


She Runs

by Rachael728once



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 94,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5422028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachael728once/pseuds/Rachael728once
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In all the places they could meet in upstate, NY; Robin Locksley and Regina Mills see each other for the first time at the gym. Will they act on their initial attraction for one another or will they need a little push? AU, NON-MAGICAL.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. IT'S NICE TO MEET YOU

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first #OutlawQueen fic and I've been working on this baby since August. I planned all along to post this with the hiatus between 5A & 5B. I also plan to post Sunday nights as long as my schedule will allow. Tonight, I'm posting chapter 1 and I'll probably put up chapter 2 tomorrow - just because. Even though this story is mostly written I would love feedback and comments. Thanks, xoxo RACH

CHAPTER 1 – IT’S NICE TO MEET YOU

Regina had let herself go. The summer was almost over and yes it was only six pounds but she was determined to get it off. The gym in her apartment complex was small and pathetic but at least it had a few treadmills, an elliptical and a few weight machines. She swiped her key card and headed inside the clubhouse. Thankfully, the gym was empty. She preferred it this way. She figured she’d be alone since it was extremely early on a Saturday morning. She turned on the lights and stood in front of the enemy “I hate you,” she said. Regina stretched and then proceeded to get on the machine. She put her earbuds in and set Pandora on her phone. Then, she ran. Sometimes, she just walked and other times she ran but today she could definitely tell it had been a while. She had been slacking. So, here she was up bright and early already sweating her ass off. After ten minutes her shorts were already sticking to her and her tank top was wet. She slowed down for a second to wipe her chest with the towel she brought with her and to take a sip of her water and then punched the keys to speed up the treadmill again. She was in the zone. So, much so that she never heard the door to the gym slam open and closed and she didn’t see the man who had stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her. 

No one ever came to the gym this early – especially on a Saturday but as Robin made his way over to one of the other treadmill’s he couldn’t help but stare at the pretty brunette who looked like she was running for her life. He had to force himself to look away, but then a few seconds later he couldn’t help it. He looked at her again. She was gorgeous. She was wearing black shorts and a tank top and he hoped he wasn’t drooling. She had the kind of hair he could run his fingers through; short it only fell to about her shoulders but sexy. Her body was impressive and again he had to force himself to look away. Thankfully, she paid him no mind and kept on running. He put one of the T.V’s on to watch the news, stretched and then got on his machine. A few minutes later into his walk the brunette stopped her treadmill and began downing her water. He took another peek at her as she wiped her chest with her towel. God, she was hot. He shook his head to snap himself out of his thoughts and then grabbed his own water. She stepped down and grabbed a few wipes to clean the treadmill. Robin knew he was about to do something crazy. He never spoke to anyone but he had to talk to her. He opened his mouth and said the first thing that came to his mind “Usually I’m the only one here this early on a Saturday morning.” 

He watched as she sent him a quick smile “Yes, well I figured I’d better get it over with early today.” 

“I don’t blame you,” he replied. She grabbed her water after sending him another smile and headed out without another word. Robin groaned as he amped up the speed on his machine. It was his turn to run. 

 

Regina decided she wanted to spoil her friends. It’s not like they drank a lot but every once in a while it was fun to treat yourself so she had her heart set on a bottle of Champagne. She headed into the liquor store and was greeted by the owner who smiled and asked if she needed anything. She replied that she was “Just looking” and decided to take her time. She was sore from her run earlier and knew she had to get serious again. She stretched her neck and continued to walk around. Maybe, she’d find something else she wanted also. Most of the time they drank wine but nothing really caught her eye and she wasn’t really in the mood for a mixed drink so she decided her original plan was the one she was going to go with. Regina picked up a bottle and headed toward the counter and noticed the line had grown. She couldn’t help but notice the man directly in front of her. He seemed awfully familiar. By the time it was his turn; he was laughing with the owner and Regina noticed his accent right away. She must have been standing too close to him because as he went to walk away from the register he bumped into her “I’m sorry milady,” he said as he turned around and touched her arm.  
She noticed right away that it was the man from the gym earlier that had spoken to her; he seemed to notice her as well “It’s alright,” she replied. He smiled and headed for the door and Regina let out a breath “I’ll just take this,” she said to the gentleman behind the counter. She didn’t know why but the man with the accent intrigued her and she’d only seen him for the first time today. It was strange that she saw him at the gym and now here at the liquor store. She thought that maybe she might want to try and talk to him but she wasn’t good at this sort of thing. Maybe, her friends would know how she should handle the situation. 

Saturday night was usually ladies night. Sometimes it was only twice a month but it was important for them to hang out and spend quality time with one another. Occasionally, Regina went out with her friends and other times they met at one of their houses for drinks. Tonight they were at her apartment and she was perfectly fine with that. Emma Swan and Mary Margaret Blanchard had been friends with Regina since college. It was convenient that they all lived in the same area – only about ten minutes away from one another. They lived about an hour and half from New York City. It was close enough to take the train down if they wanted but on the other hand they could enjoy what Mother Nature had to offer as well. They had the best of both worlds; city life and the suburbs. She was lucky to have them in her life. Regina brought out the bottle of champagne she’d bought earlier and Emma was a little surprised “Wow! What’s the occasion?” 

“Oh’ we haven’t had champagne in a while and do we really need a reason? I thought it would be nice.” 

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Mary Margaret added. The conversation always flowed well between them. They talked about work and Mary has been married for about a year to her husband David so there was always a new funny story to tell as they were still getting used to being Newlywed’s. Emma has been dating her boyfriend Killian for six months and things are still new and interesting with them as well. Regina secretly hoped that one day she would find someone of her very own but she pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind and tried to focus on her friends. 

She sipped her drink and yawned – Emma gave her a look “What’s with you? It’s still early.” 

“I went to the gym this morning.” 

“Regina, seriously you always look amazing why do you torture yourself,” Mary asked. 

“I let myself go this summer. I just want to lose a few pounds.” 

“Good grief. You’re being ridiculous but okay,” Emma said as she sipped her champagne. 

“Who even goes to the gym that early in the morning besides you,” Mary added. 

“Oh … I wasn’t alone,” Regina replied smiling. 

That got Emma’s attention and she sat up straight “Please tell me it was a hot guy!” 

“Honestly, I didn’t really get a good look at him because I was exhausted but he did have an accent. The weird part is I saw him at the liquor store this afternoon also. ” 

“That is odd that you saw him twice,” Emma responded. 

“Wait! Did you say an accent? A sexy British one perhaps,” Mary asked. 

“O … M … G,” Emma replied. 

Regina laughed “You guys are too much. I go to the gym to work out, not to meet men. Who does that?” 

“Well since you have to live here to use the facilities you’ll see him again. You should talk to him Regina. Strike up a conversation somehow.” 

Emma was nodding in agreement “I don’t know. Isn’t that weird? Talking to someone at the gym? I mean he did talk to me first but maybe he was just being polite?” 

“You’ll never know unless you try,” Mary said. 

“I agree,” Emma added as she downed the rest of her champagne. They talked for a while longer but Regina continued to yawn “Okay, Sleeping Beauty here needs her rest. We should go.” 

Regina stood “You are right. If I’m getting up early to go work out I should get to bed.” 

Emma asked seriously “Do you think sexy accent guy will be there again?” 

“I don’t know. Now, get out,” Regina said laughing. They all hugged goodnight and Regina promised she would call them if anything happened. As she straightened up and rinsed out the glasses she secretly hoped he would be there because this time she’d get a good look at him. 

 

She almost didn’t go – one too many glasses of Champagne. But when her alarm went off at 7:30 she forced herself to get up. She shouldn’t feel this hung over from a few glasses. Regina feels like she is getting old. Which of course is a ridiculous notion considering she’s only thirty-five but she still can’t help but feel that time is slipping away from her. She hates to admit it but she’s lonely. After dragging her butt out of bed, getting dressed and grabbing a quick bite to eat she heads down to the clubhouse. She lives at the top of the complex so she always drives. Maybe, one day when she was feeling in better shape she’d walk down but not today. When she arrived she noticed the lights were already on in the gym. She walked inside but then took a step back when she noticed him – sexy accent guy. She hid for a moment and took a good look. She felt her stomach jump and even though she was only looking at him from behind she could tell he was definitely attractive-very attractive. She almost turned around and left but knew running away wouldn’t be the answer. So Regina faced her fear and got on the treadmill right next to him. She felt his eyes on her and he paused his machine “Good morning.” He said as he took a sip of water from his tumbler. 

“Hi.” 

“How are you?” 

She rolled her neck “Tired actually.” 

“I can understand that,” he replied. Regina wasn’t sure if she should keep talking to him so she started her machine and began walking. He did the same and she noticed a few times that he was staring at her. She decided not to put her ear buds in. She thought she’d be able to focus on her run but with hot British guy next to her it seemed her workout was in jeopardy. She amped up the speed and decided she needed to turn things up a bit in order to get through it. Hot guy turned off his machine after a few moments and wiped it down. She prayed he would leave so she could finish on a positive note. After 30 minutes Regina was soaking wet and abruptly stopped her treadmill. She turned around and noticed he was on one of the weight lifting machines. She felt the heat rise in her cheeks as she concentrated on wiping her machine down and grabbing all of her things. Just when she was about to leave she stopped and took a good look at him. He wasn’t watching her so she basked in the moment. After all, she couldn’t let down Emma and Mary; they would want to know what he looked like. She let out a breath - he was gorgeous. There was no denying that. He was in wonderful shape. She watched his arms as he lifted, his muscles flexing and her heart literally skipped a beat. He had short brown hair and blue eyes. God his eyes were … he looked up and smiled. He caught her staring. Regina cleared her throat, turned around and high-tailed it out of there. She thought she would die of embarrassment. She was practically running when she heard him calling after her “Wait!” He was following her out to the parking lot. She turned around when she heard him approaching “Wait,” He said as he finally caught up to her “My name is Robin.” 

“You ran out here to tell me your name?”

“Yes, but I wanted to know yours as well,” he admitted. 

“Regina. Regina Mills,” she replied. 

He stuck out his hand “It’s nice to meet you.” 

“Likewise,” she said as she took his hand. They stood for a minute and Regina finally broke the silence “You must live close by. I don’t see any other car here besides mine.” 

“You are correct. I live in the newer section. So, I walk.” 

“I live up on Brook Hill-hence the fact that I drive.” 

“I don’t blame you.” 

After a few more seconds of silence Regina said “Well, I should go.” 

“Of course I don’t want to keep you.” 

“Bye Robin.” 

“Goodbye Regina. It was very nice to meet you.” He smiled and it went straight to her gut. She turned around as calmly as possible and got into her car. She watched as Robin headed back toward the clubhouse. She sat for a few minutes and tried to catch her breath. It had been so long since she’d been physically attracted to someone like this. She placed her head on the steering wheel “Shit,” she whispered. She already wondered when she’d see Robin again.


	2. GETTING TO KNOW YOU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2 I was supposed to post this last night but my fiancee needed the computer. From now on I SHOULD be posting Sunday night to coincide with the show :) Please leave comments I love it. Enjoy!

CHAPTER 2 – GETTING TO KNOW YOU

Emma and Killian got a dog a few weeks ago. Regina thought they were nuts. But here she was later that same afternoon in the dog park which was right down the street from the clubhouse with Emma and Ollie. A dog was a lot of responsibility and Regina hoped they were ready for the challenge. Ollie was still a puppy. Even though poodles are known to be one of the smartest breeds she’s still nervous for them. Regina and Emma sat in the park as the dog ran around. He sniffed and every once in a while he would come over and wait for Emma to pet him and then he would run off again “I really do love this place. You have everything here. I’d love to live here,” Emma said. 

“Well, maybe one day you will. You are right though. The pool, the tennis court, the clubhouse and even this dog park make it a great place to live. The rent is a little high but the amenities are a plus. Are you and Killian thinking of moving in together?” 

“Not yet. It’s too soon but check us out we got a kid already.” 

Regina laughed “Dogs are a lot of responsibility. Are you sure the two of you are ready for this?” 

“I know. I think we’ll be okay though. Plus, Ollie has been really good for us so far.” 

“He seems like a very smart dog.” They sat for a few more minutes and then Regina almost forgot to tell Emma about meeting Robin “I should mention I saw hot accent guy this morning again.” 

“Wait! What happened? Did you talk to him?” 

“Actually, he caught me staring at him.” 

“Regina! No way! What did you do?” 

“Well, you two told me to get a good look at him, so I did. I ran out of there so fast because I was mortified but then he followed me out to the parking lot.” 

“Wait . . . he followed you outside?”

“Yes, he wanted to ask me my name.” 

“Gina . . . he’s interested.” 

“Just because he followed me outside you think he’s interested? I don’t know about that . . .” 

They were interrupted by the sound of laughter and screaming as a little boy was riding his bike down the street. Ollie began to bark and run along the fence and Regina nearly gasped when she noticed Robin running after the boy yelling “Wait Roland!” 

“Oh’ my God . . . Emma that’s him! That’s Robin!” 

The dog got the little’s boys attention and he turned around to get a closer look at Ollie “Gina he’s turning around and coming over here!” 

“Shit,” Regina whispered. 

“Be cool.” 

The little boy dropped his bike on the grass and headed over to the fence “Papa look a puppy can we see it?” 

Regina could feel her face flushing as Robin approached them “Well, this is a pleasant surprise. Hello, Regina.” 

“Hi,” she replied. 

They stood staring at one another for a few seconds and finally Emma said “Hi, I’m Emma. I’m Regina’s friend.” She shook his hand over the fence and he smiled at her. “If it’s ok with your dad you can come in and see my dog Ollie. He’s friendly.” 

“Papa can we?” 

“Okay but just for a few minutes. Mind the puppy Roland he’s still a baby.” They walked inside the fence and Emma winked at Regina as she took Roland over to meet Ollie “Fancy meeting you here.” 

“Emma wanted Ollie to get some exercise. Plus, it’s a beautiful day.” 

“That it is.” 

Regina sat on the bench near the fence and Robin joined her “So, how old is your son?” 

“He’s four.” 

“That’s a cute age.” 

“He can be a handful at times but he’s the most important person in my life.” 

“He looks like you. He has your dimples,” she said smiling. 

Robin laughed “Yes, I suppose he does. Roland come over here for a minute. I’d like you to meet my new friend.” Roland has brown curly hair and is probably the cutest kid Regina has ever seen. He runs over and Robin introduces them “This is Regina. Can you say hello?” 

“Hi, Regina; my name’s Roland,” he said. She smiled at him and then he whispered “Papa she’s pretty.” 

Robin shook his head and laughed “Okay. Go play a minute or two more and then I have to take you to your mama’s house.” Regina couldn’t help but hear what he had just said and tried to act natural continuing to watch Roland, Ollie and Emma. “He’s such a flirt and I have no idea where he gets that from. So, I’d like to get this out of the way before we go any further - I’m divorced.” 

“It’s none of my business.” 

“But did you wonder?” 

Regina tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and silently cursed the fact that she was now sweating “Yes I did,” she admitted. Their eyes finally met and she felt as if she would drown in those beautiful blues. She couldn’t believe the way Robin was affecting her. They had basically just met. She cleared her throat “Is this awkward?” 

“If it’s not already I’m about to make it so,” he said still staring at her “My son is right you are very beautiful.” 

“Actually, I think he said I’m pretty.” 

“True Milady, very true but unfortunately we must go. Roland say thank you to Miss Emma and Ollie we have to go now.” Roland hugged Emma and thanked her and then reached down to pet the dog one more time. 

He ran over and surprised Regina by hugging her as well “Bye Gina,” he said giggling. 

“Goodbye Roland it was very nice meeting you.” 

Robin waved to Emma and he reached down and took Regina’s hand “Until we meet again milady,” he whispered as he brushed his lips over her knuckles and turned to walk away. 

He smiled and she could only respond with a soft “Bye.” 

Emma walked over and sat down on the bench next to her with Ollie in her arms “Holy Shit.” 

“Yea . . .” 

“Please tell me you’re going to talk to him more next time? You seemed nervous.” 

“My heart was pounding the whole time. I couldn’t think.” 

“Wow. Ok, that’s enough excitement for one day. Let’s go . . . milady,” Emma teased. Regina slapped her on the shoulder and they headed out of the dog park. She knew she’d have to call Mary Margaret immediately to fill her in. It appeared that something definitely might be starting with Robin and she didn’t even know his last name yet. All she knew was that he was gorgeous, had a beautiful accent, was a single father and she was extremely attracted to him. 

 

Regina was having a horrible week. Work was pure hell. The first time she got back to the gym was the following Thursday night and of course Robin wasn’t there and a small part of her was disappointed. She hadn’t been able to stop thinking about him and she hadn’t seen him at all since the encounter at the park the previous Sunday. When he had reached for her hand and kissed it and those eyes - good God those eyes. She forced herself to run for forty minutes. A little extreme but that’s what happens when you miss a few days at the gym. By the time she was done she was sweaty and disgusting and she couldn’t wait to get home to shower. Regina headed out of the gym and into the clubhouse and heard giggling down the hallway coming from the media room. Curiosity killed the cat and she glanced inside the room and saw Roland and a few of his friends watching Toy Story 3. She didn’t want to run into anyone looking like this so she quickly headed toward the exit but stopped short when she heard Robin say her name. She turned around and he was coming toward her smiling “Guess you just came from the gym?” 

“Yes, I heard giggling so I was just curious.” 

“It’s movie night.” 

“That’s cute. I don’t mean to be rude but as you can see I’m definitely in need of a shower.” 

“I understand. I won’t keep you. I’m actually glad I ran into you though. I was wondering when I was going to see you again to ask you something.” 

“What’s that?” 

“Well, I know this is short notice and I don’t know if you realize this but every Friday they have pizza night here at the clubhouse.” 

“Yes, actually I did know that I think it’s on the community calendar.” 

“Right . . . well Roland and I would love for you to come by. I mean if you aren’t busy.” 

A million thoughts were running through her mind at the moment; did he just ask her out, she’s sweaty and gross how can he be doing this now? She took a sip from her water bottle and said “Well, Friday is my late night at work but I’ll come straight from there. I think I can make it on time.” 

“Really that would be great!” 

“What time does it start?” 

“Seven but it usually lasts for about an hour or so.” 

“I’ll do my best. I really should go. I’m sorry. It’s just . . .” 

“No, it’s my fault. I didn’t mean to keep you.” They kept staring at each other and he finally said “Goodnight Regina.” 

“Goodnight.” She turned and headed out of the clubhouse. Robin watched her go and ran his hands through his hair. He hadn’t been able to stop thinking about her. She was absolutely beautiful and she seemed nice. He really wanted to get to know her and he hoped Regina felt the same way about him. He headed back into the media room to join Roland and his friends. He was already excited about seeing her tomorrow. 

 

Regina was late. It was only twenty minutes but she hated being late. Her feet were killing her and she must look like a mess but she didn’t care because frankly she was exhausted. She pulled into the parking lot of the clubhouse and could tell there were a lot of people inside. She did her best to fix her hair and re-applied her lipstick. She got out and straightened her white blouse. Today she was dressed conservatively with black pants and pumps. Nothing special but definitely better than gym attire. She grabbed her handbag and headed inside. Roland noticed her right away and quickly ran over and opened his arms for a hug. She squatted down and he even kissed her cheek “Come on Gina. Papa is eating pizza with Uncle Will and Uncle John.” 

He took her hand and led her to the other side of the room and Robin stood as they approached “You made it.” 

“Barely, I got stuck at work.” 

Roland sat down at the table and started eating his pizza “These are my mates; this is Will and John. If you sit down I’ll go grab you a slice. Be right back,” Robin said. 

Regina sat and watched Roland eat his slice. She didn’t realize how hungry she was until this moment. She’d skipped lunch today “How long have you been friends with Robin,” She asked Will and John. 

“Years,” John replied. 

“That’s nice. We just met by accident last week,” she shared 

“Oh’ we heard all about it actually. So, Regina how long have you lived here,” he asked.

“A while my lease is up in February, still deciding if I’m staying or if I want to rent a house. But, I like it here. I used to work about an hour away. I recently got a promotion so that’s why I was finally able to start using the facilities. It’s nice having a gym and a pool.”

“What do you do,” Will asked. These guys were apparently full of questions. 

Robin was back already and he placed a plate in front of her and a bottle of water “Thank you. I’m actually a bank manager. The Community Bank on Route 9. I was an Assistant Manager but like I said I was promoted a few months ago” 

“Wow, Robin she’s beautiful and smart,” Will teased sending his friend a wink. 

“Alright you lot. That’s enough.” 

“Robin, I know we haven’t talked much but you haven’t told me what you do,” Regina said. 

The three men all looked at each other “Well, we’ll be heading off now. You two enjoy the evening. It was nice meeting you Regina,” John said as he and Will stood to go. They hugged Roland and were gone in seconds. Regina thought it was odd that they left so abruptly. 

“Papa can I go play with Miss Belle?” 

“Yes, we’ll be leaving soon though. Okay?” Roland nodded and then headed over to see his babysitter Belle. 

Regina pushed her plate aside leaving her crust and finished the bottle of water Robin had also given her “You asked me what it is I do?” 

“Yes,” Regina replied. 

Suddenly, someone yelled from across the room “Goodnight Mr. Locksley. Thanks again.” 

Robin waved and he watched Regina to see if she had made the connection. Her eyes peered into his and she shook her head “I hope you’re not mad but we haven’t talked much and I didn’t get a chance to mention it.” 

“Robin Locksley; as in Locksley Forest - you own this apartment complex?” 

“Yes, I do. Along with a few other properties,” he said. 

“Shit.” 

“Is this a problem?” 

“No, I mean I just never thought . . . so you’re the guy who gets my rent check every month?” 

“Technically – yes.” 

“I’m a little shocked.” 

“I can tell. Does this bother you Regina?” 

“No, not really - I just didn’t expect it I guess.” 

“It’s understandable. You have to realize that as the owner of this complex I took a chance talking to you that day at the gym. I’ve never done that before. I’ve never wanted to talk to anyone - before you. I hope I’m not being too forward I’m not good at this sort of thing.” 

“It’s fine and no you aren’t being too forward. I appreciate the compliment. I’m not good at this either it’s been a very long time.” 

Just then a young woman approached their table “Robin, I’m sorry to interrupt but Roland has fallen asleep on the sofa in the lobby. I thought you should know.” Robin introduced   
Belle to Regina and the three of them went out to get Roland. Belle says goodnight and tells Robin she’ll see him on Monday. 

Robin scoops his son into his arms and they head outside “I can drive you. He’s passed out.” 

“You wouldn’t mind?” 

“Of course not,” she replied. They headed over to her car and she unlocked the door. Robin carefully got in holding Roland “He must be really tired.” 

“Yes, oh’ it’s the first left in case you weren’t sure and then the first building on the right across the little foot bridge.” Regina nodded and then pulled in where he had told her to 

“I can’t thank you enough for driving us. I could have walked.”

“Don’t be silly. Roland is sound asleep.” 

“Well, I will be seeing you soon I’m sure. I’m glad you came.” 

“Me too; have a good night.” Roland stirred slightly and snuggled closer to his father’s chest. She waited as Robin got out and headed inside his building. It was then Regina realized she definitely was interested in getting to know Robin more. Yes, it was a shock that technically he was her landlord, but what harm could come from that? 

 

Regina slept in the next morning. Her body was obviously exhausted from the difficult work week so when her alarm went off she completely ignored it. An hour and half later she was up, dressed, ate a piece of toast, and a slice of cheese, grabbed her water, towel and headed out the door to the gym. It was crowded when she got there so she had to lift weights for a few minutes and then when a machine became available she got on and she ran. There were no distractions. She put on Pandora and ran for thirty minutes. She focused on her breathing and when she finally decided to stop she glanced up and looked outside – Robin was on his phone dressed in a business suit and he was watching her. No, scratch that - he was staring at her. She laughed out loud and shook her head the man was driving her crazy. She hopped off the treadmill, wiped it down and began stretching. She heard the back door to the gym slam closed and she turned around with a hand on her hip “You were staring.” 

He held up his hands “I will not deny that. I’m sorry if I startled you.” 

“No, it’s fine because now we’re even.” 

He laughed “Right you are milady. We really have to stop meeting like this,” he said as they headed out to the lobby. 

Regina plopped into one of the chairs to catch her breath “I don’t mind if you don’t.” 

He sat across from her “I don’t mind at all.” 

He was fiddling with his phone and smiling at her. She smiled back and ran a hand through her hair. She knew she was a sweaty mess. A minute later she finally broke the silence 

“Are you working today?” 

“Funny you should ask that I have an unexpected meeting and I was trying to see if Belle could watch Roland but she’s busy. So, it looks like I’ll have to leave him with the ladies in the front office. I hate doing that. I mean they love him but it’s not part of their job if you know what I mean.” 

It was out of her mouth before she could stop herself “I’ll watch him for you. I have no plans until tonight actually. I’d be happy to.” 

“Regina, are you sure? I don’t want to inconvenience you. We haven’t known each other that long.” 

“It’s no problem. I’m sure we’ll be fine. We could stay at your place so he has his toys if that’s okay with you?” 

“Yes, that would be great. I can’t thank you enough,” He said standing. 

Regina stood also, “I have to go get the rent check anyways so I’ll run home, shower and change and I’ll pick him up at the front office.” 

Robin handed her the key to his apartment “I know that we don’t know each other very well but I would very much like to get to know you better,” he said. 

“It’s amazing that you can say something like that to me when I look a complete mess,” she whispered as she placed a lock of her hair behind her ear.   
“It’s the truth and you’re beautiful. I already told you that. I can’t thank you enough.” He reached down and took her hand and kissed it “I’ll see you later.” Regina could only nod and smile as she watched him run off to the front office. She headed outside to her car to head home – it appeared she had a date with a four year old.


	3. LADIES NIGHT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and her friends go out ... and things begin to escalate quickly for her and Robin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is Sunday . . . you know what that means - here is the next chapter for SHE RUNS. Things will escalate rather quickly for Robin and Regina but I'm okay with that and I hope you all are also. I hope you enjoy this and please leave a quick comment if you do. It is very much appreciated and I am loving all the followers I am gaining.

Chapter 3 – Ladies Night

Robin walked into his apartment and heard “Star Wars” blaring on the television. Roland was sitting on the floor with his favorite lightsaber “Hi Papa! You’re home!” 

He knelt down and kissed his forehead “Hi son. Where is Regina?” 

“She’s on the phone in your room.” 

“Okay, watch your movie.” Robin headed to the kitchen and heard Regina in his bedroom talking on the phone. He took off his jacket, placed it on the back of the dining room chair, undid his tie and then leaned against the counter. He wasn’t trying to be nosy but he couldn’t help it if he heard what she was saying. 

It sounded as if she were talking to one of her girlfriends “Yes, if David is picking us up at eight then that should be fine. No, he isn’t home yet but it’s okay because Roland is an angel and he loves Star Wars so we’ve been watching that today for a while. Well, I hate to admit it but I can barely complete a coherent thought around the man. Emma, I’m an adult what the heck is wrong with me? I know but we basically only just met. Okay, not just met but still . . . It’s been a long time since I’ve been with anyone and the thought makes me nervous. I know. Well, tonight is about ladies night. Okay, yeah I should go he’ll be home soon and I probably need some primping before he gets here. Okay, see you later.” Robin waited for Regina to come out of the bedroom and he prepared himself because once she knew he had been listening she’d probably be livid. Regina walked out of Robin’s bedroom and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw him leaning against the counter in the kitchen; tie undone, shirt unbuttoned at the top with his legs crossed at the ankles – God he looked good “Hi, I didn’t hear you come in,” she said. 

“I just got here.” 

“Papa you are fibbing you’ve been home for five minutes already,” Roland yelled from the living room.

Robin laughed “Thanks Roland.” 

Regina peered at him “Robin, were you listening to my conversation?” 

“Um . . .” 

“Okay, I’m going to pretend this didn’t happen because as you know I’m spending time with my girlfriends tonight.” She headed into the living room and kneeled on the floor next to Roland “I have to go. I know I promised I would stay until it was over but I have plans. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay Gina.” He kissed her cheek and she hugged him. 

She stood and Robin took her hand “Please don’t be mad at me,” he said. 

“Robin . . .” 

“I’m sorry I should have walked back into the living room but I couldn’t help it. Would you have done the same if the roles were reversed?” 

“I don’t even want to talk about it . . . you heard what I was saying?” 

“Yes, but there’s no reason to be embarrassed because I feel the same way you do Regina,” he said quietly. 

“That doesn’t matter . . .”

He smiled “Can I see your phone?” 

“What?”

“Can I see your phone?” She handed it to him and she figured out what he was doing. After a minute or so he gave it back to her “Please call or text me. When you’re free I’d like to take you out on a proper date.” She was stunned. All she could do was nod. Robin saw her out and then closed the door behind her. 

That had gone better than he thought it would “Papa when are we going to see Gina again?” 

“I’m not sure Roland but hopefully soon.” Robin’s phone was going off and it was a text from Will inviting him out for the evening. He really could use a night out; so now it was time to see if he could find a babysitter at the last minute.

 

Regina dressed as if she were about to get laid. It’s not like she did this often so she didn’t care. She wanted to look hot and even though she probably would get hit on all night or get stared at it didn’t bother her in the least. It had been a long time since she’d felt this confident and she was determined to own it. She wore her shortest, sexiest, strapless black dress and shoes with ribbons that cascaded up her calves. She glanced in the mirror and smiled – she was ready. David was there promptly at eight with Mary Margaret in the front seat and with Emma sitting behind him. Regina opened the back door and slid in next to Emma “Holy shit,” she said. 

“I second that,” David agreed. 

Mary smacked him “Regina, you do know that you are going to get hit on all night.” 

“Thank goodness I have you two to protect me,” she replied smiling. David dropped them off at the restaurant that was about a ten minute drive from the apartment complex. He told them when they were ready to come home to call and he would pick them up. They had agreed to sit at the bar tonight and order a few rounds and if they were hungry they’d order food later. The minute they sat down the bartender was all over them like white rice. Regina wasn’t the only one dressed to impress; Emma was wearing jeans and boots with a backless top that accentuated her curves and Mary wore a short blue dress.

The bartender looked right at Regina and said “What will it be beautiful,” 

“My friends and I would like three margaritas please,” she said leaning towards him. 

“You got it,” he winked and was already making their drinks. 

“Okay, I need to ask – who the hell are you and what have you done with my friend Regina?”

Regina rolled her eyes at Emma “So, I feel like having fun and letting my hair down. Technically, we never celebrated my promotion and I’m feeling nice lately.” 

“Oh the truth comes out. She feels nice,” Mary said teasingly. “Would it happen to be because a very sexy, attractive, man has been paying attention to you lately?” 

The bartender came back over and placed their margaritas down “Here you go ladies. Would you like me to start building you a tab?” 

“That would be great. Thank you,” Emma replied. 

“God these are so good,” Mary said as she took a sip of her drink “Okay, let’s get back to the topic at hand. When are you going to make a move on Robin?” 

“I’m gathering courage and this is actually helping. He makes me feel . . . sexy. I haven’t felt that way in a long time.” 

“So, would you say that as you got dressed tonight you thought about Robin and that’s why you look . . . hot,” Emma said laughing. 

They giggled and sipped on their drinks and then Regina replied “Guilty as charged.” 

“Damn. Well, let’s just say our bartender isn’t the only man looking. Good thing you are sitting between us because I get the feeling before this night is over at least two people will try to pick you up,” Mary said. They ordered a second round rather quickly and then Emma asked for a plate of nachos with fresh guacamole for them to share. They talked about work for a while and then they were quiet when the nachos came. Emma talked about Ollie and how Killian is absolutely adorable with him and Regina talked about babysitting Roland that afternoon. She left the part out about Robin listening in on her conversation with Emma because she really didn’t want to get into that at that moment.  
After two Margaritas and some food they were definitely feeling good and that’s when Regina glanced up and noticed John and Will sitting at a table nearby. 

They saw her and stood “Oh’ my God, Robin’s friends are here and they are coming this way,” she whispered. 

Emma ordered another round of drinks and three glasses of water because she surmised that this was about to get very interesting “Regina, hi we didn’t expect to see you here,” John said. 

She smiled and realized Will was trying really hard not to look at her “Will and John these are my friends Emma and Mary. We’re just having a little ladies night.” 

Will’s phone went off and he turned toward John “He’s outside. I’ll go meet him. He got Belle last minute to watch Roland.” 

The three women glanced at one another and Regina began to panic “Wait, is Robin here?” 

“Yes, you see we asked him to come out tonight because we haven’t done that in quite a while. Don’t worry . . . you won’t even know we’re here,” Will said as he turned and headed outside. John shrugged and then went back over to his table. 

Emma was hysterical “Well, you did wear that dress for him tonight. Looks like he’ll get to see you in it,” she teased. 

“Shut up this isn’t funny.” 

“Oh’ Regina you look amazing, stop it,” Mary replied. 

“I look like a slut.” 

“Don’t say that and Emma stop laughing it’s not funny. She’s clearly nervous.” 

“Oh’ my God what is wrong with me I should have never worn this. I’m on my third Margarita and on my way to being very drunk. I’m trying to get to know Robin better and he’s going to think I’m some . . .” 

“There they go,” Emma said as Robin and Will headed over to the table where John was waiting for them. Their eyes met and Regina cleared her throat “He looks nice. He cleans up real well.” 

“Of course he does. God, he’s gorgeous and . . .” Mary went to turn around and Regina snapped at her “Don’t look!” Robin was wearing black dress pants and a dark green button downed shirt. He looked sexy as hell and Regina was losing feeling in her whole body. She didn’t know if it was from him being so near and seeing her like this or from the alcohol. “Can you remember the last time I almost lost my shit over a man?” 

“Nope,” Emma said as she started laughing again. 

“Oh’ Emma - stop that! You’re being mean! Regina, go into the bathroom and throw cold water on your face. Take a few deep breaths and re-group. Maybe, you’ll feel better.” 

“Okay, yes you’re right. I’ll be back.” Regina drank down the last of her Margarita and took a sip of water. She carefully slid off the stood and Emma moved out of the way. Now, that Regina was looking around the ladies were definitely right because men were staring. She couldn’t believe her luck. The one night she dresses like this and the man she wants to gets to know shows up? What are the chances? She heads into the bathroom and gives herself about ten minutes .She splashes water on her face and re-does her make-up. Her shoes are killing her so she actually sits in there for a minute. She tries to gain her composure but she is definitely drunk and thinks maybe she should just get the hell out of there before she embarrasses herself in front of Robin. 

She goes out into the hallway and Robin is waiting for her “Regina, can I talk to you for just a minute?” 

She nodded and leaned against the wall “Hi,” she said smiling. It was too late she wasn’t getting away that easily. She figured she might as well talk to him. The alcohol was making her head spin and she thanked God she was leaning against the wall. 

He stood in front of her “I just wanted you to know that this wasn’t planned. I had no idea you were coming here. Will and John wanted me to come out and . . .” 

“Robin, you don’t have to explain its okay.” 

“I know you planned this whole ladies night thing.” 

“It’s fine. Don’t worry,” she said smiling as she reached down and took his hands in hers. 

“You’re drunk,” he said matter-of-factly. 

“Yes, I really don’t want you to see me like this but I guess it’s too late. So, why hide it?” 

He ran his fingers through her hair and she bit her lip “God, you are so sexy. Do you know that? I watched as you walked to the bathroom and every man in this room was looking at you.” 

“Yes, well that’s my fault. I might have overdone it on the outfit just a little,” she said clearing her throat. 

“You look absolutely stunning.” 

“Thank you. Since I have courage, because I’m drunk I should tell you that I like you.” 

“The feeling is mutual. Come. Let me take you back to your friends before you fall down milady.” Robin continued to hold her hand and she nodded as they headed back over to the bar. Mary and Emma were laughing and straightened up as best as they could when they noticed Regina coming back over with Robin. 

Regina sat back on her stool “Robin this is my friend Mary and you know Emma already.” He shook both of their hands “I don’t want to keep you from Will and John.” 

“I suppose you are right I better go back over. I’ll see you in a bit?” 

“Yes, see you,” she replied. 

Emma and Mary giggled once Robin was back at his table “Oh’ My God, I’m dying. Gina you two look beautiful together.” 

“Oh’ stop.” 

“No, she’s right. You look well together. He’s very handsome Gina,” Mary agreed. 

“I can’t explain it. There’s something about him. I’m physically drawn to him.” 

They continued to sit and chat. Regina drank her water and prayed that she’d start coming down from the clouds but it wasn’t happening. She was drunk. A few times she caught Robin looking over at her. They couldn’t take their eyes off each other. A little while later Mary pulled out her phone “David sent me a text. He wants to know if we’re ready yet.” 

“I don’t think Gina is,” Emma said laughing. 

“I probably should get the hell out of here before I embarrass myself in front of him.” 

“I’ll tell him to come get us.” They split the bill three ways and the bartender wasn’t as nice as before. He must have assumed Regina was with Robin.  
She stood “I should go tell him I’m leaving. I’ll be right back.” Regina walked over and Robin stood “I just wanted you to know that David is coming to pick us up.” 

“You’re leaving?” 

“Yes.” 

Will tapped Robin on the shoulder “We’re actually beat mate. I think we might head out.” 

“Wait so everyone is leaving? What the hell was the point of coming out?”

Regina took a chance “Well, I’ll stay if you can give me a ride home. I’m not ready to go yet,” she said bravely. 

“I’d love to. Are you sure your friends won’t mind?”

“No, I think they realize I’m not ready to leave yet.” 

“Why don’t you go tell them you’re staying?” 

“I’ll be right back.” Regina walked back over to the bar “Ok don’t freak out or react. I’m staying with Robin and he’s going to drive me home.” 

Emma had her arm around Mary “You owe me twenty bucks.”

“Seriously? Did you just bet on that,” Regina asked. 

“I couldn’t resist,” Emma teased. Just then David came inside “Well, we’re going so please call me tomorrow because I want to know everything that happens.” Emma hugged Regina and Mary did the same. 

Robin came over when he saw David arrive and wanted to introduce himself “Hi, I’m Robin,” he said as he stuck out his hand. 

“Nice to meet you; I’m David, Mary’s husband. So, Gina you’re staying?” 

“Yes, Robin will bring me home.” David wasn’t moving and Regina knew he was questioning her judgement. He kept looking at her to make sure she was positive about her decision “David, I would like Robin to bring me home. It’s fine. Don’t worry.” 

“I won’t let anything happen to her. I promise,” Robin said as he stuck out his hand to shake David’s again. 

David shook it and clapped him on the back “Alright then c’mon you two let’s get out of here.” 

Regina watched her friends leave after hugging them one more time and then Robin took her hand “Shall we sit down. I’m hungry.” They went back over to his table and Robin took the liberty of ordering them food. Regina was starving and was grateful that he took the initiative. He also ordered water and when the waiter walked away he scooted his seat closer to hers “Is this alright?” 

She smiled “Yes, and thank you for offering to bring me home. I wasn’t ready to leave yet.” 

“Neither was I.” Regina sipped her water and she finally felt like her head was becoming less cloudy. They talked about work and Roland and then by the time their food came she felt as if she’d wolf it down she was so hungry. They were flirting, smiling and Regina couldn’t stop looking at his face. He was gorgeous and she could tell he thought the same about her because he stared straight into her eyes as he spoke to her. When she smiled, at something he said; he told her she had the most beautiful smile he’d ever seen. She blushed and drank her water and excused herself to the bathroom. Robin paid the tab and heard his phone go off he had a text from Will letting him know he relieved Belle and too take all the time he wanted with Regina. 

He put his phone away and she returned to the table “Everything alright?” 

“Yes, Will was just letting me know he’s with Roland. So, I don’t have to hurry.” 

“I see.” 

He took her hand “No, it’s not like that. He just doesn’t want me to worry about rushing home.” 

“It is late. I guess we should go?” 

“Alright milady whatever you’d like.” He stood and she took his hand. They headed out of the restaurant into the parking lot “I took my baby out tonight. I don’t usually drive her but since I wasn’t going far.” 

He opened the passenger side door of his purple Corvette and Regina was shocked “Seriously? This is really yours?” 

“I know it doesn’t look like my style but I love this car. I take very good care of it,” he said proudly. He got in and started up the car and headed toward the complex “I’ve thought about selling her. I’d get a decent price and I’d put the money into Roland’s account. I’m still deciding.” 

“How long have you had it?”

“A few years; I feel very indecisive about it.” Robin reached for her hand and she didn’t pull away. He was relieved because he was very nervous and he wasn’t sure what was going to happen. He knew he wanted to kiss her tonight. He was pretty sure she would let him. He turned up Brook Hill and she pointed out where to park. He stopped the car and turned it off “May I walk you inside?” 

“Yes please.” He got out and opened her door and let her lead the way. She unlocked the front door and turned on a few lights and went into the kitchen “I hope you don’t mind but as sexy as these shoes are they are killing me.” She sat down at the table and began removing them. Robin tried not to look because in all honesty she was more than sexy. He could tell she was already becoming a problem for him. He was sweating and his head was pounding just from watching her take off her shoes.  
He cleared his throat and she looked up at him “Would you like a beer? I feel bad you drove and you didn’t get to have a drink. At least you’re closer to home now.” 

She stood and Robin walked toward her and licked his lips, “I don’t want a beer. I just want to look at you. Would that be alright?” 

Regina smirked and stared into his eyes “Sure, I don’t mind,” she teased. She turned around and backed against the counter and he moved closer. He ran his hand through her hair “Robin . . .” 

“I want you. I don’t want to scare you but I already want you so much. We need time to deal with this attraction we have for one another. Don’t you agree?”

“Yes I think that sounds reasonable.” She couldn’t think his eyes bore into hers and she felt as if she were drowning. She cleared her throat as he stared down at her mouth. 

“Good. Now, I’m going to kiss you goodnight and then leave.” He placed his hands on either side of her waist and slowly leaned in to capture her mouth with his. He instantly groaned at the contact and she immediately opened her mouth for him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pushed himself closer to her and he slipped his tongue inside her mouth; tasting and caressing her. She tasted sweet and salty at the same time. He couldn’t get enough of her. Regina didn’t want to let him go either. She kept kissing him and he knew it was getting out of hand when his hand moved down to her thigh and she moaned into his mouth. Robin pulled away slowly; placing their foreheads against one another. She couldn’t breathe and told him she needed to sit down “Are you alright?”

“It’s the alcohol and the kissing,” she whispered. He took a step back and she pulled him by the shirt and started walking to her bedroom. He had no choice but to follow her. She sat on the bed and he stood in front of her “Robin, can you just stay with me for a little while? I know it’s a lot to ask and we don’t know each other that well yet but I don’t want to be alone right now.” 

“Do you feel ill? Are you alright?”

“It’s nothing like that I just don’t . . . will you stay with me for a few minutes?  
He was torn. She was beautiful and drunk and she was practically begging him to stay. He had this insane want to hold her in his arms. 

So, he would do just that and then he’d leave “I would be happy to. Why don’t you change your clothes and get comfortable and then I’ll lay down with you for a few minutes.” 

“You would do that?” 

“Yes, but I can’t stay long.” She grabbed a tank top and some sleeping shorts and headed to the bathroom to change. Robin undid his shirt a little, kicked off his shoes and took a deep breath. He didn’t want to blow this. He was enjoying the time he’d spent with Regina so far and he didn’t want to mess it up. His reaction to her was scaring him and that kiss? He was hard just thinking about the way she responded to him in his arms. He pulled down the blankets and waited for her to return. He willed his body to relax but it would not listen. He wasn’t sure how long he’d be able to stay here with her. He might have to bail after only a few moments. His thoughts were interrupted as she came back into the bedroom and tossed her dress into the hamper. She crawled onto the bed and waited for him to join her. 

He lay down on the blanket and she scooted next to him and leaned her head against his chest “Thank you for staying with me.” 

Robin wrapped his arms around her and ran a finger down her arm “I have to be honest I’m not sure how long I can stay. I’m tired and I don’t want to start something,” he said softly. 

“I don’t know you that well but for some odd reason I trust you. Just hold me for a bit.”

He kissed the top of her head “I think I can do that.” He pulled the blankets over them and he did his best to stay still and control his body. His fingers lingered in her hair and he pulled her closer. She sighed in his arms and he could feel her body relaxing “You looked simply gorgeous tonight,” he whispered. 

“Thank you. You looked very handsome also,” she replied. Her leg was sprawled over his and he could tell he was getting harder with each passing moment. He didn’t want her to notice. He knew he’d have to bail soon. He could not relax; he was sweating and he wanted her. Robin needed to go but he hated to move.

She must have sensed that he was uncomfortable “Are you alright,” she asked sitting up and looking down at him. 

“To be honest, no Regina I should go. I’m sorry.” 

“I trust you. You won’t hurt me,” she replied. 

“You’re right I would never hurt you. I’m dying to get to know you better but you need sleep and so do I. Holding you in my arms is dangerous. I’m very attracted to you.” He carefully stood from the bed and placed the blankets back over her. Robin leaned down to kiss her and she gripped his shoulder groaning as his mouth swept over hers. He pulled away gently and placed kisses over her face and she laughed “God, I love that laugh. I need to go. I’ll talk to you tomorrow?”

“Yes, you will.” 

“Goodnight milady,” he kissed her hand and then her forehead and practically ran from her apartment. First thing Robin was doing when he got home was taking an ice cold shower.


	4. EVERYDAY LIFE & LASAGNA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! Here's Chapter 4 ... JUST BECAUSE!!! Please let me know what you guys think and thank you so much for the KUDOS!!!

CHAPTER FOUR  
EVERYDAY LIFE & LASAGNA

Regina ran. She hoped it would help the headache she had from the three margaritas the night before. She had downed a huge glass of water and ate crackers to settle her stomach when she woke. At ten she finally was able to drag her ass out of bed and get dressed to go work out. She needed this. She needed him not to be here and she was glad he wasn’t. Last night was crazy. She had asked him to stay with her and he didn’t hesitate. He gave her what she needed. But, then he quickly left and secretly she was glad because she felt the same way he did. She wanted him. She was embarrassed and today she just needed to be by herself and re-group. Emma and Mary had both sent her a text already but she didn’t respond. She wasn’t in the mood to gossip about boys. Scratch that … Robin was a man. It was driving her crazy that she couldn’t shake him. That she was getting all worked up over him. When he kissed her and held her she almost lost it. His hand on her thigh . . . his body pressed against hers. She wanted nothing more than for him to just take her right there in the kitchen but she knew they couldn’t do that. When he left she pretty much passed out. She was grateful to him for being the mature party. She almost threw herself at him and that would have been embarrassing. Her plan for the rest of the day was to watch Netflix. She couldn’t remember the last time she just did nothing. She slowed down her treadmill and then jumped off and wiped it down. She gathered her things and headed out to the parking lot. She saw Roland running toward her and she laughed as he launched himself into her arms “Hi Gina. How are you? I missed you!” 

“Roland I just saw you yesterday.” 

“Oh, I know,” he said giggling. 

Just then Will came walking up the sidewalk “Roland you shouldn’t run off like that mate.” 

“I’m sorry Uncle Will but I saw Gina.” 

“Alright but wait for me next time. Hi Regina. How are you this morning?” 

“I’m fine. Thank you. Will, you’re babysitting?”

“Robin is still sleeping so I offered to hang out with Roland.” 

“That’s nice of you.” Roland was holding her hand and she could sense that Will wanted to say something more to her. 

“Regina, I hope you’ll give Robin a chance. He really seems to like you and I can vouch for him. He’s a great guy.”

“Well, I really like him also.” 

“I’m glad to hear that. Alright, we won’t take up anymore of your time. Roland we should let Gina go now.” 

Roland lifted his arms into the air and she picked him up, he hugged her and kissed her cheek “Will we see you soon?” 

“Yes, I’m sure you will.” She put him down and watched as Roland took Will’s hand and then headed into the clubhouse. Regina hurried to her car – she had a date with Netflix. 

 

Two hours later while eating a sandwich and watching ‘The Walking Dead’ a text came over Regina’s phone, Good morning beautiful.

Regina replied it’s afternoon. I saw Roland and Will this morning. I missed seeing you at the gym. 

She stood and brought her plate to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. She stopped her show and waited for Robin’s response. Her phone went off and she laughed out loud at his answer I’m jealous of my own son. He came home and told me he saw you and that he even gave you a kiss.

Regina responded with HAHA it’s true.

Robin answered quickly and her stomach fluttered I can’t stop thinking about your mouth and that dress. Can I be so bold to ask when I will see you again?

She didn’t know what to say. She wanted to see him now but she knew that wouldn’t be a good idea, because she didn’t trust herself. She felt like a horny teenager.

She responded with Soon. I just need to be alone today. I hope you can understand. Regina couldn’t remember this being so difficult. Things had been easy with Daniel. At least at first, but then he moved on and married someone else and Regina had thrown herself into her work. Five years. It had been five very long years since she’d been with anyone. That was too damn long. 

The phone dinged as you wish my milady. I hope you enjoy your day. 

She sent back Thank you. You also. 

She started up her show again because for now she was perfectly fine catching up with zombies. 

 

 

Wednesday turned out to be a day from hell. Regina had to fire someone for stealing. The cops were there and she didn’t leave work until eight. She hated doing this but she was starving and all she wanted was a slice of pizza. She stopped at the pizzeria down the street from her complex and walked inside. She ordered a slice to go and jumped when she heard someone scream “Hi, GINA!” She turned around and saw Robin and Roland sitting at a table eating two slices. She walked over and ruffled Roland’s hair “We have to stop meeting like this,” she said winking at Robin. 

“It’s late is everything alright?” 

“Yes, we had a situation at work but it’s over.” 

“Oh, I see.” 

“I had to F-I-R-E … someone.” 

“Oh’ no was it serious?” 

“Yes, they were: S-T-E-A-L-I-N-G” 

“Not good.” 

“No, I’m stressed and hungry.” 

“I don’t blame you,” Robin said softly. 

They called her name and she paid for her slice and headed back over to their table “Gina, sit with us,” Roland said. 

“Roland, Gina is tired. She wants to go home.” 

She sat down next to Roland “Actually, if you don’t mind I’ll stay. I would like the company.” Robin watched as Roland talked to Regina about school and playing with Miss Belle. Then, he mentioned that he was staying with his mama all weekend. Regina glanced up into Robin’s eyes and he licked his lips. He was probably thinking about the same thing she was. They wanted to be alone. But first she needed to have a conversation with him. He reached over and ran his finger over her palm and then she laced her fingers with his. She did her best to listen to Roland but she couldn’t help but watch Robin. He was staring at her and she smiled as she tucked a hair behind her ear. It was almost nine when Roland yawned “Someone is tired.” 

“Yes, it’s very late,” Robin said. “C’mon it’s time for bed.” Roland held tightly to Regina’s hand and once they were at the car she bent down for a hug. He climbed up and Robin strapped him in. 

“Regina . . .” 

Robin closed the door but she interrupted him “Wait, before you say anything would you like to come over Saturday night for dinner?” 

He laughed “I was going to ask you the same thing.” 

“Really,” she said.

“Yes but . . .” 

“I’ll make lasagna and bring it to you.” 

“Sounds delicious,” he said as he took a step towards her. 

“I think we should talk.” 

“Okay. I agree. My son is watching isn’t he?” 

Regina was trying not to laugh “He’s blowing kisses at me.” 

“He needs to stop flirting with you.” 

Robin placed his hand on her waist and she whispered “I wonder where he gets it from.” 

“I’ll see you Saturday.” He kissed her forehead and then walked around to the driver’s side and got in. Regina watched him drive away. Saturday couldn’t get here soon enough. 

 

Regina hadn’t hit the gym all week. She woke up with her alarm on Saturday morning and headed out. The rest of the work week hadn’t been easy and she needed to let off some steam. Emma and Mary had been blowing up her phone regarding Robin. The question they wanted to know – would Regina sleep with him? She had come to a decision: not yet. She wanted him badly. But she owed it to herself to wait. It was going to be difficult but it was the right thing to do. Once she talked to him and he understood where she was coming from she was sure he’d agree with her. So, here she was having a stare down with the enemy “I hate you.” She ran. She hadn’t run that fast in a long time and she knew the reason. Regina was sexually frustrated. She was so determined on her run that she never saw Robin come in and get on the machine next to her. Her music was blasting and she was in another world. She ran for thirty minutes and when she slowed the machine down to start walking and cooling down and that’s when she realized Robin was next to her. She walked for ten and finally stopped the treadmill and got off to wipe it down. She didn’t say anything to Robin. She grabbed her stuff and headed out to the lobby and plopped in one of the chairs. She’d wait for him there. Regina answered Emma’s texts and then checked her Facebook. She had a “friend request” from Robin and hit the accept option right away. That’s when he came strolling out of the gym, he walked right up to her “Hello milady,” he said as he bent down and kissed her mouth; once, twice and then a third time. He had stunned her into silence “Are you feeling alright? The other night when I saw you; you seemed upset.” 

“Yes, it was a mess but things are much better now.” 

“That’s good to hear. So, lasagna for dinner,” he said. 

“Yes, I’m making an apple pie also.” 

“I can’t wait.” They walked out of the clubhouse toward the parking lot “Before I forget Roland wanted me to ask you something.” 

“Oh’ I’m listening.” 

“In a few weeks I’m taking him apple picking and he asked if you were coming also.” 

“I see.” 

“I know it’s a little too soon to ask this but will you come?” 

“Sure. Do you mind if I invite my friends? We usually go every year and now Emma’s dating Killian so it might be fun with more people.” 

“Absolutely, the more the merrier,” he replied. He took a step toward her “I can’t wait to get you alone later.” He ran a finger along her cheek, down her jaw and moved up above her lip where a scar lay “I’m going to kiss you until we can’t breathe; just like the other night” he whispered. Regina stood in awe as he spoke to her. Here they were in the middle of the parking lot after a sweaty workout and he was seducing her with his words. She licked her lips and his fingers were playing with the ends of her hair “Do you want that Regina? Do you want me to kiss you?” 

She could barely speak but somehow managed to say “Yes, very much.” 

He took her hand and kissed her palm “I’ll see you at six.” 

“Yes, I’ll see you then.” He let go of her hand and watched as she got into her car. Robin waited until she pulled out of the lot and then started walking home. It would be a miracle if he didn’t have a full blown panic attack before Regina came over. She made him incredibly nervous but excited at the same time. He would definitely need to take a cold shower before she arrived. 

 

Regina sent a text to Robin when she got to his building to ask him to come out and help her bring a few things inside. He kissed her quickly and then she handed him the lasagna as she carried her purse and the apple pie she made. He opened the door for her “I just need to pre-heat the oven,” she said as she placed the pie down on the counter and walked over to the stove to set the timer. 

Regina turned around but before she could say anything to him his mouth was on hers and she was pressed against the counter. She dropped her purse on the floor as his arms came around her body. She heard herself moan as his tongue slid over hers. She placed her arms around his waist. They kept kissing; mouths and tongues dancing with one another. Robin pressed himself against her and groaned as his fingers cascaded through her hair. Regina felt how hard he was and ran her hands up his back and then slowly began to pull away. She bit her bottom lip and Robin placed his forehead against hers “I’m sorry. Jesus . . . I’ve been waiting all day to do that.” He pulled her in for a hug as they attempted to catch their breath. She couldn’t think. 

Her brain was spinning so the only words that came out of her mouth were “Don’t be.” She picked up her purse and put it on the kitchen chair and then smoothed out her hair. He came over; grabbed her hand and kissed it. She leaned in for another hug and Robin was happy to oblige. He held her and she whispered in his ear “Is it crazy that I missed you?”  
“No, not at all; I couldn’t wait to see you again,” he pulled back and then kissed her once, twice and three times, like he had done earlier at the clubhouse. The oven beeped and Regina put the lasagna in to warm up. Robin popped the cork on a bottle of wine and poured them each a glass. He had already set the table. He sat down at the small dinette and cleared his throat as he held his glass in the air “To you Regina,” he said as he touched her glass with his. “So, you wanted to talk to me about something?” 

“Yes, actually I need to be honest with you about something,” she said as she sat across from him.

“I’m listening.” 

“This isn’t easy for me to admit. I’m just going to say it. There’s a reason I haven’t been able to open myself up to anyone for a long time.” She took a breath and he placed his glass on the table “Five years ago the love of my life left me – at the altar.” 

“Oh’ my God . . .” 

She took a sip of her wine “I don’t like to talk about it much but I need you to know where I’m coming from.” 

“I understand. Please go on.” 

“Daniel . . . I thought he was the love of my life but apparently he didn’t feel the same way about me. He wasn’t in love with me anymore. To this day I don’t really know what happened and I don’t care. He left me that day and I never saw him again. He moved to California and married someone else a year later. I threw myself into my work. I didn’t date. I tried. My friends were very supportive but I couldn’t bring myself to be close to anyone again. I didn’t want anything to do with men. It’s been five years since I’ve been with anyone.” The oven beeped and Regina took a sip of her wine and then stood to retrieve the lasagna. She placed it on the table and then cut them each a slice. Robin topped off her wine and they began to eat. He didn’t say anything he would wait for her to continue the story “My friends never pushed me to go out. They understood what I had been through. But my parents were devastated. They loved Daniel. My mother assumed I had done something to push him away. My father lost the son he’d never had. I’m not close to them like I used to be.”

Robin put down his fork for a second “I’m sorry to interrupt but this is amazing.” 

He sat back in his chair and Regina laughed “Thank you. I’m glad you like it.” 

“Where do your parents live?” 

“Long Island,” she replied as she also put down her fork. 

“Regina, I just have to tell you that you’re not alone. Believe it or not it’s been two years since I’ve been with anyone.” 

“Is that so?” 

“Yes, my son is the most important person in my life.” 

“Robin, I owe it to the both of us to take things slowly. I hope you can understand. This is going to be a huge adjustment for me. But, I really like you,” she admitted.  
He took her hand “I think you are wonderful and I will wait for as long as you want.” She let out a breath and he stood to do the dishes. He covered the lasagna and put it away while she finished the rest of her wine. He turned around “I thought we could watch a movie?” 

“Sure.” They moved to the living room and Robin was flipping through the DVR “Wait. You have episodes of ‘Agents of Shield’?” 

“Yes, it’s one of my addictions,” he admitted. 

“I missed the last few. Do you mind if we watch them?” 

“No, not at all, you watch this?” 

“I love it. I watched ‘Star Wars’ with Roland. Apparently, we like the same stuff,” she said smiling. 

“You really are wonderful,” he said as he quickly kissed her. They watched two episodes of the show and then took a break to eat Regina’s apple pie. Robin loved it and commented about how he was sure Roland would as well. After desert he grabbed a blanket and somehow they managed to lie together on the couch to watch the final two episodes. The finale ended - with Jemma getting sucked into God only knew where. Regina was shocked and Robin laughed as she placed a hand over her mouth. He tossed the remote on the floor and then closed his eyes as she snuggled against his chest “Thank you for bringing over dinner and desert.” 

“You are very welcome. Thank you for listening to me earlier. Sometimes, it’s still hard for me to talk about but I wanted to be honest with you.” 

“I appreciate that. I feel the same way. I believe in being honest from the start.” He was rubbing his hand down her back and Regina swore she could fall asleep in this position.

“It’s getting late.” 

“I know. I’m feeling selfish. I don’t want you to go but I know you probably want to. Or . . . you could sleep in my bed and I’ll stay out here.” 

“Robin, I live right up the road and I don’t have anything to wear.” 

His fingers were gliding through her hair and she could feel her eyes getting heavy “I could lend you a shirt.” 

“Will you cook me breakfast in the morning?” 

He laughed “Of course I will. I make an awesome veggie omelet.” 

Regina couldn’t believe she was considering this “This is tempting.” 

“I don’t want you to be uncomfortable. I’m only teasing. After all, we just had a conversation about taking things slowly.” 

“Yes, but you did say you’d sleep out here. Did you mean that?”

“Yes, of course.” 

“I’d like to stay.” 

“You’re sure?” 

Regina glanced up into his face “Yes.” 

Robin stood and took her hand “In that case. Let’s find you a shirt to sleep in,” he pulled her to his bedroom and she sat on his bed while he searched for the longest button down shirt he owned. He handed her a dark green one that looked similar to the one he wore at the restaurant the night they shared their first kiss. He kissed her forehead “I’m going to change and then head out to the couch. I’ll get out of your way.” 

“Robin, Thank you.” She reached up and their lips met, he played with the ends of her hair and she pulled back and glanced into her face “What is it?” 

“Nothing, you’re gorgeous.” He turned and headed into the bathroom. Regina changed quickly only wearing Robin’s shirt to bed. She waited until he came out of the bathroom and then used it as well. She headed back into his bedroom and then pulled the blankets down. She climbed into bed and his scent hit her nose the minute she fell back on his pillow. She fell asleep to the smell of pine, musk and Robin surrounding her. If only she weren’t in his bed alone. But it was her idea to take things slowly . . . so she shouldn’t be thinking such thoughts. Should she? 

 

She heard a toilet flush and her eyes flew open. She glanced to the left and an alarm clock read 6:30. It was early. Regina remembered lying down in Robin’s bed and drifting off to sleep quickly. She wondered how he’d slept and she felt guilty. She threw caution to the wind and stood from the bed. She took a deep breath and headed out to the living room. She saw him sitting on the couch in sweat pants and no shirt. She couldn’t breathe. God, he was nice to look at. He was watching the news. His hair mussed probably from tossing and turning most of the night. His eyes met hers and she took a step back “I felt guilty. You probably didn’t get a good night sleep.” 

He stood and walked toward her; he watched as she licked her lips and closed her eyes “What were you going to say?” 

He placed a finger under her chin and forced her to look at him “You should come lay down. You must be exhausted.” 

“Are you going to stay with me,” he asked as she pulled him toward the bedroom. 

“Yes.” He lay down and lifted the blanket and she scooted next to him. He held her and he couldn’t help but notice the sigh that escaped her lips “This feels nice,” she whispered. 

“For the record I did sleep last night but I wasn’t passing this up,” he teased as he ran his fingers through her hair. “Close your eyes Regina. We’ll fall asleep.” He felt her body relax and Robin was also on his way back to sleep as his eyes grew heavy he thanked the heavens for the beautiful creature lying in his arms.


	5. I'M SEEING SOMEONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short chapter. So, I'm posting tonight and tomorrow. I'm just loving all your comments and kudos! Thanks for the support. This fic is so important to me. I'm so sad we didn't get much #outlawqueen in 5A so it's a miracle I was able to write such fluffiness. LOL Enjoy!

CHAPTER FIVE – I’M SEEING SOMEONE

She woke up warm. Strong arms were around her. Her eyes popped open as she tried to remain calm. Regina could feel Robin’s hand on her backside. She cursed herself for being such an idiot and for not wearing anything besides his shirt to sleep in. She should have left her underwear on. His hand was squeezing her ass and she closed her eyes willing herself to move. But his fingers felt so good as he massaged her that she couldn’t bring herself to stop him. Just when she had decided to pull away from him, he groaned and pulled her closer. She was practically on top of him. His hand was still gripping her ass and she knew he was awake. Regina stifled a moan as his hand continued to tease her. God she wanted him. How could she be so stupid? His voice shocked her “I blame this on you,” he whispered. 

“What?”

“You’re naked under my shirt.” 

“I know. I’m sorry. I didn’t think.” 

“Jesus you’re even sexy first thing in the morning. I need to take a shower,” he said as he pulled the shirt back down over her and stood abruptly from the bed. “I haven’t slept that good in ages.” He leaned down and kissed her quickly on the mouth and headed out of the room. When Regina knew he was in the bathroom she high-tailed it out of bed and got dressed. She made the bed and did her best to calm down after waking up in Robin’s arms. She really liked him. He was right; she hadn’t slept that well either in a very long time. Regina stilled when she heard giggling outside – Roland. 

She ran to the bathroom and opened the door; the shower was still running “Robin, I think Roland is home. What do we do,” she was practically screaming. She was panicking; she couldn’t help it.

He turned the water off and said “They’re early. Go to my bedroom. I’ll handle it. I haven’t told his mother about you yet. I’ve been waiting for the right time. Plus, we only just started seeing each other. Don’t worry.”

Regina did what Robin asked; she paced the floor as she heard knocking on the front door and then Robin talking and saying something like “You’re early” and then he said “Obviously I was in the shower.” She wondered if he had simply slipped a towel around his waist and gone out to let Roland and his mother in. He heard Roland say “Is Gina here?” Then, a response from Robin’s ex-wife “Who is Gina?” Regina realized she’d have to go out and help Robin. She had to face his ex-wife and get it over with. She took a deep breath, gathered her courage and walked out to the living room. 

Roland saw her right away and yelled her name. She knelt on the floor to hug him and then quickly stood and held out her hand to Robin’s ex-wife, “Hi, I’m Regina.” 

The woman gave her a once over and took her hand “Marian. I obviously should have called first. I have to run but Robin I’ll call you later so we can talk.” 

“Yes, that’s fine. Enjoy your day,” Robin said as he gripped his towel and nodded.

Regina was putting on a movie for Roland “It was nice to meet you,” she said sending a quick smile over her shoulder. 

“You also . . .” Marian said as she kissed Roland quickly and ran out the door. For the first time since she came out to the living room her eyes met Robin’s and she was right - he was in fact holding a towel around his waist. She couldn’t help but stare as water continued to drip down his chest. Regina couldn’t breathe. She looked away and started ‘Empire Strikes Back’ for Roland. 

“I should get dressed,” Robin said softly. Regina’s eyes met his again and she could feel the heat rising to her cheeks. 

She cleared her throat “Yes, you really should. I’ll start breakfast,” 

“Gina, it’s lunch time,” Roland said matter-of-factly. 

They both looked at the clock and realized he was right it was noon “You’re right sweetheart; I’ll heat up the lasagna.” Regina stood from the floor “You really need to go put clothes on,” she said as she averted her eyes away from his. 

He laughed “Yes milady.” Regina set to the task of pre-heating the oven and getting lunch ready. She set the table and tried not to focus on what had just happened. Once the lasagna was in the oven she sat with Roland on the couch and watched the movie. 

Robin emerged a few minutes later dressed in jeans and a t-shirt he looked on as Roland had his arm on Regina’s as they watched the movie “Roland, Gina made us lasagna and an apple pie.” 

“Wow that sounds yummy. That’s macaroni right?” 

“It is,” Robin replied as he sat down next to her and placed his arm around the back of the couch. 

“Are you alright,” she whispered. 

“Yes, you were amazing. You did the right thing. Don’t worry.” 

“I was terrified but I wanted to help you if that makes sense.” 

“You weren’t the only one and yes you did help; thank you very much.” 

“I hate to say this but I think I should go.” 

“Won’t you stay and have lunch with us?”

“Robin . . .” 

“Please,” he said. 

She glanced down and caught Roland who was now watching them “Gina, please stay for lunch and we can watch ‘Empire Strikes Back’ and then maybe something else after?” 

Regina was outnumbered “Well, how can I say no to the two of you. Especially, when you say please,” she said. 

“YAY,” Roland yelled. 

“Yes, yay,” Robin replied as he leaned over and gave her a quick kiss. Regina couldn’t remember the last time she’d been this happy. 

 

Monday morning came too soon and Regina was mentally exhausted. Scratch that . . . she was exhausted but happy. Thankfully, for a Monday there were no issues and she was able to change rather quickly after work and get to the gym. She needed to run. After Sunday at Robin’s house she needed to try to focus. Waking up in his arms and then meeting his ex-wife it was all very overwhelming. By the time she got to the gym it was around 6 and no one was there. She stretched out, began walking and then ran. Forty minutes later when she finished she was wiping down her machine when she noticed a pair of eyes staring at her – it wasn’t Robin. The man was definitely good looking and smiling at her. She grabbed her water bottle and walked out. She didn’t even want to acknowledge him. She didn’t want him to get the wrong idea. She raced home to take a shower and fell into bed by 8:30. She didn’t see the two texts from Robin until she woke up the next morning. 

She missed him. They had flirted all week back and forth over text messaging but Regina desperately wanted to see him. She focused on work when she was there but most nights she didn’t get home until 7 or 8 and she was tired. Thursday he sent flowers to her job and that was when she realized no one had ever done that before; not even Daniel. The card simply read Missing you – Robin The women at the bank went crazy when the roses came and Regina had to yell in order for everyone to get back to work and concentrate. She had sent him a text to thank him and he responded immediately I miss you like crazy. Friday night she was determined to hit the gym again. She sighed when she pulled into the parking lot realizing it was pizza night. She went around back so no one would see her. She really wanted to focus. She again – ran for thirty minutes and was soaking wet by the time she was done. It was tough to get through. She stepped off the treadmill and just like the other night she felt eyes on her – not Robin’s. The man from a few nights ago said “Hi.” 

“Hey,” she replied. 

“What’s your name beautiful,” he asked. 

“Sorry, I’m seeing someone.” 

“So,” he replied sending a smile her way. 

“So, my name is Regina and I’m not interested because I’m seeing someone.” 

"Wow, feisty. I like that,” he said as he stood up from the workout bench he was sitting on and came towards her. 

“Listen, I’m serious. You should probably back off. I’m not interested.”

“I just want to talk. I don’t understand why you’re getting all worked up.” 

Just then Regina heard a voice from behind her say “Is there a problem here,” it was Will. 

She smiled as Will came over and stood next to her “No, Will I was just telling . . .” 

“Jefferson.” 

“I was just telling Jefferson that I’m not available but I don’t think he’s getting the hint,” she explained. 

“It’s fine. I get it. Sorry I bothered you.” 

“Don’t talk to her again,” Will said as he put his hand on Regina’s back and lead her out of the gym.

They were standing in the lobby “Shit,” she said. 

“Good thing it was me and not Robin. I gather you haven’t seen his temper yet.” 

“No, I have not.” 

“You don’t want to trust me. Especially, when it comes to someone he cares about. They are inside having pizza; are you coming?”

“Just for a few minutes,” she replied. “I actually have to work tomorrow.” She followed Will inside and saw Robin and Roland at one of the tables eating “Hi.” 

Robin stood and kissed her once, twice and then a third time and said “Hello beautiful.” 

“Are you having pizza Gina?”

“No, Roland I’m sorry but I can’t stay long. I have to work tomorrow.” 

Will cleared his throat “I should go. Regina let me know if that happens again with that Jefferson bloke.” 

Robin peered at her “What’s he talking about?”

“It was nothing but thank you and I will. I’m sure he won’t bother me again.” Will nodded and headed out the door “It was nothing. I’ll explain later.” She nodded towards Roland and Robin took her hand. He had a concerned look on his face “I was running and this guy was watching me. He tried to talk to me but when I told him I was seeing someone he wasn’t getting the hint. Will came in and intervened.” 

“Did he touch you?” 

“No, Robin. No, it was the second time I’d seen him so I guess he just wanted to talk but he was going about it the wrong way. He wasn’t taking no for an answer. He was just cocky. Don’t worry about it.” 

“Gina, you want a bite,” Roland asked as he held up his slice of pizza. She took a big bite and he giggled. 

“O.K you two I have to go because I have to work tomorrow but I’ll see you soon okay.” 

“Son, I’m going to walk Gina out. You stay over here so Miss Belle can see you. Understand?” 

“Yes, Papa,” he replied. 

Robin took her hand and they walked outside toward her car “I was thinking maybe next weekend we could go apple picking. I was talking to my friends about it.”   
“Regina . . .” 

“No, Robin. Don’t worry about what happened it wasn’t a big deal.” She was leaning against her car and she pulled him towards her and took his hands “I’ve missed you please just shut up and . . .” Before she could finish her thought his mouth was on hers. He was practically lifting her off her feet as his arms came around her. He was licking and sucking on her lips and she kept up with the pace not wanting to let him go. She ran her fingers through his hair and then pulled on it; he groaned and then ripped his mouth off her lips roughly. 

They were breathing heavy and his mouth coasted along her ear “I’m so into you. When I woke up and you were in my arms . . . God I can’t stop thinking about it Regina. I don’t want to scare you but I like you . . . a lot.

“You are not alone. I missed you,” she replied. 

“And I you,” he said as he hugged her tightly. He pulled back and kissed her roughly one more time “I’ll see you soon.” Regina nodded and got into her car. Robin watched her drive away and a terrifying realization came over him – he was already falling in love with her and it had only been a few weeks.


	6. APPLE PICKING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy a little OUTLAWQUEEN smut scene. Time for me to go run and hide. Happy Sunday and I'm thinking of posting another chapter on New Year's Eve if enough people comment :) P.S I know it may seem they start to move quickly when they talk about their feelings but this LITERALLY was how things went down between my fiancee and I. Once we got together we never wanted to be apart and things just fell into place. So, I hope that people can understand why I decided to write them this way. Please let me know what you think.

CHAPTER 6 – APPLE PICKING (RATED M) 

The week went by in a blur and they had agreed that they’d go apple picking the following Sunday. Regina had no time to see Robin that week. She was super swamped at work and he had meetings as well and their schedules did not mesh. He would text her out of nowhere and call her beautiful and she swore he was seducing her with his words. One night she almost went to him but she didn’t want to look like a loon. He called her every night before bed. They were getting to know one another. One night they talked until 2AM and Regina dragged at work the following day. But she didn’t care. She felt like a broken record because all she could say to Emma was that she really liked him and that when she wasn’t with him – she missed him. Emma and Mary were happy for her and kept insisting that it was time she took a chance and stopped holding back. Regina was frightened but knew her friends were right. For the first time in five years she was genuinely happy with someone. She looked forward to talking to Robin and seeing him. One night they were chatting on the phone he whispered about her mouth and how he couldn’t wait to taste her again; she laughed when he wouldn’t hang up. He told her she had the most beautiful laugh. He made her feel like a giddy school girl. He said he couldn’t wait to see her and she agreed that she missed seeing him as well. Eventually, they hung up the phone that night and Regina tossed and turned images of Robin etched in her mind. It took her hours to fall asleep. 

Saturday dragged at work. Issues, issues, issues and Regina wasn’t used to working Saturdays because luckily she had an awesome assistant who preferred to work weekends. But her assistant requested the weekend off and she had to cover. She was having a huge problem - she couldn’t stop thinking about Robin. She wanted to be with him. She was trying to be reasonable. She’d see him and Roland tomorrow and they’d all have a wonderful time. His face kept flashing into her mind and she didn’t even hear one of the tellers calling her name from the doorway of her office “Regina, are you alright?” 

“What, yes sorry. Did you need something?” 

“One of the tellers isn’t feeling well and she wants to go home but we’re shorthanded. We need help out here.” 

“I’ll be right there.” 

“You’ll come out and help on the front?” 

“Yes, I just need five minutes.” The woman headed out of her office and Regina took a deep breath she needed the distraction. Talking with customers might kill time and do her some good. When she saw the huge line she walked along it and ensuring everyone they would be helped shortly. She shook the thoughts of Robin’s smile out of her head and got back to work. 

 

When 6 O’clock came she raced home and on the way had made a decision; she needed to see him tonight. She got in the house, took a shower and packed a bag. Regina sent Robin a text: Can I see you tonight?

She paced her bedroom floor and waited for his response: Come over now! She laughed and waited five minutes and then ran out to her car. She couldn’t believe how crazy they were about one another. It excited but frightened her at the same time. She couldn’t wait to see him. 

 

Robin was surprised when Regina sent him a text but he was extremely happy about it. He’d thought about her all day. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door and Roland went to answer it “Who is it?”

“It’s Gina,” she yelled. 

Roland giggled as he let her in “Hi Gina! What are you doing here?”

Robin was standing with his arms crossed in the living room smiling “I missed you,” she said as she hugged Roland. 

“Gina, can you read me my bedtime story tonight?”

“Roland you need a bath first,” Robin said. 

“Okay but then can Gina read me a story?”

“Yes, why don’t you go pick out the pajamas you want to wear to bed and I’ll be in to help with your bath in a few minutes.” 

“Okay,” Roland replied as he took off to his room. 

Regina tossed her overnight bag on the sofa and the minute Roland left the room Robin rushed towards her; she met him half way and moaned as his lips and tongue invaded her mouth. He ran his hands down her back and gripped her ass. She laughed and pushed him away slightly so she could wrap her arms around him for a hug “Regina what is wrong with us?”

She hugged him tighter and whispered “I think we really like each other.” 

“That is obvious.” 

“I brought my clothes for tomorrow but I don’t have to stay. I can go home.” 

“We’ll see how Roland reacts. He’s very smart. I think he understands what’s going on between us.” 

“He’s stolen my heart.” 

Robin kissed the side of her face “Have I stolen your heart?”

Regina could feel her face flushing “Yes, I think . . .” 

“Papa, I’m ready! I picked out my pajamas.” 

“Perhaps we should continue this conversation later,” he kissed her long and hard and then turned and headed to the bathroom to tend to Roland. Regina stood in the kitchen and listened to them chat. Roland was giggling and Robin was scolding him for splashing and getting him wet. Regina was starving having skipped lunch again but she’d wait for Roland to go to sleep and then she’d ask Robin for something. Hearing them together tugged on her heart strings and she was sure that both of them had indeed stolen her heart. 

She heard Roland ask Robin “Papa is Gina sleeping over?” 

“Maybe, would that be alright with you.” 

“Sure, she can read me my story tonight and you can make us pancakes for breakfast. 

“We’ll see.” 

“I’m happy she’s going with us tomorrow. Aren’t you?” 

“Yes and all her friends are coming as well. You remember Miss Emma right?” 

“Yes, she’s nice. Can we get three pumpkins tomorrow? One for me, you and Gina,” Roland asked. 

“Sure. Okay, now it’s time to get out and get into pajamas.” 

Regina sat at the dinette and waited patiently for them to come out. Roland ran out a few minutes later fully dressed for bed, “Papa is putting his pajamas on. He says I can have ice cream but I have to wait for him.” She stood and grabbed a bowl and a spoon out of the cabinet and placed it on the table “Are you having ice cream Gina?” 

“No, I’m fine.” Robin came out and Regina stood against the counter with her arms crossed; he was wearing gray sweat pants and a white t-shirt. He scooped ice cream for Roland and then sat at the table with him. They were quiet and Regina rolled her eyes when her stomach growled. 

“GINA! Was that your belly?” 

She laughed “Yes, it was.” 

“Did you eat,” Robin asked. 

“Well, not exactly. I was in a hurry to get home.” 

“You need to eat,” Roland said matter-of-factly. 

Robin laughed “You are right Roland. Sit milady, I shall make you a sandwich.” 

“Papa you should make her a grilled cheese.” 

“I actually wouldn’t mind that,” she said softly. He made her a sandwich with a salad on the side. When he put it down in front of her Regina did her best not to wolf down her food. She needed to stop skipping lunch. She listened to them talk and then by the time she was finished Roland was asking for his story. 

“Everyone has to be in pajamas,” Roland said “Before we read a story.” 

“House rules,” Robin replied. 

“Okay then, I’ll go change.” She grabbed her bag and headed to the bathroom. She changed into black sweat pants and a red t-shirt. She brushed her teeth while she was in there and took her time. When she heard Robin and Roland in his room she came out and placed her overnight bag on his bed. Robin was sitting on the floor and motioned for Regina to sit on the bed. He’d picked out two books and she began to read. She did her best to make funny voices but she was sure that Robin was a better storyteller than her. When she finished Roland pointed to something on his dresser “What is it,” she asked. 

Robin handed it to Roland and he showed it to her “Look, I drew this at school. This is me, you and Papa and over here is Mama, Jeff and Piglet. He’s our Guinea Pig at mama’s house. Do you like it?” 

Regina didn’t know what to say “It’s beautiful.” 

“I asked Papa to hang it on my wall.” Regina wrapped her arms around him and kissed the top of his head. 

“Are you ready for sleep?”

“Yes, goodnight Gina,” he whispered as she kissed his cheek. Regina practically ran from the room back into the kitchen. A million thoughts were running through her head; she was in a picture, that he wanted hung on his wall. She felt a tear running down her face and she wiped it. This was beginning to feel like she might belong with them and that scared the hell out of her. She had intended for things to move slowly with Robin but it seemed completely the opposite was happening and part of her was alright with that. It confused her.

She heard Robin come into the room and she cleared her throat “Are you alright?”

She turned around “He’s drawing me in pictures already?”

“I know.” 

“Are we moving too fast? I mean I didn’t expect this so soon.” 

“Does it bother you?” 

“No, it just makes this all very . . .” 

“This is real and it’s happening,” Robin said softly as he took a step toward her. 

“Yes.” 

“Are you afraid, Regina?”

“Yes, a little,” she admitted. He took another step towards her and she practically leaped into his arms. He held her in the middle of the kitchen “Do you think I’m being stupid,” she asked against his shoulder.

“Not at all,” he said. She backed away and wiped her face “You aren’t the only one – I’m scared too. I think the word I’m looking for is terrified actually.” 

She laughed “What are you afraid of?”

He walked away from her and turned around. Robin sat at the table and ran his hands through his hair. Regina stood watching him “I’m already falling in love with you.” 

He watched as her eyes grew wide and her lips parted “Shit,” she whispered. He didn’t know if he should say anything. So he waited to see what she would do next. 

She kept staring at him and then tears were falling down her face “Please don’t cry,” he said as he stood up from the table. 

“No, I’m okay. I’m just shocked.” 

They were both startled by Roland’s voice yelling from his bedroom “Papa can I please have a glass of water?” Robin got the water quickly and headed to his sons room. Regina couldn’t think – how could he love her? It had only been a few months. How many months had it been? Three or was it two? What the hell? She sat down at the table and took a deep breath. Oh’ my God, did she love him? Was this love? Could it happen this fast? 

Robin came back into the room “I think he’ll go to sleep now. He’s excited for tomorrow.” He reached for her hand “Shall we go lie down?” She nodded and they walked to his bedroom. He pulled the blankets down and she climbed in. He turned off the lights and got in next to her “Come here,” he said softly. She snuggled against his side and laced her fingers with his, “I hope I didn’t scare you.” 

“No, you didn’t. I just realized that I’m in the same boat as you,” she admitted. “I’m in denial because my feelings for you have escalated rather quickly and that scares me.” 

“Ditto,” he whispered. 

“This is nice. I never thought I’d have this again.” 

“I love having you here with me.” 

“There’s that word again,” she teased. 

“You are very funny,” he said kissing the top of her head. A few minutes passed and he continued to hold her. Regina wanted him to kiss her but she was so afraid they’d lose control “Is something troubling you,” he asked. 

“No, no I’m fine. I’m comfortable.” 

“Alright, I’m just checking. I’m paranoid now.” 

“I’m good. Sometimes, I have trouble turning my brain off at night.”

“I can understand that.” 

“Robin, it’s not about what we discussed earlier. The thing is . . . I want you to kiss me but I’m afraid of starting something and then not being able to stop,” she said softly. He took that as a hint; he didn’t hesitate as he pulled her body practically on top of his. He found her mouth and she responded instantly throwing her legs over and straddling him 

“Is this okay,” she asked. 

“Hell yes,” he said as his hands ran over her ass. They kissed, long and hard until they were out of breath. 

His mouth then found her neck “God, this feels so good,” she said as she felt him getting hard against her. She moved her hips and he groaned, “I’m sorry. Is it too much?” 

“No Regina, it’s not. It’s beautiful. I mean you’re beautiful. Stop talking.” He kissed her again and ran his fingers through her hair. His hands reached under her shirt, her breasts were bare and she moaned as he began to caress and touch them. He reached up with his mouth and captured a nipple in between his lips and sucked. She couldn’t breathe. She was wet and ready for him. She had to stop this before it got out of hand. Regina jumped off him and lay against the pillows “If we don’t stop, I’ll . . .” 

Robin turned toward her and kissed her again “Or what . . . you’ll come? I want you to. I want to please you Regina. Let me,” he begged in between kisses. 

“But Roland . . .” 

“He’s asleep. I’ll lock the door. Let me take care of you,” he whispered as he kissed the side of her face and moved down to her neck again. She bit her lip and moaned. She couldn’t resist him any longer. He was sexy and so good at all of this. She had missed being touched and teased “Lay back and relax,” he said. 

“Lock the door.” 

Robin stood “Yes, see. I’m locking the door. Just relax. Can you do that?” 

“I think so.” 

“Take your shirt off,” he said softly. She lifted it over her head and tossed it on the floor and Robin reached down and pulled her pants off, “Just breathe.” He kneeled on the floor and pulled her body gently to the bottom of the bed. He began placing kisses on her thighs and Robin could tell by her breathing and by her body’s reactions that it wouldn’t take long for her to come. He would attempt to take his time and go slowly. He parted her legs and gently pressed one finger into her core. She moaned and he pulled it out quickly and tasted her. His cock was throbbing but this wasn’t about him it was all about his Regina. 

“Oh’ God . . . I think I’m dying,” she said. 

“No, love you’re not. Just stay calm.” He kissed and licked her thighs moving farther and farther up her legs. He stroked her softly with his finger and he looked up and could see she was biting her bottom lip. He leaned down and when his tongue finally found her wet folds - Regina gasped. He felt her fingers in his hair and he groaned as he swiped his tongue inside her; sucking and licking. She tasted sweet and by God . . . he thought he would come in his pants just from the pleasure of tasting her. He put a finger inside her while he continued to suck and she was moaning and thrashing. Robin looked up at her and she was gripping her nipples. He placed his mouth between her legs again and placed his hands under her ass to pull her closer. 

“Robin . . .” She whispered his name and whimpered as he continued to taste and drink in her wetness. She was pulling on his hair and he knew she wouldn’t last much longer. She was practically bucking on the bed. He didn’t let her go. His hands continued to grip her ass - he feasted on her. She pulled a pillow over her head and moaned loudly. She came hard in his mouth and he drank it all in groaning as she lifted the pillow and said “Holy Shit,” her body bucked and then went limp on the bed. She pushed his head away from her and sat up breathing heavily. He stayed on the floor and tried to catch his breath. 

He wiped his face and after a few seconds he climbed on the bed and sat next to her; he kissed her and she moaned as she tasted herself on his mouth “I need a towel,” she whispered as he continued to kiss her. He stood from the bed and quietly went to the bathroom. He came back with a towel and she cleaned herself. She tossed it on the floor and Robin pulled her against his chest and lay down “Jesus. Thank you. That was amazing,” she said. 

He laughed “It was my pleasure milady. Now, I want you to sleep. Tonight was all about you.” It didn’t take her long. Regina was asleep in minutes. It obviously took Robin much longer to doze off but he didn’t care. For the first time in years he was head over heels in love with a beautiful, smart and funny woman. He was pretty sure she loved him too. 

 

He’d let her sleep in. She woke to the glorious smell of pancakes and bacon. She could hear Roland chatting with his father. Regina stretched, got out of bed quickly and then got dressed. She grabbed her bag and then ran to the bathroom. She heard Roland say “Papa, Gina is awake.” 

“Okay let’s give her some time to get ready,” he said. She took a long hot shower but didn’t bother with make-up yet. She put on jeans and a red sweater and when she emerged from the bathroom Roland was chanting the word ‘pancakes’ over and over. 

She yelled “I’m almost ready.” She tossed her bag on Robin’s bed and headed out to the kitchen. Robin was standing at the stove making pancakes. He was already showered and dressed and so was Roland “Good morning,” she said as she ruffled his hair. 

“Gina, we’re having pancakes.” 

“I see. It smells wonderful.” 

She sat at the table next to Roland “Did you sleep well,” Robin asked as he sent a sexy smile her way. 

She could feel her face and neck begin to blush from his words “Yes, I did,” she replied. Robin laughed and Regina couldn’t help but lick her lips. 

“Papa makes the best pancakes,” Roland said as Robin placed a dish down in front of his son. 

He did the same for Regina “For milady,” he said as he brushed his lips against hers quickly. 

“Thank you.” Robin fixed his own plate and the three of them ate together. Roland was chatting away about apple picking and pumpkins but neither of them could concentrate. They did their best to listen but Robin was staring at her and she couldn’t help but smile and stare back. 

Roland was talking but she wasn’t hearing him and finally he was in front of her with his two little hands on her face “Gina, I said excuse me but you’re not hearing me.” 

She laughed “I’m sorry what did you say?”

“I asked if you were going to eat all of your bacon.”

“Roland . . .” 

“What?”

“You can have this one,” she said as she placed one of her pieces on his plate. 

“Thank you.” Regina finished her pancakes and when Roland was done he asked to be excused to play until it was time to leave. Robin told him to go ahead and Regina stood to take the dishes to the sink. 

She rinsed them off and then heard “Can you turn around and look at me?” Regina did what he asked and he held out his hand “Come here,” he said gently. He pulled her down onto his lap, “Are you alright?” 

“Yes, I’m more than alright. Are you alright?” 

He laughed “Yes, definitely.” 

“I’m adjusting. I’m happy and you make me feel very good.” 

She kissed him and he ran his tongue over her lips slowly “Gina, let’s do a puzzle,” Roland yelled as he came down the hallway. 

She stood and sat back in her original seat “It appears my son wants your attention just as much as I do.” 

“I don’t mind. What kind of puzzle is that Roland?”

“Darth Vader.” 

“Well, let’s at least start it because we have to leave soon.” Robin watched them; he couldn’t believe how lucky he was and the day was only just beginning.

 

The women were huddled at a picnic table drinking coffee while the men waited on line to get a box of apple cider donuts. Robin kept staring at Regina and it wasn’t rocket science the women knew something was up. Emma turned away from them so they couldn’t read her lips “Okay, something happened between the two of you. Now, tell us before they come back over here.” 

Regina was sitting next to Emma and Mary was sitting across from them facing the men “Okay, try not to react but Robin told me last night that he’s falling in love with me.”

Mary squealed and put her hand up to her mouth “WTF! She said don’t react you nut,” Emma said slapping her. 

“They’re looking,” Mary whispered. 

“Shit, we were intimate last night but didn’t . . . ya know.” 

“You didn’t sleep together,” Emma asked. 

“No, we didn’t. Roland was in the next room.” 

“Just answer this quickly – was it good,” Mary asked. 

“Are they still looking?” 

“No.” 

“It was short because I couldn’t last but it was fucking amazing.” 

“Whoa and in case you didn’t know; you’re glowing,” Emma replied. 

“Yea and he can’t stop staring at you.” 

“It’s intense,” Regina said. 

“He’s seems really great,” Emma added. 

“This is moving fast. I vowed that I would take things slow but it’s not happening that way.” 

“Just roll with it. You deserve this.” 

“Here they come,” Mary whispered. 

“Gina we have donuts!” Robin sat Roland next to Regina and the men stood as they ate their donuts.

The conversation flowed nicely between the groups; the men seemed to get along well which was a good sign “I have to say this is one of the best things about fall,” Killian said as he grabbed a second donut out of the box. 

“Mary did you know that Gina makes the best apple pie in the whole world?”

“Yes, Roland I did know that.” 

“She makes lasagna too. Papa likes it. Don’t you?”

“Yes, Roland.” 

“Yea and Papa made Gina a sandwich last night because her belly was hungry and then we had a sleepover.” 

Everyone laughed “Okay, that’s enough stories from you,” Robin said. 

“A sleepover,” David questioned. 

“Okay, time to go pick apples,” Mary replied saving the day. Regina picked up Roland and they headed over to the hayride which would take them to the orchards. The women were still giggling over Roland as they got on “He adores you Gina. It’s too cute.” 

“I feel the same way about him.” The ride to the orchard was short. Emma had brought her really good camera and was taking pictures like crazy. They walked around the orchard; picking apples off the trees and placing them in bags. Robin carried most of them and Roland tried to help but he kept dropping some along the way. 

A little while later Emma raced up to Regina under one of the trees “Gina, you have got to check this out.” She handed her the camera and pressed the button revealing a photograph of Robin and Regina “If that isn’t two people in love I don’t know what is.” 

“Holy shit,” Regina whispered. They were facing each other and he had his arms wrapped around her waist and her arms circled his neck. They were smiling up and one another; there lips reaching for a kiss standing under an apple tree. Emma clicked the button a few times and another picture was on the screen; Roland was sitting on her lap on the hayride and Robin had his arms wrapped around them both “We’re beautiful. Aren’t we?”

“Hell yes. Listen, I’m going to try to post these tonight but Gina . . . you love them don’t you?” 

“I . . .” 

“It’s totally obvious.” 

“Shit.” 

“I won’t tell anyone but once these pictures are out. People will know.” Just then they heard Roland calling for her and they all headed back to the hayride. Several bags of apples and pumpkins filled the wagon. Regina couldn’t stop thinking about those pictures. Roland was leaning against her with his head against her chest and she heard the clicking of Emma’s camera. Regina shot her a look and her friend shrugged and put it away. It had been a beautiful day and everyone was anxious to get home. Once they were back at the cars; everyone said their goodbyes and Regina got in the driver seat. 

After a few minutes Robin reached for her hand “Why do I get the feeling that something is troubling you?”

“No, I’m fine. Just tired I suppose.” 

“Someone else is also,” Regina glanced in the mirror and Roland was fast asleep holding onto one of his little pumpkins.

“It was a beautiful day.” 

“Yes, it was.” Just then her phone went off “Can you check that?”

Robin grabbed her phone “It’s a text from Emma. Whoa . . .” 

“What is it?” 

“She sent three pictures. Damn we look good.” 

“What did she say?”

I just want to know if it’s okay that I post these tonight. Should I include them with the rest? I managed to take these on my phone but the better copies are on my camera. 

Regina let out a breath and rolled her neck “Have you seen these already? What’s wrong,” Robin asked.

“Emma showed them to me. They’re beautiful aren’t they? She’s going to post them on Facebook and then everyone is going to see us.” 

Robin kissed her hand “I’m not following Regina. Is that a problem?” 

“I’m clearly having trouble explaining myself.” 

“Try.” 

She let out a breath “Robin, we look like a family in those photos.” 

“Oh’ and you’re afraid of what people will think or say?” 

“Sort of, I’m having trouble explaining this.” 

“These photographs make what we have real Regina and that is what scares you. It hasn’t been that long that we’ve been seeing each other so it’s perfectly understandable to be nervous and a little afraid.” She pulled into their complex and drove to Robin’s. She parked the car and glanced over at him “Am I right?” 

She leaned her head against his shoulder “Yes.” 

“How many times do I have to tell you; you are not alone. I feel the same way,” he was running his fingers through her hair and she gripped his hand “I’m crazy about you. I know   
it seems this is moving fast but . . . honestly I don’t care. I just love being with you.” 

“I know. I’m sorry if you think I’m being silly.” 

“No, you’re not silly. I told you before I think you’re wonderful.” 

“I should go.” 

He laughed “You always say that. Come inside for a little while.”

Regina glanced back at Roland who was now stirring “Okay, but just for a little while.” She wasn’t worried about what her friends would think when they say those pictures; she wondered what her parents would say. She would just have to wait until Emma posted them.


	7. FACEBOOK PICTURES, TAKE ME TO BED & HALLOWEEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RATED M - for a reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope everyone has a wonderful night and BE SAFE!!! I decided to give you an extra chapter b/c I am super happy. I'm a nerd. Last night LANA LIKED a photo I tweeted to her. It's the first time so I was acting like a loon. Running around my house like a crazy person. Hello, I'm a grown woman for pete's sake. She's only two years older than me but I don't care I really admire her work as an actor and I was super stoked she saw my pic. My fiancee bought me a surprise after Christmas gift the big ONCE throw with Regina on it and I told him to snap a photo and I sent it to her NEVER expecting her to acknowledge it. WOOT! I was super happy. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy some fluffy #outlawqueen

CHAPTER 7 – FACEBOOK PICTURES, TAKE ME TO BED & HALLOWEEN  
(RATED M)

Yet again the week had gotten away from Regina. She was super busy working until 7PM every night. It wasn’t until Thursday that she’d received several Facebook notifications on her phone. One was the picture album from the apple orchard. Emma said she was sorry they were late but she was busy organizing them. They came out beautiful. The second notification was a relationship request from Robin. If she approved their status would read that they were in a relationship with one another. She didn’t hesitate she accepted it. Regina was determined to hit the gym tonight. She hurried everyone up at closing time and changed before she left the bank. She walked inside the clubhouse around 6PM and heard voices inside; she stilled when she realized it was Robin’s voice “We aren’t going to have this discussion. You married Jeff and I gave you nothing but respect and I expect the same from you now. It doesn’t matter how long it’s been Marian I care about Regina and I’m not . . .” She noticed a shadow coming toward the door and she tried to hide but it wasn’t Robin, it was Will. She smiled at him and he put a finger up letting her know she shouldn’t go in just yet “I’m serious about her and yes I think you’re jealous and annoyed; which is ridiculous because you cheated on me!” Will motioned for her to leave so Regina turned around and headed back out to her car. She knew something would happen like this eventually. It came with the territory. Robin was divorced and he and Marian shared a child. So she had to expect things like this to happen. She went home and decided she’d get up early before work and go for a run. Once inside her apartment she got changed, cooked herself dinner and settled down on the couch to watch ‘The Big Bang Theory’. She commented on some of the pictures that Emma posted and read some of the things people were saying. She couldn’t help but smile because everyone was commenting on the pictures of her, Robin and Roland. Even Regina’s mother commented and said “Oh my when do we get to meet him?” 

Just then there was a knock at the door; she looked out the peephole and it was Robin; “Hi,” she said.

“Hi, can I come in?”

“Of course; is everything alright?” He sat on the sofa – he looked terrible “Do you want a drink?”

“No. I’m sorry about the gym. Will says you were there. He’s with Roland.” 

“It sounded serious,” she said as she turned the television off. 

“She’s being a pain in the arse.” 

“Is there anything I can do?”

Robin smiled “I don’t think so, but thank you. You have brought light back into my life Regina.” He ran his hand through her hair and she leaned in as he put his arms around her shoulders.

“Why is Marian giving you a hard time?”

“I’m not actually sure but you’re the first person I’ve been serious about since we divorced.” 

“So, she’s jealous?”

“Possibly,” he said. 

“Oh’ well that’s too bad.” 

Robin laughed “You are too funny.” 

“How did she find out we’re serious?”

“She saw the Facebook pictures of us.”

“What . . . how?”

“Someone that’s still on her page that’s friend with her showed her them. I don’t know. Like you said . . . it’s too bad.” 

“Oh’ boy. This is awkward.” 

“I don’t care. She needs to realize I’m with you. She’s married to someone else. I just don’t understand women sometimes. No offense of course.” 

“None taken . . . I don’t know Marian but I’m not sure why she would be so upset. Maybe, it has something to do with Roland?” 

“I don’t know Regina.” 

“Should I talk to her?” 

“No, I don’t think that’s necessary baby but Thank you.” 

She smiled “Baby . . . hmm I think I like the sound of that.” 

“I wondered if you’d hate it or not.” 

“I don’t hate it but I could get used to it.” 

“To be honest I didn’t come here to talk about Marian. I miss your sexy mouth and I needed to see you after that stupid argument.” 

Regina smiled and then straddled his lap quickly “Oh’ really?” 

“Yes, if you’ll have me? Regina let me make love to you.” She stared into his beautiful blue eyes and she realized she could not deny them any longer. They’d waited long enough. 

She whispered against his lips and said “Robin, take me to bed.” 

Her words didn’t register in his brain right away. He’d waited weeks. His main concern was that he wanted their first time to be special. He didn’t want to rush. He stood and she wrapped her legs around his waist. They kissed slowly, mouths never leaving one another as he walked them to her bedroom. He placed her down on the bed, kicked his shoes off and discarded his shirt. He lay next to her and ran his hands through her hair “God you are so sexy. I’m terrified,” he admitted. 

Regina laughed “Seriously?”

“I’m very serious.” 

“I’m sure I’m more nervous than you Robin.”

“I promise to be gentle.” 

“I trust you.” 

“And I you,” he whispered as he began kissing her again. Robin swore he would take things slow with her but she was on fire in his arms. She scratched her nails down his chest and she was already moaning his name. He was rock hard just from listening to her “Regina . . . baby slow down.” 

She groaned “I don’t want to,” as she straddled him and pulled her shirt over her head. 

“You’re killing me.” She leaned down again and kissed him; roughly rubbing herself against his hardness. He gripped her ass and coaxed her to keep moving. Her moans were driving him insane and he was beginning to come undone. He unclipped her bra and tossed it to the floor. Her breasts fell against his face and he went back and forth sucking each of her nipples. She was whimpering and saying his name so he sucked harder. She was dry humping him and he was about to lose his shit “Jesus, that’s enough. Fuck going slow,” he said as he pushed her off him. He stood and quickly stripped down to nothing and he watched as she slowly did the same “God you are so fucking beautiful.” 

She bit her lip and smiled “Such language Mr. Locksley. Do I really have that effect on you?”

She was staring at him and he could see her neck and face flushing “Yes, you certainly do. Come here,” he said as he held out his hand. She kneeled on the bed and he joined her “How do you want me Regina?” She didn’t answer him; she simply pushed him onto his back and reached down to take hold of him in her hand. He closed his eyes and waited. He bit his lip and when she ran her tongue along his shaft he groaned. Regina began sucking on his cock and Robin whispered her name over and over. 

He opened his eyes and watched her. She was staring up at him while she sucked and his heart nearly slammed out of his chest “Oh’ my God.” He ran his fingers through her hair as she continued to lick and suck him. After a few more minutes he couldn’t take it anymore “Get on top of me,” he said. “Please Regina I can’t take anymore.” She did as he asked and she carefully adjusted herself on top of him. He watched as she closed her eyes and began to ride him. He rested his hands on either side of her waist and she moaned as she took him in even deeper. He knew he would never love another woman again. She was it for him. He knew that. She was his and he was hers. This revelation scared the shit out of him but he didn’t care. He watched his beautiful woman as she picked up speed and grinded on top of him. He coaxed her on “That’s it Regina. Take me. God this feels so good.”   
She moved faster and faster “Yes, Oh’ God, Robin. Yes.” She was practically yelling and he loved it. His sexy goddess was dripping with sweat and crying out “I’m coming . . . oh Robin, yes.” Her words drove him over the edge. He reached up and roughly pulled her mouth down to his; he wanted to kiss her as he released himself inside her. Before he could stop himself he groaned and pulled her tightly against him; and came. 

A few seconds later she collapsed on his chest “Shit,” she whispered against his shoulder. Regina couldn’t breathe. 

She shivered as he ran a hand down her back “Don’t get up yet.” 

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” she said.

“God, that was hot,” he whispered. He pulled the blanket over them and Regina didn’t move.

“It sure was,” she whispered “I’m sorry if I didn’t last long.” 

“No, don’t be. God, you’re beautiful. Don’t worry about it.” He continued to hold her and rubbed his hands down her back. They were breathing heavy and she reached for his hand. He laced their fingers together and that’s when Robin realized he had made a mistake; he couldn’t believe how careless he’d been “Regina, I’m sorry I . . . I came inside you,” he said. 

She looked up into his face “I should have told you this before . . . I can’t get pregnant.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Does that change anything,” she asked. 

“No, not at all just . . . I shouldn’t have been so careless.” 

“I’m clean. I mean I haven’t been with anyone in a long time and I was tested,” she said as she placed her chin on his chest and looked into his eyes. 

“Me too. We can get tested again if you want?” he replied as he ran his fingers through her hair. “Jesus, you’re so beautiful. How am I this lucky?” 

He grabbed her face and kissed her hungrily. She moved her hips, winked at him and raised her eyebrows “I want you again.” 

Robin flipped her over never losing contact. She squealed and he placed her hands above her head “This time milady I will take you,” he whispered as he leaned down and kissed her neck. Regina closed her eyes – she definitely could get used to this. 

Weeks passed and in the blink of an eye it was Halloween. Regina was somewhat disappointed when Robin told her that this year Roland would be with Marian and Jeff for the weekend. Of course they would stop by so Robin could see him in his costume but they wouldn’t be taking him trick-or-treating. Regina made Roland a special “Halloween Basket” with all his favorite things. She also made Marian and Jeff an apple pie. Robin insisted it wasn’t necessary but Regina wanted his ex-wife to know she was not the enemy. The neighborhood kids were getting popcorn bags that she made; she hoped they wouldn’t run out. Regina had raced over to Robin’s after work and when she arrived he explained he’d already had a few kids show up. She changed into jeans and the Halloween T-Shirt that Roland had picked out for her with the pumpkins on it and headed out to the living room “Sorry, I had a cash issue.” 

“It’s okay. Slow down. No need to hurry. They won’t be here until 7. I made chili for dinner. I hope that’s alright.” 

“Yes, and it smells delicious.” 

He pulled her roughly against him and took her mouth with his “I missed you,” he said in between kisses. Her back hit the counter and he lifted her up to sit on it as he continued to kiss her lips. She wrapped her legs around his waist “I want you now,” he said. 

She ripped his shirt over his head and tossed it on the kitchen floor “Do we have time?” 

“I’ll make time,” he groaned as he picked her up and ran down the hall to his bedroom. He began stripping her down as she unbuttoned his jeans and dragged them down his legs   
“Please don’t think me unchivalrous but this will be fast and hard milady,” he said. 

He pushed her back on the bed and settled himself inside her – she was already soaking wet “Don’t be afraid Robin; give it to me,” she said huskily. His eyes grew wide and dark at the sound of her words and he thrusted inside of her. 

She cried out and Robin kissed her neck “As you wish milady.”

 

Roland, Marian and Jeff arrived exactly at 7PM. Robin and Regina were eating but they put their bowls aside. The three of them came inside as Regina grabbed the basket for Roland, he ran past his father and straight into her arms “Trick or Treat Gina, look I’m Darth Vader

She bent down for a hug “Wow! You look amazing!” 

“Is that for me,” he asked raising his mask off his face. 

“Yes from me and your papa.” 

“Thank you!” 

“You are very welcome. Marian I have something for you also.” 

Marian looked stunned “Oh . . . okay.” 

Regina grabbed the pie from the kitchen and handed it to her “Apple pie is my specialty,” she said as she handed it to Marian. 

“Thank you. You didn’t have to do that.” 

Regina stood next to Robin and wrapped her arms around him “I wanted to.” 

“Well, thank you.” 

“Mama, Gina makes the best apple pie,” Roland said matter-of-factly. 

“Really; well, looks like we’re having Gina’s pie for desert,” Marian replied. 

Robin picked up Roland and gave him a big hug “Have fun tonight. I love you.” 

“I love you papa,” he jumped out of Robin’s arms and ran over to Regina who knelt onto the floor again to hug him. He kissed her cheek “I love you Gina.”   
She heard Robin clear his throat; she grabbed Roland before he could turn around and she hugged him again “I love you too,” she kissed his forehead and watched as he took Marian’s hand. 

“Thank you again for the pie.” Regina could only nod and smile as she continued to sit on the floor. She watched as the three of them walked out and closed the door behind them. 

She felt tears running down her face and Robin sat down on the floor next to her “Robin, he said he loved me. I couldn’t let him go without telling him the truth.” 

He took her hand “I know.” 

She ripped her hand away and stood “No, this is moving too fast. It has to be. This is crazy.” 

She was pacing the kitchen and he stood in front of her “Regina, baby slow down.” 

“No, you don’t understand how could I let this happen so quickly? I was alone for five years! I vowed that I would take my time when I met someone but that’s not what I’m doing.   
Are we rushing into this?” 

Robin sat at the table and watched her as she continued to pace “Love, your panicking for no reason.” 

She stopped dead in her tracks “I love that little boy. He’s stolen my heart.” Robin stood and she took a step back “I can’t think.” 

“Stop trying to think and make sense of this,” he said as he quickly pulled her into his arms. He ran his fingers through her hair and whispered in her ear “Regina, you don’t have to be afraid because I love you too.” 

“Oh God,” she said as he continued to hold her. 

“I know this is a lot but you’re not alone.” 

“It’s only been three months,” she whispered into his ear. 

“I don’t care. I love you.” She backed away slowly and he kissed her face and then her mouth. 

She wiped her face “I’m sorry. I’m a mess.” 

“No need to apologize,” the doorbell rang and Robin grabbed the popcorn “I’ll get it.” Regina went to the bathroom as he gave out the popcorn to the kids. She wiped the make-up off her face and splashed cold water on her cheeks. She came out ten minutes later and Robin was sitting on the couch “We only have five bags left. There are a lot of kids out this year.” 

“Saturday night,” Regina said. 

“That’s true. Do you want a fresh bowl of chili?”

“Yes, that would be lovely.” 

Robin served them each a new bowl and they sat at the table “Are you alright?”

“Yes, I’m fine.” 

“I don’t want things to be weird.” 

“I promise. I’m alright.” 

“Please tell me you’re staying over with me.” 

She laughed “Yes, Robin I’ll stay.” 

“Good.” 

The doorbell rang and Regina jumped up this time and when she opened the door she was surprised to find Emma and Kilian on the other side “What the hell?”  
“We’re going to a party but we thought we’d stop by and say hi first,” Emma said. 

“You guys look hilarious,” Robin said laughing “Come on in.” 

They walked inside “What’s up mate? You don’t like the pirate look?”

“You look good,” Regina said. “What are you supposed to be?”

“I’m his wench,” Emma replied laughing. 

They walked into the kitchen “Did you guys eat? I made chili.”

“I’d love some.” 

“What time is this party you are going to,” Regina asked as they sat at the table. 

“Nine.” He handed Emma a bowl “Thank you. That smells awesome.” As they ate Regina was trying to talk to Emma with her eyes but she wasn’t getting it. So she waited for them   
to finish eating and as soon as Robin took their bowls from them Regina took Emma’s hand and pulled her toward Robin’s bedroom “What the hell! Gina, what’s going on?”   
Regina closed the door and turned toward her “I have fifty seconds to tell you what just happened before so shut up and listen.” She quickly told Emma about what happened with Roland and then waited for her reaction “Well . . .” 

“Yes, it’s only been three months but you can’t put a time frame on love Gina.” 

“I know but this is crazy – isn’t it?” 

“No, it’s not crazy that you’re in love.” 

“I’m freaking out.” 

“Regina Mills … when is the last time you felt this way about a man?”

“A long time ago,” she replied. 

“Then you need to enjoy this. Stop thinking so much about this whole thing and enjoy what you have with Robin.” 

“I know but I feel like a crazy person,” she admitted. 

“You’re not now - try to relax. Follow my lead when we go back out there. Got it?”   
Emma grabbed her skirt and Regina followed her back out to the kitchen. Robin and Killian had strange looks on their faces “This freak thought my dress was ripped. So we had to double check the whole thing.” 

Regina rolled her eyes “If you want to embarrass yourself in front of everyone then be my guest.” She walked over and put her arms around Robin “I was just looking out for you.” 

“I know. Thank you. I almost forgot; did you send back the invitation for Ruby’s wedding yet?” 

Regina had forgotten all about it “Shit.” 

“It’s Friday night December 4th. You better call her.” 

“I can’t believe I forgot all about it.” 

“Well, you’ve been . . . busy,” Emma said as she took Killian’s hand. 

“I’ll call her tomorrow. I hope she isn’t angry with me for being late.” 

“We should go. We don’t want to be late. Thanks for dinner mate,” Killian said as he shook Robin’s hand. 

“No problem. You guys have fun.” 

Emma hugged Regina “Bye freak,” she said smiling. 

“Yeah jerk. Have fun.” They let themselves out and Regina sighed “Ruby’s wedding invite. I totally forgot,” she said as she leaned back against the counter. 

“How do you know Ruby?”

“We all went to college together. She’s mostly Mary’s friend but Emma and I are tight with her also. She and Victor should have been married years ago. They are basically an old married couple.” 

Robin turned the lights out “Probably won’t be any more kids. It’s getting late.” 

“You’re probably right,” she replied. 

“What’s troubling you love?”

“It’s nothing. I just . . . Robin, you will come with me won’t you?” 

He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist “Are you asking me to be your date to Ruby’s wedding?” 

She glanced up into his eyes “Yes, who else would I ask?”

“I would be honored to go with you.” 

“I need a dress.” 

“I can’t wait. Are you feeling better about what happened earlier?”

“Stop worrying. I’m fine.” 

“Sorry, I’m feeling paranoid. Alright; so dress shopping?” 

“You can’t come.” 

“I guess I’ll have to wait.” 

She kissed him and whispered against his lips “Robin, enough talking – take me to bed.” He lifted her into his arms ‘bridal style’ and raced down the hallway. Regina couldn’t stop laughing as Robin ran with her in his arms. Lately life was full of laughter and love and Regina couldn’t be happier.


	8. THANKSGIVING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving with Regina's family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for continuing to love and read this story. Sorry I didn't post last Sunday I have been SO sick. Colds are the worst. I'm posting two chapters this weekend to make up for it. Look for the next chapter sometime tomorrow. xoxo!

CHAPTER 8 – THANKSGIVING 

The following weekend Regina enlisted the help of Emma and Mary to pick out a dress for Ruby’s wedding. Thankfully Ruby was very understanding and couldn’t wait to meet Robin. They had been shopping for hours and Regina was getting frustrated “I need a coffee break,” Emma said. 

“Thank God,” Regina replied. They headed to the Starbucks in the mall and ordered their coffee and sat on the sofa. Mary suggested one more place and then they would probably head out,” I want something short and sexy.” 

“Why are you being so picky,” Mary asked. 

“I can tell you why,” Emma teased. 

“Give me a break Regina; Robin is crazy about you. You could show up in a brown paper bag and he’d fall all over you.” 

Emma laughed “She’s right.” They continued chatting for about twenty minutes and then Emma noticed Regina’s eyes go wide “What is it?”

“Marian and Roland,” she whispered. 

There was no way she could hide; Roland had already noticed her “Gina!”

He ran towards her and she opened her arms to hug him “How are you?”

“Fine, Will you be at Papa’s tonight?”

“No, I have plans with my friends.” 

Marian walked up “Hello, Regina.” She introduced Emma and Mary to Marian and they all chatted for a few minutes. It was mostly Roland talking about school and his friends. 

Finally Emma said “We should make that last stop.” 

Marian took Roland’s hand “I wanted to thank you again for the pie. It was delicious.” 

“Oh’ you are very welcome. I’m glad you enjoyed it. The three of them watched as mother and son walked away. 

They stood and Mary wrapped her arm around Regina “Now, let’s make Robin pass out when he sees you in your dress for the wedding. The search for the perfect dress continued. 

 

Robin didn’t have Roland for Thanksgiving. He would however have him for Christmas Eve and Day which Regina was excited about. So, when her mother called asking if Regina and her new beau would come to Thanksgiving dinner she could not refuse her parents invitation. Robin seemed interested in meeting her family; but Regina was nervous about it. No, more like dreading it. They had a strained relationship. She knew her sister would be there with her husband Richard and to put it bluntly Zelena was a total bitch. Regina and her sister did not always get along and it was unfortunate because she felt closer to her friends than her own flesh and blood. Robin was staying over with her the night before Thanksgiving. She was baking both an apple and a pumpkin pie to bring to dinner. She paced the kitchen; waiting for him to get there. She thought about her parents and about Zelena and prayed they wouldn’t bring up Daniel. Her sister especially; loved to rub it in her face whenever given the chance. Regina grabbed a bottle of wine and popped the cork; she poured herself a glass. Just the thought of having dinner with her family was making her stomach turn. She hoped they wouldn’t embarrass her in front of Robin. Finally, there was a knock at the door and she rushed to answer it “Hello beautiful,” he said as he walked inside carrying his wardrobe bag and duffel. He kissed her quickly “My God I smell pumpkin and apple. Good grief.” 

She laughed “Yes, for tomorrow. One of each,” she said. 

“Do you mind if I hang this in your closet?” She walked toward the bedroom and he followed.   
She sat down while Robin organized his clothes on hangers “How are you feeling about tomorrow,” he asked. 

She shrugged her shoulders “To be honest you’re the first man in a very long time that I’m bringing to dinner . . . so to speak. I guess okay.” 

He sat down across from her and grabbed something out of his bag “I have a confession. I bought you a present.” 

“What?”

“I really wanted to get you something that I’ve been eyeing.” 

He handed her a small box and she took off the lid “Robin . . .” 

“I really hoped you wouldn’t think it was cheesy.” 

Regina jumped into his arms “I love it. Thank you it’s beautiful. Will you put it on me now?” It was an apple. Encrusted with diamonds – white and red; he placed the chain around her neck and fixed her hair. 

“I can’t explain it. I just wanted you to have it. Roland loves your apple pie. Is this dumb?” 

“Are you crazy? I love it. It’s too much; you shouldn’t have.” 

“I wanted to and I knew it – it looks gorgeous on you.” The oven beeped and Regina ran out to the kitchen; Robin right behind her “What time are we leaving tomorrow?” 

“I’m thinking ten if that’s okay with you. Are you sure you don’t mind driving?” 

“No, not at all; is there anything I should know about your family?” 

Regina placed the pies on a rack to cool and she sat down at the table with her glass of wine. Robin poured himself one and she cleared her throat “About my family? Well, my sister Zelena is a complete bitch and I know that sounds horrible but it’s the truth. Her husband is a doormat and they’ve been married for about seven years. I don’t know how he puts up with her. So, don’t be surprised if she says or does something completely stupid. I’m hoping everyone is smart enough to keep their mouths shut regarding Daniel because yes at times they still bring him up after all these years.” 

Robin sat down next to her “Really? Why would they do that?” 

“My mother . . . when Daniel left me she really thought it was because I did something. To this day I swear she still thinks that. I’m closer with my father but he lost the son he never had and I don’t think he’ll ever get over it either.” 

Robin sat back in his chair and let out a breath “Wow. Now, I’m nervous.” 

She took his hand “I’m sorry. No, it will be fine. They’ll love you. Just be yourself.” 

“Your sister doesn’t have any children?” 

“No, she’s not the motherly type.” 

“But you are Regina.” 

“Yes, I am.” 

He kissed her hand “Are you sure? That you can’t get pregnant,” he asked. 

“Very sure,” she admitted. “I hope that doesn’t bother you.” 

“I already told you . . . No, that doesn’t matter to me. Anyway, Roland adores you.” 

“I feel the same way about him.” 

He stood “Do you think we should get to bed? We have a long day tomorrow.” 

Regina wrapped her arms around him and smiled “I’m not tired.” 

“Oh, I get it. I think that might be code for something. What could it be?” She leaned up on her toes and kissed his neck “Wait, I think I’m figuring this out,” he teased. She placed her hands under his shirt and ran her nails down his back “Shit,” he whispered. 

She whispered in his ear “I told you . . . I’m not tired.” 

“That’s it woman,” he said as he picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder. 

Regina squealed “Robin! Be careful,” she was laughing hysterically and he had to admit – he loved that laugh more and more every day. 

 

By 2PM Regina was already on her second glass of wine. Dinner was scheduled for 3; Zelena and Richard had yet to arrive. She was secretly glad. It had given her parents a chance to spend time with them alone and so far things seemed to be going well. Regina just assumed this would all end badly. She hoped she was wrong this time. She watched Robin chatting with her father across the room. She couldn’t help but smile at them “You love him don’t you?” 

Her mother joined her on the sofa “Yes, I do.” 

“Does he know?” 

Robin looked up at her and smiled; it was as if he knew what they were talking about “Yes, he does. He loves me,” she replied. 

Cora placed an arm around Regina’s shoulders “Then, I guess today we have a lot to be thankful for. Don’t we?” 

It wasn’t the reaction she thought her mother would have “Yes, we truly do.” 

“Did Robin get you that necklace?” 

“Yes, his son Roland loves my apple pie.” 

“That’s very sweet.” 

“Thank you for inviting us. I miss this,” Regina admitted. 

“Us too; we miss you Regina,” Cora said. 

Robin and Henry came toward them “If you wouldn’t mind Mrs. Mills I thought I’d steal Regina for a few minutes. Maybe, take a stroll on the beach?”   
“First off; please call me Cora and by all means go enjoy yourself.” Robin held out his hand “Milady.” He grabbed their jackets and they went out the back porch and walked down the steps. They left their shoes behind and started toward the water “Your parents have a beautiful house.” 

“It’s a little much,” Regina replied. Robin folded his pants up a little “That water is probably freezing,” she said. “I wouldn’t go in there.” 

“You’re probably right.” 

They walked on the sand holding hands “My father seems to like you,” she said. 

“He’s very nice. He adores you Regina. He told me.” 

“At one point we were very close. I’d like to get that back if possible.” 

“I think it is.” He swung their hands “Have I told you how beautiful you look today Miss Mills?” 

“Mr. Locksley I believe you haven’t mentioned it. Do you approve of this dress,” she asked as she twirled around for him. 

“You always look beautiful Regina. You should stop flirting with me; it’s making me want you.” He kissed her quickly and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. After a few   
minutes they turned around and headed back toward the house “Do you think your sister will arrive soon?” 

“Maybe she won’t come. Wouldn’t that be nice?”

“Regina . . .” 

“I know. I’m mean but just wait. I know I should try to think positively but if you knew everything I did. Enough about her - I miss Roland. Is that crazy?” 

“No, I miss him also. I’m sure he misses you as well. I can picture him going on and on about your pie. It will probably make Marian’s parents crazy.” 

Regina laughed “That would be funny. I can picture that happening. Maybe, we can bring him swimming in the summer,” she suggested. 

“Oh’ are we planning things for the summer already,” he teased. 

“I walked right into that one,” she replied. 

They were back at the house but Robin wasn’t ready to go inside; he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her slowly “I’ve barely kissed that mouth today,” he whispered   
against her lips. 

“Be careful, you better behave yourself,” she teased. 

“Oh’ I think your mother already loves me,” he said as he grabbed the side of her face and kissed her hungrily this time. She met his mouth and moaned as he pulled her against his chest. She ran her tongue over his teeth and he growled “Regina Mills . . . you evil vixen. Just wait until I get you home.” 

She laughed “Promises, promises,” she teased. 

He hugged her “Are you feeling alright,” he whispered in her ear. 

He was rubbing his hands down her back “You calm me Robin. I can’t explain it. So, thank you. I feel fine.” 

They were interrupted by a voice on the deck yelling down to them “Hello baby sister! Why don’t you bring your handsome new boyfriend up here so I can meet him?” 

Regina took a step back and smiled “My sister is here,” she said. 

“In that case we should go up,” he kissed her forehead “Don’t worry love. I’m sure it will be fine.” They put on their shoes and walked up the steps; Regina hoped Robin was right but she doubted it. 

 

Robin sat across from Zelena’s husband Richard during dinner and he felt sorry for the bloke; Regina was right – her sister was a bitch. She’d basically insulted him at every turn in front of them and he did nothing. At one point Regina reached down and squeezed his hand as to say “I TOLD YOU SO.” He’d squeezed her hand back and sent her a smile. Cora stood when dinner was over “Zelena, Regina please help me clear the table.” 

Robin also stood “I’ll get the turkey platter for you Cora,” he said. 

“Thank you Robin.” 

“Happy to help,” he replied. 

Regina smiled at him “You have a real winner there sis,” Zelena said as she gathered a few plates. 

“I’m perfectly aware,” Regina replied. 

Robin was in the kitchen with Cora when Regina and Zelena came in carrying several plates; they were laughing “Oh’ what did I miss?” 

“Robin was telling me about Roland.” 

“Yes, he is very entertaining I think you would love him,” Regina said. Zelena went back to the dining room and she knew her sister wasn’t coming back “Do you want to make the   
coffee,” she asked Robin. 

“Yes, beautiful coming right up.” 

“Mother, Robin and I can finish. You go sit and relax.” 

“Thank you I appreciate that.” 

“Zelena isn’t coming back, is she,” Robin said. 

“Nope, I told you. You don’t mind helping me; do you?”

“Not at all,” he kissed her quickly and they began washing, drying and putting away the dishes. So, far Regina felt things were going well. Her parents seemed to like Robin and everyone was getting along. She wasn’t sure how long that was going to last. She grabbed the pies and he carried the coffee out to the dining room.   
Henry spoke up when they entered “Zelena you should have helped.”

“Oh’ daddy you know Regina is OCD about things.” 

“No, I’m just polite.” She sliced the pie and Robin poured coffee for everyone “Robin’s son loves my apple pie,” as everyone began to eat. 

“Is that why you’re wearing an apple around your neck,” Zelena asked. 

“Yes.” 

“I guess it’s a good thing you’re seeing a man who already has a child.” Regina put down her fork and shot her a dirty look. 

“ZELENA,” Cora yelled. 

“Oh’ it’s OK mother. You can try to embarrass me all you want but I already warned Robin about what a total bitch you are.” 

“REGINA,” Cora shouted. 

“O.K that’s enough,” Henry said. 

“You always do this. You had to say something didn’t you,” Regina said. 

Robin stood and grabbed their coats “C’mon let’s get some air,” he said as he pulled Regina’s chair out for her. They walked outside onto the deck and sat down on the lounge chairs “Love, don’t worry.”

“I was really hoping for no drama but she always does this. I told you.” 

“This happens in families all the time.” 

“What about you? What about your family?” 

“It’s sad but my mother died when I was young and I don’t speak to my father.” 

“Robin, I’m sorry I didn’t know.” She took his hand and he kissed her forehead “There’s still so much I don’t know about you,” she admitted. 

“It’s fine. We will learn as we go along.” 

The door opened “It’s cold out here please come inside,” Cora said. 

“We’ll be in shortly,” Regina replied. 

Robin knelt in front of her “We can go whenever you want Regina. Just say the word.” 

“No, I can handle my sister. I just hope you won’t think less of me if I end up putting her in her place.” 

“I will never think less of you for that.” 

He stood and held out his hand and Regina took it. They walked inside and Zelena spoke right away “Regina I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have been so rude.”   
“Thank you, I appreciate the apology.” 

She sat to finish her pie and Henry spoke “Robin would you care to join us out front for a bit for a cigar?”

“Sure. I’d like that. I’ll be back,” he said as he kissed Regina on the top of her head. She was too busy shoving pumpkin pie in her mouth. 

She was still angry but she was expecting this “He seems very nice Regina,” Zelena said. 

“He is. He’s absolutely wonderful.” 

“What does he do?”

“He owns a few properties.” 

“Oh’ so he’s a business man. That’s impressive.” 

“I’m very happy.” 

“I can tell.” Regina was grateful when the conversation turned to Zelena. She excused herself and headed to the bathroom to freshen up. It was almost 5 o’clock and it would take a few hours to get home. She would tell Robin they should head out soon. 

She walked out into the hallway and heard her mother and Zelena talking “Does she seem off mother?” 

“Zelena your sister is finally in love after all this time. Leave her alone.” 

“Poor Robin; she’ll never marry him not after what Daniel did to her.” 

“You don’t know that. They haven’t been together that long. Things could always change.” 

“It’s going to be a disaster mother. Daniel damaged her.” 

Regina saw the door open; the men were coming inside but she wasn’t about to let her sister talk that way about her – she’d heard enough “Zelena you really should stop talking   
about things you just don’t understand.” 

“Regina . . .” 

“NO! You will listen to me. I’ve had it with you! Stop throwing Daniel in my face; it was five years ago. For the first time in a very long time I’m happy. I love Robin. He loves me. I don’t care that it’s only been a few months and I will not let you trash talk us. I will not stand here and listen to you demean me and call me damaged. Maybe, you should worry about your own marriage. Mother I’m sorry but it’s obviously time to go - we’re leaving.” She hugged Cora and for the first time turned around to face the men. All three of them were standing with their hands in their pockets. 

She put on her coat and Robin kissed her forehead “Go turn on the car. I’ll be right out.” 

Regina nodded and hugged her father “Sorry daddy. Happy Thanksgiving,” she said. 

“I love you,” Henry replied. She slammed the door behind her and Zelena rolled her eyes. 

Robin shook Henry and Richards hands and then walked over to Cora who was already standing “I just want you to know I love her and I want to take care of her but as you can see . . . she can hold her own. I would love for us to come back soon so you can meet my son.” 

She hugged him “That would be lovely. Have a safe drive home.” 

Robin turned to Zelena “I would heed your sister’s advice. Happy Thanksgiving,” he said to her. He walked out the door – they had about a two hour drive. For now the drama was over. He got in the car and started driving. For an hour they said nothing. Robin held her hand the whole time and she let him. He didn’t want to push her. She would talk to him when she was ready. He felt bad. Robin really thought the visit would go well but Regina had been right – it ended badly. 

Regina’s phone rang and she answered it “Hi, we’re on our way home. Oh’ you know my sister is a total rude bitch and so we left. I lost my shit in front of everyone and I don’t care. I’m so done with her Mary. I know. How was your Thanksgiving? Yes, I totally agree with you. Okay, tell David I said hello. Thank you for checking on me. Yup, love you too.” 

She put her phone away and reached for Robin’s hand again “Mary Margaret I presume?”

“Yes, she said she had a feeling she should call me.” 

“Did they have a nice holiday?”

“Boring . . . she says next year we should do a “Friendsgiving” and I tend to agree with her.” 

“Less drama,” Robin said. 

“For sure,” she replied. She scooted closer to him and put her head on his shoulder “I’m sorry,” she whispered. 

“Don’t be love. One more hour and we’ll be home.” 

“Will you stay with me?”

“Yes, I definitely will. Close your eyes and lean on me.” Regina closed her eyes and within minutes she fell asleep on Robin’s shoulder. 

 

Robin parked the car and ran his fingers through Regina’s hair “Baby, we’re home. Time to wake up,” he whispered. She yawned, grabbed her purse and opened the door. They went inside her apartment. She turned on a few lights and Robin walked straight to the bedroom to take off his shoes and strip down. 

He heard Regina in the kitchen; she was putting on coffee and then a few moments later she joined him in the bedroom “I’m making Decaf. I just wanted something hot,” she said. “Can you unzip me?” 

“Yes, are you alright?”

She smiled “I feel like you’re always asking me that Robin.” 

“I’m just checking on you Regina.” She walked in to the closet to hang up her dress and came out only wearing a tank top and shorts. 

He sat on the bed; he was wearing black boxer shorts and a white tank; she joined him and leaned back against the pillows “My mother is genuinely happy for me - this is new. Zelena on the other hand I really think she’s always been jealous of me. I don’t know why I feel that way but maybe she isn’t happy in her own life. I don’t know. I can’t figure out why she’s always been so hateful towards me.” She stood “Do you want coffee?” 

“Yes, we’ll sit in the kitchen for a bit,” he suggested. 

She poured them each a cup and they sat down at the table “What did you say? When I walked out of the house,” she asked. 

“I simply told your mother that I looked forward to the next time we could come and that we’d bring Roland.” 

“Oh . . .” 

“She seemed happy about it.” A few moments passed and they continued to sip their coffee “I’m glad I went with you today. Overall, it was lovely meeting your family. You’re father . . . it was nice talking with him.” 

Regina smiled and took his hand “He loved you. I could tell.” 

Robin kissed her hand and placed it on his face “When you told everyone that you loved me; I was shocked but I was so proud of you for sticking up for yourself.” 

“I was just telling the truth.” 

“I know,” he replied. 

She took their mugs and put them in the sink and then walked back over to the table and straddled his lap “Thank you for supporting me today.” 

“I know you would do the same for me.” 

“That’s very true.” 

“Are you ready for sleep,” he asked. 

“Actually, yes I am.” 

He took her hand and pulled her toward the bedroom “It’s time to rest we’ve had a long day,” he said as they got into bed. Regina scooted into his arms and within minutes she was asleep. Thanksgiving was over; which meant only one thing - bring on the Christmas season.


	9. RUBY'S WEDDING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby's wedding ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all . . . as promised the next chapter. It's a little short and smutty. I would like to mention that all of the places I mention; restaurants, hotels, are all real and places I have been to. I like to incorporate places I know and love into my stories. Thank you for all the kudos. It is greatly appreciated. Is this hiatus over yet . . . it's torture! xoxo

CHAPTER 9 -RUBY’S WEDDING

 

Regina only worked until noon on the Friday of Ruby’s wedding. She met Mary and Emma at the nail salon and then they’d all agreed to get ready at Mary and David’s house. Everyone would meet there but they’d take separate cars – just in case. When they arrived at Mary’s; Killian was already there and him and David hung out in the living room patiently waiting for the women to get dressed. Mary was in her dress and Emma zipped her up “I get the feeling this is going to be a fun wedding. What do you think Gina?”  
“Knowing Ruby there will be an awesome DJ. I want to dance with Robin.”

“Have you ever danced with him before,” Mary asked. 

“No, and I can’t wait. I have no idea if he can dance but I don’t care. I’m not that great either but I’m sure he won’t mind.”

“He’ll do anything you ask him to once he sees you in that dress,” Emma replied. 

There was a knock at the door “Can I come in,” David yelled. Mary let him in “Robin’s already here so we’ll be waiting in the living room.” Emma and Regina glanced at each other; they hadn’t even begun to get ready yet “I would hurry,” David suggested. 

Mary left with David to go sit with the men and Emma was ready five minutes later wearing red and glaring at Regina “Hurry up,” she said frantically as she zipped her up and then headed to the living room. She put on her shoes and glanced in the mirror; she’d chosen a dark blue dress that hugged her curves and landed right above her knees. It fit her perfectly. She wondered how Robin would react because when she tried it on at the store Mary had said that he’d probably pass out. Regina smiled and headed out to the living   
room “Finally, now that her majesty is ready we can go,” Emma teased. 

Robin kissed her hand “Wow . . . just wow,” he said. She laughed and everyone headed out – Regina was ready to dance. 

 

The Poughkeepsie Grand always put on a nice event. It was convenient that it was only a thirty minute drive from all their houses. The place was known for throwing grand weddings, parties and political events. Robin was quiet the whole way; he held tight to Regina’s hand and she couldn’t help but sense that something was up with him. He pulled into the parking garage and kissed her hand “I have a surprise for you.” 

“Really,” she said.

He popped the trunk and they got out; Robin grabbed two duffle bags from the back of the car “I got us a room.” 

She took his hand and they headed inside “We’re staying the night?”

“If you’re okay with it . . . I want you to enjoy yourself tonight.” 

“I think it’s a lovely idea. Who packed my bag,” she asked. 

“Emma.” 

“Oh’ boy,” she said. 

They walked up the check-in desk “Hello, Robin Locksley checking in,” he said to the young woman behind the desk. 

“Yes, of course Mr. Locksley you are in luck; we had a cancellation so we upgraded you to a suite.” 

“Oh, that’s very kind,” he said as he wiggled his eyebrows at Regina. 

“Here is your key card and we will gladly take your bags up to your room for you,” the blonde said. 

Robin thanked her again and reached for Regina’s hand “A suite?” 

He smiled “We were lucky.”

“I bet it has a huge bath tub.” 

“Ms. Mills, what exactly are you suggesting?”

She laughed “Use your imagination,” she teased. “Seriously, you’re spoiling me.” 

“Is that a problem?”

“No, I’m just not used to it.” 

“I love taking care of you and making you happy.” 

They walked into the room where the ceremony was taking place and Emma waved at them “Thank you for saving our seats and packing my bag,” she said slapping her on the arm. 

“Robin you can thank me later,” she said winking at them. 

He reached over and kissed Emma on the cheek “Thank you. I am forever in your debt.” They all laughed and the music started. It was time for their friend to get married. 

 

Emma was right about one thing – this was one of the best wedding’s Regina had ever attended. The alcohol flowed, the food was amazing and the DJ was awesome. Right now the women were all on the dance floor; shoes kicked off surrounding Ruby. Robin stood to the side with Killian and David watching the women. Correction – he was watching Regina. He wanted to dance with her but he was nervous. He was slowly heading out and David yelled “Are you going out there?”

“They look like they are having a lot of fun. I want in,” he said. 

“Good luck mate,” Killian said. 

Robin winked at them and ran towards Regina; she laughed as he yelled in her ear “I don’t know what I’m doing it’s been forever . . .” 

“I don’t care; just follow me,” she said into his ear as she moved against him. The women were impressed that Robin had joined them. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had so much fun. Finally, after two more songs David and Killian came out onto the floor and the party was in full swing. Robin couldn’t help but feel aroused as he danced with Regina. He stood behind her and held her hips at one point as she grinded her ass against him. He closed his eyes and leaned down to her ear “Stop teasing me with that ass,” he growled. She turned around and laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck; she kissed him and he felt dizzy. It wasn’t just from the few beers he’d had - the loud music and being with Regina was really starting to affect him. She was still kissing him and grinding against him; he ran his fingers through her hair and she moaned into his mouth. 

The music slowed down and most people headed off the dance floor “We’re taking a break,” Emma said. 

Regina waved them away and stepped into Robin’s arms for a slow dance “That’s more like it,” he said as he wrapped his arms around her. She leaned her head against his chest and they danced. 

Robin whispered about a minute later “Don’t look but we’re one of the few couples on the dance floor and everyone is staring.” 

“Do you care,” she asked as she glanced up into his face. 

“Not at all because I’m holding the most beautiful woman in the world in my arms,” he said. 

“Sweet talker,” she replied as she leaned in for another kiss. 

A few minutes later; Regina heard Ruby’s voice over the microphone “Okay, I hate to break up that sweet party on the dance floor but I need all my single ladies to get ready because it’s almost time for me to throw my bouquet. Sorry Robin you need to go join those guys on the side.” He kissed Regina quickly and joined Killian, David, Victor and a few of the other men. 

Emma came out to the floor with several of the other women and she grabbed her hand “Okay, so the plan is that you need to catch Ruby’s bouquet.” 

“Me, what the hell for,” Regina asked. 

“Ruby wants it and what the bride wants . . . she gets.” 

“But Em, I can’t.” 

“Yes, you can Gina. Catch those flowers. I’ll cover for you.” 

“Great, what the hell,” she said to no one because Emma was over talking to Mary by the table; who then looked over and gave her a thumbs up “Shit.” 

“You’ve got this. I’ll help,” Emma said when she came back over. Ruby’s DJ announced that it was time for the women to get ready. Regina was so nervous but at the same time   
she was excited too. Ruby moved to the center of the floor and looked back quickly. The DJ asked if everyone was ready and then Regina saw the bouquet fly over Ruby’s head – it was coming right toward her. However, the woman in front of her had her hands up in the air and Regina knew she couldn’t let her catch those flowers. She glanced at Emma and she nodded at her; she came over and plowed into the woman and she went flying to the floor. Regina grabbed the flowers and held them into the air while everyone clapped.   
Emma helped the lady up and apologized but Regina couldn’t help but laugh “Jesus Em . . . you took her out.” 

“It was an accident.” 

“Yeah okay,” she said still laughing. The DJ announced that it was not time for all the single men to head out to the dance floor to catch the garter. 

Robin grabbed Regina as he walked out “This is in the bag. I’m not letting anyone touch those legs . . . they’re mine,” he said as he glanced down at her legs and then kissed her hungrily. 

She walked to the side of the floor and stood with Emma who put her arms around her shoulder “Best night ever. I love weddings.” 

“What if Killian catches that thing,” Regina asked. 

Emma smiled “That’s not the plan. Robin will catch it.” 

“Did you freaks plan this?”

“Nothing gets passed you Gina.” 

“But why,” she asked. 

“Because this is fun and we wanted to do this for you.” 

“Isn’t this cheating?”

“Who will know? Enjoy this . . . please?”

“I love you Emma. Thank you for always being my best friend.” 

“Thank you Gina . . . for always having my back.” They hugged and watched as Victor threw the garter over his head and it went straight toward Killian. He motioned at Robin and he ran over and caught it. He held it in air and the entire room cheered “Told you,” Emma said. Victor grabbed a chair and put it in the center of the dance floor. Robin motioned for Regina to join him and she headed out to meet him. 

Victor had a microphone and was standing with his arm around Robin “Ladies and gentleman the beautiful woman sitting in the chair is my dear friend Regina and this is her date Robin. Nice catch buddy. So, the men think you should put this on Gina – with your teeth. Do you accept the challenge?” 

Robin glanced down at Regina and she said “Seriously . . .” He wiggled his eyebrows and put the garter in his mouth – the room cheered. Regina crossed her legs and waved her hand at him to proceed. He got down on one knee and put his hand on her ankle. Regina bit her lip as Robin moved the garter slowly up her leg with his mouth. She kept laughing because he was tickling her and at the last minute he used his hand to place it all the way up her leg. They stood and everyone clapped. He kissed her and then Victor and Ruby came out to hug them. The DJ announced that it was the last dance and all the couples came out to the floor. Regina moved into Robin’s arms and he kissed her forehead “This was fun,” she said glancing up into his face. 

“It’s not over yet.” 

She smiled “That’s true.” The song ended and everyone headed back to the table where there stuff was “We should say goodnight to everyone. Are we the only ones staying?” 

“I’m not sure.” 

She took his hand and they headed out to the lobby; Emma waved “Best wedding ever. Nice catch by the way.” she said as she hugged Regina.

“Nice cover,” Regina replied.

“You two have a good night,” Emma said winking and then wrapping her arm around Killian. Mary and David also waved and Regina watched her friends leave. 

Robin stood behind her with his arms wrapped around her “Shall we go to our room?” He led her to the elevator. Once on their floor he found the room and placed the key card in the slot and listened for the clicking sound. They entered the suite and Robin took off his shoes “This is nice.” 

“I need to see the bathroom,” she said as she high-tailed it to the next room. Robin laughed when he heard her scream “OH MY GOD!” He walked into the bathroom and he had to agree with her the bath tub was huge. It could hold at least four people. Regina was staring and pointing “Do you see that?” 

“I take it we’re having a bath?” 

“At some point most definitely.” 

“Good, because I’m sweaty and dirty,” he said. Regina turned around and shot him a look – he was smiling. “I’m dirty,” he said again. She walked toward him and grabbed his tie. She undid it and tossed it to the floor and then slowly unbuttoned his shirt. She took that off as well and moved her fingers down to his waistband “Shit,” he whispered. 

She smiled “We’ll take a bath after.” 

“After what exactly milady,” he asked. 

“After you . . .” she leaned up toward his ear and whispered “After you . . . fuck me.” 

“Regina Mills . . . such language.” She ripped both his pants and boxers down his legs at the same time and took a step back. He watched as she gave him a once over as he stood   
in front of her naked “Do you like what you see love?”

She smiled “Yes, very much.” It took two steps and Robin grabbed her and pulled her roughly against his chest. His lips crashed onto hers and she immediately reached down to touch him; he groaned and picked her up. He began unzipping her dress while she was in his arms and walked them out to the bedroom. He placed her down on her feet “I need you. Now, please Robin - don’t be gentle,” she said as he yanked her dress down her body and stripped her quickly. He kept kissing her and he couldn’t get enough of her. She pushed him on the bed and she crawled on top of him. 

She smiled and he smacked her ass surprising her “Ride me,” he whispered as his hand gripped her backside. Regina moved and Robin groaned in approval “Take what you want Regina. Take me,” he said. She was losing her mind – his words entrancing her, coaxing her to go faster. His hands on her hips; she was whimpering and he felt as if he were about to come “Come,” he said glancing up into her eyes “Come for me baby,” he said. He smacked her ass again . . . this time a little harder and she smiled and bit her lip “Yes, you like that don’t you. God, you’re so sexy.” She rode him faster and was chanting his name. Robin groaned as he released himself inside her; she came a few seconds later and collapsed on his chest. They were breathing heavily for a few moments and Robin ran his hands down her back “Jesus, are you alright,” he asked as his hands roamed over her ass. She groaned and nodded “I’ll take that as a yes. Regina carefully rolled off him and sat on the edge of the bed; Robin stood “I’ll fill up the tub.” Regina watched him walk to the bathroom. She couldn’t remember ever feeling this way about sex. Robin was probably . . . the best she’d ever had. She heard the water running and stretched. He came out of the bathroom “C’mon your bath is ready,” he said. He’d filled it with bubbles. He got in first and then she stepped in and sat in front of him. He wrapped her arms around her and she sighed “What is it?”

She leaned her head back and closed her eyes “”Is this real?”

“Yes, my love it is.” 

“Just checking,” she whispered. 

“Regina, I know it hasn’t been that long but I want you to know that I’ll never hurt you. You’re safe with me.” 

“I know. You didn’t hurt me.” 

“Are you referring to . . .?” 

“The ass smacking . . . it didn’t hurt.” 

“Did you like it?”

She smirked “A little.” 

“As long as I didn’t hurt you,” he said. 

“No, you didn’t.” He held her in his arms and Robin couldn’t remember the last time he’d been so happy. Had he ever felt this way with Marian – ever? It was somewhat bothersome. They shared a child and at one point he had thought she was everything to him but being with Regina was so different “Tonight was the first time in a long while that I truly had fun. It was amazing – almost magical. Dancing with my friends and you . . . it was beautiful.” He kissed the top of her head “I’m actually tired. It must be late.” 

“Should we get ready for sleep?” Regina carefully stood and stepped out of the tub. 

She grabbed a towel and handed it to Robin and wrapped one around herself “I have no clue what Emma packed for me but she said you’d like it.”

“Okay, show me.” 

“Can you bring me my bag?” Robin dropped the bag on the floor in the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Regina unzipped the bag and pulled out what Emma had packed for her “Shit,” she whispered. Robin walked out into the bedroom and grabbed a bottle of water out of the refrigerator. He changed into his boxers and a white t-shirt and sat on the edge of the bed. He was exhausted. Satisfied but exhausted and completely in love – Regina was right it had been a magical night.   
She opened the door and peeked her head out “So, just for the record I have never owned anything like this before and I’m sure Emma and Ruby probably picked this out.” 

“Regina I want to see.” She opened the door and stepped out into the bedroom “Good God,” he whispered. 

She laughed “Stop, you’re embarrassing me.” 

“Come closer,” he said holding out his hand. He couldn’t help himself he licked his lips. She stood in front of him and he couldn’t take his eyes off her. The black nightie was basically “see through” and the spaghetti straps rested against her shoulders. It landed just below her knees. He could see her breasts through the fabric – he was stunned “You are absolutely gorgeous.” 

She smiled “Thank you. Will you be terribly disappointed if we go to sleep now?” 

He stood and pulled the blankets down “Let’s go to bed love.” Regina snuggled into Robin’s arms and within minutes she was sleep. As usual it took Robin longer to drift off. He wondered what it would be like if he feel asleep every night with Regina in his arms.

 

Robin woke to hands on his legs; rubbing, massaging and then lips kissing. He felt gentle fingers pulling down his boxers and he smiled “Good morning my love.” 

“Be quiet. You’re not allowed to talk,” she said as she quickly began moving her mouth over his cock. Robin groaned and ran his fingers through her hair as she sucked on him. Regina was waking him up. He sent a prayer to heaven when he realized she was still wearing that nightie “Are you ready for me,” she asked. He sat up slightly and kissed her mouth; Regina adjusted herself on top of him and closed her eyes “I’m addicted to you,” she said breathlessly as she ripped her lips off his. He smiled and he reached behind and gripped her ass. She continued to ride him and his finger lingered near her backside “Do it,” she whispered as she kissed him. Robin shoved his finger inside her and Regina moaned “Yes, God . . . I’m going to come fast,” she yelled. She was going crazy in his arms. He kissed her hard and she was screaming in his mouth. She came and they collapsed on the bed. Regina moved off him and sat on the edge of the bed breathing heavily. Her phone was ringing but neither of them moved “Shit,” she whispered. Robin sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder; she leaned against him “I’m just telling you this because it’s true; you’re the best sex I’ve ever had.” She stood from the bed “Don’t let it go to your head Locksley. Do you want to take a shower with me?” He took her hand and they headed into the bathroom. Robin couldn’t wipe the smug smile off his face.


	10. CHAPTER 10 - CHRISTMAS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE! It's Friday night and I'm updating! Enjoy! This is a long one!

NOTES: Things are escalating between our favorite couple rather quickly and I know a few people will think it’s unrealistic or moving too quickly but to me – it’s not. Believe it or not the same thing happened between my fiancée and me. Sometimes, when you find the one – you just know. That’s how it was for me and my guy. So, I hope you can have an open mind and enjoy this chapter. Thanks! 

CHAPTER 10 – CHRISTMAS

Christmas Eve was right around the corner. Regina was frantic. Roland would be with them for several days. Mary and David were having a Christmas Eve party and everyone was going. They agreed that Roland could come and Emma even said her and Killian would bring Ollie also. Work had been super busy and Regina barely had anytime with Robin since Ruby’s wedding. They flirted over text constantly and he called her at night before bed just to tell her he loved her. She missed him. She knew Robin felt the same because he had sent flowers to her job again and one night he couldn’t sleep and he almost went to her and called Will to come stay with Roland. Luckily, he had decided against it because on that particular night Roland woke up at two in the morning sick as a dog. The holidays were definitely a crazy and emotional time. She also had Roland’s Christmas presents at her house because this year Robin noticed that his son was sneaking about more than usual. She couldn’t wait to bust open his presents because she knew he was getting mostly ‘Star Wars’ themed gifts and she wanted to play with them also. Wednesday the 23rd she worked until 8PM and the bank was now officially closed for two days. She pulled up to her apartment and was shocked to find Robin waiting for her in his car “Are you alright,” she asked as he got out.   
He had a backpack on his shoulder and he was carrying Chinese food “I miss you,” he said. 

“I see you brought dinner.” 

“I knew you were working late.” 

She kissed him quickly and they went inside “I think I have two beers in the fridge. Why don’t you put the food down and I’ll go change.” 

He did as she asked and then followed her to the bedroom “I’ll just put this here for now,” he said as he placed his bag on her bed. 

She was in the closet changing and talking to him “Work was insane; which is normal this time of year but it’s still frustrating. I’m so happy to be off the next two days. Now, I can finally relax and take a breath.” She changed into a ‘Star Wars’ t-shirt Roland had picked out for her and a pair of sleeping shorts. She noticed Robin was sitting on the bed and being unusually quiet. She sensed something was wrong with him. 

“Are you alright? Is something wrong?” 

He smiled “No, there’s nothing wrong . . . there’s something I’d like to talk to you about but I’m trying to muster the courage to do so.” 

She sat across from him on the bed and then kissed him “Robin, tell me. What’s bothering you?” 

“I’m nervous. I’m afraid when I talk to you about this you’ll think I’m crazy and you won’t want anything to do with me anymore.” 

Now she was concerned “You’re scaring me,” she said. 

“No, it’s just . . . I know your lease is up in February.” 

“Yes, it is actually. I need to re-new it soon. Why are you bringing this up?”

He stood from the bed and ran his hands through his hair “That’s exactly it. I don’t want you to re-new.” He reached into his pocket and took out a key and placed it on the bed in front of Regina. Her eyes grew wide and she looked up into his face “I know. You think I’m crazy. We’ve only been together for about six months. I know that’s not a lot of time but I love you Regina. I want you with me. I want to come home every night and cook you dinner. Roland loves you too. I’m babbling.” 

“You want me to move in with you?”

“Yes. You think I’m a loon.” 

“I’m shocked.” He sat back down and reached for her hand; she laced her fingers with his “Robin, this is a big deal. You’re right it’s only been six months. What will Marian say?”

“I don’t care what she says.” Regina picked up the key rolled it in between her fingers “You think I’m nuts . . . don’t you?”

She smiled “No, I just need to think this over. I think it’s serious and we have to be sure it’s what we want.” 

“I understand.” 

She put the key in her top drawer of her dresser “I’m not saying no.” 

“You’re going to consider this?”

“Yes, I am.” She kissed him and whispered “Do you feel better now?” 

He ran his fingers through her hair “Yes, I was terrified.” 

“Robin, I love you. You can always talk to me.” 

“I know but I really thought you’d think I’m crazy.” 

“No, I just want to make sure you’re positive about this.” 

“I am Regina . . . I am.” 

“Ok, let’s eat. Enough serious talk for now,” she said as she hugged him. They went out to the kitchen and ate the Chinese food right out of the cartons. They talked about the presents they got Roland and Regina confessed she’d bought him something else earlier that week. 

Robin glared at her “You’re spoiling him.” 

“So, I’m the cool girlfriend. I’m allowed.” 

He laughed “You are too funny.” 

“I can’t help it. I’m having fun.” 

“I can tell.” Robin stood and cleaned up the mess. Regina watched him at the sink. He was washing her dishes from earlier. Her mind wandered back to what had just occurred. He wanted her to move in. She was completely shocked and didn’t know what to think. It was true; they’d only been seeing each other for about six months. Was this normal? Did people move in together that quickly? After three months they had already admitted their love for one another so what did it matter if they lived together? She’d only lived with one other man and that had ended badly. She honestly didn’t know what to do. She sensed Robin’s eyes on her and she looked up into his face; he was leaning against the counter “Penny for your thoughts,” he asked. 

“I’m just thinking. I’m sorry,” she stood and walked up to him. He wrapped his arms around her and she pulled him close. 

He rubbed his hands down her back “Come, let’s lie down. I’ll hold you,” he said as he pulled her toward the bedroom. She smiled; how did he always know what she needed? 

They climbed into bed and she snuggled against his chest “Better?”

“Yes,” she whispered. 

“We’ll wrap presents in the morning. Try to get some rest.” He kissed the top of her head and Regina swore he was asleep before her. She couldn’t turn her brain off. Until finally about an hour later she drifted off with Robin’s words etched in her mind “I want you with me.” She wanted to be with him too. 

 

Robin glanced around the room and he smiled as he watched Roland and Regina sitting on the floor near David and Mary’s Christmas tree. It had been a great party so far. They’d eaten and everyone exchanged presents. Roland played with Ollie and now the pup was snuggled up in Killian’s arms. Christmas carols were playing on the radio and everyone was having a great time. Ruby, Victor, Emma, Killian, David, Mary, even John, Will and Belle had been invited at the last minute. It appeared Robin had made new friends overnight and it was because he had fallen in love with Regina Mills. She had brought light back into his life again and he would be eternally grateful to her for that. She caught him staring.   
She always did. She whispered “I love you” from across the room and he winked at her. Killian slapped him on the back “You’re making the rest of us look bad,” he teased. 

Emma walked over “Leave him alone. They’re in love,” she said. 

Robin had an idea “Emma can I talk to you in the kitchen for a moment?”

“Sure,” they walked into the kitchen and he leaned against the counter “Did something happen,” she asked. 

“I don’t have much time but I asked Regina to move in with me last night.” 

Emma plopped down on the chair at the kitchen table “Shit.”

“Yeah I’m crazy.” 

“What did she say?”

“She said she wasn’t saying no.” 

“Oh my God . . . she’s considering it.” 

“Really,” he replied. 

“Yes, she truly is. Jesus. I would never expect that.” 

They were interrupted by Mary walking in “Hi, am I missing something good?”

“No, we’re just taking a break,” Emma said. 

“Can we help you bring anything out?”

“Yes, Robin you can take this tray of cookies and Emma will carry the coffee.” 

He opened the door for her “No worries. I got your back,” she said. 

“Thank you Emma.” 

They walked to the dining room and a few people were already sitting around the table “Papa where did you go?”   
He placed the tray on the table “I was helping the ladies in the kitchen.” He winked at Regina who was sitting next to him “By helping I got the first cookie,” he said as he placed one in front of his son. 

Roland laughed “Papa, Gina should have gotten the first cookie.” 

Everyone giggled and Regina kissed his cheek “Thank you my sweet boy but I am too full for cookies,” she said as she kissed the top of his head. Regina stood and asked Emma to   
sit next to Roland “Will you watch him while I go talk to Robin?” 

“Sure. Go easy on him,” she whispered. Robin was talking to David and Regina took his hand. She didn’t say anything she pulled him down the hallway to Mary’s room and closed   
the door. She placed a hand on her hip “Did I do something wrong,” he asked. 

“You tell me?” 

“Regina is this a trick?”

“Robin . . .” 

“Okay I had a weak moment I told Emma about last night. I know I shouldn’t have but I wanted to know her thoughts. We barely could talk though because Mary walked in.” 

“What did she say?”

“She said ‘shit’ and then she said it sounds like you might actually be considering it.” 

“I am.” 

“Are you mad?”

“A little,” she admitted. 

“I’m sorry I just; part of me wonders if I should have waited but I . . .” 

“Robin this is between you and me.” 

“I know. I’m sorry. I had a weak moment I just wanted to know what she thought about it.” 

“Don’t talk about this with anyone else. What if I decide not to move in with you? If you go around telling everyone you’ll look like a big dope.” 

“A dope?” 

“Yes, so please let’s just keep this between us. Can you do that?”

“Yes, I promise. I’m sorry.” 

“You already said that three times.”

“I know we should get back.” 

“Wait,” she wrapped her arms around his neck “I love you. No matter what my decision is I love you.” 

“I love you Regina,” he ran his fingers through her hair and pulled her close. 

“I’m a little afraid.” 

“I’m terrified.” 

“You are?”

“Yes, I haven’t felt this way in a very long time . . . if ever.” 

Mary was knocking on the door and saying that she was coming in “Is everything okay?”

“Yes, we’re sorry. I’ll go see to Roland,” he said as he kissed Regina’s forehead and walked out. 

She looked at Mary “Close the door please.” She sat on the bed and Regina cleared her throat “Robin asked me to move in with him and to not re-new my lease in February.” 

“Shut the fuck up!” 

“Okay, that’s not the reaction I was expecting.” 

“Regina are you actually considering this?”

“Surprisingly enough yes I am.” 

“By then it will be six months you’ve been seeing each other.” 

“I know. I told him I need to think about it.” 

“You don’t have much time.” 

“Am I crazy?”

“No, not at all but you need to think carefully about this.” 

“Only you and Emma know. That’s what he was talking to her about when you went into the kitchen.” 

“I see. I won’t tell David. He’ll worry and he’ll think you’re rushing into this.” 

“Do you think so?” 

“Yes, I’m pretty sure what’s what he’d say. Just know we will support you no matter what your decision is.” 

“Thank you. We should go back out there.” They walked into the living room and Roland was sitting on Robin’s lap near the fireplace. Ruby and Victor were leaving and Regina   
hugged them both saying they should go out for ladies night soon. Will and John were also leaving but they’d see them tomorrow in the afternoon “Do you need help cleaning   
up,” Regina asked Mary. 

“Do you have to get Roland home?” 

“I think he’ll be alright.” They headed into the kitchen and washed everything up. 

Twenty minutes later they were sitting at the kitchen table when Emma came in “Roland is sleeping on the couch with Ollie and I got a few great shots. It’s so precious. Robin says not to rush he’s still chatting with David and Killian. 

“Are you checking on me?”

“Actually, yes I’m dying. I need to know what’s going through that head of yours.” 

“Don’t push her Emma.” 

“I’m not. I just want her to know I support her no matter what she decides.” 

“Thank you . . . both of you. It means a lot to me.” 

“When will you tell him,” Mary asked. 

“I have an idea. I’ll decide by New Year’s.” 

“Oh’ at the party at the marina?”

“The best party of the year,” Emma added. 

Someone was knocking on the kitchen door; Killian peeked his head in “Love, we should go. It’s getting late,” he said to Emma. 

“You’re probably right,” she replied. They walked out to the living room and Roland was sleeping on the couch.   
David was sitting next to him “Where’s Robin?”

“He’s putting everything in the car. Gina is everything alright?”

She smiled “Yes, better than alright. Things are great. Don’t worry yourself,” she said kissing his cheek and hugging him. 

“Okay good, because for the record I like him.” 

“Oh’ so you approve. I’m so glad,” she teased. 

Robin came back inside and he shook David’s hand and hugged Mary “Thank you for everything.” He scooped up Roland “I’ll meet you in the car. Take your time,” he said.   
Regina turned to face Mary and David “Thank you.”

“No need to thank us. We love you and we will always have your back,” she said hugging her. 

Emma and Killian hugged, kissed and walked out and Regina turned back to Mary one last time “Merry Christmas.” 

“Merry Christmas Gina,” she said. 

David shook his head “Something is going on. What is it?”

“I can’t tell you. It’s a woman thing.” 

“Should I be worried,” he asked. 

“No, c’mon let’s get some rest,” she said. 

“Alright I get it.” Mary smiled it was about time her best friend found happiness again. 

 

They managed to wake Roland so he could leave milk and cookies for Santa. Once he was asleep Regina went back over to her house to get the presents. Robin met her outside when she came back over and then they worked quickly putting everything under the Christmas tree. She watched as Robin grabbed one of his and shook it “Hey give that to me,” she said as she ripped it out of his hand. He laughed and she winked at him as they continued to put presents out. 

At one point Robin left the room and came back with a huge pile that she assumed were hers “No shaking,” he teased. Finally, he left the tree lights on and they headed to the bedroom. Regina stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a big red box sitting on the bed “This is a private moment,” he said as he lay on the bed and nodded toward the present. 

“Is this for me?”

“Yes, open it Regina.” She took off the lid and moved the paper out of the way and lifted the negligee out of the box “Green is my favorite color,” he said. 

“Robin . . .” It was long and had spaghetti straps, it was dark green and Regina realized no one had ever given her a gift so intimate and beautiful before. It was so long that she knew when she wore it; it would hit the floor. It was basically a gown “This is too much.” 

“No, it’s not. I wanted to get it for you. You don’t have to wear it now but maybe on New Year’s Eve?” 

“That sounds like a lovely idea,” she crawled onto the bed and kissed him “Thank you very much. I love it.” 

“I can’t wait to see you in it.” 

“Can I give you a present?” 

He smiled “If you must.” 

Regina ran out to the tree and grabbed a small box. Robin was changing into his pajamas when she came back in “I hope you like them. I’m pretty sure you don’t have anything like this.” 

He pulled up his sweat pants and took the box from her; they sat down and he lifted the top “Regina . . . they’re beautiful. You’re right I don’t have cuff links like this. You’re sneaky,” he said as he kissed her quickly “Thank you.” They had his initials on them ‘RL’ “Did you have these made for me?” 

She smiled “Yes, I did.” 

“Wow, I’m impressed.” She yawned and he hugged her “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.” 

“You’re tired. It’s late. We should go to sleep.” Robin pulled down the blankets and they lay down; Regina snuggled against his chest and he kissed her forehead “Merry Christmas my love.”

“Merry Christmas Robin,” she replied. Regina had a feeling a certain little boy would be waking them early so she closed her eyes and within minutes thankfully she had fallen asleep. 

 

Regina felt someone tugging on her blanket; she opened one eye and Roland was looking at her “Gina are you awake?” 

She smiled and lifted the blanket “Come here.” He crawled on the bed and snuggled against her side under the blanket “Santa came,” he whispered. 

“Did he? Did he eat his cookies and drink his milk?” 

“Yes, all of it,” he replied. 

“Okay, let’s wait a few minutes and then we’ll wake your papa,” she said. He nodded and snuggled closer to her. She wrapped her arms around him and he closed his eyes. He only lasted fifteen minutes and then he sat up “Aren’t you still tired?” 

“No, Gina . . .” 

Robin stirred and yawned “Did Santa come?” 

“Yes, Papa can we go see what he left?”

“Yes, go sit by the tree and Gina and I will be right out.” Roland jumped off the bed laughing and running out to the living room “Good morning love,” he said as he kissed her quickly. 

“Good morning.” 

“Did you sleep well?”

“Yes, thank you.” 

“Are you ready to open presents?”

She smiled “I am.” 

They walked out to the living room and Roland was waiting patiently “What should we do first Roland?”

“STOCKINGS,” he yelled. Regina noticed that there were three stockings under the tree all of them with the initial R on them. Robin must have put one under there for her also “Look Gina Santa left you a stocking,” Roland said handing it to her. 

She bit her lip and sent a smile at Robin “Wow, that’s beautiful.” They sat on the floor and opened their stockings; she had a gift certificate to her favorite spa, chocolates, a new set of ear buds, and even a Starbucks gift card “This is lovely,” she said as she put it aside. She hadn’t even noticed her stocking the night before when she snuck out to fill Robin’s – and he said she was sneaky. 

“Santa is smart,” Roland said. 

Regina smiled at Robin “Yes, he is.” 

“Who goes first Roland,” Robin asked. 

“The lady always picks a present first,” he replied. 

Regina laughed “Really?”

“Yes, pick one love.” 

She picked a small box with her name on it and it said it was from Roland “This is from you?”

He giggled “Yes, quick open it!” 

She lifted the lid and it was earrings that looked exactly like the necklace Robin had given her of the apple “Wow, thank you Roland these are gorgeous.” She kissed his cheek and then put them on immediately. 

“See Papa I told you she’d love it.” 

“You were right. Okay, now Regina you pick who gets to open next and then we go on like that until we stop for breakfast.” She pointed to Roland and he giggled and chose his biggest present under the tree. He screamed when he realized it was ‘Star Wars’ Lego’s “I’m sure Gina will want to help you with that Roland.” 

“You bet I will,” she replied. They went around and around like that for a while until Robin suggested they take a break to eat. 

“Papa are you making pancakes, eggs and bacon,” Roland asked. 

“Yes, why don’t you go change and I’ll start cooking.” He ran from the room and Robin grabbed Regina around the waist and pulled her toward him “Are you having fun?” 

“Yes, of course. Are you?”

He kissed her forehead “This is the best time I’ve had in years Regina and it’s all because of you. You are my light, my love and I am so grateful for you.” He hugged her and she could feel her eyes begin to water from the words he’d spoken. She couldn’t help it she was feeling overwhelmed. It was all becoming too much. The presents and his declaration of love; she felt as if she were suffocating. Regina was afraid but she wasn’t sure what she was frightened of – it had come on so suddenly. She needed a break. 

He ran his hands down her back and she gently pulled away from him “I think I’ll go shower and change if that’s alright with you.” 

“Yes, of course,” he kissed her mouth once, twice and then a third time. She went to the bedroom to get her clothes and then went it to the bathroom to shower and change. When she came out a few minutes later breakfast was ready “I’ll be right there,” she said as she put her things back in Robin’s room.   
Roland was already eating “Are you going to eat all that,” she asked laughing. 

“Yes, Gina and Papa has a plate for you too.” 

He placed the food in front of her and leaned down “For milady,” he said as he kissed her. 

“Thank you,” she said smiling. Robin sat down across from her with his own plate “What time will John and Will come over?” 

“Usually they come around two and they bring dinner. It’s just something that John loves to do for us every year.” 

“That’s very nice.” 

“He makes a turkey and mashed potatoes; right Papa?” 

“Yes and usually brussel sprouts.” 

“Yuck,” Roland said. They laughed and Regina realized that Robin noticed she was playing with her food. She had a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach but couldn’t figure out what her problem was. She forced herself to eat because she knew he was watching. She handed Roland a piece of bacon when Robin turned around and he giggled as he ran into the living room to eat it. She couldn’t bring herself to eat another bite. He put the Christmas parade on the T.V for Roland and they cleaned the dishes.   
She was drying the plates when Robin leaned against the counter and crossed his arms in front of his chest “What’s wrong?”

“Why would you ask that?” 

“Something is bothering you,” he said matter-of-factly. 

“It’s nothing. I’ll be alright.” 

“Regina . . .” 

She turned toward him “I’m just feeling a little bit overwhelmed. This is all so new and . . . different.” 

“What can I do?” 

“Robin, I’ll be fine.” 

“Do you need a break?” 

“What?” 

“You can go home for a while and come back later. I’ll understand. I’ll explain it to Roland.” 

“Robin . . .” 

“I don’t want you to go but I get it.” 

“I’m not explaining this well.” 

“Then, don’t. I think I know what you’re going through.” 

“You do?”

“This takes getting used to Regina.” 

She thought about it but she really didn’t want to leave “I’d like to make a few calls from the bedroom. Do you think Roland would mind waiting to open the rest of his gifts?”

“No, I’ll keep him busy. Take your time.” 

She smiled “Thank you, you’re always so understanding,” she said as she kissed him quickly. Regina went to the bedroom and made a few calls. She called Emma but ended up leaving a message and then dialed her mother. They spoke for several minutes and promised to visit soon with Roland. Her last call was to Mary “Merry Christmas,” she said as David answered the phone. 

They spoke for a minute and then he passed the phone to Mary “Gina, how’s your morning going?”

“Everything is great but I’m feeling a little overwhelmed. Do you think that’s normal?”

“Absolutely,” she replied. They talked for several minutes and Regina knew she had done the right thing by calling Mary because she had calmed her down. At one point she heard Roland giggling and running down the hall. The next voice she heard was Robin’s “Don’t bother Gina; she’s on the phone.” A few minutes later; she hung up with Mary and took a deep breath she was ready to go back out to the living room. 

There was a knock on the door and Robin walked in “I just wanted to check on you,” he said. 

“Is Roland getting antsy?” 

“No, he’s fine. I opened his box of Legos actually. Are you feeling better,” he asked as he reached down and laced their fingers together. 

“Yes, I’m ready to open more presents,” she said as she hugged him. 

“Oh, well then let’s go,” he said smiling as he pulled her back out to the living room. She really was feeling better but Regina wasn’t sure why she had felt so overwhelmed earlier.   
She shook if off and enjoyed the rest of the morning with Robin and Roland. 

 

John and Will came with a surprise guest – Belle. Regina was happy to have another woman around to talk to throughout the day. She’d baked cookies and the food John made was amazing. Robin and Roland were very lucky to have such nice people in their lives and she was happy to have new friends. Regina cleaned up with Belle’s help of course, the men were sitting in the living room helping Roland with his Lego’s and for the first time all day she was completely relaxed “I hope you don’t think I’m being nosy but are you and Will seeing each other,” Regina asked. 

Belle smiled “Yes, actually.” 

“I thought so.” 

“We’ve been flirting with the idea for a while.” 

“You look well together.” 

“Thank you. Are you and Robin serious,” she whispered. 

“Yes.” 

“That’s nice. He’s a good man.” 

“He really is and Roland is a doll. He cracks me up constantly.”

Will came into the kitchen “Need any help?”

“No, we’re okay,” Belle said as she took his hand. 

“Should I make coffee?”

“Yes, please love,” Robin yelled.

“He heard that,” Belle asked. 

“Yes, I did so you might want to consider whispering,” he said loudly. 

“Shit,” Regina mumbled. 

Belle laughed “I’ll have to remember that we should be whispering in the presence of these men.” She shoved Will back toward the living room and Regina laughed as she put the coffee on. 

She leaned toward Belle “Robin has super hearing I swear.” A few minutes later she was calling everyone into the kitchen for coffee as Roland continued to play by the tree. Will stood against the counter with his arms wrapped around Belle and Robin was eyeing her from across the room. That feeling in the pit of her stomach came back from this morning and she finally figured out what had been bothering her – she belonged here. She felt at home with these people and she was happy. It scared the shit out of her. She sensed Robin’s eyes on her and she smiled over at him. She knew he was worried about her “Roland would you like hot chocolate,” she yelled. 

“Yes, please,” he screamed back. Everyone continued to chat as Regina began making the hot chocolate on the stove from scratch. Belle was also watching intrigued “Would you like one? There’s enough for me to have one as well.” 

“Yes, I’d love one.” 

“Great. Also, you should come to the next ladies night. It’s always a fun time.” 

“I’d love that.” Regina served the three of them their drinks and they sat at the table with Roland. A few minutes later John announced he had to make one more stop so he headed out. He insisted that Robin keep the leftovers. Regina hated to admit it but she needed to think about leaving also. She dreaded it. 

She rinsed the few dishes that were left in the sink and leaned against the counter “I hate to say this but I need to go soon also.” 

That got Roland’s attention “But Gina why?” 

“I have to work tomorrow.” 

“But you can still sleep here.” 

She glanced up into Robin’s eyes and she could tell he wanted the same thing “I’m sorry but I can’t. Not tonight.” 

Belle could sense the tension “Will, we really should go. Thank you for having us. We had a lovely time.” She hugged Regina and Robin showed them out. Roland was still pouting and it was making her sick to her stomach. She didn’t want to leave but she had to. She couldn’t stay with them all the time. She headed to the bedroom to gather her things. She put a few of her presents in her duffle and heard the door close. She turned around and Robin was staring at her – she knew that look. Before she could say anything his arms were around her and his mouth was on hers. 

He pulled her close and she heard herself moan as he fingers cascaded through her hair “I’m sorry I needed that,” he said as he whispered against her lips. “I know you have to go love. I understand.” 

“No, you don’t understand. I don’t want to go but I have to.” She pulled away from him and he had a confused look on his face “I need space. I just need to think about everything. Today was absolutely amazing. Waking up with you and Roland, dinner with our friends, presents, and just being here it was – beautiful. This was the best Christmas I’ve had in a very long time.” 

“I’m glad. I feel the same way.” 

“I need to work tomorrow.” 

“I know. I’ll help you get everything ready.” A few minutes later they walked out into the living room “Roland; Gina needs to go home say goodnight.” 

“NO! Gina you can’t leave. You can sleep here.” 

Regina could tell he was about to cry “Roland she can’t. She has to go home.” He started crying and she hugged him close and whispered that she’d see him soon. She hugged Robin; kissed him and then whispered in his ear that she loved him. She didn’t look back. She ran out of his apartment and went home. That night she barely slept. She tossed and turned. She’d felt guilty about the way she left but the fact of the matter was – she had a lot to think about and not much time.


	11. CHAPTER 11-DIFFICULT DECISIONS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 11 . . . I know 10 was really long. So, this is much shorter. Let's see what Regina's decision will be.

CHAPTER 11-DIFFICULT DECISIONS

Work was chaotic. She knew it would be and she threw herself into her job. Regina always did this when life got a little too hard. She didn’t like making difficult decisions. For three days she didn’t see or hear from Robin – at all. He was giving her the space she needed and she was fine with that. Okay, she wasn’t fine with that. She was in denial. She hated to admit it but she wished he hadn’t. She missed him terribly and all she could think about was whether or not she should move in with him. It was one of the hardest decisions she’d ever had to make and she still hadn’t made up her mind yet. She hadn’t been to the gym in over a week and she brought her clothes to change into after work. When she arrived at the clubhouse she noticed the television and the lights were on. She smiled when she realized it was Robin on the treadmill and watched him for a moment. Had it really only been three days since she’d seen him? It was obvious that he’d been running. He was wiping his face with a towel and drinking water. She walked over and stood in front of his treadmill and smiled. He stopped his machine and took out his ear buds “Well, well, well, hello my love.” 

“Hello handsome and how are you?”

He shook his head and bit his lip “Are you flirting with me?” 

“Maybe,” she replied as she sent him a smile.

“Well, I was struggling to get through this run but now that you’re here I’m feeling better. You seem like you are in a good mood.” 

“Well, I guess I am. I’m actually dreading this though if we are being honest,” she said as she got on the treadmill next to him. 

“I can think of another form of exercise that you would find much more enjoyable,” he teased as he winked at her. 

She laughed “Oh, I think I know what you are referring to but I need this right now. No offense of course.” 

“None taken . . . I’ll leave you to it then,” he said as he put his ear buds back in and started his machine. Regina walked for a few minutes to warm up but then she ran. Despite the fact that Robin kept glancing over at her – she ran. 

It was difficult and after only twenty minutes she stopped her treadmill and glared at him “You’re staring and it’s distracting me,” she snapped. 

He stopped his machine and turned toward her “I miss you.” 

“And I you,” she admitted. 

“You stayed away,” he said sadly. 

“Yes, and you respected that Robin and I appreciate that.” 

“I respect the hell out of you but that doesn’t mean I’m not worried. Are you alright?”

“Yes, you need to try not to worry so much. The fact of the matter is I’ve been thinking about what you asked me.” 

“You’re referring to . . . you moving in with me and Roland.” 

“Yes, I’m considering it but I haven’t decided yet.” 

“I understand. No pressure. It’s been three days I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I’ll let you finish.” He got off his machine and wiped it down. She started walking again and then was surprised when he just left. She stopped her treadmill and let out a breath. She couldn’t just let him leave like that – could she? He seemed upset and she didn’t want him to leave mad. Why had he just walked out like that? She high-tailed it out of the gym and ran outside into the freezing cold. 

She couldn’t see him so she ran faster toward the parking lot “Wait!” He was halfway across the lot and almost to the road when he turned around and realized she was coming toward him. She flew into his arms and he picked her up. Robin’s mouth came down on hers and she wrapped her legs around his waist “You didn’t say goodbye and you didn’t even kiss me,” she said breathlessly against his lips. He continued to hold her “Don’t do that again Robin please. I felt awful.” 

“I’m sorry I thought you wanted to be left alone.” 

“No,” she said as she kissed him again. 

He put her down “It’s freezing out here. You should go inside.” 

She nodded “I’ll call you later,” she said as she kissed him one more time and ran back to the clubhouse. Regina needed that – now she could finish her run and concentrate properly. 

 

Later than night she couldn’t fall asleep. It was ten and she was tossing and turning. She had gone home and cooked herself dinner, done a load of laundry and watched a few shows but she could not fall asleep. Finally, she couldn’t take it anymore; she grabbed her phone and called Robin – he answered on the third ring “Regina?”

“Hi, were you sleeping?”

“No, I’m watching the news.” 

“Oh, okay. I’m sorry to bother you.” 

“You’re not bothering me.” 

“I can’t sleep. My brain won’t turn off.” 

“I see.” 

“I came home and made dinner, did a few things around the house but I can’t fall asleep.” 

“This is a problem. Would you like me to make you some tea?”

She laughed “Yes, actually yes I would.” 

“Come over.” 

“Roland . . .” 

“He’s fast asleep. Regina let me take care of you. Come over. Don’t think about it just get in the car and come here.” 

She wanted this. She would have never called him if she didn’t want this “I’ll be there in five minutes. Let me pack a bag.” She didn’t even say goodbye – she just hung up and ran around her apartment like a crazy loon. She packed everything she needed for work and in five minutes she was pulling up in front of Robin’s building. She knew why she couldn’t sleep. She missed him too damn much. She saw him already in the hallway, leaning against the wall waiting for her. 

He opened the door for her “That was fast.” 

“I ran around like a lunatic,” she said. 

He laughed “Sit at the table I already started your tea.” She watched as he prepared her drink; his hair was messy and he was dressed in sweat pants and a white tank top. She let out a breath when it finally dawned on her – he was hers. Robin is smart, sexy, and funny and has the most gorgeous smile she’s ever seen. He has beautiful blue eyes she could stare into all day long and he is a wonderful father and would do anything for the people he loves and he loves her. She loves him. Loves him so much that it scares her and that’s why she panicked on Christmas morning. He placed the mug on the table in front of her “Milady your tea. Be careful, it’s hot” he said as he sat down at the table with her. 

She smiled at him “Yes, you are,” she teased. 

“If you keep talking to me like that we won’t be going to sleep love.” He took her hand and kissed it “I’m glad you called me.” 

“Me too,” she replied. 

“I will always take care of you. I want to Regina.” 

“I know. I’m still getting used to that,” she admitted. 

“It takes getting used to.” 

“It sure does.” 

“So, I have been informed that Marian is going to Florida last minute for New Year’s and she’s taking Roland. Her family lives there.” 

“Wow, lucky Roland.” 

“Yes, well I get you all to myself for several days; which I knew but it is a rare occurrence since my son is pretty much attached to your gorgeous side whenever you are here.” 

“You keep forgetting – I’m the cool girlfriend,” she said. 

“True milady,” he said as he continued to hold her hand. 

“Thank you for the tea.”

“You are very welcome. Are you ready for sleep?” 

“I think so.” They walked to the bedroom and Regina made sure her alarm was set on her phone and she plugged it into the charger. She snuggled against Robin’s chest and he wrapped his arms around her “Much better,” she said softly. 

“I won’t lie; I prefer for us to be like this – than not,” he whispered. 

“I agree with you,” she replied. 

“That’s nice to hear. Now, sleep Regina,” he said as he kissed her forehead. She drifted off to sleep in a matter of minutes. No tossing and no turning. She had already made her decision . . . Regina was moving in with Robin.


	12. NEW YEAR'S EVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NEW YEAR'S EVE ...

Another LONG ONE! Hope you enjoy. I might be posting 3 chapters this weekend since it’s snowing here in NY. Let me know what you guys think. I am loving all the comments and it’s much appreciated. 

CHAPTER 12 – NEW YEAR’S EVE 

Every New Year’s Eve Killian hosted a party at the Marina. It was VIP invite only but it always drew an amazing crowd. Even before Emma started dating him they’d always gone. David had known him for years and they always got an invite. The dancing, food, music; it was the best party of the year. It was black tie – dress to impress. Regina had a red dress that was in the back of her closet that was perfect for the occasion. She had placed Robin’s house key in her purse and at some point she would tell him – Yes. She would move in with him and Roland. He was picking her up at 7:30; she only had about fifteen more minutes to get ready. She received a text from Emma John, Will and Belle have all been added to the list. See you soon! Regina was looking forward to the party this year because she had someone to kiss at midnight and to dance with. They had a tendency to drink a lot but this year she would try to control herself. But, when it came to dancing with her friends on New Year’s Eve – anything could and usually did happen. There was a knock at the door and when she answered it Robin was standing in a black tuxedo holding one single red rose “Milady, you look breathtaking,” he said as he handed her the flower. 

She smiled “So, do you. Come in. I’m almost ready.” She placed the flower on the counter and they walked to her bedroom “Just so you are aware John, Will and Belle have all been added to the list.” 

“Very nice,” he said. 

She walked into her closet to search for her wrap “This is usually the best party of the year. I think you’ll agree. It’s a great time. Are you alright? You seem quiet.” 

“Yes, I’m basking.” 

“Oh’ I see,” she wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his neck “You didn’t kiss me hello.” 

“To be honest I’m afraid if I kiss you I’ll rip that dress off and we’ll be late to the party.” 

“Oh my that sounds like a good reason to be late,” she teased as she licked his bottom lip. 

“Regina Mills you better stop,” he whispered. 

She laughed and took a step back “Alright I’ll behave. I have all night to tease you.” 

“You’re evil,” he said as he kissed her quickly on the mouth. 

“I’m only evil sometimes,” she said winking at him. They walked back to the living room “Have you spoken to Roland?”

“Yes, he seems like he’s having a good time.” 

She grabbed her purse off the table “Should we go?” 

He took a step toward her and whispered in her ear “We can blow this whole thing off and I can make love to you all night. I can cook you dinner and kiss you at midnight. What do you say?” 

She laughed “Robin Locksley we are going to this party. I love the sound of that trust me but people are expecting us.” 

“As you wish milady . . . I’m sure I’ll enjoy myself as long as I am with you.” She kissed him long and soft one more time and then they headed out. Regina was ready to dance. 

 

Robin sipped on his beer and watched the women dancing from the sidelines. They were all very drunk. Emma, Belle, Regina and Ruby were all dancing together. Robin cleared his throat as he watched Regina. It was making him uncomfortable. He noticed a few men that weren’t dancing that far from them and he could tell a few of them were staring at his girls. He didn’t like it. Killian was standing next to him “I think they should be cut off soon” he said. 

“You’re probably right.” Regina was dancing with Emma; Robin could tell it was making Killian uncomfortable as hips swayed against one another and hands were being held. Regina was grinding her ass against her best friend and it was making him feel very uneasy. They were laughing and giggling and Robin couldn’t help but be slightly bothered by it. They even had turned around and now their foreheads were against one another. Robin swore they were going to kiss each other but he pushed the thought to the back of his mind. Killian ran his hands through his hair “These women get nuts when they’re drunk.” 

Robin let out a breath “I need a break. You’ve got this?”

“Yea mate. I’m not going anywhere. I’ll keep an eye on them.” Robin headed outside to the docks for air; Mary and David were laughing and holding one another. 

He tried to back away but they must have heard him walk up because they turned around “Sorry, I just need some air.” 

“It’s alright. I want to join the ladies,” Mary said as she kissed David and then walked away from them. 

“Great party,” David said. 

“Yes, it sure is.” 

“How are things between you and Gina?”

“Good. We’re crazy about each other.” 

“That’s good.” 

“I asked her to move in with me.” 

“Well, shit . . .” 

“Yea, I’m crazy.” 

“What did she say?”

“She told me she wasn’t saying no.” 

“She’s considering it? Wow that’s interesting.” 

“Yes, she told me she is. Does that surprise you David?”

“Yes, Gina doesn’t trust easily.” 

“I know it seems rather quick but I’m crazy about her. I love her.” Robin finished his drink and placed it down on the ground. 

“Gina deserves happiness. What she went through years ago – it was awful. At times, Mary really thought she’d never open herself up to anyone again. I’m happy for you both. It’s   
nice to see.” 

“Thank you. I appreciate that. Daniel really hurt her – didn’t he?” 

“Yes, and I’ve never told Gina this but that day when he stood her up . . . I went to his house and broke his nose.” 

“You didn’t.” 

“I did and I never even told Mary. I was so angry. I love Gina like a sister and I hated seeing her cry. I just had to do something. So, I kicked his ass. He said he deserved it. He   
didn’t even fight me.”

“Wow. They don’t know?”

“No, it’s our little secret,” David said smiling at him. 

“On my honor – I’ll never tell.” 

A few minutes later they heard a door slam and Killian was yelling at Regina, Emma and Mary “Can someone please control this lot.” 

“Oh’ relax, we were just having a little fun,” Emma said. 

“No Emma! I don’t think grinding with strange men constitutes as acceptable behavior. They were all doing it. I have guests to mingle with. You can deal with them now,” Killian said as he walked back inside. 

Robin glanced over at Regina and she wouldn’t look him in the eyes – she looked guilty “You’re all cut off,” David said as he took Mary’s hand. 

“Oh’ chill out it wasn’t a big deal,” Emma yelled. 

Regina wrapped her arms around Emma “Let’s take a break. Killian seemed really mad.” 

“No, you guys suck. C’mon this is the best party of the year.” 

“You’re drunk. Sit down and take a break,” David said. Emma and Mary went over to the bench to sit down but David grabbed Regina’s arm “Gina, why was Killian so mad?” 

She glanced up at Robin and she could tell he looked angry “We were dancing.”

“I get that but were you dancing with other men?”

“I’m not talking to you I’m too drunk,” she said as she pulled away from him and joined Mary and Emma on the bench. 

Robin let out a breath “I’m trying not to be angry because I know they’ve had a lot to drink but all I can say is I’m glad I didn’t see it.” 

“One more hour until midnight,” David replied. Just then they heard a retching sound and Mary screamed for them to come over; Emma was throwing up. Robin put his jacket around her and David held her hair “I’ll take her and Mary out of here.” 

Regina rolled her eyes “You’re a dope for drinking so much Emma.” 

“Shut up Gina!” 

“Alright you two that’s enough. Mary, c’mon we’re leaving,” David said. He put his arms around Emma and helped her to her feet “I take it you’ll deal with Gina.” 

Robin glanced down at her “You bet. I’ll handle her. Happy New Year,” he said. 

“You also,” he replied. 

“Happy New Year . . . I love you guys,” Regina yelled. 

Robin held out his hand “C’mon let’s get you inside you need water,” he said. She didn’t argue. Regina took his hand and once they were inside they slid into a booth and Robin immediately ordered two waters “Do you feel sick?”

“No, no I don’t feel sick.” 

“Good.” 

“Are you mad at me?”

“Yes, a little,” he admitted.

“Because I was dancing,” she said. 

“I’m glad I didn’t see it.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

The waiter brought their waters and Robin pushed it in front of her “Drink.” Regina looked over at him and he definitely looked mad. A few minutes later Killian slid into the booth and glared at her “Emma went with Mary and David.” 

“Good.” 

“Killian . . .” 

“No, Gina it’s bad enough you lot dance and grind over one another but when other men get involved it’s inappropriate and wrong. Be glad you didn’t see it mate. I have guests,” he said as he stalked off. 

Regina sipped her water “He’s mad.” 

“Yes he is.” 

“Robin, please don’t be made at me. I know I’ve had too much to drink. I was just having fun. I’m sorry.” 

“I’ll get over it,” he said. 

“I hope so because I mean I already started packing a few boxes and this wasn’t how I wanted to tell you.” She took the key out of her purse and put it on the table and turned toward him “The answer is yes.” 

“Regina . . .” 

“I’m saying yes. I’ll move in with you.” 

“Are you sure about this?”

“Yes, Robin I love you.” He kissed her and she moaned as his fingers drifted through her hair “Can we go home?”

Hi smiled “Hell yes.” 

 

When they got to Robin’s she basically passed out. Regina woke up at 5AM, grabbed her bag and snuck into the bathroom. She was surprised that she wasn’t feeling sick. She actually felt okay. She wanted to try on Robin’s Christmas present. Regina pulled it out of her bag and placed it over her head. She put it on and glanced in the mirror - beautiful. She didn’t care what time it was she wanted to wake him up. Regina opened the door and he was standing in front of her “Jesus! You scared the hell out of me,” she said. 

“Are you alright? I thought you might be sick,” he said. 

“No, I wanted to try this on for you,” she admitted. 

He shook his head and then finally realized what she was wearing “Go lay down. I’ll be there in a minute,” he said. Regina went back into the bedroom and lifted the blankets. She was still so tired. She almost drifted back to sleep when he came in a few moments later “Can you stand up for me again? I’d like to get a better look,” he said softly. 

She stood “I love it Robin. It’s beautiful.” 

“You are beautiful Regina.” 

He lifted the blankets and got back in bed; she snuggled against his chest “I’m sorry I passed out,” she whispered.   
“It’s alright. As long as you aren’t feeling sick,” he said. 

“No, I’m fine.” 

“Are you sure about your decision?”

“Yes, I’m sure. Are you sure you aren’t mad?” 

“Regina if I ever see you dancing up on another man I’ll put you over my knee.” 

She glanced up into his face “You wouldn’t dare.” 

He smiled “No, I wouldn’t but I’m glad I didn’t see it.” 

“I’m done drinking like that. I’m serious.” 

He kissed her forehead “We should go back to sleep.” Regina fell asleep holding his hand and thanked God that Robin hadn’t seen what she’d done because even though she couldn’t completely remember - she was sure he’d be very angry. 

 

New Year’s Day was uneventful for the most part and Regina was glad about that after the crazy night they had. She and Robin slept until noon and then he made them brunch. She stayed with him all day lounging about; watching movies and doing pretty much nothing. That is until 5 o’clock when Emma called crying hysterically and begging Regina to hang out. She left Robin’s and headed to her apartment where she found Emma already there outside waiting for her “Em . . . what’s wrong?” They went inside and Regina put on the kettle for tea straight away and placed a glass of water in front of her “You look awful. Have you even eaten anything today?”

“Not really,” she replied. She started making Emma a sandwich and also sent a text to Mary asking if she could come over. 

She responded immediately and said she was on her way “Emma what happened?”

She sipped her water “He’s really mad.” 

“He just needs to cool off.” 

“Is Robin mad at you?”

Regina put the sandwich in front of Emma “Eat and no he didn’t see what was going on.” 

“I went over to try and talk to him but he wouldn’t answer the door. I know he was home.” Tears rolled down her cheeks and Regina rubbed her back “I’m an idiot.” 

“No, you’re not. You just drank a lot and had a little bit too much fun. I’m sure Killian will get over it. He just needs time.” 

“Things were going great with us. I really hope I didn’t mess this up.” 

“Try to relax and finish your sandwich you need to eat.” Regina fixed her tea and then heard a knock on the door. 

She answered it and Mary rushed in “Just so you know David and Robin are actually over there with Killian. Apparently, he felt the need to talk.” 

“Can I ask a question was it really that bad because I’m a little foggy?” 

Mary sat on the other side of Emma “According to David I was dancing with Ruby, Emma with that guy that Killian is upset over; apparently he works at the marina and Gina . . . well some guy was all over you and he was grabbing your ass.” 

“Oh’ my God I’m really getting too old for this. I don’t even remember half this shit.” 

“So, from Killian’s perspective it was pretty bad.” 

“Crap.” 

“You need to let him cool off,” Mary said. 

“Yes, I understand that but he has Ollie and I have a few days off. I’d like him,” Emma explained. 

“I’ll call David and see if he can get him for you,” Mary said as she headed down the hall to call him. 

“Gina, I hope Killian doesn’t tell Robin more about what happened.” 

Regina smiled “Don’t worry Em . . . I can handle him. It will be fine. It’s all over and nothing happened.” 

“Thank you for the sandwich and the tea.” 

“You are very welcome. I’m sure everything will work out for the best.” 

Mary came back into the kitchen “David says he will leave now and meet us at your place and he’ll bring Ollie. Robin is still at Killian’s.” 

“Oh’ sorry not to change the subject but I should mention after all the drama last night I told Robin I’d move in with him,” Regina said. 

“He must have been surprised,” Mary replied. 

“He was but he seemed happy.” 

“Gina, I really hope Killian doesn’t fill his brain with evil thoughts,” Emma said. 

Regina hugged her and smiled “Don’t worry. Just go home and rest.” 

“C’mon let’s go,” Mary said as she put her arm around Emma. They let themselves out and Regina cleaned up the kitchen and then took a shower. She changed into sleeping shorts and a tank top and then made herself a bowl of soup and settled on the couch to watch Netflix. About an hour later there was a loud banging on the door and she jumped. Regina looked out the peep hole and cleared her throat – it was Robin and he looked very angry. 

She opened the door and he came inside and slammed it behind him “Um . . . Hi,” she said. 

“We need to talk,” he said. 

“Robin, you’re obviously angry about something. Maybe we shouldn’t do this now.” 

“We will talk now Regina.” 

“You were with Killian and David.” 

“I was,” he said as he took a step toward her. 

“What did he tell you?”

“That when you were dancing last night another man was holding onto your ass. Or rather – my ass,” he said angrily.

She turned away from him “Now, wait just a damn minute. I get that you’re mad . . .” 

He pulled her back to face him and slammed her against his chest “Promise me Regina that you won’t do that again.” 

“Robin . . . I” 

“Tell me that you won’t let another man touch you ever again,” he begged as he placed his forehead against hers “I’m seeing red Regina.” 

“I love you,” she said “Only you. I swear Robin. I promise.” 

“Good. Now, I’ll take what’s mine,” he said as he crashed his lips against hers. Regina had never seen this side of him before. He held the side of her head as he kissed her deeply. At first she was a little frightened but now – not so much. His tongue was moving roughly over hers; he was devouring her. He dragged them into the hallway and slammed her against the wall and pulled her shirt over her head. Robin ripped her shorts down and now she was naked and his hands were moving all over her. He tossed his shirt over his head and slipped out of his pants “I’m going to take you right here,” he growled against her ear. She could feel the wetness between her thighs – this was actually turning her on. His mouth assaulted her nipples and her hands tugged on his hair “You’re mine,” he whispered. He shoved a finger inside of her and she moaned; he quickly pulled it out and tasted her and then kissed her lips again. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist; he pushed himself inside her and she bit her lip. He walked to the bedroom and stood in the doorway. Regina reached up and used the door jamb as leverage as Robin pounded into her “God, I love you so much,” he said as his mouth roughly took hers again. She was saying his name over and over until finally he started taking her against the wall “Mine,” he said as her back hit the wall again. “I’m going to come inside you now,” he said against her ear. She kissed him and whispered that she loved him. Robin groaned and gripped her ass as he came inside her. He tossed her on the bed and didn’t hesitate; he sank down between her legs and his mouth found her folds. He tasted himself on her but he didn’t care – he licked and sucked on her clit and she was thrashing on the bed as he continued his sweet torture on her. Regina cried out that she was coming and Robin drank her juices; swallowing and not stopping his caresses until eventually, she pushed his head away and he had no choice but to sit up. He ran his hands through his hair and was trying to catch his breath “Are you alright,” he asked as he reached for her hand. She was breathing heavily – they both were and she simply nodded. “Did I hurt you?”

“No, Robin you didn’t hurt me.” 

She pulled the blanket over her body and he lay next to her “I’m sorry if I was . . .” 

“It’s alright; come here,” she said softly as she opened up her arms. Robin laid his head on her chest and for a change Regina held him “I’m sorry if I made you angry. I didn’t mean to.” 

“No, I reacted badly. I apologize.” 

“Are you apologizing for making me feel good because there is no need.” 

“I don’t know . . .” 

“I understand. You got a little territorial. It happens.” 

“It’s not that I don’t trust you but the thought of another man’s hands on you . . .” 

She ran her fingers through his hair “Stop worrying,” she whispered “You’re mine and I’m yours.” Robin was rubbing his face over her stomach and she could feel wetness. She hoped he wasn’t crying but it certainly seemed that way. He hugged her closer and she kissed the top of his head “It’s alright,” she said softly. “Sleep; you’re exhausted my love.” She could feel his body relax and a few minutes later Robin was fast asleep in Regina’s arms.


	13. PACKING, MOVING & FEBRUARY 1st

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MOVING IN . . .

CHAPTER 13 – PACKING, MOVING & FEBRUARY 1st

Every night Regina went home from work and packed a few boxes – she was exhausted. Sometimes, she had help; sometimes she didn’t. Most of her help came from Emma who hadn’t been speaking with Killian for about a week and then finally he caved and brought her a dozen roses to her office and forgave her. A week was a long time and Emma wasn’t sure if he’d ever forgive her but Regina was confident that he’d snap out of it eventually. She was glad that Robin had chosen the “Angry Sex Path” because she really wasn’t sure how she’d handle him not speaking to her for a week. Secretly, she was thinking of ways to piss him off more often because she found “Angry Sex Robin” quite a turn on. She shook her head and smiled and rolled her shoulders. She really wouldn’t do that but the thought amused her. About two weeks before the move on this particular night Regina had forgotten that Roland was with Marian again this weekend. Her phone was in the charger and she was listening to music in the kitchen; there was a knock at the door and she glanced at the clock – it was 10:30. She didn’t realize it was so late. She looked out the peep hole – Robin. She opened the door “Hello beautiful,” he said as he walked in and kissed her quickly. 

“Hi, have you tried calling? I lost track of time.” 

“Yes, is your phone in the charger?” 

She laughed “Yes, I’ve been busy.” They walked into the kitchen and pointed to the pile of boxes “See,” she said. 

“Wow, Regina I should be helping you.” 

“No, you have Roland. I can handle this.” 

“I feel guilty.” 

“No, Robin . . . don’t say that. You can help me tomorrow.” 

“We can move a few things in early if you’d like,” he said as he walked up and put his arms around her waist. 

“Actually, I was going to talk to you about that because something has come up.” 

“Oh?”

“I’m giving my bed and my dresser to Mary and David and they’re picking it up – tomorrow.” 

Robin took a step back “Oh, you do have a situation on your hands,” he teased. 

She laughed and then poured them each a glass of water “Yes, I do.” 

“What are you asking me love?”

She pushed him against the counter and placed her hands around his neck “Can I sleep with you in your bed?”

He laughed and kissed her quickly “I think I can arrange that.” 

“I didn’t think you’d have a problem with it.” 

“I think Roland will be very happy when he comes home on Sunday.” 

Regina sat at the table “You didn’t tell me how it went with Marian.” 

“She was shocked and concerned and we talked for a long time about it but in the end . . . it’s what I want.” 

“I could talk to her if you want. Maybe, I can reassure her.” 

“No, baby you don’t have to do that. It will be fine. Try not to worry yourself.” 

“But you’re worried.” 

“No, I’m not. This is what we want right?”

She stood and straddled his lap “Yes, I definitely want this. I know it will take getting used to but I think it will be fun.” 

He smiled and kissed her lips slowly “Fun, yes we will have lots of fun,” he said as he pulled back and then hugged her close. 

“Robin?” 

“Yes . . .” 

“I have another issue.” 

“What’s that?”

“I have a lot of clothes and nothing to put them in.” 

“I can fix that tomorrow we’ll go buy a dresser.” 

“We’ll?”

“Yes, unless that bothers you my love?”

“I want to pay for it. I can buy my own dresser,” she said. 

“Okay. Whatever you want Regina.” He could tell she was getting tired “Why don’t you take a shower and then I’ll rub your back. You seem tense.” 

“That sounds lovely. Yes, I think that would be a good idea.” She stood and leaned down to kiss him one more time “I love you Robin.” 

“And I you,” he said as he kissed the top of her hand. He watched as she headed into the bathroom. He poured them more water and went to the bedroom to wait for her. He   
pulled down the blankets and stripped down to his tank top and boxers and lay down. A few minutes later she came out with a towel wrapped around her body “Lay down don’t bother with clothes.” Regina lay down and he placed the blanket just above her ass and began to rub her back and shoulders. He could feel how tense her muscles were under his hands and he worked for several minutes until he felt her relax. She was breathing heavy and at one point he thought she was asleep but she moved and so he continued massaging her lower back. He couldn’t help himself – he lowered the blanket and rubbed her backside. She moaned and he chuckled “Stop doing that.” 

She lifted her head “What?”

“You’re moaning,” he said. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t apologize milady, it means I’m doing a good job.” 

“You are. Thank you.” Robin ran his hands down her body one more time. He was getting used to her curves and loved looking and touching her. He kissed her lower back and pulled the blanket back up “You can stop. I feel much better,” she said as she flipped onto her back. 

“You deserved that. You’ve been working hard.” 

“I am tired. If you want to be technical tomorrow I’m moving in.” 

He took off his shirt and tossed it on the floor and then snuck under the blanket with her “Every night and every morning your beautiful smile will be the first and last thing I see.” 

“Robin . . .” He opened his arms and she snuggled against him “I’m not going to lie . . . I’m still nervous about this whole thing.” 

“Me too,” he admitted. 

“But it feels right – doesn’t it?” 

He kissed the top of her head “Absolutely. Now, you should sleep. We have a long day tomorrow.” Regina looked up and smiled at him “I told you . . . you’re smile – I can fall asleep content now.” She kissed him and soon after they were both fast asleep. 

 

Regina took a vacation the first week of February. Even though she was mostly moved into Robin’s she felt the need to relax and enjoy some time with him and Roland. Roland’s schedule took getting used to and it changed constantly. Sometimes, he was with Marian and Jeff and other times with them. Most days Belle picked him up from pre-school and watched him until Robin or Marian picked him up. But this week Regina had him most of the time; giving Belle a little vacation which she was grateful for. On this particular day she picked Roland up at school and prepared a meal in the crock pot. He seemed a little sulky and she knew he was upset when he climbed onto the sofa and placed his head on her shoulder “Gina, when is Papa getting home?”

“I think in about an hour or so. Are you missing him?”

“Yes,” he said softly. 

She put her arm around him and kissed the top of his head “Want to watch a movie with me?”

“Minions please?”

“Yes, sweetheart,” she said. They watched the movie for about forty-five minutes and then she went to check on dinner. She was making something knew and glanced at the   
recipe on her phone again quickly. A few minutes later Roland came in “Would you like to help me finish dinner,” she asked. 

“What can I do?”

She pulled a chair up to the counter and Roland climbed up and stood on it “We’re going to add the biscuits to the pot and that will make it Chicken and Dumplings,” she explained. She showed him how to tear the dough and roll it to form balls and then she let him drop them in. 

A few minutes later the door slammed closed and Robin yelled “I’m home.” He came in and kissed Roland on the forehead and kissed Regina quickly on the mouth “Whatever that is . . . it smells amazing.” 

“It’s Chicken and . . .” 

“Dumplings,” Regina said smiling as she helped Roland finish his thought. 

“Yes, Papa and it’s going to be so good. Gina made it but I helped with the Dumpling part.” 

“It should be ready in about fifteen minutes or so.” 

“I’ll go shower and change,” he said. Regina and Roland went back into the living room to watch ‘Minions’. She couldn’t help but think about how Robin was so different from Daniel. Moving in with Robin recently really put things in perspective for her. It’s not as if Daniel wasn’t loving or didn’t help her but it was definitely different. It was hard for her to put into words. He was her first love and Robin was her . . . what was he? She still was trying to figure that out. She knew they loved each other it was obvious from the beginning that they were physically attracted to one another but she almost thought . . . he was it for her. She heard him calling her name from the bedroom and she kissed Roland and said she’d be right back. Regina walked into the bedroom and saw the closet light on she peeked in and was caught off guard when Robin grabbed her around the waist and pulled her inside closing the door. He slammed her against it and kissed her – hard. He had a towel around his waist and Regina pulled it off as she kissed him back. For several seconds they devoured one another until she whispered against his lips “Roland . . . dinner is almost ready.” 

“I love coming home and having you here. I love seeing you with my son. God, I love everything about you,” he said as he kissed her again. She couldn’t think. He always did this to her. He obviously enjoyed catching her off guard. She was so turned on. 

Regina managed to push him away gently “Dinner . . .” 

“We will continue this later,” he said as he kissed her one more time and opened up the closet door. She smiled and high-tailed it out to the kitchen and checked on Roland. 

He was still watching the movie and he laughed “Gina, come here quick! This part is so funny,” he said.

“I have to set the table we’ll have to pause that soon,” she said. She poured drinks and put the plates and silverware out. A few minutes later Robin came out dressed in sweat pants and a t-shirt “Okay Roland are you ready to eat,” she asked. He came in and sat down in his seat and Regina plated the food “Be careful it’s hot,” she said as Roland began to eat. 

She sat and Robin smiled at her; she could feel her face blushing so she continued eating “It’s so good,” Roland said. 

“I agree. Gina is a great cook,” Robin replied. Roland chatted about his day at school with Robin but she couldn’t concentrate. Her mind wandered back to the closet and to her   
thoughts before that and she didn’t even hear Robin calling her name “Are you alright,” he asked. 

“Yes, I’m sorry. I was just thinking,” she said. Roland asked to be excused and he went back to the living room. Robin cleared the dishes and packed the leftovers for his lunch. Regina’s phone went off on the counter and she stood to answer - it was a text from Emma Massive ladies night this Saturday. Are you in?

Stand by, Regina responded. 

“Is everything alright,” Robin asked. 

She leaned against the counter “Ladies night this Saturday. I know we have Roland but would you mind if I went?” 

He stood next to her and crossed his arms “Well, if you promise not to wear a certain sexy, short black dress then I guess I’ll allow it,” he teased. 

She smiled and turned toward him “How about we comprise; I’ll wear a sexy top and sensible black pants.” 

“Deal – have fun,” he said. “Regina I feel the need to mention this - you don’t need my permission to go anywhere. It’s your life.” 

“Yes, but I live with you,” she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “I’m just respecting you and Roland.” 

“I appreciate that – I really do.” She kissed him and then grabbed her phone to respond to Emma she said she was in and asked about the details. 

“I’ll probably ask the guys over for cards. Roland would love to see them and I’ll make sure everyone behaves.” 

“That sounds great. I’ll let Emma know,” she said reaching for her phone again. She helped Robin clean the kitchen and a few minutes later she received another text from Emma 

White Plains bound . . . Ruby has a van will you drive?

Yes, no problem. Keep me posted.

“Getting the plans sorted?” 

“Yes, we’re going to White Plains. Ruby has a van. It’s my turn to drive.” 

That got Robin’s attention “Really? You’ll go that far?” 

“Yeah, we’ve gone before. It will be fine,” she said. She could tell Robin was bothered by it “Robin, don’t worry. We’ve been doing this a long time. It’s not a big deal. I can stay over at Mary’s or something so I don’t disturb you when I get home.”

“No.” 

“But . . .” 

“No, I’ll want you in my arms Regina. It will be fine. I’ll wait for you to get home,” he said. 

“You’re sure?” 

He smiled “Yes, I know you are more than capable of taking care of yourself. You deserve a night with your friends.” He kissed her forehead “Roland, it’s time for your bath,” he yelled. 

He came running in “Gina, c’mon you can help me,” he said. 

“Me?” 

“Yes, c’mon,” she followed him to the bathroom and she filled the tub. Roland did most of the work and was chatting about his toys. Robin listened to them and then went to get his son’s pajamas.

He peeked his head in “Everything alright?”

Regina smiled “Yes, I’ll finish,” she said as she took the pajamas from Robin. He nodded and went to go change into his own pajamas. Robin heard her when she asked Roland to get out and he did as she asked. 

A few minutes later; his son ran out to the living room and jumped into Robin’s arms “How did Gina do?”

“She did a good job Papa.” 

“I figured as much. Would you like a snack before bed?”

“Yes, please.” Robin carried him to the kitchen; tickling him and putting him down at the table. He poured him a glass of milk and put two cookies in front of him “Thank you.” 

“You are very welcome son.” Regina came out also now having changed into sweat pants and a t-shirt also “So, he got you.” 

She laughed “Yes, but it’s okay.” 

“Papa will you read me my story?”

“Yes, of course.” 

Regina’s phone went off and it was another text from Emma “If you’ll excuse me I just need to make a phone call.” She went to the bedroom and dialed her best friend who informed her that they needed to change plans – Kilian was freaking out about them going all the way to White Plains. Regina said she didn’t mind and recommended the club in Poughkeepsie that they used to go to. 

Emma said she’d spread the word “How is it going there Gina?” 

“Really good; I helped Roland with his bath tonight. He did most of the work though.” Robin knocked on the door and then came in – she smiled at him and he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor “Keep me posted if anything changes and let everyone know what the new plan is. I think it will be fine. If all the men are coming here then we’ll have to figure out the driving and the details but it’s no big deal. Yup, okay. Yes, we’ll meet for coffee before the week is over. Night,” she said. 

Robin waited for her to put her phone down and then tackled her on the bed; tickling her and placing kisses over her face. She was hysterical and he finally backed off and let her breathe a little “Everything alright,” he asked as he kissed her neck. 

She scooted back against the pillows “Yes, we’re going to Poughkeepsie instead. I think Killian is paranoid.” 

“I see. Maybe, it’s for the best. Well, my love I think we should finish what we started earlier in the closet.” 

“Robin, you started that,” she teased. 

“Yes, and I want you to finish it.” 

“I think I can do that,” she whispered as she straddled his lap and kissed him. Robin smiled – now he had nothing to worry about since Regina would be going out closer to home.   
He meant what he said . . . he loved having her here and he intended to keep her safe. 

 

STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT HOW THE PLANS WERE CHANGED :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> B/C I'm feeling generous this weekend . . . HERE is another chapter. I hope you guys enjoy! Another long one . . .

CHAPTER 14 – I’M GETTING TOO OLD FOR THIS

Saturday came quickly. Regina was sad her vacation was over but was happy to go out with the ladies. David was bringing everyone over with the van and then they’d leave from their house and go to Poughkeepsie. Belle was in the bedroom with Regina and they were chatting while she finished getting ready “How are things with you and Will? You seem happy.” 

Belle smiled “Yes, we are doing very well actually. What’s it like living with Robin?”

“It’s an adjustment but I think we’re doing alright.” 

“You both seem very happy and dare I say enamored with one another.” 

“Yes, we are very into each other – that is evident. What do you think of this?”

Regina turned around and Belle laughed “Aren’t you going to be cold? That thing has no back.” 

“Yes, but it’s cute so I’m sacrificing.” 

“It looks sexy. Will Robin let you leave the house?” 

Regina laughed “We shall see,” she said as they headed out to the living room. Killian and Will had already arrived and they were setting up the card table while Roland sat at the dining room table eating a brownie that Regina had made earlier. 

Belle took Will’s hand and she sat on the sofa next to him “We’re just waiting on David and then we’ll go,” she said. 

Robin glanced over at Regina as he sat next to Will “Love aren’t you going to be cold?”

Belle laughed and Regina rolled her eyes “I’ll put something on over it don’t worry.” 

“What’s the problem,” Will asked. 

“Gina turn around,” Belle said. 

She turned around and Will whistled at the backless red top she had on “Robin, you’re letting her go out like that?”

“I was going to ask the same thing,” Killian said smiling as he continued setting up a few chairs. 

Robin laughed “She can wear what she wants as long as she doesn’t wear that little black number. I couldn’t bear it if I knew she was wearing that.” 

“Yeah Gina don’t wear that,” Will agreed. 

They all laughed and a few minutes later David and the rest of the guys arrived “They are all yours,” he said handing her the keys. “If you need anything please call us.” 

“It will be fine. This isn’t our first rodeo,” Regina replied. Belle kissed Will and then said she’d meet her out in the van. Regina picked up Roland and kissed his check “Make sure you keep an eye on these guys.” 

“Yes, Gina but . . . where is the rest of your shirt,” he asked patting her shoulders and her back. 

Everyone laughed “You sound like your father.” She put Roland down and he ran to the couch to sit with Will. 

Robin pulled her into the kitchen and pushed her against the counter; he kissed her hungrily and she wrapped her arms around his neck and when they parted he rubbed his nose against hers “You will call if you need anything right?”

“Yes, but everything will be fine. I want you to have fun tonight with your friends and I love you,” she whispered as she kissed him again. 

“Put on a coat,” he said as she started walking away. 

“Yes, my love. Bye guys . . . behave,” she said as she grabbed her leather jacket out of the front closet and went out to the van. Regina was ready to dance. 

 

The club was packed. Regina and Belle were taking a break and drinking water at a table. Belle was nice enough to be another designated driver and stay sober just in case. Regina appreciated the gesture and was excited to have a new friend. They looked on as the rest of the women danced together. Emma had only two drinks – she must have learned her lesson at least for the time being. For the most part the night was a success. Belle was texting on her phone “Will is checking in. I’m wondering if Robin asked him to.” 

“Killian perhaps; I think New Year’s Eve made him paranoid.” 

“True. Maybe we could take a selfie and show them we are behaving? It could ease their minds a bit.” They squished together and posed for the photo and Belle sent it to Will “I think they’ll like it.” 

“Belle I should thank you for hanging with me tonight and for not getting sloppy drunk.” 

“It’s my pleasure. But, next time it’s our turn.” 

“Agreed,” Regina said as they clinked their glasses together and continued to watch their friends. 

“Gina, I think something is happening at the bar,” Belle said a few minutes later. 

They stood and Regina took her hand “C’mon let’s go check it out.” They walked over to the bar and sure enough Ruby was arguing with a few men who were insisting on buying her a drink. She was trying to calm them down by showing her wedding ring to them on her hand but they wouldn’t have it. Emma was now involved so Regina told Belle she would be right back and headed into the chaos to get a closer look and to get them out of there. She reached them and grabbed Ruby’s hand “Let’s go. We have to get out of here.” Sure enough one of the men turned and threw a punch and a fight had started. Somehow Mary, Emma and Ruby had managed to escape the crowd before it got rowdy. But, Regina was stuck in the middle of the brawl. She heard Ruby screaming her name but when she turned around it was too late and an elbow slammed into the side of her face and she fell to the ground. She somehow managed to crawl out to where Emma eventually helped her to her feet. She saw Belle on her phone practically in tears. Then, she saw Mary grabbing napkins and coming toward her. She began wiping Regina’s face; she was bleeding – badly. Regina fell back onto the floor and they were all sitting around her “I can’t stand. I don’t feel well,” she said to Emma. 

The next thing she heard was Belle telling them “They are on their way and Robin will take her to the hospital.” 

“Shit. He will not be happy,” she heard Ruby say. 

“Not to interrupt but am I still bleeding?”

Mary looked at Emma as she continued to apply pressure to Regina’s nose “I think so.” 

“We should get outside,” Belle suggested. They all nodded and helped Regina to her feet. Her head was pounding as she leaned on her friends. She knew they all felt bad but right   
now she only had one concern – what would Robin say? 

 

Robin was losing. He even wondered if Killian was cheating. John arrived late and was already broke. He was sitting to the side watching the rest of them play. Roland had been in bed for about two hours and he’d informed everyone that they were all now his “uncles”. Will laughed “Well, Gina and Belle are behaving themselves,” he said as she showed Robin the picture on his phone. 

“Let’s hope the rest of that lot is,” Killian said. 

“I’m sure they are,” David replied. “By the way … I’ve been wondering about something. What really happened to change their plans? Mary said they were dead set on going to White Plains because it had been months since they’d gone down there.” 

Killian glanced over at Robin “Well, it was pointed out to me that maybe the ladies should stay closer to home. We don’t want a repeat of New Year’s Eve – do we?” 

David peered at Robin “If Gina finds out . . .” 

“Who’s going to tell?”

No one said anything and then Killian spoke “This is a brotherhood. Nobody is going to say anything. This is for their own good. Can we all agree to that?”

“I agree with you guys but I’m just saying . . . they would not be happy. You’re sneaky Robin. I like it.” 

Robin laughed “I simply put the idea in Killian’s head. He changed the plans.”

“It was a team effort mate,” Killian said smiling. 

They continued to play and a few minutes later Will’s cell phone rang “Belle slow down baby; what’s wrong? Okay, stay calm we are on our way. We have to go there’s been a fight at the club,” he said as he quickly stood. 

“John can you stay with Roland,” Robin asked. 

“Yes, no problem.” 

“Was anyone hurt?”

Will was hesitant to tell Robin the truth “Yes, Gina was elbowed in the face. Belle says she’s bleeding.” 

David glanced over at Robin “We shouldn’t waste any time; let’s go,” he said standing. They all headed out and Will hoped Robin could keep his temper in check. He could tell his friend was pissed. He prayed Gina wasn’t hurt too badly. 

 

Regina was sitting on the sidewalk with Belle outside the club. They were huddled together as the other women stood waiting for David and the rest of the men to arrive. She knew she should go to the hospital. She felt queasy but it was probably because she bled so much. Regina was still holding a tissue to her nose but it seemed the bleeding had finally stopped. Emma came over and knelt down “Everyone else is okay. I’m so sorry Gina.” 

“Don’t be sorry I was trying to help.” 

Emma hugged her “That’s going to bruise,” she said as she ran a finger down her cheek. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll be fine.” 

“We’re all more concerned about Robin – he’s going to be pissed.” 

“I’m sure he’ll be fine. I know him well,” Belle said. 

“Do you really think so,” Regina asked. 

“Yes, Gina I’m sure he’s concerned.” Just then several cars pulled up and David was out and asking Gina for the keys. He asked if anyone else was hurt and they all shook their heads. Will arrived next; parking the car and then running over to check on them. He hugged Belle and then sat down next to Regina “I want to stay and tell Robin what happened I think he should take her to the hospital.” 

Will nodded; “He’s right behind me.” 

Sure enough Robin pulled up and Belle ran over to talk to him “Is he angry,” Regina asked Will. 

“No, just worried I think.” 

“I’m getting too old for this shit,” she said. 

Will laughed “Gina, it was an accident.” 

“I know but still . . .” 

Robin ran over and knelt on the ground in front of her “Baby, we’re going to the hospital. Can you stand?”

“Yes,” she said as he and Will helped her over to the car. Everyone else was already in the van and David waved over to Robin. 

Belle reached in and hugged Regina “We’ll come over tomorrow and help with Roland,” she said. Will closed the door and Robin went around and got in the driver’s seat. He   
started driving toward Vassar it wasn’t very far.

Regina took his hand “I was trying to help my friends.” 

“I know Belle told me.”

“My nose was bleeding all over the place.” 

“Baby, you’ll be okay.” 

“I know but I don’t want you to be mad.” 

“Regina I am not mad. I’m just worried.” 

“I’m getting too old for this shit,” she said. 

“Nonsense my love; you deserve a night out with your friends every once in a while.” 

“Before I came into your life you didn’t have to deal with crap like this.” 

“Regina Mills you better be quiet or you will make me angry. Before you came into my life I was lonely, miserable most of the time and bored. How many times do I have to tell you – you have opened my heart to love again.” Robin pulled up into the emergency room parking lot “Can you walk?”

“I don’t know,” she said softly. 

He got out and opened her door “Regina look at me. I can carry you.” She nodded and he lifted her out of the car and practically ran toward the emergency room. Once inside he placed her down on a chair and began speaking to the nurse. She thanked the Gods for Robin Locksley. He was her hero in more ways than one. She hoped it wouldn’t be a long wait. She was exhausted and she hated to admit it – in pain. 

 

They walked in the door at 5AM. They left John on the sofa snoring and quietly went to their room. Robin pulled down the blankets for her and Regina stripped down and put on shorts and a t-shirt to sleep in. She knew he was still worried but the doctor said she was fine. They gave her a prescription for pain and they filled it at the 24 hour pharmacy down the street. She had taken the pill in the car and could already feel the effects of it “Robin, I’m fine. Try not to worry.” 

“I know . . .” 

She climbed into bed “Come here and hold me,” she said softly. 

He stripped down to his boxers and snuggled next to her “When Will said you were hurt. I almost lost my shit,” he admitted. 

“I know. I’m sorry. I’m done with ladies night for a while.” 

“No, Regina that’s not what I mean. I just . . . the thought of anything happening to you; I can’t imagine.” 

He was running his fingers through her hair and it was putting her to sleep “Thank you for being my hero tonight and coming to my rescue. I love you Robin.” 

He kissed the top of her head “And I you. Now, sleep my love.” Regina drifted off and Robin held her until finally an hour later he managed to fall asleep also. 

 

When Regina woke up the first thing she realized was that it was quiet. She glanced over at the nightstand and the clock read 1PM. Surprisingly she felt good ; so she changed her clothes and headed out to the living room. Belle was there “Are you babysitting me?”

She laughed “Technically yes.” 

Regina sat next to Belle “Where is everyone?”

“Robin took Roland to Marian’s – he made some excuse. How are you feeling?”

“Actually I feel good.” 

“Are you hungry?”

“Yes, but I can make myself a sandwich. Do you want to stay and hang out until Robin comes back?” Belle joined her in the kitchen and they sat at the table to chat. They talked   
about what happened the night before as Regina ate her sandwich “Robin was concerned he thought I should stay in the hospital but the doctors said I was fine to come home.” 

“He was just worried; I’m sure when he sees you’re feeling better he’ll be alright. I should mention that Robin thinks that you aren’t going to work tomorrow. The doctor at the hospital recommended you stay home and gave him a note.” 

“I can’t do that Belle I’ve been on vacation for a week. I need to go back.” 

“Regina, Robin moved all his meetings for the next two days. He’s planning to stay home with you.” 

“Shit,” she stood and put the tea kettle on “We’re going to have our first fight because I’m not staying home. I need to go to work.” 

“Are you sure about this?”

“I am.” 

A little while later they were sitting on the sofa sipping tea and eating cookies when Robin finally came home “Hello ladies and how is the patient,” he teased as he kissed Regina’s forehead. 

“She’s actually doing well. I should be going now that you’re here.” She hugged Regina “Good luck and I hope you feel better soon.” 

“Thank you for staying with me,” she said. Belle let herself out and Robin sat down “I’m fine. Try not to worry.” 

“I can’t help it.” 

Robin took her hand and kissed it “I feel so good actually that I’m looking forward to going back to work tomorrow,” she said as she stood and headed toward the bedroom. 

He was right on her heels “Regina, you can’t be serious?”

“I am actually,” she said as she sat on the bed “Belle told me that you moved all your meetings and that you planned to stay home with me but that’s not happening I need to go back to work.” 

“The doctor said last night he recommended you stay home.” 

“I know but I feel fine. You have to trust me.” She sat back and waited for a fight to start. Robin was upset that much was obvious. 

He was pacing “You aren’t going to let this go – are you?”

“No.” 

He sat down next to her “Alright, then we’ll compromise.” 

“What do you suggest?”

“If you insist on going to work; I will drive you. I’ll drop you off and I’ll pick you up.” 

“You’re serious?”

“Yes.” 

“What about your meetings?”

“They’ve already been re-scheduled.” 

“Okay, you can drive me.” 

“Are you surprised that I’m being this reasonable?”

“Yes, actually,” she said. 

“For the rest of the day you will do nothing . . . understood?”

“I can deal with that.” 

He ran his finger down her cheek “The bruise is getting worse.” 

“I’ll have to try and cover it up.” The rest of the day was uneventful; which Regina was perfectly fine with. Robin made chicken parmesan with spaghetti and she was happy to have an appetite. The house smelled wonderful and he was making it very obvious that he loved pampering and taking care of her. She was cuddled on the blanket on the couch after dinner and Robin was in the shower. She was bored and she wanted him. Regina quickly stood and headed to the bathroom. She stripped in the hallway and then quietly opened the door. She knew he had ears like an elephant, “Love, do you need the bathroom?” 

She moved the shower curtain and peeked inside “Nope.” 

“Regina . . . what are you doing?”

“I’m dirty,” she said winking at him. 

“Are you sure about this?”

“Yes, very,” she said as she stepped inside the tub and pushed him against the shower wall. She kissed him hard and he groaned as her hand reached down and began to stroke him. 

He roughly pulled his mouth away from hers “I guess you’re feeling better?” 

She smiled “Oh yes, much better.” She showed him exactly how much.


	15. VALENTINE'S DAY & HE'S NEVER SEEN THIS SIDE OF HER

Someone requested “Jealous Regina” so I WENT BACK and re-did this for one of my readers. This is a pretty long chapter. I should mention that this story is basically finished so if you request something and I don’t do it … it’s not because I don’t want to it’s because I’ve written this story well in advance. I started writing this months ago and I really thought it would be done by now but . . . it took on a life of its own. I hope you’ll still enjoy this even though it is super long. Xoxo 

CHAPTER 15 – VALENTINE’S DAY & A SIDE HE’S NEVER SEEN BEFORE

Even though it had only been two weeks; Regina was getting used to living with Robin. She liked coming home and having someone waiting for her. She loved that Roland was excited to see her after work. It would take getting used to but her motto had become “One day at a time.” So far, things were practically perfect. The bank was busy on Friday and she wondered if it was because of Valentine’s Day. She knew Roland was with Marian this weekend but Robin hadn’t mentioned anything to her yet. She bought him a pair of Rangers tickets. She knew he loved hockey and that he wasn’t able to go much. One of her customers had season tickets and he sold her two for a great price. She couldn’t wait to tell him. She wondered who Robin would take with him; she wasn’t sure if Roland was too young or not. Her thoughts were interrupted by her assistant manager Brian “Regina can I talk to you for a minute?”

“Sure, c’mon in,” she said. 

“I think I should close the door,” he said. 

“Is something wrong?”

He glanced around “Yes.” 

“Close the door. What’s going on?” Regina had a feeling it was going to be a long night – she knew that look and she wasn’t happy. 

 

Regina walked in the door at 8 o’clock; Robin was watching Netflix “I’m sorry I’m late. Major issues and I couldn’t really explain while I was there,” she said. 

He stood and kissed her “What’s wrong?”

“Apparently, we have another thief.” 

“You’re kidding?”

She placed her bags on the sofa and sat down “I wish I was. I’m not strict enough Robin. Apparently, it’s time for me to bring the Evil Queen out.” 

He sat back down “What does that mean?”

“It means I have to be a bitch and scare the shit out of everyone because this is unacceptable.” 

“I’m sorry that must be very frustrating. You must be hungry. I can cook now. Maybe, you should go shower and change?”

“Do you mind if I take a bath first?”

“No, not at all, he replied. She kissed him and he pulled her onto his lap “I missed that mouth today.” 

“I missed you also,” she admitted as she hugged him. 

“Are you adjusting?”

“Yes, are you?”

“Most definitely; I can kiss you whenever I want and I get to fall asleep with you in my arms every night. I’m quite content,” he said as he ran his hands down her legs. 

She stood and kissed him quickly “Okay don’t start I want that bath.” Regina grabbed her phone and headed to the bathroom. She wanted to check her Facebook and make a few calls. It felt like forever since she’d spoken to her friends. Once she was settled in she checked her messages and then called Emma. 

She answered on the first ring “Loser I haven’t heard from you in ages.” 

“I know and shut up. I had a bad day.” 

“Sorry, I miss you. How’s your face?”

Regina laughed “Much better.” 

“I’m glad you called actually. I was wondering what that hot Brit was doing for you for V-Day.” 

“No idea. We haven’t talked about it yet.” 

“Well, Killian is taking me to the city. We’re going for the whole day and I have a feeling he might even splurge for tickets of some kind.” 

“Nice.” 

“I’m excited.” 

“That sounds very romantic.” 

The bathroom door opened and Robin stuck his head in “Since its late do you want breakfast for dinner?”

“Hold on Emma. Yes, that sounds lovely. What Em? She wants me to put her on speaker for a minute.” 

He stepped all the way into the bathroom and Regina put the phone on speaker “Yes, Emma what is it?”

“Robin Locksley I hope you have something amazing planned for my best friend for Valentine’s Day.” 

“EMMA!” 

“What?”

Robin laughed “Emma do you think I’m that dumb?”

“No, but it’s my job as best friend to make sure you have a good plan.” 

“Of course I do. Do not worry,” he said laughing. “I’ll start dinner.” He winked at her and walked out. 

“Emma I’m going to kill you,” Regina said as he walked out. Robin heard them laughing as he started the sausages and prepared the French toast. He heard the shower and a few   
minutes later she ran out with a towel around her body “That smells good,” she yelled from the bedroom. 

He set the table for them and as soon as she came out the French toast was ready “Sit,” he said as he plated her food and then put it on the table. He poured them each a glass of juice and her stomach growled “Baby, don’t wait for me. I’ll be right there,” he said as he quickly began putting things in the sink. He sat down a few seconds later “So, about Sunday . . .” 

“Robin, Emma was only teasing.” 

“I know but I should tell you that I have made dinner reservations at The Ice House.” 

That got her attention “Really? I’ve always wanted to go there.” 

He smiled “I heard.” 

“You did your research.”

“Yes, I have.” A few minutes later; Regina grabbed the dishes and began to wash what was in the sink. Robin came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist “I’m   
trying to clean,” she said giggling. 

“Yes, but I can’t resist holding you,” he said as he kissed her neck and held her tight. She actually finished washing the dishes with his arms around her and when she finally turned off the water he took a step back “What is it? You tensed up all the sudden. I felt it.” 

“It’s just . . . I want to give you your present now.” 

“What?”

“I’m dying to give it to you. I’ve been thinking about it all day.” 

“Are you sure that’s what you want?”

She smiled “Yes.” She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the bedroom “Sit down on the bed and close your eyes. No peeking I’m serious.”

He laughed “Yes, my love. I promise.” 

She grabbed the tickets out of her top drawer and stood in front of him “Okay, open your eyes.” She handed them to him and she could tell he was in shock “I know you don’t get to go much.” 

“Regina … Ranger’s tickets,” he screamed. 

She laughed “Yes, I know you love them but you don’t get to go. I have a connection at work.” 

“Holy shit this is brilliant,” he yelled as he tackled her to the bed. 

“I take it you like your present?” 

He pulled her on top of him “I’m the luckiest son of a bitch in the world,” he said as he kissed her. “Thank you so much this is amazing!” 

“I don’t know if you plan to take Roland but it’s okay if you don’t. You can take whomever you’d like.” 

“Wow. I’m not sure.” 

“Well, you have time to think about it.” 

“Regina this is too much.” 

“Nonsense . . . you deserve a night out.” 

“How am I supposed to top Ranger’s tickets?”

She smiled “I don’t know but dinner at The Ice House is a very good start.” She lay down next to him and he kissed her on the top of the head “I should probably go into work for a few hours tomorrow. Just to check on things there,” she said. 

“I don’t blame you.” He pulled the blankets over them “I love you so much and not just because you just gave me tickets,” he said. 

She laughed “I know Robin. I’ll never get tired of hearing you say that you love me.” 

“I’ll never get tired of saying it,” he whispered. 

“I know a way you can thank me,” she teased as she kissed the side of his neck. 

He growled and then pushed her onto her back “That would be my pleasure milady,” he said as kissed her hungrily. Regina was very glad she gave Robin his present early. 

 

Valentine’s Day morning Regina woke up alone but she smelled food. She loved that Robin cooked. He was amazing in the kitchen and it was one of the things she truly loved about him. He loved taking pride in his cooking and showing off and she was perfectly content eating anything and everything he put in front of her. A few minutes later; the door opened and he was carrying a tray “Good morning my Valentine,” he said as he placed the food in front of her on the bed. “Is this cheesy,” he asked. 

“No, this is absolutely lovely. Thank you.” 

“I never made that veggie omelet for you. So, today I served it with potatoes, fruit and toast,” he said proudly. 

“Are you joining me?” 

“Actually, yes I am. I’ll be right back,” he said as he left the room to go grab his own tray. She was floored. No one had ever served her breakfast in bed. Robin came back and sat   
next to her and they ate “I bought these trays yesterday.” 

“I was going to say that I’ve never seen them.” 

“I figured we could do this more often.” 

“I need to cook for you,” she said. 

“Nonsense I love spoiling you.” 

“I know and I appreciate it so much,” she said as she leaned over for a kiss. They lounged in bed for over an hour; talking, laughing and just enjoying each other’s company. Believe it or not they were still getting to know one another which sounded ridiculous considering they lived together. But, Robin loved sharing stories about growing up with Will and John and Regina loved listening to him talk. She still couldn’t believe how happy she was. Being with him was the easiest thing in the world. It truly was as if they belonged together. She sometimes wondered why it had taken so long for them to find one another. He must have noticed how quiet she was “I’m sorry,” she said. 

“Are you alright?”

“Yes, I just got lost in my thoughts. This is wonderful Robin.” 

He smiled “The day has only just begun. I have your first present,” he said. “Stay here and I’ll be right back.” He took their trays to the kitchen and she heard him washing the dishes. She sat back against the headboard and part of her couldn’t help but be extremely excited. He came back into the room a few minutes later and went into the closet; he had grabbed a medium sized box and put it on the bed in front of her “Go ahead,” he said. 

Regina lifted the lid and placed a hand over her mouth “Oh Robin . . .” 

“I had help from Emma,” he explained. She took the silver picture frame out of the box and ran her fingers over the bottom where it was engraved with the words “Robin & Regina   
2015.” 

“This is my favorite picture from that day,” she admitted. 

“Mine also,” he replied. “This picture portrays how much I love you. I think any person who doesn’t know us would say that this is a couple in love.” It was the one of them under the apple tree. Regina had her arms around his neck and they were smiling and their lips were almost touching. She still couldn’t believe how Emma got this amazing shot. 

She could feel her eyes begin to water “This is absolutely beautiful.” 

“I hoped you’d like it. I picked out the frame and had it engraved and of course Emma blew up the photo for me.” 

“Thank you. Should we put it in the living room?”

“Wherever you’d like,” he said. “So, I think we should shower and change because I realized that we have never been to a movie together.” 

Regina smiled “Oh’ is that what we’re doing next?” 

Robin took her hand “Do you know what came out the other day?”

She smiled and kissed him “The super hero nerd in me knows what you are referring to and I can’t wait!”

“You better hurry, because Deadpool starts in an hour and a half,” he whispered. Regina shot off the bed and he laughed “I am the luckiest man in the world because not only do you love Star Wars but you love super hero movies,” he yelled. 

“Hurry up,” she screamed. Robin pulled his shirt over his head and hoped he had enough time to take Regina up against the shower wall before they went to the movie. 

 

The Ice House on the Hudson was simply beautiful and Regina knew it would be. She’d always wanted to go there. The restaurant had a breathtaking view of the Hudson River, The Mid-Hudson Bridge and The Walkway over the Hudson. There was an outside patio but tonight they would obviously dine indoors. Robin had made 7:30 reservations. The Ice House is a historic building, with concrete floors and exposed brick. Tonight the atmosphere was definitely romantic and the restaurant had outdone themselves; lighting candles and placing tables away from one another. It was completely romantic and she absolutely loved it. Their table was in a far off corner. Robin ordered a bottle of wine and told her he wanted her to relax and enjoy herself. She wanted Calamari. He told her she could have whatever she wanted and that he wanted to sit next to her. So, she scooted over and he moved his chair. She was wearing a short black dress – similar to the one she wore on the first night they kissed. She wore her hair up in a ponytail and Robin loved the new look because usually she wore her hair down. She caught him staring like she always did and she bit her lip and smiled “You’re staring Mr. Locksley,” she whispered. 

“You’re gorgeous,” he said. 

“Thank you.” Their food came; he ordered the chicken pancetta with pasta and she had the butternut squash ravioli. They shared and fed one another; drank the whole bottle of wine and then Robin asked for a glass of water. When they were finished he pushed his plate away and Regina excused herself to the restroom. The waiter asked if they wanted desert and Robin shook his head. He couldn’t believe how happy he was. He was in love with a beautiful, smart, funny woman and she was already living with him. They were happy. She did things to him no one else ever had. He already knew he wanted to marry her. He was crazy but he wasn’t that crazy. He wouldn’t ask her now. He’d wait another year or so. But he already knew he wanted Regina to be his wife. She was walking back toward the table and smiling “Are we ready to go,” she asked as she sat back down. 

 

He laughed “Almost.” 

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, you’ve turned me into a sap. I was just thinking about how lucky I am,” he said. The waiter dropped off the check and Robin gave him a generous tip for being so attentive. He took her hand and kissed her palm “Were you satisfied my love?” 

“Yes, Robin very much so,” she replied. 

“Good, but . . . I have one more gift for you.” He took a small box out of his jacket pocket and placed it on the table in front of her. 

“More? Robin, you’ve done so much.” 

“I would give you the entire Universe if I could. I saw this and I wanted you to have it because you have opened up my heart to love again.” 

Regina opened up the box and nearly gasped “Robin . . .” It was a silver open heart with a key in the center. She ran her finger along it and smiled “It’s beautiful. Thank you, you’ve done too much,” she said. 

He took the necklace out and placed it around her neck “I take it you know what these are?”

“Of course; who doesn’t love Jane Seymour?”

“I knew it would look beautiful on you.” She took his hand and they stood. She hated to leave. It had been a lovely dinner and the restaurant was breathtaking.   
Once outside she looked to the sky and rolled her eyes “It’s going to snow. I smell it,” she said. 

“We are due for a big storm soon. We’ve been pretty lucky so far. But, I didn’t hear about snow for tonight.” He opened the door for her and she got in. They started toward home and a few minutes later Robin noticed that it was indeed snowing. 

“Gross . . . I told you. I’m getting so sick of this. I hope when March comes that means it will start to get warmer.” 

“We’ve had snow in March before love.” 

“Don’t remind me.” 

“Would you say this was a good Valentine’s Day?”

“Yes Robin, it was amazing. You spoil me too much.” 

He kissed her hand “If I have my way I’ll be spoiling you forever,” he whispered as he drove. Regina wondered what he meant by that. She didn’t say anything. She watched as Robin focused on the road. She gripped the key around her neck and thought back to what he had said earlier “You’ve opened up my heart to love again” He had done the same for her. She’d never thought she’d have this again. 

 

The following weekend Robin was invited to a last minute get together for local business owners. He hated these events and tried to avoid them but he hadn’t been to one in months and he knew he should go. There would be marketing and advertising professionals there and he needed to mingle. Regina agreed to go with him and he was grateful; he’d rather stay home with her but sometimes in business you had to do things you really did not want to do. She came out of the bathroom dressed in a navy blue dress and as usual she looked stunning “We’re going to be late,” she said as she kissed him quickly. 

“I wish we could just stay home,” he said as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck. 

“Robin, you said this is important and you need to show your face so we’re going.” 

“You’re right baby. Let’s go get this over with,” he said as he took her hand. 

“Listen to me; when you’re ready to go you just say the word and I’ll feel a headache coming on,” she said as she winked at him. 

“Regina Mills you are my hero,” he said. She laughed and they headed out. Robin once again was reminded how lucky he was to have Regina in his life. 

 

Robin held onto her hand all night. He introduced her to everyone they came into contact with as his lady. She thought it was sweet and she loved him for it. The men shook her hand and looked her up and down and the women turned their noses up at her and made comments like “Oh Robin, I didn’t know you were seeing anyone.” “Robin, you’re off the market? Oh’ what a shame,” one said. Someone else said “Robin Locksley is finally dating someone; say it isn’t so?” One woman held him so close to her; Regina thought her breasts were going to spill out of her dress. 

The women were definitely fond of her boyfriend and it was getting on her nerves. She wondered if he encountered these women daily because if he did – she wasn’t happy about it. At one point Robin had gone to the restroom and Regina had finished her third glass of champagne. He was driving and if she had to put up with all these women throwing themselves at him she was going to drink. They could do whatever they wanted to him – he was coming home with her and that was all that mattered. He was gone for quite a while and she decided to go search for him. She placed her empty glass on the tray of a server who walked by and then went toward the bathrooms. She turned the corner and that’s when she saw Robin pressed against the wall. A woman was standing in front of him and she had her arms wrapped around his waist and from what she could see – she was grabbing his ass and trying to kiss him. She’d seen enough. She’d seen enough women touching her boyfriend tonight. The anger was coursing through her and she couldn’t help herself she waltzed up to the woman and Robin saw her coming “I told you Ella . . . this is my girlfriend Regina.” 

She grabbed the woman’s wrist and shoved her away from Robin; she stumbled and said “Well, really how rude.” 

“Baby, it’s okay. We’re leaving,” Robin said. 

Regina stepped up and got in the woman’s face “I don’t know who you are and I really don’t care but I want you to spread the word and tell everyone that Robin Locksley’s girlfriend does not appreciate other women touching and coming onto him. He is most definitely off the market. So, get that through your thick skull.” 

The woman smiled “Darling, really you don’t have to get so upset.” 

“Oh’ don’t I? I saw where your hands were lady.” 

“This is just business.” 

“Your hand on my boyfriend’s ass has nothing to do with business,” she said angrily. 

Robin took Regina’s hand “Alright, we’re going now. Ella, I will never sell to you so don’t ask me again. I think you should take my girlfriend’s advice – stop throwing yourself at me every time we meet. It’s embarrassing.” 

“Robin, one of these days I will convince you Darling,” she yelled as they walked away.

Regina turned around to say something else to Ella but Robin grabbed her “Oh’ no you don’t we’re going,” he said. He held her hand tightly and they darted toward the door. She was seething he could tell. 

They stepped outside “Stupid bitch,” she said angrily. Robin handed the card to the valet and he left to go retrieve their vehicle. 

“Regina, my love you need to calm down.” 

“You could have tried a little harder to push her off you,” she said. 

“She always does that Regina every time I see her. She’s relentless. She wants me to sell the apartment complex to her. I try to avoid her at every gathering but she cornered me.”   
“I’m done talking about this. I want to go home.” 

“We’re going but you should calm down. It’s over.” 

She turned around and glared at him “I’m not just talking about that Ella bitch. I’m talking about every single woman we came into contact with Robin. They were all over you.” 

“I wouldn’t say that.” 

“I would. You better not have contact with them on a daily basis and if you do you better figure out how to deal with them because . . .” 

“Regina, love you can stop being jealous now. It’s done.” 

“Shut the hell up,” she said angrily. “This isn’t a joke.” The valet came back with the car and Regina yanked open the door and got in the passenger side. Robin tipped the guy and then got in. He’d never seen her so mad. He drove toward home and decided he should let her cool off. She didn’t say anything and when he reached for her hand she yanked it away and placed her hands in her lap. She’d never done that before. It bothered him. They’d have to talk about this.

Once he parked the car he locked them inside “We’re not going in until we finish talking about this,” he said. 

“Robin . . .” 

“Why are you so mad? You’ve never pulled your hand away from me before.” 

She cleared her throat and ran her fingers through her hair “I’ve never seen so many women throw themselves at you before and it just got to me.” 

“Need I remind you of the night I went to your apartment and I was so angry that I took you against the wall of your bedroom?”

“Yes, and I called that angry sex. It turned me on,” she admitted. 

“Oh’ really; that’s interesting,” he said. 

“Why?”

“Because when you stood up to Ella and got in her face; I was so proud of you. I liked it Regina – a lot. I’ve never seen this side of you before,” he whispered as he ran his fingers through her hair. 

“Jealousy is ugly Robin and I don’t like feeling this way.” 

“It’s perfectly normal for you to have these feelings. I’ve been there. Just the thought of another man touching you makes me crazy. So, I understand and you needn’t worry my love – you are and will be the only woman I want.” 

“I know it’s just so . . .” He didn’t let her finish. He yanked her toward him and crashed his mouth on hers. She kissed him back and he whispered against her lips “Now, let’s go inside and you can take that anger out on me.” She laughed and once they were inside that was exactly what Regina did. 

 

NOTES: So, guys how funny is this . . . I knew Deadpool was coming out around this time when I wrote this and my boyfriend says to me the other night let's go see Deadpool on Valentine's Day. I'm like . . . are you serious? Then, I tell him about this chapter and all he can do is shake his head and laugh. Looks like I'm going to the movies on Valentine's Day but we shall see LOL!! All the places they went to for their date btw they are real. I live about 20 minutes from The Walkway Over The Hudson and the restaurant. All real places. I hope you enjoyed this. Thanks for all the comments. I truly appreciate them!


	16. CHAPTER 13 - THE STORM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #OutlawQueen and #CaptainSwan hang out during a snow storm. HAPPY SUNDAY!

CHAPTER 16 – THE STORM 

 

Robin was a jinx - a giant storm was headed their way and everyone was busy preparing for the biggest snow event in five years. He had worked late every night the past week preparing all his properties and it was fine because it gave Regina a chance to catch up with her friends and family. She stocked the house with food and water and had gotten permission to let her employees leave early on Saturday in order to ensure their safety. Brian started closing procedures at two and by 3PM everyone was already on their way home. They had timed it perfectly because the snow started falling around 2:30. He had called Regina and let her know that everyone left in plenty of time and there was nothing to worry about. Roland was with Marian and Jeff since Robin was barely home the last few days. She missed him but was always grateful for alone time with Robin. He’d even sent out a letter to residents reminding them of safety practices before, during and after the storm. He strolled in the door at 4:30 “Baby, I’m home,” he yelled. She was in the kitchen making lasagna and taking apple turnovers out of the oven “Jesus that smells awesome. You’re amazing in case I haven’t said that lately,” he said as he kissed her quickly. 

“Thank you. How is it out there?”

“Coming down but everything should be ready. I have the generator on stand-by so we should have power if it goes out. But when that happens I’ll need to check on a few of the residents. I’m just concerned about the older folks. Most of them have family but a few of them are alone.” 

“You look exhausted.” 

“I am love but things needed to be taken care of.” 

“You should shower and change. Dinner will be ready shortly.” 

“I will . . . is everything okay at the bank?”

“Yes, they closed early. Brian took care of everything.” 

“Good to hear,” he placed his arms around her. She was standing at the sink rinsing dishes “You smell good; like apples and cinnamon,” he whispered as he kissed her neck. 

“Yes, well I did make apple turnovers,” she said smiling. He turned her around and she reached up onto her tip toes to kiss him “I missed you.” 

“And I you love. I’ll be out shortly.” He went to shower and Regina set the table and finished the dishes. She had a bad feeling that she couldn’t shake. She had tried texting Emma earlier but she never responded. She knew they were at the Marina and she wondered if they had left yet. Robin came out a few minutes later as she was pouring glasses of water for them; he was looking refreshed from his shower “Sit down; it’s not ready yet” she said as he took a seat. 

Robin noticed she looked distracted; she was watching the snow fall outside “Regina you’re staring into space.” 

“I have a bad feeling,” she said as she took a sip of her water. 

“What is it?”

“I’m waiting to hear from Emma. Last time I talked to her; she, Ollie and Killian were at the marina. They were planning to head home but I haven’t heard from her in a while.” 

“What time was that,” he asked. 

“Two hours ago.” 

“Maybe call again?” 

“I’ll give her another few minutes,” she said. “Are we really going to get a foot?”

“That’s what they say.” 

“I just want to make sure everyone is home safe. I’m just worried.”

“Come here,” he said. 

She sat on his lap and he held her “I’m sure everyone is fine. If they’re not . . . they’ll call. Try not to worry.” 

“I know. Thank you. Have I told you lately how amazingly supportive you are?” 

He smiled “No, but I like hearing you say that,” he said. 

She kissed him and he opened his mouth urging her to sweep her tongue against his. He groaned and shifted her on his lap; their kissing became more heated and his fingers pulled on the ends of her hair. Regina tugged on his shirt and he raised his arms as she lifted it over his head. He moaned as she scratched her nails down his chest and began kissing his neck. He reached down and grabbed her ass and she began rocking against him “Jesus . . . Regina,” he whispered as he crashed his mouth to hers once again. She could feel him getting hard. She roughly pulled away and then pushed his head toward her neck. He started kissing and sucking on her and that was when her cell phone began ringing. 

She jumped up quickly as much as she didn’t want to and practically ran to the living room to get to her phone. 

Regina saw it was Emma calling “Where are you? Shit, are you guys okay? Yes, we’ll come get you.” 

Robin stood and put his shirt back on and began putting his shoes on as well “I’ll go; where are they,” he asked. 

“Em . . . Robin is going to come get you guys. I’ll pass him the phone; tell him where you are. Yes, of course. Don’t worry. Hold on a second,” she said. 

Robin kissed her and she hugged him tightly “Don’t worry. I’ll be fine. I’ll take this and I’ll leave you my phone. We’ll be back before you know it,” he said. “Emma I’m on my way. Just let me get outside. Hold on.” He winked at Regina and then closed the door behind him. She knew something was wrong when Emma hadn’t text her back. Their car broke down and they’d never make it home so they were coming to stay with her and Robin. Regina grabbed extra blankets from the closet and would prepare the sofa for them and Ollie. She didn’t have any dog food but she did have a bag of rice. She was pretty sure he’d eat that. She thought she had some leftover chicken in the fridge as well. She put on a pot of coffee and left the lasagna in the oven on warm. Thank goodness she’d made a bunch of turnovers. 

A half an hour later she heard them coming up the stairs and went to meet them at the front door “Honey, we’re home,” Killian joked as he was the first one to enter. He kissed her cheek “Robin saved our lives and I’m not kidding,” he said. 

Emma was right behind him holding Ollie “We’re okay,” she said when she saw Regina’s face. “The car not so much; it’s in a ditch.” 

“Shit,” Regina said. They all started taking off their coats and boots but Robin was still outside “Where is he?” 

“He’s talking to one of the tenants.” 

“Do you need a change of clothes?” 

“I’m okay for right now. I’d love coffee please tell me there is some,” Emma asked. 

“Yes, and I made lasagna and apple turnovers.” 

“Awesome, you’re the best Gina,” Killian said as he took Ollie from Emma. “We skidded off the road. I mean, I was crawling but it’s icy already and I just couldn’t get control of the   
car after that.” 

“You did fine,” Emma said. 

“You can put Ollie down. Let him get used to the surroundings. I made a bed of blankets over by the sofa for him. I also have leftover chicken and I’ll boil him up some rice.” 

Emma hugged her “Thank you. We’re so lucky to have you guys.” 

“We are indeed,” Killian said as he drank his coffee. It was another twenty minutes before Robin finally came inside. 

Regina noticed he was soaked to the bone “I just helped the guy next door dig his car out. He’s a cop and he needed to go. I called one of my guys to come up and help us so he managed to get out safely. So, I’m going to go shower and change again,” he explained. He kissed her quickly “You guys eat. Please don’t wait for me. It’s alright.” 

“Are you sure,” Emma asked. 

“Yes, go on.” Robin left the room and Regina plated out the food for them and then began boiling a bag of rice for Ollie. He was already sleeping on the blankets that she had put down for him. The three of them ate while Robin showered and changed. He came out fully dressed about twenty minutes later and Emma stood so he could sit. She gathered the dishes and began washing them while Killian sat at the table and chatted with Robin. 

Regina fixed a plate for Ollie and put it on the floor “How’s that my boy,” Killian said as the dog went over and sniffed the food and then began wolfing it down. 

“I think he loves it,” Emma said laughing. A few minutes later Regina came out of the bedroom holding clothes for Emma to change into and she went to shower. When she finished Killian did the same thing and eventually they were all sitting around in pajamas while Regina made hot chocolate “Are you spiking that,” Emma teased as she came into the kitchen. 

“No, is everything okay in the living room,” she whispered. 

“Yes, it’s great. Why are you whispering?”

“Robin has ears like an elephant,” she replied smiling. 

“How are you guys doing . . . ya know living together,” she mouthed. 

“Really good. I’m very happy,” Regina whispered. She poured the hot chocolate in mugs and then handed them to Emma. She brought them out to Killian and Robin and then Regina plated the turnovers for them as well. The ladies sat at the table and listened as the men talked about hockey. 

Regina heard Robin ask Killian if he wanted to go to the Rangers game with him “I don’t think I’ll be taking Roland.” 

“You’re asking me to go with you?”

“Sure mate. Are you in?”

“Hell yes! Thanks so much. That’s amazing!” 

“We’ll make a night of it. Go grab a bite and what not. It will be fun.” Emma smiled at Regina over her mug as if to say ‘Well, they’re becoming best friends aren’t they’ Ollie suddenly stood up and Killian groaned and began to put his boots and coat on. He knew the dog had to go to the bathroom. 

Robin laughed and came into the kitchen to put their mugs in the sink as Killian braved the snow with Ollie “Everything alright,” he asked as he kissed Regina on the top of the head. 

“Yes, so you’re taking Killian to the game?”

“Yup I know he loves the Rangers.” 

“That’s so nice of you Robin,” Emma said. 

“Well, it will give us a chance to get to know one another better.” 

“I’m sure you will have a great time.” The lights flickered and Regina glanced over at Robin and high-tailed it to the bedroom to get the flashlights just in case. Emma went to the bathroom to get a towel to dry Ollie off. A few minutes later Killian came inside and yelled for Emma to help him. 

She came over with the towel and grabbed Ollie “It’s so windy. I could barely see out there. He went though. So, hopefully he’ll be okay for a while. I think we’re going to lose power soon mate,” he said to Robin. “I heard tree branches coming down. This storm is no joke.” 

“I know it’s getting worse. If we lose power I need to go out and check on a few people. Would you want to come with me?” 

“Sure I’ll help you out.” 

“I’ll need to hook up the generator also. That will be a bitch.” 

“Whatever you need mate,” he replied. Regina and Emma were tending to Ollie and getting him settled on the blankets and that’s when everything went black “Well there you go.” 

“Shit,” Regina said as she stood and grabbed the flashlight off the kitchen table. 

“Why did I open my big mouth,” Robin said. 

Killian laughed “Alright mate we might as well go out now before it gets later,” he suggested. They dressed in layers and Robin loaned a few things to Killian for him to wear. It was dark and Regina went around and lit a few candles so they could see. She turned on the weather radio and her and Emma listened to the news.   
Killian was changing in the bathroom so Regina decided to go check on Robin in the bedroom “Are you almost ready,” she asked him as she opened the door and closed it behind her. 

“Yes, I just have to make a few rounds and drive around and make sure there isn’t anything going on. Then, I’ll be home,” he said as he hugged her. 

“I know just please be careful. If there are trees coming down it could be very dangerous.” 

“I’ve got the truck with the plow love. I’ll be fine. Don’t worry,” he said. 

“I’m sure you know what you’re doing. At least you won’t be alone and neither will I.” 

“I shouldn’t be long.” He grabbed her hand and they headed out to the living room. Killian was kissing Emma and also telling her not to worry. 

He pet Ollie on the head and then turned toward Robin “Ready mate?” 

“Yes let’s go. Baby, I’ll text you.” 

“Alright you two be safe.” Regina sat on the couch with Emma and they snuggled up with a few blankets. She realized it was only about 8:30 and wondered if she should check in with David and Mary. She grabbed her phone and called but only talked to Mary for a few minutes because they also lost power. She wondered if she should invite them over since they did have a generator but Mary insisted they were fine and prepared. She was relieved that Emma and Killian were with them and told her she’d check in tomorrow morning. Twenty minutes later she got a text from Robin:

Baby generator is not working. Can you turn off your phones so we can save the batteries? We’ll be home soon. I love you. 

Regina read the text to Emma and they both turned off their phones and since they weren’t going to have a generator they began to set up the couch with even more blankets and pillows. Regina hoped that everything was okay and that Robin would be home soon. 

 

Robin was pissed. The generator didn’t work which meant he’d have to have someone come out and service it once the storm passed or he’d need to get a new one. He saw a few of his maintenance men out and about plowing and they had assured him that they had everything under control. He checked on a few of his tenants; Mr. Gold, an older woman that he affectionately called ‘Granny’, and a few others. He made a point to go up Brooke Hill also; Regina would appreciate the gesture since it used to be where she lived. He was trying to get up the road as Killian started talking “So, how are things with you and Gina so far?”

“It’s going well. We are adjusting that’s for sure. How was Valentine’s in the city?”

“It was good. I took Emma to a fancy restaurant. Very romantic; she loved it. I actually wanted to ask you something important. Not to change the subject.” 

“Sure, what is it?”

“I’d like to ask Emma to move in with me and I know how much she loves it here.” 

“Wow! This is great news. When are you going to ask her?” 

“Well, I haven’t figured it out yet but I want to make sure you’ll have apartments available.” 

“Killian you’re my friend. I’ll make sure of it. No worries.” 

“I appreciate that. Could you keep this quiet? I don’t want Gina to know. Those two talk about everything and I really want to surprise Emma.” 

Robin laughed “You’re secret is safe with me. Can I confide something in you?”

“Sure.” 

“I realized on Valentine’s Day that I want to spend the rest of my life with Regina.” 

“Whoa . . . Mate are you going to propose?”

“No, not yet . . . I’ll probably give it a few more months but yes eventually I will ask her to marry me.” 

“Holy shit, that’s awesome.” 

“I’m terrified. I mean she agreed to move in with me but marriage . . .” 

“Give it time.” 

“Exactly which is why I’m waiting.” 

Robin plowed Brooke Hill a little but then one of his maintenance men came up and told him he’d take over “You’re exhausted mate we should head back to your place.” Killian was right he was tired and it was already 9:30. A few minutes later they were finally parking the truck. They grabbed the flashlights and headed inside the apartment building. Robin put a finger up to his lips and listened. He didn’t hear anything and motioned to Killian that they could go inside. Ollie came running over and barking the minute they came in and Killian picked him up and decided he better take him out one more time. 

Robin began taking off his coat and boots “How are things here,” he asked. 

Regina stood “We’re fine. Are you okay? What’s going on out there?” 

“Nothing much; I made a few stops and then plowed a little up Brooke Hill. One of my maintenance guys met me up there though and took over. The generator isn’t working so I might have to get a new one.” Killian came back in with Ollie and he ran up to Emma who scooped him into her arms and dried him off with the towel. 

Killian stripped a few things off and then lay on the couch under the blankets and Ollie was crying “Alright come here. We won’t tell Uncle Robin and Auntie Gina . . .” 

Everyone laughed and Emma made a face “It’s okay. Don’t worry about it,” Robin said. 

“Are you tired,” Regina asked. 

“Yes, will you lay down with me?” 

She smiled “Sure. Goodnight you two,” she said. 

“Thanks Killian for helping me out tonight.” 

“No, problem mate . . . see you in the morning. Thanks for having us.” 

“Yea no worries; night Emma,” Robin said. She smiled and lay down on the other side of the sofa and cuddled under the blankets. Regina took Robin’s hand and they headed to   
the bedroom. She had a few candles lit in there so they could see. She sat on the bed and watched as he got changed. He motioned for her to lie down and a few minutes later they were under the blankets and she was wrapped in his arms with her head on his chest “I haven’t felt this tired in a long time,” he admitted. 

“You’ve been working hard Robin. It’s understandable.” 

“I know but I can’t help but feel guilty.” 

“You’re doing your job. There are a lot of people in this complex alone that rely on you. So, don’t feel guilty. I’m proud of you,” she said. 

“I hope you’re not tired of me saying this but I love you so much.” 

She smiled and reached for his hand “I love you and no I’ll never tire of hearing those words. Now, I want you to sleep. You’re exhausted.” 

He kissed her on the top of the head “Yes, milady as you wish.” It took only a few minutes and Regina could tell that Robin was fast asleep. For the first time in a long while she was the one who couldn’t turn her brain off. But eventually she too fell into a deep slumber as the wind finally died down and the snow stopped falling.


	17. SOUL MATES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHORT AND SWEET! Happy Weekend.

CHAPTER 17 – SOUL MATES

 

February went by in a blur. Two more snow storms came and went and Robin was super busy and wasn’t home often. As silly as it sounded Regina missed him. It was ridiculous considering they lived together but she was enjoying spending time with Roland and even . . . . Marian. There were times when Regina would drop Roland off and he would insist that she stay for dinner. The first few times she politely declined but one night she actually stayed. It was difficult to have ‘girl talk’ with Marian but she seemed open to learning more about Regina and they mostly talked about Roland. On this particular night in early March Robin came home and was surprised to hear that she’d had dinner with them again. It was late and she prepared him a salad with chicken and she sat at the table while he ate “How did it go this time,” he asked. 

“It was fine. I helped her clean the kitchen and we mostly talked about Roland. Although, she was curious about us tonight,” Regina said. 

“What did she want to know?”

“Just how we were doing I suppose. She admitted that she was concerned when she heard we were moving in together so soon but she said that Roland is adjusting quite nicely and she’s happy about that. She also said that you . . .” 

“That I what,” he asked. 

“That you seem different.” 

Robin smiled “Yes, well I’m happy. Regina you don’t have to stay for dinner if they ask you.” 

“I know. I do it for Roland. I know he wants me to stay.” 

“That’s one of the many reasons why I love you.” 

“Does it bother you that I’ve stayed for dinner?”

“No, Regina not at all. It’s better for Roland that we all get along.” 

“I will admit . . . it’s a little awkward.” 

“Yes, I can see how it would be,” he said as he stood and put the kettle on for tea. 

“Are you excited about the game this weekend?”

“Yes, very but I feel guilty that you and I haven’t had much time together lately.” 

“Don’t be silly I’m going to dinner and a movie with Emma. I want you to have fun. You deserve it.” 

“Is it stupid that I miss you,” he said placing his hand on her cheek and leaning his forehead against hers. 

“No, because I miss you also,” she whispered as she kissed him slowly. He pulled away and leaned back in his chair “Are you tired?”

“Yes but it’s alright. Things will slow down eventually and when they do I want to make it up to you.” 

“You don’t have to Robin but . . . what did you have in mind,” she said sending a wink his way. 

He laughed “It isn’t always about sex you insatiable minx,” he teased. 

She slapped him and he pulled her onto his lap “What then,” she asked. 

“We could go down to the city, see a play or go to a museum. Whatever you’d like; think about it.” 

Regina leaned down and licked his bottom lip “So, sexual favors are not an option then?”

“Oh’ milady sex is always an option,” he kissed her then. Robin forced her mouth open with his tongue and she let him. When their kisses became more heated and their hands   
began roaming; her cell phone rang “Damn,” he said as she stood up and answered it. 

“Emma Swan this better be good because I’m trying to jump my man’s bones,” she said laughing. 

“I’ll be quick. I think Killian is going to ask me to move in with him.” 

“Shit.” 

“Yeah, to be honest I’m nervous Gina.” 

“Are you sure about this?” 

“I heard him on the phone and I think he was talking to Robin about apartments there.” 

Regina turned around and smiled at Robin “Oh’ really that’s interesting. Emma you were the one that told me I should embrace all the wonderful things that were happening to   
me. Why can’t you do that now?” 

“I know I was just wondering if Robin told you anything.” 

Regina looked at him again “No, but I’m sure I can get it out of him,” she said sending a sexy smile his way. Robin shook his head and then went to the bedroom to change. He had a feeling he knew what they were talking about. Regina spoke to Emma for about five more minutes and then she went to the bedroom to begin her interrogation.

Robin was sitting in bed with his tablet “Everything alright with Emma?”

“Yes, she seems to think that Killian is going to ask her to move in with him.” 

“Really . . . that’s interesting.” Regina yanked his tablet away and put it behind her back “HEY!” 

“I need your undivided attention,” she said as she put his tablet down and pulled her shirt over her head. She tossed it to the floor and Robin bit his lip because she wasn’t wearing a bra. 

“You have my attention now,” he whispered. He watched as she wiggled out of her sweat pants. She was only wearing a thong. 

“Are you sure you don’t know anything about Killian asking Emma to move in with him?”

“No.” 

“Robin . . .” 

“I know nothing,” he said. 

“Are you sure?” 

She crawled on the bed and he laughed “Regina Mills this is not going to work.” 

“I don’t know what you mean,” she said as she grabbed his boxers and pulled them off and tossed them to the floor. 

He glared at her “Milady, I’m not telling you anything. So, if you don’t want to . . .” He moaned as she took his shaft into her mouth and began sucking and teasing “Shit, this isn’t   
fair Regina.” He threw his head back and closed his eyes “I’m begging you please don’t stop.” 

She laughed “Tell me Robin or I will stop,” she said. 

She was licking him up and down and he thought he would lose his mind “I can’t. He’s my friend,” he groaned. 

“What a shame. You’re going to miss out,” she teased. 

He shook his head “I don’t think so.” Robin quickly grabbed Regina around the waist and flipped her onto her back. She giggled and he yanked off her thong and tossed it onto the floor “Baby, you will not deny me,” he said as he pulled her to the edge of the bed and grabbed her ass. 

Regina knew what was happening “Yes, Robin, Oh’ Robin please,” she was gripping his hair as he roughly began sucking and licking her clit. She was moaning and thrashing on the bed but he wouldn’t stop. He wasn’t going to be like her – he wasn’t going to tease her. His plan was to make her scream his name and to make her come hard. He was relentless; he stuck two fingers in and began pumping into her as he continued licking and sucking. She was screaming that she was coming and a few seconds later Regina collapsed on the bed. He wiped his mouth and then stood. He watched her as she caught her breath and then eventually sat up. They stared at one another. It was always like this – intense. Their eyes bore into one another and they met each other half way. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Robin kissed her hard and she whimpered as he held her in his arms “I love you so much,” she said against his mouth. 

He pulled her hair forcing her to stare into his eyes “My God you have no idea how much I adore you . . . cherish you,” he said as he continued to hold her in his arms. 

“Make love to me,” she begged. Robin lay her down and in no time she was screaming his name yet again. The interrogation was over. 

 

The weekend came and while Robin and Killian went to the hockey game; Regina and Emma went to the movies and to one of their favorite restaurants in Danbury, Connecticut – Rosy Tomorrow’s. The minute they sat down in their booth Emma started grilling Regina about Robin. She wanted to know if he knew anything about Killian asking her to move in with him “I’m hungry and I already told you Robin wouldn’t tell me anything.” 

“Let me guess you’re hungry but you’re going to order a salad?”

“Yes, the flower pot salad if you must know.” 

“Gina, eat a damn burger once in a while.” 

“Let me guess you’re getting the blue cheese burger?”

“Hell yes. This place has the best burgers and we haven’t been here in forever. I don’t know how you eat that crap … yuck. Thai noodles and all that – green shit.” The waitress came and they ordered. 

“Let’s talk about you moving in with Killian . . . why can’t you let him surprise you? Why do you have to know?”

“I don’t have to know but I’m still nervous. I can’t help it.” 

“You should just let it go Emma. Take it all in stride. Look at me and Robin.” 

“I know you’re right.” Regina’s phone went off and she laughed as she showed Emma a picture that Robin sent her. He and Killian were standing in front of the ice with their   
thumbs up and an arm around one another. 

Emma smiled “God, he was so happy that he was going. It was all he talked about this morning. I’m so glad Robin chose him to go.” 

“It’s nice they are getting close.” 

A few minutes later their food came and while they were eating another text came over from Robin 

I love you with my whole heart and soul. I’m having a wonderful time but I can’t wait to get home to your beautiful face. 

Regina placed her phone back onto the table “Jesus.” 

“What is it?”

“Nothing . . . It’s just – do you believe in soul mates?”

“Whoa.” 

“Well, do you?”

“I don’t know. Do you?”

“I’m starting to.” 

“Whoa.” ‘

“It’s difficult to explain.” 

“Try.” 

“I’ve never felt this way before – not even with Daniel,” Regina admitted. 

Wow.” 

“I know.” 

“Don’t get me wrong. I love Killian and I’m pretty sure I’m going to spend the rest of my life with him but soul mates? I don’t know Gina. What does that even mean?”

“I think it means that everyone has someone in the universe that is specifically for them.” 

“I’m not sure if I believe that.” 

“I think I might,” Regina whispered. 

“Shit.” 

“Do you think I’m crazy?” 

“No, I think you’re happy and in love and it’s normal to feel this way. If you believe that Robin is your soul mate then you are one of the luckiest people in the world because not many people can say that. Are you saying that Robin is for you and that you might want to … ya know spend the rest of your life with him?”

“Yes and I’m terrified.” 

“I don’t blame you but at the same time; you deserve to be happy Gina.” A little while later; Emma was driving home and Regina pulled out her phone to respond to Robin’s text 

I thank the Gods every day that you came into my life. I’ll see you tonight and I love you so much. 

Regina didn’t know if soul mates really existed but for the first time in her life she felt like she belonged with someone and that scared the shit out of her. 

 

Regina was on the couch watching Netflix when Robin came home from the game; it was around midnight “Hey, I thought you’d be asleep,” he said as she sat next to her and kissed her quickly. 

“I’m watching Haven.” 

“Oh, that’s right you like the wrestler that’s on this show,” he teased. 

“Edge . . . yes sorry but he’s easy on the eyes.” 

He kissed her cheek a few times and rubbed his nose against hers “How was the movie and dinner with Emma?”

“It was good. How was the game?”

“It was awesome and they won. We had a great time. Thank you again.” 

“You are very welcome. Will you sit with me while I finish this episode?”

“Yes, definitely,” he said as he kicked off his shoes and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Fifteen minutes later Regina turned off the television and realized Robin was fast asleep on her shoulder. She watched him for a few minutes and ran her fingers through his hair. He groaned and she helped him up as they walked to the bedroom “Sorry,” he said as he stripped off his clothes. 

“It’s okay. You’re exhausted.” She crawled into bed “Come here,” she said as she opened her arms. Robin snuggled next to her and she kissed his forehead “You should sleep. I   
love you Robin. Goodnight.” 

“You are . . . my everything,” he whispered. Robin fell asleep a few minutes later and Regina could not help but think that her soul mate was lying in her arms. It was the greatest feeling in the whole world.


	18. THE ANNOUNCEMENT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of feels in this chapter. I watched the 1st half of the Superbowl and since my fiancee' is with the neighbors I decided to post another chapter and write. Enjoy!

CHAPTER 18 – THE ANNOUNCEMENT

 

One rainy night in April Killian finally got the nerve to ask Emma to move in with him. She of course said yes and the plan was to have them moved into Locksley Forest on May 1st. Killian wanted an apartment near the pool and Robin personally showed him which one he thought was best. Emma sort of surmised it was coming so she hinted to her landlord that she might be leaving and Killian was on a month to month lease so he didn’t have to give much notice. On the day they signed their lease Robin was all business and he wanted to be there. Killian and Emma were sitting with Beverly who was compiling their paperwork and telling them where to sign. Robin walked in the door and the older woman spoke up “Roland’s school called he’s fine but they want you to call them,” she explained. 

“Thanks Bev. Hello you two,” he said as he shook Killian’s hand and then kissed Emma on the cheek. “Everything going okay so far,” he asked. 

“Yes, we’re fine. Go see what’s going on with Roland,” Beverly said. 

“Alright, I’ll be right back,” he said as he headed to his office in the back. Beverly talked to them about all the amenities and they provided her with a picture of Ollie. After the signing was done; she headed to make copies for them and Robin came back out “Roland fell at school but he’s okay.” 

“What happened mate,” Killian asked. 

“Rough housing on the playground; he’s fine. So, how is it going here?”

“Very smoothly . . . Beverly is great,” Emma said. 

“She is. She’s been here for many years. Gotta love our Granny,” Robin said. 

“Wait, Beverly is the older woman you checked on the night of the storm?” 

“Yes, you didn’t come in with me because you stayed in the truck on the phone. She’s a special lady.”   
Beverly came back and was smiling “He’s talking about me again . . . I’m telling Gina,” she teased. 

Robin laughed “You’re lucky my Gina came along or I’d be chasing an old lady,” he said. 

“Robin Locksley you better stop flirting with this old woman or I’ll have a heart attack,” they all laughed and she sat back down “Here are you’re copies,” she said handing them to   
Kilian. “Now, are you ready to see your new home,” she said turning toward Emma. 

Robin stepped forward “I’d like to show them if you don’t mind,” he said. 

“Of course; welcome to the family,” she said as she hugged Emma. 

Robin took the keys from Bev and grabbed Emma’s hand “Welcome home,” he said.

She hugged him and Killian shook his head “Why does he get a hug? I made all this happen.” 

She laughed and jumped into his arms in the middle of the office and kissed him; everyone was smiling and Robin yelled out “Okay everyone lunch is on me today. This is a celebration. Give Bev your sandwich orders. C’mon you two; let’s go see your new place.” 

They headed out to the parking lot “They love you mate.” 

“They all work hard. They deserve to be rewarded sometimes. Plus, this is a special occasion,” he said as he clapped Killian on the back. Emma couldn’t stop smiling she was finally home and the best part was that she was living with Killian now. 

 

Saturday May 7th; David and Mary were throwing a dinner party with a few of their closest friends to make an important announcement. Regina and Emma offered to go over early to help in the kitchen. They had a feeling what this was all about but they weren’t saying anything. Regina pulled the baked ziti out of the oven and Emma already had the table set and was going out with the giant bowl of salad in her hands. Mary collapsed onto a chair and wiped her forehead “Emma and I are handling this just relax.” 

“You shouldn’t have to this is our party.” 

“I don’t mind. You know how I am.” Regina leaned against the counter and crossed her arms “Are you having morning sickness?”

Mary glanced over at her “How did you know?”

Regina smiled “It’s obvious but don’t worry Emma and I didn’t tell anyone.” 

Mary got up and practically ran into Regina’s arms; they were embracing when Emma came back into the kitchen “Hey! I want in on this,” she said as the three of them started laughing. 

“I should have told you both sooner. I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be stupid this is something you and David needed to digest together,” Regina said. 

“I love you both so much and I can’t wait for this baby to meet the two of you.” 

“I can’t wait to be an auntie,” Emma said smiling. 

Killian came into the kitchen “Sorry but David says it’s time for everyone to gather in the living room,” he said. They headed out to the living room and Regina stood in front of Robin. He placed his arms around her and she leaned back against his chest. 

David asked for everyone’s attention “Thank you all for coming here tonight. You are all basically family to us and we are blessed to have you in our lives. We have asked you here to make a special announcement.” 

He turned to Mary and she stepped forward “We’re pregnant.” Everyone gathered around them and offered their congratulations. Emma and Regina went back to the kitchen to get the last minute things ready for dinner. They heard David calling everyone to the dining room and they joined them. Regina sat next to Robin and he squeezed her hand and then kissed her forehead. Everyone began eating and chatting. Robin poured her a glass of wine and she kissed him quickly. She was watching Mary and David; they were glowing and she was so happy for them. Mary caught her staring and she smiled at her and winked; letting her know she was okay. When dinner was over Regina stood and Mary stopped her “No, Gina the men are going to clean. You and Emma did enough.” David, Killian, Robin and Victor stood and they began clearing the table and carrying things into the kitchen. Ruby scooted closer to the women so she could hear what was going on as they chatted about baby names and decorating the nursery. 

Regina couldn’t help it she wanted to go into the kitchen “Gina, you don’t have to,” Mary said. 

“She’s OCD you know that,” Emma replied. 

“Maybe, she can’t bear to be away from Robin,” Ruby teased. Emma glanced over at her and they started laughing. 

“I’m just going to check on them,” Regina said as she headed toward the kitchen. 

She stood outside the swinging door and stopped when she heard them talking “So, what’s the deal with you and Gina. Are you guys next,” Victor asked. 

“What do you mean,” Robin asked. 

“You know what I mean. Are you going to pop the question?”

“Regina and I just moved in together. If I asked her to marry me she’d run screaming into the night. It’s too soon.” 

“So, you want to marry her then,” David asked. 

“I love her.” 

“You’re avoiding the question mate,” Killian added. 

“The walls have ears men. Let’s just say I love her and leave it at that,” Robin said. Gina turned back toward the dining room. 

She didn’t sit down “What’s wrong,” Emma asked. 

“I didn’t go in . . . I need some air.” She went out to the back porch and sat at the table. She couldn’t catch her breath. Marriage – she couldn’t even fathom it. Not after what happened with Daniel. She knew she would eventually get married again but not this soon. No, it was too soon. She heard Mary say to Emma “let her be.” Then, Regina heard the door open. 

She placed her head between her knees and felt Emma’s hands on her back “Jesus Gina are you having a panic attack?”

“I think so.” 

“C’mon let’s go for a walk before someone sees you like this.” Emma took her arm and pulled her down the steps of the deck and they went around the house and down the street. Regina caught her breath and then told her what she overheard in the kitchen. Emma didn’t say anything until they were back at the house and sitting on the front steps 

“Gina, Robin loves you would it be so terrible if he wanted to marry you?” 

“I’m afraid,” Regina replied. 

“I get it. I really do but you can’t do this to yourself for the rest of your life. Robin loves you and I truly believe he would never hurt you.” 

“I know. Jesus, if he saw me with my head between my knees. He would have known that I heard them talking.”

“Are you going to talk to him about what you heard?”

“Do you think I should?”

I think you need to tell him how you feel Regina.” 

“You’re probably right.” 

A few minutes passed and Emma whispered “I can’t wait to cuddle that baby and then give it back.” 

Regina laughed “I know what you mean but . . .” 

“I’m insensitive. I’m sorry,” she said as she placed an arm around Regina’s shoulder. 

“No, it’s okay. It’s perfectly fine . . . I’m so happy for them.” 

“Me too,” Emma replied. 

A few minutes later Killian came outside “Hey, do you two want cake?”

“Is it chocolate,” Regina asked. 

“Yes it sure is,” he replied. 

“I’m in.” They headed inside and Mary glanced over at them when they came into the dining room “I just needed air,” she explained as she sat next to Robin.

“Are you alright? Ruby says you practically ran outside.” 

Regina glared at Ruby “I’m fine. I just needed a break,” she said as she took his hand. David cut the cake and Robin said he’d share with Regina. He placed his arm around her chair and she leaned into him. She secretly hoped he hadn’t figured out that she was outside the kitchen door. She wasn’t sure if she was ready to have that conversation yet. She put her fork down and watched as he started massaging her fingers and her hand. She stared down at the table and became lost in her thoughts. Could she really tell him even though it was so soon in their relationship that she didn’t think she’d ever be able to get married? Robin wasn’t rubbing her hand anymore and she glanced up – everyone was staring at her. 

“Gina I said your name like three times. Are you alright,” David asked. 

She looked over at Robin and he had a concerned look on his face “Yes, I’m sorry I was just thinking.” 

“You look tired. You’ve done so much for us today,” Mary said. 

“Maybe, we should go,” Robin suggested. 

“No, we don’t have to leave. Yes, I’m tired but . . .” 

“We appreciate all your help today,” David said. Robin stood and then pulled out her chair – he’d made his decision. They gathered their things and Regina watched as Emma and Mary went into the kitchen. 

She turned toward Robin “I’ll be right back,” she said as she squeezed his hand. 

“Take all the time you want love.” He watched her go and he knew something was up with her. 

He sat on the sofa next to Killian “What the hell is up with Gina?”

“I don’t know but I’m wondering if she heard something,” Robin said quietly. 

“What do you mean?”

“Remember when I said the walls have ears?”

“Whoa . . . mate do you think she heard us talking in the kitchen?”

“It would explain her behavior. Something isn’t right.” 

“Are you going to talk to her?”

“I think I have to. I feel like there’s tension in the air.” A few minutes later; the women came out and they said their goodbyes again. He could tell she’d been crying so he knew he had to talk to her. They walked to the car and he opened the door for her. She got in and he walked around and sat in the driver’s seat. He put the key in the ignition but he didn’t start the car “Regina, honey talk to me. What’s going on,” he asked. “I can tell you’ve been crying. Did something happen?”  
Regina was apprehensive but she knew they had to talk about this “I almost had a panic attack earlier. That’s why I went for a walk with Emma,” she explained. 

“I see . . . why?”

“I was outside the kitchen door,” she said softly. 

“Shit,” he whispered. 

“I was coming in to help.” 

“I’m sorry . . . I don’t know what to say.” 

“You don’t have to be sorry. You were just saying how you felt.” 

“But, I don’t want you to be upset. I feel terrible. I don’t like this tension that I feel between us right now.” 

“Robin . . .” 

He turned toward her “I love you so much and yes I . . . I want to be with you. Only you for the rest of my days but I don’t want the idea of that to frighten you.” 

“I’m not scared of you or us. It’s just the whole thing with Daniel. Marriage is not something . . . I don’t know if it’s an option for me and I know or at least I think I know that eventually you’ll want that.” 

He was shaking his head “No, that’s not necessarily true. The only thing I want or need is you in my life. I don’t care about anything else. As long as you’re with me that’s all that matters Regina.” He could see tears running down her face “Look at me,” he whispered. She gazed into his eyes “You are all I need. Do you understand?” He leaned toward her and kissed away her tears “Please don’t cry. Baby, I love you. I love you,” he whispered as he hugged her. She was sobbing against his chest now and he was cradling her in his arms. He stroked her face and kissed the top of her head. She was letting everything out. The fear of loving someone again and having them love her. The possibility that part of her truly believed Robin might be her soul mate. The idea of marriage; which once upon a time seemed impossible but now part of her was actually considering it – she was terrified. All of these feelings and then the icing on the cake . . . she’d never be able to have Robin’s baby. She was barren and a part of her was devastated because she actually had been thinking lately that she’d love to give him a child. That she’d love to carry his baby and build an even larger family with him. All of these thoughts and feelings came out in the car with him. He held her until she could cry no more. He continued to whisper declarations of love and comfort until finally he kissed her mouth and told her to sit back.   
He started the car and began driving home. She laid her head back and closed her eyes. It had been a long time coming. She’d finally let go after all this time.

 

When they got home; he undressed her and filled the bath tub. He left her alone while she relaxed in the bubbles and then twenty minutes later he brought her pajamas and a cup of tea “Are you going to stay with me,” she asked as she took the drink and began sipping it. 

“Only if you wish,” he replied. 

“Yes, I’d like you to stay.” He sat down on the edge of the tub and she handed him the cup. He took a sip also and placed it on the sink “Thank you,” she whispered. 

“There is no need to thank me,” he replied. 

“Yes, there is. I . . .” 

“Regina, you don’t have to talk about it. It’s fine. I completely understand.” 

“I don’t think you do.” 

“You forget that I was also hurt by someone that I cared for. I share a child with Marian and she broke my heart. So, yes I understand. The past is in the past now. I’ve moved on   
and I think you have too.” 

“Yes, I have. I think that is what truly frightens me. Does that make sense?”

“Yes, it really does.” 

“You are too good to me. Do you have any flaws, because I have not seen any yet?”

“I know I hog the covers and sometimes I forget to tie things closed,” he teased. 

“The bread,” she said rolling her eyes. 

“I know it’s annoying. But Regina I find you practically perfect if we are being honest.” 

She snorted “I am not perfect.” 

“I said practically.” She let the water out of the tub and then he stood and grabbed the towel for her. He wrapped it around her body and pulled her close “Are you feeling better?” 

“Yes, and it’s always because of you. You make me feel so much better. You always know how.” He towel dried her hair and she got dressed. He grabbed her tea and they headed to the bedroom “I feel like I could sleep for a week.” 

“I bet. We should go to bed.” 

“Will you hold me?”

“You don’t even have to ask.” They crawled onto the bed and Robin opened his arms and she snuggled close to him. He grabbed her hand and she squeezed “I knew you’d been crying. When you came out of the kitchen I was so worried. I had no idea what was going on but I sensed that something was off with you.”

“Emma and Mary; they convinced me that I should talk to you. It was really bothering me. What I heard. But, I knew you probably could tell something was wrong. I knew you’d ask me in the car. Robin, it’s not just the marriage thing that was bothering me.” 

“What else is it baby?”

“That’s exactly it . . . I can’t have babies.” 

“Honey, we already talked about this.” 

“I know but part of me wishes that I could give you a baby,” she whispered. 

Robin looked down at her and she sat up “You want to have a baby?” 

“Well, I’ve always wanted to have a baby but I was told I couldn’t. Being with you; I don’t know I . . .” She laughed and shook her head “I don’t know what I’m trying to say.” 

“Take your time,” he said as he sat back against the headboard. 

“All I’m saying is; if I could get pregnant I’d want to have a baby with you,” she admitted. “This makes no sense because I’m freaking out about marrying you but part of me wants   
to have a baby. It’s all very confusing I’m sorry.” 

“No, don’t be sorry,” he said as he took her hand and turned toward her. He moved a strand of hair out of her face “You are so beautiful and I am honored that you would say   
such things to me Regina. It makes me feel good.” 

“It’s the truth.” He lay back down and she joined him “Now, I’m really tired,” she admitted. 

He wrapped his arms around her “Go to sleep my love.” He held her for a while and eventually he could tell she had drifted off. Robin couldn’t stop thinking about what she said . . . a baby? Regina had said she couldn’t get pregnant but would it hurt if they both got checked out? He didn’t want to push the subject and he was just happy they’d cleared the air and talked. They never had trouble communicating but it was obvious Regina needed to get a few things of her chest. Robin eventually fell asleep and he didn’t mention to her the next morning he’d dreamt of a boy – their boy. Maybe, it wasn’t impossible.


	19. THE GETAWAY

CHAPTER 19 – THE GETAWAY

NOTES: I have NEVER … EVER put myself into any of my stories before (and I’ve written many in the past) but this one is very special to me and I found the perfect opportunity to give myself a cameo – and I did. Everything that happens in this chapter during the getaway – happened to Steven and I. Everything you learn about us in this chapter – is the truth. If you follow me on twitter: Rachael728once you’ll even see pics of us with our dogs. They make an appearance as well. We actually live in NY now but we plan to move eventually. I’m a private person but I don’t mind people knowing a little about us because I know there are a lot of people like us in the same situation. You’ll see what I mean in this chapter. Writing is an outlet for me and sometimes you just have to let things out. If you’re not interested in this type of stuff you can certainly skip this and my feelings won’t get hurt. But who wouldn’t want to see #OutlawQueen on a romantic trip? I hope you enjoy this and as always thank you all for your lovely comments. Xoxo 

 

Robin wanted to take her away. Just the two of them for a week all alone; he had an idea of where he wanted to go. He had help from Emma and Mary with that but first he’d have to convince her. One Friday night in May – after the craziness of moving Killian and Emma into their new place; Regina was working late. Robin cooked what he liked to call a “Mini Thanksgiving Dinner.” He’d gone a little overboard but he didn’t care. He wanted to do something nice for her and once she was buttered up – he’d ask her to go away with him. He’d made a turkey breast with stuffing, cranberry sauce, gravy, green bean casserole, brussel sprouts and dinner rolls. Somehow he managed to time everything perfectly and when Regina walked in the door he was pulling the rolls out of the oven. She stopped dead in her tracks when she entered the kitchen “What’s that smell? It’s amazing,” she said. 

He swooped over dramatically and kissed her “Hello, milady. I cooked you a wonderful meal. Why don’t you change quickly and we can eat.” 

“It smells like Thanksgiving.” 

“That’s exactly what it is. Well, sort of.” 

She smiled “I’ll be right back.” Robin finished putting everything onto the table and poured them each a glass of wine. He sat down and a few minutes later she came out in shorts and a t-shirt “This all looks amazing,” she said as she began piling her plate with food. 

“Did you skip lunch again today?”

“Yes, I was in meetings most of the day. Oh’ my God, this is so good.” 

“I knew you’d enjoy it. I’m glad.” 

“Robin, this must have been a lot of work.” 

He sipped his wine “No, not really. I wanted to do this for you.” They talked about work and of course Roland who was coming over the next day. Regina ate seconds – which she never did and it pleased him. He stood and began to clean while she continued to eat. 

He packed up the leftovers and she groaned “Robin, I should have cleaned up. You did all this,” she said. He came over and took her plate and leaned down for a kiss “You’re too good to me,” she said. 

“Nonsense, you deserve to be spoiled and I love doing it.” 

She watched him and she knew something was up “Are you sure there isn’t something going on?”

“What do you mean?”

“Are you up to something?”

He turned around and leaned against the counter “You are very clever,” he said. 

She sipped her wine “I knew it.” 

“I cooked this dinner for you because I wanted to but I did have an ulterior motive in doing so.” 

“Out with it,” she said. 

“I want to take you away,” he finally admitted. 

“I’m listening,” she said. 

“I want to go on vacation for a week – just the two of us.” 

She sat up straighter “Where?”

“I’ll be right back.” Robin went to the bedroom to get his tablet. 

He sat down next to her and pulled up the website he’d been checking out “This is the Patricia Grand Resort in Myrtle Beach.” She took the tablet and began scrolling on the site “I heard from a little bird that you’ve always wanted to go to Myrtle Beach. I’ve never been either and I thought it might be nice.” 

“You are very sneaky Robin Locksley.” 

“What do you say . . . do you want to take a road trip with me?” 

“Did you actually think that I wouldn’t want to go with you?”

“I was confident but I figure Thanksgiving dinner would sweeten the deal. I really want to take you away. We can clear our heads, go to the beach, and take a stroll on the boardwalk.” 

She slid off her seat and then straddled his lap “I think that all sounds amazing and we can sleep with the balcony door open and listen to the sound of the waves crashing against the beach as you make love to me,” she said as she began kissing his neck. 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” he said as he hugged her. “I’ll make the reservations tonight. I thought maybe we could go next month? The second week perhaps,” he suggested. 

“I’ll go into work tomorrow and talk to Brian and make sure he can cover me for that week.” 

“Then, tomorrow night we’ll make the reservations. Please tell me that you’re buying a new bikini for this trip?” 

She kissed him slowly and whispered against his lips “What color do you want me to get?”

“Red.” 

“As you wish my love; tomorrow I’m going shopping.” 

Robin rubbed his nose against hers “Have I told you lately that I adore you.” 

“Yes, but I think you should show me,” she said. He picked her up quickly and she wrapped her legs around his waist “Milady, I think that can be arranged.” He kissed her and Regina couldn’t help but smile against his mouth - she was going to the beach with Robin and she couldn’t wait. 

 

Roland was upset that he wasn’t going with them. They had stopped by Marian’s the night before they were planning to leave to say goodbye and he had a tantrum and went to his bedroom and slammed the door. The four of them were sitting around the living room “We’ll give him a few minutes and then we’ll go up together,” Marian said to Robin. 

“I can’t believe this. He’s never acted this way.” 

“Things are different now,” Jeff said. 

“He’ll be alright. He just has to cool off,” Marian added. 

“I’m not used to this side of him,” Robin admitted. 

Marian went into the kitchen to make coffee and Regina followed “He’ll be fine. Don’t worry,” she said. 

“Do you think,” Regina asked. 

“Yes, Robin and I will talk to him. He just needs to calm down.” 

“This whole situation is probably really confusing for him.” 

“Actually, this is the first time he’s acted like this. I think he just really wants to go.” She placed four mugs on a tray with a few packets of Splenda and creamer “Will you grab that tray of cookies on the counter for me?” Regina nodded and they headed back out to the living room and sat on the sofa next to one another. 

Jeff was in his recliner and Robin was standing near the stairs listening, “should we go up,” he asked. 

“Drink your coffee first,” Marian said. Regina fixed it for him and he sat on the other end of the sofa next to her. 

“He’s never acted like this,” Robin said. 

“Marian told me in the kitchen that she really thinks he’s just upset because he can’t go with us. I don’t want to pry but would you mind if I went up and tried to talk to him? I think I know how to handle this and I think it should come from me.” 

Robin looked over at Marian and she smiled “Go ahead Regina. If you need us just call down,” she said. She nodded and then headed upstairs to Roland’s bedroom. She knocked on the door but he didn’t answer. She tried the knob and it opened. 

He was sitting on the floor with his Lego’s “Can I come in,” she asked.

“I don’t want to talk Gina.” 

She closed the door and sat down next to him “You don’t have to talk. I want to talk and I haven’t seen this set before.” 

“It’s new.”

She started putting pieces together “I know you’re mad Roland. I get it.” He didn’t say anything and she cleared her throat “You know that I love you right?”

“Yes,” he said quietly. 

“I love your Papa too and sometimes grown-ups need to go away to be by themselves. Someday you’ll understand that.” 

“I want to go to the beach,” he said as he looked into her eyes. 

“Roland . . . there will be plenty of times to go to the beach. Do you know that my parents live on a beach on Long Island? We can go there all the time when the summer comes. We can even spend the night there. Wouldn’t you like that?” 

“You’ll be there and Papa?” 

“Yes, of course. But this time . . . we’re going by ourselves. Okay? Now, give me a hug.” He jumped into her arms and she picked him up and tickled him. 

“Now I think your mama said she made cookies. Maybe, if you say you’re sorry she’ll let you have one or two?” 

“Alright, let’s go,” he said as he took her hand. 

They walked downstairs and Marian smiled when she saw them “Well, hello sir Roland. Are you feeling better now,” she asked. 

He walked over to Marian “I’m sorry mama,” he said as he hugged her. He went over to Robin and Jeff and said the same thing and then turned to Regina “Now can we have a cookie Gina?” 

She laughed “C’mon let’s go to the kitchen.” 

Robin watched them leave and Marian spoke up “You’re very lucky Robin. Regina is very special.” 

“Thank you and I know. Roland loves her – it’s obvious.” 

They came back into the living room and Regina was carrying him “Roland understands that we have to go now Robin. We still have a few things to pack.”   
He stood “Yes, love. Okay my boy - come here,” Roland jumped into his arms. It took a few minutes but eventually they left. There were a few tears but thankfully it wasn’t as bad as it could have been. Regina took Robin’s hand in the car and sat back – tomorrow at this time they’d officially be on vacation. She hadn’t been this excited in a very long time. 

 

Experiencing a road trip for the first time with Robin was fun. They’d left very early around 6AM and he insisted on driving most of the way. She finally begged him after lunch if she could take over and he took the opportunity to call Roland. She could tell he was in a good mood because he was singing along with the radio – loudly. He had a beautiful singing voice and a few times he had convinced her to sing with him. They chatted, laughed, sang and stopped several times to stretch and take a break. At one point they turned off the radio and they made a few calls. Once they were in Myrtle Beach Regina could barely contain her excitement. They rolled down the windows and she could smell the ocean. Robin was watching her and he couldn’t believe how lucky he was to be away with her like this. Around 6:30 they pulled up to The Patricia Grand and a bell hop helped them unpack the car and put their bags onto a luggage cart. Regina waited with the cart while Robin parked the car across the street in the garage. She watched the people coming and going and had almost forgotten it was a “pet friendly” resort. Owners were carrying and walking their dogs and Regina couldn’t help but think of Roland. He had been asking about getting a dog lately but Marian was against it and she wondered if they should get one. A few minutes later Robin was running across the street and they went into the lobby to check in. It took a bit and she listened as the concierge talked about the amenities, gave them a map and their room key cards. Finally, they were pushing the luggage cart on an elevator and heading up to the tenth floor. Once they found their room; Regina walked in first and began admiring the room - to the right a decent sized bathroom and to the left; a small kitchenette with fridge, microwave and a hot plate. She did notice that there were two beds and Robin began piling the suitcases on the one closest to the door. There was a T.V, a small circular table with two chairs and then her eyes roamed outside to the balcony. She opened the sliding glass doors and went out to check the view. It was breathtaking “What do you think? I thought you might like an ocean view,” Robin said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. 

“This is absolutely beautiful.” 

“So, my love; what do you want to do first?” 

Regina smiled and walked inside; she opened her suit case and pulled out her red bikini and held it in the air “Yes, we better hurry,” he said as he began stripping off his clothes. Their vacation had finally begun. 

 

Robin hadn’t felt this relaxed . . . well he couldn’t remember when. For two days all they did was swim, sunbathe and make love. He couldn’t get enough of her. She’d never looked so beautiful. They’d driven around a little and stopped for a few groceries but they’d eaten out the past two nights. He loved watching her react to new things and places. Everywhere they went she was taking pictures but mostly she loved the water and the beach. She’d actually bought three new bikinis and he almost lost it the first night when she walked out of the bathroom. He’d made love to her; hard and fast. Stripped that suit off her with one movement and they never made it to the beach. Instead they took a shower, changed clothes and went to dinner. This is what it had been like for two days. They went to the pool, the hot tub, but mostly to the beach. They’d met a few people around the hotel but Robin wasn’t interested in sharing his Regina on this trip. He wanted her all to himself. They were walking on the beach away from the hotel, holding hands and splashing in the water “You’re quiet,” she said. 

“I’m just thinking about how much fun this has been so far.” 

“Yes, it’s been lovely. Very relaxing,” she replied. 

“Maybe tonight we can go to the boardwalk and go on The Sky Wheel.” 

“That sounds like fun. Are you sure you aren’t nervous,” she teased. 

“No, are you?”

“Maybe, just a little,” she admitted. They continued to walk down the beach holding hands and Regina noticed a couple about the same age coming toward them with their two dogs. 

The little poodle got close to Regina and she squatted down on the sand “Bear-please be nice,” the woman said. 

Regina smiled up at her “it’s okay . . . hi cutie,” she said as she began petting the dog. 

Robin joined her and squatted down on the sand to pet the other dog “What’s your name?” 

“That’s Milo,” the man said. 

“What kind of dog is he,” Robin asked. 

“A Japanese Chin,” he replied. 

“Wow, you’re too cute. Baby, isn’t he cute?”

Regina laughed “Yes, they both are.” 

“Thank you,” the woman replied. “Do you have dogs?”

“No, but my best friend Emma has a poodle named Ollie. Bear looks like him.” Regina stood and held out her hand “I’m Regina and this is Robin.” 

The woman took her hand “I’m Rachael and this is Steven – it’s nice to meet you.” 

“Are you on your honeymoon,” Robin asked. 

They both laughed “No, this is our first trip together,” Steven said laughing. 

“What a coincidence; it’s ours too,” Regina replied as she teasingly shoved Robin. They chatted for a few minutes asking where they were from. Rachael and Steven were from Florida but surprisingly enough they were originally from New York. Robin really liked Milo and he couldn’t help but kneel down to pet him every once in a while. Bear was rubbing up against Regina and Rachael explained that he loved women and that he was pretty attached to her “Where are you staying,” Regina asked. 

“The Patricia Grand,” Steven said. 

“They have good taste,” Robin replied. 

“You’re staying there,” Rachael asked. 

“Yes. It’s really nice. We like it,” Regina said. 

“We do also,” Bear started crying “Okay baby boy we are going. It’s dinner time. Maybe, we’ll see you guys around. It was nice to meet you. Enjoy your vacation,” Rachael said. 

“You also,” Regina said smiling as the couples parted. 

Robin placed an arm around Regina’s shoulder as they headed down the beach again “They were nice.” 

“Yes, very and their dogs are cute. You seemed to like Milo,” she teased. 

“He was really cute.” 

“Did you know that Roland keeps harassing Marian and Jeff about getting a dog?”

“I did hear that.” 

“Maybe, we should get a dog?”

Robin stopped walking and shook his head “Are you serious? That’s a lot of responsibility.” 

“I know but . . .” 

“We’d really have to think about it.” 

“I get that.” They turned around and headed back to the hotel. They had decided they were definitely going to The Boardwalk to ride The Sky Wheel. They went back to their room to change quickly and then headed out. It was a ten minute drive to the boardwalk and once they found a parking spot it was a short stroll to The Sky Wheel. Regina looked up and made a face “It’s really high but it’s enclosed so that’s good right?” 

“It’s perfectly safe,” he said. They got on line and it was about a fifteen minute wait. Regina was nervous but the closer they got to the front of the line the more she heard people talking about how much fun it was. They had their own “capsule” to themselves and Robin sat on one side and Regina on the other. He pulled out his phone and began to videotape them “Okay Regina Mills – where are we?”

“Hello yes um . . . we are on The Sky Wheel in Myrtle Beach. Oh . . . and you’re a dork,” she said laughing. It started moving and Regina looked back over at Robin “If you keep taping you won’t be able to enjoy this,” she said as she took the phone and turned it on him. “So, what do you think?”

He was looking out the window “It’s beautiful and you are right it’s very high.” 

“Are you scared,” she teased.

He looked into the camera and smiled “No, are you still nervous,” he asked. 

“No,” she replied as she handed the phone back to him and he continued to videotape the journey. Regina was sad when the ride was over but Robin said they could do it again before they went home and that made her happy. They walked along the boardwalk and had an ice cream cone. They sat on a bench and watched the people walk by. Robin had his arm around her and she leaned her head against his shoulder “Thank you.” 

“For what my love,” he asked. 

“For asking me to come away with you . . . I think it was needed.” 

“I agree. Are you feeling sleepy?” 

“Yes, we’ve had so much sun the past few days. I think it’s finally getting to me,” she admitted. He stood and took her hand and they walked back to the car “Maybe tomorrow we can go to the aquarium in the morning?”

“I’d love that.” The drive back to the hotel wasn’t long but Regina was determined to rattle him. She scooted close to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. She ran her hand down his arm and started rubbing his leg. 

Robin shifted in his seat “Regina what are you doing?”

She was practically in his lap “What does it look like I’m doing?” 

“I think you’re teasing me you little minx,” he said as she started kissing his neck “Regina, I’m trying to drive.” 

“We’re almost there,” she whispered. 

“Thank God because when I get back to that room - I’m fucking you.” 

“Robin Locksley . . . such language,” she said laughing.

“Well, you have that effect on me when you’re basically sitting on my lap while I’m driving.” Robin parked in the garage and then walked across the street holding Regina’s hand. They went into the lobby toward the elevator; and when they entered Robin shoved her against the wall and kissed her “You’re a tease,” he whispered as his hands gripped her nipples between his fingers through her shirt. She moaned as he kissed her neck. The elevator dinged and he stepped away from her when the doors opened. He grabbed her hand and they were practically running down the hall to their room. He took out his key card and swiped it quickly when they reached their room. When they walked inside Robin turned her around and slammed her against the door “So sexy,” he said as he ripped her shirt over her head and in one quick motion he had her bra unsnapped and one of her breasts in his mouth. 

She gripped his hair and leaned back against the door with her eyes closed “Robin, shit. Please don’t wait. I want you now,” she begged. It took seconds. They stripped each other naked and he kept his promise . . . he fucked her. 

 

The next afternoon Robin and Regina went to a restaurant that was a short walk from their hotel called “The Sea Captain’s House.” It was literally a small house on the ocean and the girls at the front desk highly recommended it. They decided to go for a late lunch and they were lucky enough to get a table closest to the window. Robin pulled out her chair and Regina sat down “This is lovely,” she said as she began glancing over the menu. 

He ordered them each a glass of wine and he couldn’t help but smile at the look on her face “Anything wrong love?”

“No, quite the opposite; this is so beautiful.” 

“You are beautiful,” he said. 

“Thank you Mr. Locksley.” The wine came and Robin ordered King Crab Legs and she had The Crab Cakes. Their server brought bread and two glasses of water also. Robin took her hand “I heard there is a band playing by the pool tonight. I thought it would be nice to sit and listen to music.” 

“Yes, that sounds fun.” The food came and The Sea Captain’s House did not disappoint. Robin watched Regina eating and she glanced over at him “What?”

“Are you enjoying that?”

“Yes, very much so; I think we should come back for breakfast. I heard it’s delicious.” 

“Wow you’re already planning our next meal here and we haven’t left yet. You really must like it.” 

“So good,” she said as she finished off the last bit of crab that was on her plate. They passed on desert and noticed that people were walking behind the house and taking pictures on a few benches that were outside. They decided to do the same thing and a nice couple offered to take their picture and Regina did the same for them “Can we walk back to the hotel along the beach?”

“Of course love.” They walked slowly; taking in the people and chatting about the restaurant and the food. She was going on about the aquarium and how much she loved it. They’d gone that morning and Robin couldn’t stop smiling at her. Part of him wished he had the courage to bring up the marriage subject again but he didn’t want to ruin the mood. They watched families playing in the sand and running into the water and Regina squeezed his hand. He knew she was thinking about Roland. By the time they got back to the hotel the band was already setting up and Robin asked them what time they were starting. They said 7pm which gave them plenty of time to change clothes and relax for a while. Once they were back at the room; they called Roland, answered a few e-mails and Regina decided to needed to check in with her best friend. She went onto the patio and closed the door while Robin was in the bathroom.

She dialed Emma and she answered on the first ring “Well, hello there sunshine. Are you having a nice trip?”

“Yes and how are you?”

“Oh’ no we are talking about the fact that you have not been on social media, called or text anyone in days. I’m so jealous. You’re having lots of sex aren’t you?”   
Regina laughed “I don’t have to be on vacation to have lots of sex but yes.” 

“I’m jealous that you’re at the beach.” 

“You should be.” 

“So, you’re having a good time though?”

“Absolutely,” she replied. 

“You sound happy and relaxed.” 

“I am. How are things there?”

“Okay, but Ollie was sick last night. I’m a little nervous. He’s better today though. Other than that . . . everything is alright.” 

“No news is good news.” 

“Yes, I agree. Will you bring me back a shirt?”

“Yes, we’re going to the outlets tomorrow. I’ll bring you back something.” Robin came out onto the balcony and sat down “How is Mary feeling?”

“She’s fine but misses you. We’re going to do a ladies night when you come back.” 

“Will do; I’ll text you when we’re on our way home.” 

“Okay, be safe and have fun. Tell Robin I said hey.” 

“I’ll tell him.” They hung up and Regina reached for his hand “Emma says hello.” 

“So does Roland. I didn’t want to interrupt.” 

“Oh’ you should have.” 

“No, it’s alright.” She leaned down and kissed him and he pulled her onto his lap. He opened his mouth and she swept her tongue inside. 

“Robin . . .” 

“Yes baby.” 

“I know I keep saying this but thank you.” 

“Regina, it is I who should be thanking you.” 

“Why?”

He ran his fingers through her hair “You make me very happy. I love you and I’m so grateful for you.” 

Regina smiled “There’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you about that day when I heard you talking in the kitchen.” 

“Okay.” 

“Did you know I was there?”

“No, but I didn’t want anyone to misconstrue my words. That’s why I didn’t say anything else. Why are you bringing this up again?”

“I don’t know. I’m being silly.” She started to get up but Robin stopped her. 

“Wait. Did you want to hear me say it?”

She looked into his eyes and said “Yes, I think deep down I wanted to hear it but I was so afraid.” 

“You’re confusing,” he teased as he kissed her again. He stood up and carried her in his arms and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He tossed her on the bed and she laughed and he lay down next to her “Let me hold you before we go down to the pool.” 

She lay her head on his chest “I don’t mean to be confusing.” 

“It’s okay. Don’t worry.” He pulled the blanket over them and they closed their eyes for a few minutes. Regina tried to push the thoughts of marriage to the back of her mind – she was determined to enjoy this time with Robin. 

 

There was a decent crowd down by the pool. Robin and Regina were standing by the edge and noticed there were no tables available. He glanced over at the bar and noticed the couple they’d met on the beach the day before. He nudged Regina and nodded toward them “Let’s go say hi,” she said as she took his hand and they started over. 

Steven noticed Robin and waved “Hi, you two,” he said “Here sit down.” He stood and Regina sat in his seat next to Rachael. 

She leaned over toward Regina and said “Do you see that table over there? I’ve been eyeing it for ten minutes. I know those people are about to get up and then we’ll grab it.” 

Steven laughed “Babe, no worries I’ll grab it in time I promise.” 

“What are you drinking,” Regina asked. 

“Oh’ it’s called a Hurricane and I’ve only had one and that might be enough.” 

“I think you can have one more,” Steven teased as he winked at Robin. Just then Steven went over to the table where the people were leaving he was chatting with them and then he waved for the rest of them to come over. 

They all sat down and Robin placed his arm on Regina’s shoulder “Baby you want one of those,” Robin asked as he motioned turned the Hurricane.

“Do it,” Rachael said sending a wink toward Regina. 

“Alright I’ll have one.” The men went over to the bar “Are you enjoying your trip?”

“Yes, but I’m sad that we are going home tomorrow.” 

“Oh’ really; that’s too bad.” 

“Yes, it is but we had a wonderful time and I think the boys are ready to go home. What about you guys?” 

“We love it. It’s beautiful here. How long have you and Steven been together?”

“For about a year; what about you and Robin,” she asked. 

“The same,” Regina replied. They chatted for a few more minutes and then Robin and Steven came over with their drinks. Steven placed another Hurricane in front of Rachael and she reached up for a kiss. They toasted to vacations and the four of them sat back and enjoyed the music. Regina noticed the men were getting along rather well and they were chatting every once in a while in between songs. She heard Robin bring up Roland and then Steven said something along the lines of “It’s not in the cards for us, but it’s okay. We’re dealing with it.” 

Regina glanced over at Rachael and she smiled and shrugged “It’s okay.” 

She scooted closer to her “I’m sorry. I’m in the same boat as you.” 

“Really . . . you never know Regina it could happen. Just have hope. I try to even though most likely it won’t happen for us.” The band slowed down and couples were getting up and dancing. 

Robin glanced over at Regina, stood up and held out his hand; she smiled “We’ll be back,” she said to Rachael. They joined the other couples on the floor and pulled her into his arms “We made friends,” she said smiling up at him. 

“Go us,” he replied. 

She laughed “Yes, but they’re leaving tomorrow. Steven told you they can’t have a baby – didn’t he?”

“Yes, but they are working on accepting it.” 

“Is that what we’re doing?”

He kissed her slowly and then whispered “I think so.” 

“Robin, no matter what happens I love Roland.” 

“I know you do.” He held her in his arms until the song ended and then they went back to the table. 

Robin noticed Steven wasn’t there “He’s buying another round. It’s on us since it’s our last night.” 

“Oh’ you didn’t have to do that,” Regina said. 

“We wanted too. So, how did you two meet?”

“Technically, I met Robin at the gym but he was my landlord.” 

“Oh’ my . . . and seriously why do you need the gym? You look amazing,” Rachael said. 

“You sound like my best friend Emma.” 

“Well, it’s true and you were her landlord?”

“Yup, I own the apartment complex and a few other properties,” Robin said. 

“I see. Steven says you have a son Robin? Can I see a picture?”

Regina pulled up her Facebook account up and handed her phone to Rachael “That’s Roland.” 

“He is too cute.” 

“Here swipe to the right and you’ll see a few more.” 

“Wow, I can’t stand the cuteness.” She handed the phone back to Regina and Steven came back over with their round of drinks. They talked, laughed and drank for about an hour and finally Steven was the one who yawned “Babe, are you ready?”

“I hate to admit it but I need to walk the boys still and we need to get up early tomorrow.” 

“Yuck, I’m dreading the drive home. But, I know you’re right.” They all stood and Rachael hugged Regina “It was very nice to meet you. Enjoy the rest of your trip. Don’t give up hope Regina. Miracles can happen - I truly believe that.” 

“You’re so sweet. Thank you. Have a safe drive home.” Robin and Steven shook hands and said goodnight and then the couple waved one more time and then headed inside. 

They sat back down and Robin took her hand “Are you alright love?”

“Yes, I just feel bad. They’re in the same boat as us.” 

“There are a lot of people out there that can’t get pregnant.” 

“Yes, but Rachael did say something. She said we shouldn’t give up hope.” 

“She’s smart . . . and right. So, my love; are you ready to go back to our room now?”

Regina smiled “Yes, I’m ready to have you all to myself again.” 

He laughed “I like the sound of that.” Regina sipped the last of her drink and took Robin’s hand; thankfully they still had a few days of vacation left.


	20. BABY LOCKSLEY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this might be what you all have been waiting for. Sorry if the last chapter didn't interest you but I think THIS will make up for it. Happy Valentine's Day!

NOTES: Don’t ask me why I skipped a few months in the story. I have no clue why I did that at the time. I think it was b/c I was having serious writer’s block and I couldn’t focus. Once I got passed it … this is what I ended up doing. I hope you all approve. Xoxo 

CHAPTER 20 – BABY LOCKSLEY

June turned into July which turned into August. Robin knew they were celebrating their one year anniversary soon and he was trying to figure out what to do for the occasion. He’d asked Emma but she was being evasive for some reason and Mary was struggling with her pregnancy. He had an idea but he wasn’t sure it was the right time. One Friday night in early August Robin attempted to pick Regina’s brain. He’d made Chicken Parmesan for dinner – one of her favorites. He noticed that she wasn’t really eating; she was picking at her food “Baby, is it okay?”

She looked up “What?”

“You’re not eating.” 

“I’m sorry. It’s not the food. I’m just not feeling well.” 

“Can I make you some soup instead?”

“If you don’t mind that would be great.” 

Robin took her plate and started heating up her soup “I’ve been thinking about our anniversary,” he said. 

“Yes, that’s coming up.” 

“I’ve been thinking about doing something but you’ll think I’m crazy.”

“Robin, what is it?”

He leaned against the counter and crossed his ankles “I want to buy a house.” 

Regina’s eyes widened “Are you serious?”

“Very . . .” He turned around and poured her soup in a bowl and set it in front of her. He sat down “I know the thought of moving again is nuts. I’m not saying we have to buy a house tomorrow but we could start looking. We could see what’s out there or we wait. It’s up to you. I just thought I would mention it.” Regina was staring at him and she was white as a ghost “Baby, are you alright?”

“No, it’s not you. I don’t feel well . . .” She got up and ran to the bathroom. Robin began cleaning up the kitchen and a few minutes later she came out and walked straight to the bedroom. He grabbed a few saltines and followed her. When he walked in she was standing in front of the mirror with her shirt off and frowning. Robin looked down at her belly and his eyes grew wide “I’ve gained five pounds. Do I look bigger,” she asked. 

He sat on the edge of the bed and she turned to face him “Regina . . . holy shit are we pregnant?” 

She was shaking her head “I don’t know. I didn’t think I could. But I’ve been sick for several days.” She started to cry and he pulled her into his arms “Robin, if I’m not I’ll be so upset but if I am; this is a miracle.” 

He held her and kissed away her tears “No more crying. We’ll figure this out. Maybe, you should call the doctor tomorrow.” 

“Yes, I will.” She lay back against the headboard and Robin handed her a saltine “Thank you. I’m actually hungry now but I’m afraid to eat anything more than this.” 

“How do you feel now?”

“Better but Robin, this could just be a stomach bug. Please don’t get your hopes up.” 

He sat next to her “No, I’m fine.” 

She smiled “You have a goofy grin on your face.” 

He laughed “Okay, I’ll try to calm down but I can’t help it.” He put his arm around her and she leaned against his shoulder “So, maybe I should buy a house.”   
Regina was somewhat shocked “Don’t you love it here?”

“Yes, but if our family is growing; it might be a good idea. I suppose maybe we should wait and see what happens?”

“Yes, I think that makes sense.” 

“I’m going to the doctor with you.” 

She lay down and he pulled her close “Yes, I want you there.” 

He kissed her forehead and smiled “No matter what happens. I love you.” 

“I love you too,” she said. Even though he knew he shouldn’t get his hopes up Robin couldn’t help it. Before falling asleep he prayed so hard – he wanted nothing more than to be a daddy to Regina’s child. If she wasn’t pregnant that was okay. He loved her no matter what. 

 

Robin was pacing the examining room and it was making Regina nervous “You’re making me dizzy. Please sit down,” she said.

“I’m sorry love,” he said as he leaned against the wall. 

“It’s okay. I’m just not trying to get my hopes up.” 

“The nurse said it would only take a few minutes for the blood test to come back but Regina I love you so much. No matter what the outcome. I love you.”   
“Robin, I love you too.” Ten more minutes passed and instead of the nurse coming back into the examining room Regina’s doctor entered. 

She sat down and took her hand “Regina, you are most definitely pregnant,” she said smiling. 

Regina looked at Robin “Holy shit.” 

He was beaming “How far along,” he asked. 

“About a month and a half I would say. I want you to come back in two weeks but I’m going to start you on vitamins immediately. You need to eat. Do you understand?”

“Yes, I promise. I’ll try. Doc, how did this happen? I thought I was infertile?”

“Sometimes, things like this happen. That’s why we always tell people to relax and don’t give up hope. When you come back next time we’ll talk about everything you need to do.   
I wouldn’t tell anyone until the three month mark. Keep this between the two of you.” She handed Regina the slip with the vitamin information and then walked them out. They made the appointment at the front desk and then Robin opened the door for her. He held her hand and they didn’t say anything until they got in the car. 

He put the key in the ignition “I can’t believe this,” she whispered. 

“Are you alright?”

“Yes, Robin I’m just shocked.” 

He kissed the palm of her hand and ran his fingers through her hair “I’m so happy. You’re happy right?”

She laughed “Of course. I’m just . . .” 

“I know. You’re shocked. I am too.” 

“I’m a little afraid also. I never thought I’d be carrying a child.” 

He cupped her face “Regina, I will be right be your side. God, I love you so much.” He kissed her roughly and she opened her mouth for him. She placed her arms around his neck and pulled him closer; they kissed for a few more seconds and then he pulled back and placed his forehead against hers “My baby’s in there,” he whispered as he placed a hand on her belly. “I’m the luckiest son of a bitch on the planet.” He hugged her “What do you want for dinner. Anything you want and it’s yours.” 

She smiled “Salad pizza with vinaigrette dressing.” 

He laughed “Whatever you want milady.” He started the car and Regina let out a breath – she was going to be a mother. She was going to carry Robin’s child. This was the happiest day of her life. 

 

September went by in a blur and Regina was showing early. Robin didn’t mind. In fact – he loved it. He was constantly all over her; touching her stomach and kissing her. She didn’t care; she loved the attention but she had pulled back slightly from her friends and she knew eventually they would call her out on it. It was their little secret and they both cherished the fact that they knew something that no one else did. But one night toward the end of September there was a knock on the door. Regina ran to the bedroom and Robin looked out the peep hole it was Emma and Killian “Hi, c’mon in,” he said as he kissed her cheek and shook his hand. They sat on the sofa “Care for a drink?”

“Sure, mate.” Robin grabbed them each a beer and sat down next to Emma “Everything alright love?”

“Yes, we haven’t seen you guys in a while. I hope you don’t mind us stopping in?”

“No, not at all; Regina is changing.” 

“Is she alright?”

“Yes, why do you ask?”

“She seems . . . off.” 

Robin smiled “Yes, she’s fine. I’ll be right back.” 

Emma watched as he left the room and she shook her head “Something is going on. I can feel it.” 

“Love . . . try not to worry yourself.” 

“Babe, she has been avoiding everyone. I’m telling you . . .” 

A few seconds later Robin and Regina entered the room “Hi, you two,” she said nodding at Killian to move so she could hug Emma “Everything alright?”

“Yes, we haven’t seen you much.” 

“I know. I’m sorry. It’s been a little hectic but you’re here now so we need to talk.” 

“Something is going on. Isn’t it Gina? I told you,” Emma said glaring at Killian. The two men were standing next to one another and Robin simply smiled. 

“How about I show you,” Regina said as she took Emma’s hand. She raised her shirt a little and there was the smallest baby bump Emma had ever seen. Her mouth dropped open and Regina placed her hand on her belly “You are going to be an aunt. I’m pregnant.” 

Emma stood up so fast she almost fell; she placed a hand over her mouth and then screamed “SHUT THE FUCK UP!” 

Robin laughed and Killian was already hugging him “I’m serious. We’re pregnant,” Regina said. “Emma stop pacing and sit back down please.” 

“How the fuck . . .” She sat back down and hugged Regina so hard and when she pulled back there were tears in her eyes “I thought you couldn’t get pregnant.” Robin handed her a tissue as she wiped her face. 

“So did I; but so far everything is going well. Listen to me; we haven’t told anyone yet. Roland and Marian don’t even know. We’re waiting for three months to pass. But, since   
Mary and David invited us all over there this weekend we figure we’ll tell them but that’s it.” 

“Of course; our lips are sealed. Is this why you’ve been avoiding?” 

“Yes, and I’m sorry we’ve just been trying to process everything.” 

“You have never turned down ladies night. I knew something was up and I think a few of the others are curious as well.” 

“I told you,” Regina said sending a look toward Robin. 

“I have a serious question and don’t get mad – are you going to get married,” Emma asked. 

“Not sure.” 

“Not yet.” They both answered at the same time as Killian made a face at Robin “We haven’t actually talked about that yet,” Robin said. 

“Okay, I can accept that answer for now,” Emma replied as she hugged Regina again. They sat for another hour talking and then finally Regina yawned “Okay time to go. We’ll see you this weekend.” The two women hugged again and Emma touched Regina’s belly “Goodnight baby; I’m so happy,” she said as she kissed her on the cheek and then hugged   
Robin. After a long goodbye; they were out the door and Robin let out a breath. He shut out all the lights as Regina headed to the bedroom. 

She was changing into pajamas when he walked into the bedroom “That went well.” 

“She cried three times.” 

“She’s happy my love.” 

“I know. I should have told her sooner but I was just trying to be careful.” 

“She knows that.” They finished dressing and climbed into bed “I need to tell Marian soon. I have no idea what her reaction is going to be.” 

Regina scooted closer to him and he wrapped an arm around her “Whenever you want. I think Roland will figure it out. He’s very smart,” she said. 

He kissed her forehead “I think you’re right. I’ve already caught him staring at your belly and touching it.” 

“Has he said anything to Marian?”

“Not that I know of,” he said. 

“I can’t wait to tell Mary this weekend. I’m glad Emma knows.” 

“I’m glad you are glad,” he said smiling as he kissed the side of her face and then moved down her neck. She giggled as he placed kisses all over her face and then slowly kissed   
her mouth. Regina moaned as he cascaded his tongue over hers igniting the fire in the pit of her stomach. She inadvertently grinded her body against his and he shifted and   
straddled her carefully as he deepened the kiss. 

He lifted her shirt over her head and tossed it to the floor and she did the same to him “I take it we are done talking,” she whispered as he bit her bottom lip. 

“Yes, my love,” he smiled at her and then pulled her pajama pants off. She wore nothing underneath and he immediately stuck a finger inside of her causing her to buck slightly. 

She shivered “Wow, someone is in a mood,” she teased. He spread her legs and leaned down and swiped his tongue against her folds “Yes, Robin please.” He lay down and placed   
kisses along her thighs and she was gripping his hair “Stop teasing me,” she whispered. He laughed and then finally gave in – he sucked on her. It was rough and she cried out as his mouth licked and teased her clit. Regina moaned and gripped her nipples as he continued lapping and sucking. He groaned as he gripped her ass cheeks; pulling her closer to his face. She cried out that she wanted him inside her and he quickly rose to his knees. He roughly turned her around and lay down where she originally was; she straddled his lap and adjusted herself on top of him. 

He kissed her hard and then whispered “Ride me.” It didn’t take long for them to reach climax and when he yelled out “Yes, Regina,” his words took her over the edge and she screamed his name. She collapsed against his chest and he ran his fingers down her spine and along her ass. They were breathing heavily and he asked for a minute to compose himself. He sat up a little and pulled her against his chest for a hug. 

Regina could feel wetness and she pulled back – he was crying “Robin, honey what’s wrong,” she asked as she wiped his face. 

‘I’m sorry it’s nothing. I’m just so happy and sometimes I feel a little overwhelmed.” 

She could sense he was embarrassed “It’s alright.” She kissed his mouth quickly and hugged him “You make me so happy Robin.” 

He looked up at her and cupped her face “Regina . . . I want to get married.” 

Her eyes grew wide “What? I thought we talked about this?”

“I know how you feel about marriage but I love you and I’m not just saying this because we’re pregnant. I want to be your husband and I want you to be my wife. I’m saying this because we love each other and I’ve waited for you my entire life. You’re the one I’m supposed to be with – forever. Please say yes. Please . . . just say you feel the same way about me.” Regina ran her fingers through his hair and was glancing into his eyes; she knew he was speaking the absolute truth – they loved each other and he was it for her. She couldn’t deny that she was afraid but she believed that with Robin by her side they could get through anything. 

He placed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes and she whispered “Yes.” 

“Yes?”

“Yes.” 

“Yes, you’ll marry me?”

“Yes, Robin I’ll marry you,” she laughed. He kissed her and she carefully scooted off him. He jumped off the bed and went over to his dresser.   
He took out a small box and sat next to her on the bed “Please tell me you’ll wear this? I bought this for you.” He opened the lid and Regina gasped when she saw the ring inside. He took it out and she stuck out her hand. Robin placed the ring on her finger and she couldn’t help it – tears fell down her cheeks. The ring sparkled and shined; in the center was a diamond shaped like a rose and on either side was a band of diamonds that met the flower in the center. He held her hand “I promise to love and honor you for the rest of my days. For as long as we both live,” he said. 

She hugged him “Oh’ Robin . . . I love you so much,” she whispered into his ear. They got dressed and snuggled back under the covers. Robin fell asleep with one arm around Regina and a hand on her belly. It obviously took her longer to doze off. Not only was she going to be a mommy but she was going to be Robin’s wife. She was nervous but excited at the same time. For the first time in a long while; Regina Mills wasn’t afraid at the prospect of being married. She truly believed that with Robin by her side; everything would be alright. 

 

NOTES: 

GUYS I OBVIOUSLY LOL I have never been pregnant so please forgive all the mistakes. I accept full responsibility. Sometimes, miracles happen. I hope you enjoyed that. I’m dying for an actual #outlawqeen wedding or a proposal at least. UGH!!!! HAPPY VALENTINE’S DAY and thank you for the wonderful comments and love you always give. xoxo


	21. HE PUT A RING ON IT

CHAPTER 21 – HE PUT A RING ON IT 

Friday night Regina, Robin, Killian and Emma went over to Mary and David’s for dinner; everyone brought a dish and Mary made rolls, salad and a cake. The women were in the kitchen getting everything ready and Regina knew it was time to show off her ring – she had been trying to hide it up until this point. She leaned against the counter “I’d like to show you both something,” she said clearing her throat. They both looked over at her and she held up her hand. 

Emma’s eyes grew wide and she walked over and roughly took her hand “Are you kidding me?”

Regina smiled “No, he asked me the other night and I said yes.” They were all screaming and hugging and then Regina shushed them. “That’s not all. There’s a reason I asked if we could all come over tonight.” Emma stepped back and Regina took Mary’s hand and placed it on her belly “You’re going to be an aunt.” It didn’t register at first and then finally Regina lifted her shirt and showed Mary her little bump. She squealed and actually started crying and hugged Regina nearly knocking her over. A few seconds later the men were all in the kitchen asking what the fuss was about and when David realized what was happening he hugged both Robin and Regina with tears in his eyes. 

A few minutes later; they gathered in the dining room and began to eat “We are all so blessed,” David said. 

“We are,” Robin replied. 

“Gina, who else knows besides us?”

She shook her head at David “Just all of you but we’ll have to tell Roland soon. Two more weeks and I’m past the three month period.” 

“This is incredible,” he said smiling at Mary. 

“It’s a miracle,” she added. “Our babies are going to be best friends.” Tears were running down her cheeks and David handed her a napkin. They got through the rest of dinner with no more tears and the men agreed they would clean up. 

When they were gone Emma grabbed Regina’s hand “I want to see this again. Did Robin pick this out himself?”

“Yes.” 

“It’s beautiful; how did he propose?”

“The other night he got very emotional after . . .”

“Gina, you can say it – after sex.” 

She laughed “Yes, and I could not deny him. I know he is going to take care of us.” 

“Did he cry?”

Regina looked over her shoulder to make sure no one was around “Yes.” They all sighed and a few minutes later Robin was placing a glass of water in front of her and kissing the top of her head. 

He sat down and Mary and Emma were staring at him “Is everything alright,” he asked. 

Regina laughed “Yes, stop staring,” she said. “I was just telling them about the proposal.” 

“Oh’ I see. Yes, well I just needed her to say yes.” 

“Are you going to set a date,” Emma asked. 

“We haven’t discussed that. I think we’ll wait until after the baby comes,” Regina said. 

Robin cleared his throat “Yes, I think that might be a good idea. I just wanted her to wear my ring,” he said winking at Emma and Mary. Killian carried out the cake and Mary began slicing pieces of it.   
Robin said he’d share one with Regina and when it was placed in front of her she bit her lip “Looks good doesn’t it,” he teased. 

He put a bit on the fork and fed it to her “Wow, that’s good,” she said. 

“I can’t wait for you to eat a giant burger with me,” Emma said. 

“I’d pay money to see that,” Killian added. 

After desert Mary stood and David rubbed her back “Are you in pain?” 

“No, just tired. I think I need to lay down.” 

“I’ll see to her,” Emma said as she put down her fork. Mary said goodnight to everyone and apologized but it was obvious she was exhausted. Regina went to help David in the kitchen and just then Robin’s phone went off. He excused himself and went on the back porch and Killian watched as his friend became agitated after just a few seconds of talking to whomever was on the phone. 

About five minutes later; he came inside and sat on the sofa “What’s up?”

Robin ran a hand through his hair “Roland told Marian that he thinks that there is a baby in Gina’s belly. His exact words; Marian just called to ask me if it was true. I explained that we were waiting to let them know because we wanted to get through the first trimester but she’s pretty freaked out.” 

“Whoa . . .” 

“Yes and not to sound harsh but she needs to get over it.” Regina and David came back into the room laughing and Robin sent a look at Killian asking him not to say anything. Emma came back in also and Robin stood “Are we ready love?”

Regina smiled “Sure. Thank you for dinner,” she said kissing David on each cheek and hugging him. 

“Want to meet for drinks one night this week,” he asked the men. 

“I’m in,” Killian replied. 

“Yes, most definitely,” Robin added. They all said their goodnights and once outside he opened the door for Regina. 

They got in and he started the car “Everything alright,” she asked taking his hand. 

“Yes my love. I’m just tired.” She nodded and he cleared his throat – he would tell her about the phone call when they got home. He didn’t want to spoil her good mood after a wonderful night with her friends. 

 

Two weeks went by quickly and with the doctor’s confidence they were finally able to start telling people about the pregnancy. Regina was nervous when she called her parents but they were ecstatic and she promised to try and visit soon. Marian and Jeff decided they wanted to be present when Roland was told officially even though he already knew. So, one Saturday night Regina and Robin went to their house for dinner. She hoped it wouldn’t be awkward but Regina felt they had to accept Marian’s wishes regarding this. She made a cake for the occasion and Robin was carrying it as they headed up the walkway “Are you alright,” she asked as they stopped in front of the door. 

“Yes, baby this is just strange.” 

“I agree. We’ll leave whenever you want Robin.” She rubbed his back and he kissed her and she smiled “I mean it. Say the word and we’re out of here.” He nodded and rang the doorbell. Once inside Regina helped Marian in the kitchen while Roland, Robin and Jeff watched television in the living room. A few minutes later they were seated at the dining room table. Regina’s mouth watered; Marian had outdone herself; making dinner; chicken, rice, vegetables and corn bread. Robin couldn’t help but laugh when Regina kept asking him to fill her plate. 

Suddenly, Roland sent Robin a dirty look and looked right at his father “Papa it’s not funny. Gina has to feed the baby too,” he said pointing at her belly. 

Everyone stopped what they were doing and forks were put down; Robin cleared his throat “Right you are Roland. I’m sorry Regina. I shouldn’t have laughed.” 

Marian sipped her wine and addressed her son “Speaking of the new baby is there anything you want to ask Papa or Gina?”

“No, but I hope it’s a boy because then I can teach him how to build with Lego’s.” 

“There’s nothing you want to know,” Robin said. 

“No, Papa. I’m excited to meet the new baby,” he said as he took a bite of his cornbread. They all exchanged looks and then Robin shrugged and everyone continued to eat. 

Conversation flowed nicely through the rest of dinner and before she knew it Regina was helping Marian clean up in the kitchen while the men again sat in the living room together “Well, I guess Roland really knows how to break the ice,” Marian said. 

“Yes, he’s very smart and he put Robin in his place – that’s for sure.” They both laughed and continued to clean up and then Regina took the cake out of the fridge “Marian, I don’t want things to be strange between us,” she said as she leaned against the counter. 

“It’s fine. I’m happy for Robin. He’s a great father and the two of you are wonderful together.” 

“But . . .” 

“Despite everything I’ll always love Robin but we weren’t compatible and part of me still wishes we were. I know that sounds crazy. Does that make sense?”

Regina nodded “I think so. Compatibility is a very important piece of any relationship. Part of me will always love Daniel even though he treated me the way he did. I think I always knew I deserved better   
than him but I was hesitant to let him go. Then, when he was gone . . . I just couldn’t open myself up to anyone. I didn’t want to.” 

“This is a strange conversation,” Marian said. 

Regina laughed “It sure is. Let’s have cake.” They walked out to the dining room and Marian poured the coffee as Regina began slicing the cake she made. Roland sat next to her and told her the baby could have a bite of his. She laughed and kissed the top of his head as Robin smiled. Regina let Roland feed her one bite and then she ate her whole piece. Jeff excused himself when his phone rang and left the room. Regina couldn’t help but notice Marian’s face and thankfully Robin was too busy cleaning Roland’s shirt to notice. She knew that look – something was going on. Marian nodded toward the kitchen and Regina joined her “Be right back,” she told Robin. 

Marian looked like she was on the verge of tears “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t get so emotional.” 

Regina said nothing as she hugged Robin’s ex-wife and that’s when he walked into the kitchen and found them “Is everything alright?”

Marian wiped her face “Can we have a minute?”

“Yes, Jeff is off his call and was asking where you two were.” 

“Stall,” Regina said seriously.

“Will do,” he replied. 

“Quick, what’s going on? The short version,” Regina said. Marian felt bad unloading on Regina and told her so. She felt she was being punished for cheating on Robin years ago because now she surmised that Jeff was doing the same to her. She had proof. Texts, missed calls, and late nights at the office. Regina didn’t know what to say so she just listened. At one point Maria leaned against the counter and said “I deserve this.” 

“No, you made a mistake but you don’t deserve this. Can I do anything?”

“No, Regina I’m sorry. This was supposed to be about Roland and your baby.” 

“It’s okay but what are you going to do?”

“I don’t know,” Marian admitted. 

“We should go back out there.” 

“Regina, thank you so much; I mean it.” Marian hugged her and whispered “I really am happy for you.” 

“Thank you.” They went back out to the dining room and finished cleaning. It gave Marian a few extra minutes to compose herself. When the two women came out to the living room Roland was sitting next to Robin on the sofa and Jeff in his chair – Marian sat on his lap and he began rubbing her back. Regina sat next to Roland and he scooted closer to her and patted her belly. She could tell he was getting sleepy “Are you tired,” she asked him. 

“A little,” he admitted.

“I’ll read your story tonight c’mon,” Jeff said as he pushed Marian off him. Roland kissed everyone goodnight including Regina’s belly and ran upstairs with his step-father. 

Robin turned toward Marian “Is something wrong?”

“Regina will explain later – not now.” 

“Did he hurt you,” Robin asked. 

“No, not physically he wouldn’t do that.” 

“Robin, we can’t talk about it here,” Regina added. 

“Should we go before he comes back down?”

“No, wait,” Marian said. 

“Thank you again for dinner again. It was delicious,” Regina said changing the subject. 

“Your welcome; it went well for the most part.” They made small talk for a few minutes until Jeff came back downstairs. 

“He went to sleep quickly,” he said as he kissed Marian’s forehead. 

“That’s good.” 

Robin stood “We were just waiting for you. We’re heading out.” Regina hugged Marian again and whispered “Call me if you need anything.” 

They were out the door and in the car when Robin finally said “Okay, what the hell is going on?”

“I just need a minute to process everything,” she said as he started driving back toward the apartment complex. 

Regina cleared her throat “Okay, I’m just going to say it – Marian thinks Jeff might be cheating on her.” 

Robin stared straight ahead and wasn’t really reacting “That’s an interesting turn of events.” 

“Yes,” she replied. They drove the rest of the way home in silence and she couldn’t help but feel sorry for his ex-wife. She knew it was an awkward situation but if everyone was going to get along then maybe if wouldn’t be wrong to offer Marian some comfort and perhaps even friendship. But, Robin on the other hand wasn’t saying anything about it and Regina knew why – this was what she did to him years ago. 

 

A few days later; Regina left work early. She couldn’t concentrate and she was hungry. It was the first time she’d left early since she’d found out she was pregnant. She drove past the main office of the apartment complex and not many cars were there but Robin’s was. She parked the car, re-applied her lipstick and fixed her hair. Regina walked into the office and Beverly was the only one working and she motioned for her to go back. Robin was on the phone and his back was toward the door. She stepped inside, closed and locked it. He turned around and smiled at her and glanced up at the clock. She sat down in the chair across from him and crossed her legs. He raised an eyebrow at her and licked his lips. A minute later when he was finally off the phone he kissed her quickly and sat on the edge of his desk “Hello, this is a surprise.”

She smiled “I missed you and I couldn’t concentrate. I felt like leaving a little bit early.” 

“Well, this is a first. I love that you’re here. Maybe, we can catch an early dinner?”

She stood and hugged him “I have a better idea,” she said.

She kissed his neck and he laughed “Milady, have you come here to seduce me?” 

“What if I have,” she whispered into his ear. He moved her out of the way and closed the blinds and in one swift motion she was in his arms. 

He roughly kissed her and she gasped as he ripped open her shirt “I’ve been thinking about you all bloody day,” he said. He undid her bra and had her half naked in seconds. She kissed him and unbuttoned his shirt. Piece by piece their clothes were tossed to the floor until finally Robin pulled her over to the small sofa and she straddled his lap. She settled on top of his shaft and he held her on either side of her waist “Are you alright,” he asked as he ran a hand over her backside. She smiled and leaned down for a heated kiss. She rode him. Their mouths never leaving one another; Robin took a single finger and placed it in her ass and she moaned “I know you love that don’t you,” he whispered. He could tell she loved when he talked to her and so he continued “I want you to ride me. Ride me hard Regina,” he begged as she began to move faster on top of him “Take what you want. I’m all yours,” he said. He felt her body tighten and she began to moan – loudly. 

He kissed her and when she cried out “Yes . . . Yes . . . My God Robin,” he spilled inside her. She collapsed against his chest and it took a few minutes for them to gain composure. 

He was running his fingers over her back “God, you are so sexy,” he said. “I want you again.” 

She laughed “I need a minute or two but I think I can handle it. Can you?” 

“Oh’ Milady, you’re on,” he said as he grabbed the side of her face and kissed her. Robin was right pregnancy did look and feel good on her. She’d have to leave work early more often. 

 

STAY TUNED ... SHORT CHAPTER.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please see my before and after notes. XOXO This is very long!

CHAPTER 22 – SMORES, SECRETS & FRIENDSGIVING

NOTES: I actually love this chapter and I have laughed every time I’ve read it. Let me make this perfectly clear – I support SwanQueen – AS FRIENDS. I have always wished they would be friends and that’s why I write them as such. That does not mean I don’t approve of the IDEA of them being more than that. So, I made a very important decision when I wrote this chapter about MY EMMA AND REGINA and I think I had the idea when I first started writing this fic. If you don’t like it – that’s your prerogative. You don’t have to tell me. If you like it by all means … let me know. I’m sensitive about this chapter because I worked really hard on it and I did a lot of soul searching regarding this. Thanks for always commenting and showing me love it is much appreciated! XOXO 

Regina couldn’t believe it was already Thanksgiving – again. Time had gone by so quickly and things certainly had changed in the past year and a half. This holiday would be different; they were all going to Mary and David’s for a Friendsgiving. It had been a difficult decision but she didn’t want a repeat of last year’s drama. Everyone was making a dish or two and bringing it over. It was a large gathering so Regina of course was making two trays of lasagna and both an apple and a pumpkin pie. David and Mary were making the turkey with the stuffing and Emma and Killian were doing the veggies and the mashed potatoes. She wasn’t sure what everyone else was bringing but she heard Belle was coming and Regina hoped she was making her famous tea cookies. The afternoon before Thanksgiving Killian and Emma came over and they were all going to cook and bake in the kitchen. Roland would be with Marian and Jeff and she’d heard nothing new since the night at dinner when Robin’s ex confided in her. Robin didn’t say another word about it so Regina figured he really did not care or didn’t want to be involved. So, she didn’t bring it up again. The lasagna was already in the oven and the potatoes were cooking on the top of the stove. Robin and Killian were cutting up the veggies at the table as Regina prepared the pumpkin pie “Are two pies enough,” Emma asked leaning against the counter. 

“It should be because I think Belle is making her tea cookies. Which I personally love, but right now I feel like I could eat a whole pie myself.” 

“I’d pay to see that,” Emma teased. 

“So would I,” Killian added. A few minutes later the potatoes were done cooking and Emma drained them and started mashing. She added the cream, butter and some chimes and eventually it all came together “Can I test that love?”

Emma grabbed a spoon and brought it over to him and Killian closed his eyes “Did I do a good job?”

“Hell yes,” he said as he kissed her “Grab those two sheet pans and we’ll layer the veggies out.” The timer beeped for the lasagna and Robin quickly took it out and then placed both pies in “Good thing you made the apple yesterday Gina.” 

“Yes, I know I’m tired.” 

“C’mon let’s go sit while they finish,” Emma said as she took Regina’s hand and they plopped onto the couch. They both put their feet up “Tomorrow should be fun. I like the idea of all of us together and everyone bringing something. It makes things much easier.” 

“I agree.” 

“David says he’s not letting Mary do anything. So, Killian and I are heading over early to help.” 

“Makes sense; I can’t believe January is right around the corner.” 

“I wish we knew the sex of the baby they’re stubborn.” 

Regina smiled “I know but it’s their choice.” 

Emma leaned over and whispered “Are you going to find out?”

“We haven’t discussed that yet,” Robin said from the kitchen. 

“Shit,” Emma mouthed. 

Regina smiled “I told you he has ears like an elephant.” 

“What are your feelings regarding that?”

“I’m not sure but I think I’d like to know.” 

“I’m sure Robin will do whatever you want.” 

“I heard that,” he teased. A half an hour later; the pies came out of the oven. Robin and Killian took care of everything and they even cleaned the dishes. 

Regina’s stomach growled and Emma giggled “When the hell is the last time you ate?” 

“Um . . . I’m not sure,” Regina admitted. 

Robin joined them “What do you feel like?”

She thought for a moment and smiled “Sesame Chicken.” 

“Chinese it is. Killian you want to take a ride with me to pick it up mate? It’s my treat.” 

“No, Robin we can get ours,” Emma said. 

“No, I insist. Alright mate?”

“Sure. Sounds good to me,” Killian said. 

Robin put on his coat and sat next to Regina “Now, before I go is there anything else you might want while we are out?”

She was thinking and Emma was laughing “Good grief; are you already having cravings?” 

“No, not really. Alright yeah a little bit,” Regina replied. “Let’s see. I want . . . S’mores.” 

“I’m sorry love . . . S’mores?”

“Yes, you know with graham crackers, marshmallows and chocolate.” 

“I know what that is but I’m just surprised that’s all.” 

“We used to eat that in college all the time. You’re weird,” Emma said. 

Regina shot her a dirty look “Shut up.” 

“I would do anything for you. You know that,” Robin said as he kissed her. They left and Emma checked on the veggies because Killian cooked them a very particular way. 

She turned them over and set the timer again and plopped back onto the couch “They should be done soon.” 

Regina’s stomach growled again “Someone is very hungry,” she said softly as she rubbed her stomach. 

“You want cheese?”

“Yea I better. Thank you. There is string cheese in the drawer.” Emma got her one and sat back down “You don’t want?”

“No, I’ll wait. So, baby names?”

“No clue yet.” 

“It should be an R name no matter what the sex.” 

“I kind of agree.” 

“Okay, girls: Riley, Reina, Rihanna . . .” 

“No, not Rihanna.” 

Emma laughed “Okay, boy names . . . Shit.” 

Regina laughed “There’s plenty of time for that.” 

“What about . . .” 

“Emma . . .” 

“Sue me. I’ve having fun. I’m an auntie.” The timer went off and Emma tended to the veggies and then set the table for dinner. Regina joined her at the table “I know it’s not that big a deal but I love that we live closer to you guys.” 

“Me too.” 

“Plus, living with Killian has great perks,” Emma said teasingly. 

“I don’t want to know.” 

“Oh’ please word on the street is that you’re a sex machine these days.” 

Regina shot her a look “Emma Swan what the hell does that mean and how do you know that?”

“It appears our men gossip just as much as we do. I heard Killian talking to Robin on the phone.” 

“Good grief is nothing sacred?”

“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about. I’m sure Robin thinks it’s a good thing,” Emma said smiling. 

“I’m sure. Okay I’m changing the subject. I’ve been meaning to ask you this . . . will you be our baby’s Godmother?”

Emma had a stunned look on her face “Gina are you sure . . .” 

“Yes, and don’t cry.” Emma hugged her and rubbed Regina’s stomach; they held hands “We’re going to church on Sunday’s. We are going to do this right.” 

“Thank you Gina . . . this is awesome.” 

“Robin is choosing the Godfather and it will probably be Will.” 

They went back over to the couch and Emma lay her head down in Regina’s lap “How did we get so lucky?” 

“We are blessed that’s for sure.” 

“Yes, we are.” They lay like that for a while and then finally the men came back. 

Killian came in first and made a face “You two look . . . cozy,” he said. 

Emma jumped up and kissed him “Guess what . . . I’m going to be a Godmother.” 

“Oh’ you asked her then,” Robin said as he went into the kitchen and began plating the food out. 

“Yes, and we’re going to church on Sunday’s,” Emma said. 

“Oh’ crap,” Killian replied as he took a few glasses down from the cabinet. 

Regina was the first to sit at the table; Robin kissed her quickly “We went to the store and we will be having S’mores for desert.”

“Thank you,” she replied as she kissed him again “Thank you for going with Robin,” she said to Killian. 

“No problem. It gave us time to talk.” 

“I bet,” Emma replied raising her eyebrows at Regina. 

“Emma Swan.” 

“Oh’ please Regina Mills.” 

They started to eat and Killian said “You lot talk about everything so don’t go there.” 

“He’s right,” Robin said. 

They ate in silence for a few minutes and then Regina said “Yes, but there are some things that shouldn’t be said.” 

Robin snuck a piece of her chicken “I bet you both don’t have any secrets. I bet the three of you know everything about one another; you, Mary and Emma that is.” 

Emma glanced over at Regina and they both cleared their throats “Oh’ something is going on here. Did you see that mate,” Killian said. 

“I sure did.” 

“It’s nothing,” Emma said as she started shoveling food into her mouth. 

“Oh’ it’s something,” Robin replied. 

“Emma stop doing that you’ll get indigestion. Slow down. It’s nothing and it was a long time ago,” Regina said. 

Again, they continued to eat for a few minutes in silence and then Robin said “So this is something Mary doesn’t know about?”

“That’s right. No one knows besides me and Emma.” 

“Well, you have to tell us. We’re on the edge of our seats here love,” Killian replied. 

Regina nodded toward Emma “It’s up to you.”

“Gina, Jesus we’ve never told anyone about this before.” 

“So much for going to church,” Killian teased. 

“I’m serious. This is kind of a big deal and if anyone else finds out . . .” 

“I’m going to spend the rest of my life with Robin,” Regina pointed out. “So, I think he should know.” 

“Yes, but what if they look at us differently.” 

“Emma Swan I love you so out with it,” Killian said. 

Regina took Robin’s hand and Emma got up and took a beer out of the fridge and leaned against the counter “This was when we were in college. It was many years ago. We were at this party and the both of us got very drunk.” 

“Oh shit,” Killian said. “This isn’t going to end well.” 

“See, maybe we shouldn’t talk about this,” Emma said rather loudly. 

“Emma, go on,” Regina said. 

“The rest of our friends had already left the party and Gina and I decided we were too wasted to leave. So, we went upstairs and found an empty bedroom.” Emma downed the rest of her beer and took three more out of the fridge handing one to Robin and to Killian “We figured we would just lay down and pass out but that’s not what happened. We were talking and then before you knew it . . . we were kissing.” 

They all took a swig of their beer and Regina rubbed her stomach “I hate you all for drinking right now.” 

“So, you kissed and that’s it,” Robin asked. 

“Well, that night – yes,” Emma said. 

“There were other nights,” Killian asked. 

“Two other times,” Regina admitted. 

“Whoa . . . mate,” he said looking at Robin. 

“Did you sleep together,” Robin asked. 

“No, we didn’t want to ruin our friendship, but I’ll admit - we came very close” Regina said. The two men started downing their beers and Regina and Emma exchanged looks. 

“We’ve never told anyone about this – ever,” Emma said. 

Robin sat back and put his arm around Regina “It makes sense actually. When they were dancing on New Year’s Eve; I could tell something was . . . strange I guess you could say. I actually remember saying to myself – it looks like they’re about to kiss.” 

“Plus, they’re always hugging and touching each other,” Killian added. 

“Not always,” Regina said. 

“It was a long time ago. Are you freaked out,” she asked Killian reaching for his hand. 

“No, Robin is right. It makes sense and it was a long time ago. It was way before either of you met us.” 

“We think Mary would freak out if she ever knew. So, we really need to keep this between the four of us. Can we do that,” Regina asked. 

“Yes, love we can,” Robin replied. 

“Your secret is safe,” Killian added. “So, I’m just curious have you ever been with any other women then?”

“No,” they both said at the same time. 

“I was just curious,” Killian said as he drank his beer. 

“We were young and rebellious and those days we drank a lot. We drank more than Mary she wasn’t really into the party scene as much as we were. Emma and I were together a lot. We had classes together and we just got along really well.” 

“She would die if she knew,” Emma added. 

“It will be alright. They’ll keep our secret.” 

“We will,” Robin said as he kissed Regina’s forehead. 

“Don’t you feel better,” she asked Emma. 

“In a way yes, but I think it’s only fair they start sharing secrets with us.” Robin stood to clear the dishes and Emma helped him. 

“Well, my life has been pretty uneventful but I guess I can share something. I mean it’s nothing as juicy as your story but I’ve only been with three women in my life; Marian, Regina and a one night stand I’m not too proud of.” 

“I’ve been with six women,” Killian said. 

“That’s not good enough. I think we need something better than that,” Emma said as she gathered the trash and started throwing things away. 

“Like what,” Robin asked. 

“I don’t know,” Regina replied. 

“Hey I have a question . . . has either of you ever kissed David,” Killian asked. 

“What is this – twenty questions,” Regina snapped back. 

Emma sent a look toward Regina “No way,” she whispered. 

Regina cleared her throat “We’re done sharing. It’s time for S’mores.” 

“OH MY GOD! GINA YOU KISSED DAVID!” 

“Shut up! Jesus, I wish I could drink.” 

“Whoa . . . mate,” Killian said looking at Robin. 

Robin leaned against the counter and crossed his arms “Regina my love is there anyone you haven’t kissed?” 

“You all better keep your mouths shut. It was twice and it was when they were apart for six months.” 

“Many years ago,” Emma explained. “I’ve always wondered . . . is he a good kisser?” 

“Yes, but not as good as Robin . . . or you.” 

“Oh’ Jesus,” Robin said as he took another pull from his beer. 

“I think we need to get piss ass drunk one night mate. This conversation has been . . .” 

“I second that,” Robin added. 

“Well, everyone better act normal tomorrow or else,” Regina said seriously. 

“Do you hear that tone – she means it,” Emma said. They chatted for a while as Emma continued to help Robin clean up and organize the fridge with all the food for the next day. She leaned against the counter and yawned “Sorry, it’s been a long day.” 

“We should get going,” Killian said. 

“Do you want us to take the lasagna with us? We don’t mind,” Emma said. 

“Yes, that would be helpful,” Regina replied “Goodnight God Mommy.” 

Emma hugged her “I’ll try not to get emotional again but I’ll probably cry when I get home. You don’t think things are going to be weird now do you,” she whispered. 

“No, I doubt it but I’m sure there will be more questions.” Robin helped them carry everything out to the car and Regina went to the bedroom to change. She couldn’t believe how much shit had come out tonight. She was mentally exhausted. She hoped Robin wouldn’t want to talk about it anymore because she really wasn’t in the mood to go through all of it again. He came into the bedroom a few minutes later and noticed she’d already changed into shorts and a tank top. He stripped off his shirt and sat on the edge of the bed next to her. 

Regina climbed onto his lap “So, this was an interesting evening,” he whispered as he moved a stray hair out of her face. 

“Are you alright,” she asked. 

“Yes, my love.” 

“Emma is worried things will be weird.” 

“It’s a little strange but that was a long time ago.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and she kissed him. He opened his mouth and her tongue dove inside and he groaned and pulled her closer to him. His finger brushed her nipples and she moaned and deepened the kiss. She pulled away and he rubbed his nose against hers “I love you so much,” he whispered. 

“I love you more,” she whispered. 

“No, Regina I don’t think that’s possible.” He rubbed her belly “We never had S’mores.” 

“Screw that. I’d rather have you instead,” she said as she pulled him toward her for another searing kiss. Robin pulled her tank top over her head and they stayed in that position for a while; savoring one another. They were breathing heavily and Robin pulled back “I’m alright,” she said. 

“Are you sure?”

“I’m just tired.” 

“Okay, you need to rest. Come let’s lie down.” They stripped down and slipped under the covers. Robin pulled her into his arms “We have a big day tomorrow. Go to sleep.” 

She sighed “I love you Robin.” 

“I love you Regina . . . so much.” They eventually fell asleep but Robin couldn’t help but wonder about the things he’d learned tonight. He was still curious. He hoped Regina wouldn’t mind if he asked a few more questions later on.

 

Thanksgiving dinner was scheduled for three but Regina agreed with Emma; they should go earlier to help out since Mary should be resting. At one o’clock they all pulled into the driveway and David came out to help them “How’s Mary feeling,” Regina asked. 

“She’s testing me. She won’t sit still. Maybe one of you can convince her she needs to rest.” 

“I’ll go talk to her and you deal with the kitchen,” Emma said. 

Once inside they actually found Mary in the kitchen and Regina put her foot down “We are going to deal with the food and you are going to hang out with Emma.” 

“Gina . . .” 

“Don’t Gina me.” 

“You’re pregnant also,” Mary said. 

“Not as far along as you. Now, get out of this kitchen.” 

Mary rolled her eyes and finally walked out “Damn . . .” David said. 

“Emma can deal with her now. What’s the status of the turkey,” Regina asked. 

“It should be done in an hour and then it needs to rest for a half an hour.” 

“Okay, we have time. So, once it comes out we can re-arrange things in the oven to keep them warm.” 

Robin came in carrying a few more things and Regina asked “Is Mary sitting with Emma?”

He placed an arm around her “Yes, no worries my love.” 

“Thanks for coming early. I really appreciate the help,” David said as he clapped Robin on the back and then kissed Regina on both cheeks. Robin couldn’t help it his grip around her shoulders   
intensified and she glared at him and cleared her throat “Is everything okay?”

Regina quickly took Robin’s hand and pulled him over to the counter “Yes, we’ll get everything organized in here. Why don’t you go help Killian?”

“Sure, thanks again.” 

David walked out and Regina turned on Robin “Seriously? What the hell?”

“Baby, I’m sorry it was a reflex.” He ran a hand through his hair and pushed her against the counter trapping her with his arms “I know you’re mine,” he whispered. He kissed her and she pushed him away “I know. I’m sorry,” he said again. 

“Robin . . .” 

“I’ll be good. I promise. Let’s get to work.” She hugged him and then kissed him quickly and then they started organizing the kitchen. An hour later the turkey came out of the oven. Robin took care of it while Regina and Killian tended to the rest of the food. The rest of the guests arrived at 2:30 and Belle came into the kitchen to help and order Regina out. Will came in carrying a pecan pie and Belle’s cookies. Regina was eyeing them and he handed her one “I saw that,” Robin said. 

“She needs her strength mate.”

“We’re actually glad you are here. We’d like to ask you something,” Robin replied. 

“Sure mate, what is it?”

Belle came over to listen and Regina smiled at her “We’d like you to be our baby’s God Father,” Robin said. 

Will had the same reaction Emma did – he looked stunned “What? Me? Really?”

Regina took his hand “Yes, John is Roland’s God Father and we want you to watch over our child.” Will hugged Robin and couldn’t help the tears in his eyes and then kissed Regina. 

He turned toward Belle “Did you hear that?”

“Yes, it’s wonderful.” 

“Emma will be the God Mother.” 

“That’s brilliant. I’m so excited. Thank you,” Will said. 

Robin hugged him again “No, thank you.” 

“You should rest Regina. It’s my turn to help now.” Soon after Victor and Ruby arrived with several bottles of wine and they helped bring the rest of the food out to the dining room table. David carried the turkey out and called everyone to sit down. He asked Robin to help him carve and Mary was beaming at them from the other side of the table.   
Once everyone was seated David stood “I would like to make a toast. We are a growing family. This has been an amazing and wonderful year. I’d like to thank everyone for coming today and thank you for always being so supportive of us. To new friends and to old,” he said as he raised his glass. It was finally time to eat and everyone was passing plates and piling food high. David stood a few minutes later “I’m going to the kitchen does anyone need anything?”

“Water please,” Regina yelled. Emma looked across the table and smiled at her “Emma Swan . . .” 

“Regina Mills . . .” 

“Oh’ shit,” Robin said as he sipped his wine. A few seconds later David placed a glass of water in front of Regina. 

“Behave you two,” Killian said once David walked away. Conversation flowed nicely through dinner but Regina noticed Mary was fidgeting in her seat. She smiled and mouthed that she was alright and pointed to her chest – heartburn. 

“Is everything alright,” Robin asked. 

“She’s having heartburn.” 

“I’ll help her to the couch,” he said putting his napkin down. Regina watched Robin and couldn’t help but smile as he helped Mary to her feet and escorted her to the living room. He came back to get her glass of water and winked at Regina. David began clearing the table and Ruby and Victor insisted on helping since they were late. Killian and Emma also stood but as much as she hated to admit it Regina was tired. Robin could tell. He kissed her cheek “Go sit with Mary. You should rest.” 

“I am full and sleepy,” she admitted. She went into the living room and Mary held out her hand “I’m joining you,” she said as she plopped next to her friend. 

“Doesn’t it annoy you that the two pregnant ladies have to sit and do nothing,” Mary said. 

“Normally, yes but I’m so full. I don’t give a shit today.” 

Mary laughed “Yes, that’s true. I’ll tell you one thing this heartburn is a bitch.” 

Regina wrapped her arm around her “Is it any better now?”

“Yes a little.” 

“I’m not looking forward to that,” Regina admitted. 

“I heard you asked Emma to be your baby’s God Mother.” 

“Yes and Robin asked Will.” 

“That’s lovely. “ Mary took her hand “Will you be my baby’s God Mother,” she asked. 

Regina was shocked “What?”

“Will you and Robin be our baby’s God Parents?”

“What?” 

Mary laughed “Regina, I’m asking you.” 

“But . . . I thought you’d asked Emma or even Ruby,” Regina said. 

“No, we’re asking you because if something happens to us we want you to raise our child.” 

“You’re serious?”

“Yes.” 

“Holy Shit,” Regina whispered.

“So, you’re saying yes?”

“Of course,” she said. They hugged and Mary placed her head on Regina’s shoulder. Emma came into the room and Mary held out her hand for her and she plopped down on the couch “How are things in there?”

“I was kicked out.” 

“Let the men handle it,” Mary said. 

“Belle and Ruby are setting up desert but I think they are waiting a while to have pie.” 

“Pumpkin pie,” Mary said. 

“I want apple,” Emma replied. 

“I want Belle’s cookies,” Regina added. 

Just then Belle and Ruby came into the room “I heard my name.” 

“I was praising your cookies.” 

“Not to be a snitch but the boys are already eating them,” Ruby said as she sat on the floor with Belle. 

“They better not eat them all or else,” Regina said. They all laughed and enjoyed the fact that they were done cleaning for now and the men were doing all the work. Thanksgiving was turning out to be very relaxing. 

 

Robin and Killian were washing and drying dishes and David and Will were packing up the leftovers. Victor was cleaning up the dining room and running the vacuum already “I bet the ladies love that we’re doing this,” Will said. 

“They deserve it. They put up with our shit,” Killian said smiling. 

“Very true,” Robin said. A few minutes later Victor and Will went outside to smoke a cigar on the back porch. David sat down at the table while Killian and Robin finished up “I’m sure they’re all gossiping.” 

“There are no secrets between those three,” David said. Robin and Killian exchanged a look and David noticed “What? What’s going on?”

“No it’s nothing,” Killian said. 

“C’mon guys. You can tell me. What’s going on?” Robin knew they couldn’t tell him about Emma and Regina. They would be furious. 

So, Robin said the first thing that came to his mind “Last night a few things came up. Killian and Emma were over and we were all chatting.” 

“Oh’ about what?”

Robin could tell Killian wasn’t going to help with this; he leaned against the counter and crossed his arms “We heard about the kiss you shared with Gina ten years ago.” 

David made a face “Whoa yea that was a long time ago.” 

“Gina says that only you and she know about that,” Killian said. 

“No, I told Mary about it when we got back together.” 

Robin and Killian exchanged looks “Oh’ boy mate. You better tell Gina. She thinks she’s been walking around with this secret for years.” 

Robin laughed “She’s going to be pissed.” 

“How did this come up last night,” David asked. 

“We were talking about different experiences and I asked if either of them had ever kissed you. Gina snapped and gave herself away. Emma was really shocked also,” Killian admitted. 

“Part of me can’t help but be curious; how it happened - between you and Regina,” Robin asked. 

“You really want to know?” 

“Yes,” Killian replied. 

“I meant Robin. Do you really want to know?”

“Sure. I mean it was a long time ago right?” 

“We’ve heard that a lot lately,” Killian said. 

Robin shot him a look and they joined David at the table “Mary and I had broken up a few months before. We were taking a break. Sometimes, that happens. I was feeling lonely and I wanted to go to a movie. So, I asked Gina to go with me and she did. I walked her home and she asked me in for coffee. I was helping her in the kitchen and things were fine. They were normal. We were talking and laughing and the next thing I knew I had her pressed against the counter and we were kissing. Then, after a minute or two I pulled back and she poured us coffee and we had cake. We chatted and everything was fine and then she walked me out. I kissed her again and I thought everything was fine but the next day . . . she called me. She told me if I ever kissed her again she would tell Mary. Then, she told me to never speak of what happened between us again. Not to each other and not to anyone else. That was it.” 

“Whoa . . . mate,” Killian said. 

“You should talk to her,” Robin replied. 

“Jesus, alright; will you guys cover for me so I can get her alone?”

“Take her for a walk. She’s been complaining that she needs to walk more.” 

“Yea good idea; Shit this is so weird,” David said. 

“Yeah a lot of weird going around,” Killian said.

“What do you mean?”

“Nothing . . . I just mean in general I guess.” 

“Yes, well I’m going to change the subject. There’s something that I wanted to talk to you about Robin.” 

“Sure, what is it?”

“Mary is probably out there right now talking to Gina. We would like the two of you to be the God Parents of our baby.”

Robin was shocked “Us?”

“Yes, if something God forbid happens to us. We want you and Gina to raise our child.” 

“Oh’ my God, I’m honored. Thank you David.” They hugged and Robin couldn’t help the tears he felt forming in his eyes “Regina will be so happy.” 

“Well, it’s what we want. Now, let’s have desert and then I’ll steal Gina away to talk to her.” They all nodded and grabbed the pies and cookies and headed out to the dining room. Robin and Kilian 

exchanged a look as if to say – I hope this goes well. 

 

Belle’s cookies were gone in a matter of minutes but she promised Regina she’d stop over with a special batch just for her in a few days. The pies were devoured as well. Ruby and Victor helped to clean up and Emma went back into the living room with Mary. Regina was left sitting at the table with David, Robin and Killian. She noticed that the three of them were acting strange and exchanging looks. David stood and reached for her hand “C’mon take a walk with me.” 

Robin pulled out her chair and helped her with her coat “What? Why?”

“I want to talk to you.” 

“Can’t we talk here?”

“Baby go for a walk with David. Stretch your legs,” Robin said. 

“What the hell is going on,” Regina asked. David pulled her outside and they headed to the road “What is so important that we couldn’t say inside?”

“I don’t want anyone to hear this conversation.” They started walking down the street and he cleared his throat “So, Robin and Killian told me something.” 

“I will kill them . . .” 

“Wait. Let me finish. They told me that last night the subject of that kiss we shared years ago came up and I should have told you Gina that Mary knows about that. I told her when we got back together.” 

“What?”

“I should have told you but you said to never speak of it again.” 

“Yes, but you should have told me that!” 

“I’m sorry. I know it was stupid of me not to.” 

“Why were the three of you talking about this,” she asked. 

“They were acting strange and I think maybe Robin was curious as to how it happened,” David replied. 

“I see.” 

“The thing is I haven’t been completely honest . . .” 

“What do you mean?”

“Gina, you’re one of my best friends. You always have been but the truth is . . . If I hadn’t fixed things with Mary. If we hadn’t gotten back together I was going to pursue you. I wanted you.” 

Regina stopped dead in her tracks and stared straight into his eyes “Are you serious?”

He smiled “Yes and the reason I’m telling you this now is because we are both in serious relationships and our families are growing. I just . . . I didn’t want to hold onto this secret anymore. I wanted to tell you. I cared for you all those years ago and I still do but now – you’re my friend. My sister really but at one point – I wanted more. That’s why I kissed you.” 

“Shit, I love you David. You’re like a brother to me and I would have never thought . . . Do I tell Robin about this?” 

“I don’t know. I think we should keep this between us. Is that wrong?”

“No, I don’t know. Maybe, you’re right.” 

“Are you mad at me,” he asked. 

She hugged him and kissed his cheek “No, not at all.”

They started walking back toward the house “This doesn’t change anything does it?”

“No, I’m just a little shocked.” 

“I understand. I thought about not saying anything at all but I can’t explain it. I wanted to tell you.”

They were almost back to the house when Regina said “You’ll be surprised to hear this but I think Robin is my Soul Mate.” 

“Whoa . . . I didn’t think you believed in such things.” 

“I know but I can’t explain it. It’s like we fit each other perfectly.” 

“Everything happens for a reason.” 

“Yes, I truly believe that.” 

“I’m glad we talked,” he said. 

“Me too,” she replied. 

They reached the back porch and Robin was waiting for them “Alright you two?”

“Yes, we’re good,” David said. “I’m going to check on Mary. See you inside.” 

Robin took her hand “Are you mad?”

“No, but at first I thought you might have accidently said something about me and Emma.” 

“No, I would never do that to that milady; I value my life too much.” She smacked his ass and he pulled her against his chest “I love you Regina. Happy Thanksgiving.” They kissed quickly and then headed back inside to be with their friends. 

 

NOTES: PART of me a VERY SMALL PART has always loved #EvilCharming I had to. Don’t be mad LOL  I think I ship Regina with everyone!! HAHA!! P.S THIS WAS SO LONG but I hope you enjoyed it!


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS ONE IS REALLY SHORT! Maybe I should post 2 today? ;)

CHAPTER 23 – THE CHRISTMAS BABY 

The day before Christmas Eve – Friday the 23rd of December Mary went into labor and a baby boy was born. On Christmas Eve morning; Emma, Killian, Regina and Robin went to the hospital to see the new parents. Regina and Robin were the first to arrive and when they walked in Mary started to cry. Robin stood back with David as the two women had their moment together. Mary shifted the baby into Regina’s arms “This is your Godmother. Regina, meet you’re Godson – Neal.” 

She took the boy in her arms “Neal . . . Mary you named him after Neal?”

“Yes, I always said I would honor the friend we lost all those years ago and name my first son after him.” 

“Emma will be so pleased. He’s perfect Mary and beautiful.” 

“He was early but the doctor’s say he’s fine.” We’ll go home tomorrow.” 

“Do you want us to come help you?”

“No, spend time with Roland its Christmas. Ruby and Victor will help us and I’m sure Emma and Killian will as well. Plus, you need to rest because in about three and a half months Neal’s best friend is coming into the world. In all seriousness we’ll be fine. You should enjoy the holiday.” Regina stood with Neal in her arms and brought him over to Robin. He took the baby from her and her heart soared at the sight of the newborn in his arms. He kissed the baby’s forehead and her eyes welled up. A few minutes later; Emma and Killian arrived and she squealed when Robin placed Neal in her arms. When Mary announced his name – Emma broke down. 

Regina explained who Neal was so that Robin wasn’t left out as Emma sat on the bed holding the baby “He was one of our best friends in college. He was killed in a car crash. Someone was drinking and driving and then swerved into Neal’s lane.” 

“He’s here with us. I can feel it,” Emma said. The three of them held hands and as Regina glanced over at Robin he was smiling at her. It would be a Merry Christmas indeed. 

 

Regina knew Marian was dropping off Roland after breakfast on Christmas morning. But she’d almost forgotten what day it was when she heard someone whispering “Wake up, it’s Christmas.” She opened her eyes and Robin was staring up at her. He lifted her shirt and placed kisses along her belly “Good morning my love. Lift your arms.” She did as he asked and he pulled her shirt off and tossed it on the floor “It’s time for me to unwrap my Christmas present.” 

She smiled “Oh’ my; someone is in a mood,” she whispered as he pulled her sweat pants down. 

Robin grinned and wiggled his eyebrows at her “Hell yes. Can I convince you,” he said as he kissed her stomach. 

“I don’t think I’ll need much convincing.” 

He climbed up her body and lay next to her “I love you. So much sometimes it scares me.” 

She placed her hand on his cheek “I know I feel the same way.” He kissed her slowly and she moaned into his mouth “Take this off,” she said as she pulled at his shirt. It went over his head quickly and to the floor. He took his pants off also and then Robin turned her around and pulled her on top of him. She adjusted herself onto his shaft quickly and threw her head back.   
Robin groaned and closed his eyes as she began to ride his cock “Jesus Regina . . .” He opened his eyes when she heard her breathing change – she was gripping her nipples. He reached down and touched her clit. She moaned “Open your eyes and look at me,” he said. She did as he asked and he could feel her body tighten “Tell me what you’re feeling. Tell me what this does to you,” he said. 

She bit her lip “Robin . . . Oh’ God.” 

“I want to hear it. Tell me.” 

She started moving faster and he sped up the pressure on her clit “I’m going to fucking come,” she yelled. 

“Do it. Do it Regina,” he said. A few seconds later she was bucking and yelling his name but she didn’t stop moving. 

She leaned down toward his ear “Don’t stop,” she said. “Now, I want you to finish.” It didn’t take much. The sound of her voice and her pleads for him to come were enough and soon he was groaning and spilling himself inside her. She kissed him roughly on the mouth and he squeezed her backside. They lay spent for a few minutes as Robin weaved his fingers through her hair. She carefully rolled off him and he pulled her against his chest “That was . . .” 

“Yes, it always is with you . . . it’s fucking amazing,” he said. 

“Yes, but now I’m starving.” He laughed as she scooted off the bed and stretched her body “What is it,” she asked “You’re staring.” 

“I love that you’re carrying my baby. You’re so beautiful.” She blushed and blew him a kiss and then headed to the bathroom. Robin stood and pulled on his sweat pants it was time to make breakfast for his family. 

 

 

Marian, Jeff and Roland arrived around eleven and Regina pulled her into the kitchen “How are things?”

“Better. We started going to marriage counseling.” 

“Oh wow.” 

“I know. I’m not sure though. Things don’t seem right.” 

“I’m sorry,” Regina said. 

“How are you feeling?”

“Well, thank you.” They wished each other Merry Christmas and once they were gone she carefully got on the floor with Roland. 

He smiled at her “How is baby brother?”

She laughed “What if it’s a sister?”

“I don’t think so but that’s okay to.” 

Robin joined them “You never know.” 

Roland smiled and began to put the presents into piles “I think it’s a boy.” 

We just don’t want you to be disappointed if it’s not,” Regina said. 

“I won’t be. Now, can we start opening,” he said as he handed a small box to Regina. 

“What’s this?” 

“It’s something for the baby,” he said. 

Robin scooted next to Regina and looked at his son “Mama and I picked it out but it’s from me,” he said. 

“Go ahead you open it love.” 

Regina tore the paper and couldn’t help but laugh “You picked this out?”

“Yes, mama helped though.” Socks that came in all colors, but tiny socks that Roland’s brother or sister would wear when he or she first came home. 

“Roland I love you so much,” Regina said as she pulled him into her lap. She kissed his face and he giggled. 

“It’s just socks Gina!” 

“I don’t care. You are an amazing little boy.” 

“I’m a big brother now,” he said. 

“Yes, you are and you will be the best,” she replied. 

“Alright, let’s open a few more presents and then I’ll make breakfast. How does that sound,” Robin said. Roland took the lead handing out packages and Regina could not believe how lucky she was – this was going to be the best Christmas ever.


	24. NEW YEAR, BABY NAMES & MY GIANT BELLY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe ONCE is back on Sunday night. I'm so excited. I'm posting this tonight b/c I think everyone will be so focused on the show. Happy Weekend!! XOXO

CHAPTER 24 – NEW YEAR, BABY NAMES & MY GIANT BELLY 

With the start of another New Year Regina couldn’t help but feel nervous and excited. Her baby was due in April and even though it was only January she knew time would go by quickly. Part of her wondered if she and Robin should get married before the baby came and then the annoying voice in the back of her head kept telling her that they should definitely wait. They decided to hold off on buying a house until after the baby came. Since Roland was only with them a few days a week it would be alright for them to share a room. The baby would stay in their room for the first few months anyhow so they both agreed buying a house could wait. As each day passed it was becoming more difficult to do every day things. Her belly was growing and the child inside her was moving. She wanted to know what she was having but Robin was torn. One afternoon in late January they were on their way to an appointment and Regina voiced her opinion “Robin, I want to know the sex of the baby,” she said as he parked the car in the lot of the doctor’s office. 

He turned toward her and smiled “You’re sure?”

“Yes, I want to know what we’re having.” 

“My love if that is what you want – then let’s go find out who is in your belly.” She kissed him and they hugged. They walked inside and Robin paid the co-pay at the desk. Regina sat down and took off her coat. A few minutes later they were called and made their way to the examining room. The nurse asked Regina to change and she said the doctor would be in shortly “Do you need help,” Robin asked. 

“No, I’m alright.” He watched her change and then she scooted onto the examining table “I need help now,” she said. He laughed and helped her get comfortable. A few minutes later the doctor came in and they talked about how she was feeling and she explained that everything Regina had been experiencing was normal. She prepared the ultrasound and asked if they wanted to know the sex of the baby “Yes, we would.” 

The doctor smiled “Let’s take a look then, shall we?” She moved the wand over Regina’s belly and they heard the woosh . . . woosh of the heartbeat “Everything looks great. Nothing out of the ordinary and I see a little boy in your belly Regina.” 

“A boy?”

“Yes, a little boy. This is how I can tell,” she said pointing to the screen. 

“Wow, Roland was right,” Robin said laughing. They continued talking about the baby and then the doctor told her she could get dressed and left the room. She said she’d see her in a few weeks and to call if anything came up. They didn’t speak until they got to the car “Are you alright,” he asked. 

“Yes, a son. We’re having a boy.”

Robin kissed her and she wrapped her arms around his neck “I’m so happy,” he whispered. “Thank you Regina.” 

“Thank you,” she replied. 

“Now then, let’s go tell Roland he’s going to have a little brother. I’m sure he’ll be excited.” He started the car and headed home. Regina was ecstatic she was going to have a son. Life was so beautiful. She couldn’t believe how blessed they were and out of all the wonderful milestones. This was one of the best . . . 

 

Roland wasn’t the only one excited about Robin and Regina’s son. Mary was over the moon because she was excited about Neal and their child being friends. She was so emotional over it she was crying one night for about thirty minutes. They had all gone over for Sunday dinner and it was getting late. Finally, David put his foot down and told her it was time for bed and everyone left. It was an exciting time but it was emotional as well. Winter was always busy for Robin between snow storms and the end of year meetings he was getting home late every night. Regina was left with the task of putting dinner on the table and sometimes she just wasn’t up to it. As time went by every day was a challenge but she had a huge support system between Robin and all her friends. January turned into February and Regina was two months away from having her baby. She worked nine to five and came home on time every single day. Thank goodness for her amazing staff that was putting up with her crazy mood swings. Her customers were constantly asking how she was and some had already brought her gifts. She couldn’t wait to be done with work. Part of her wanted to take maternity leave early but she wanted to spend as much time with her son once he was born as possible. They hadn’t decided on a name yet. They hadn’t even discussed it but Regina had secretly been talking about it with her best friends. One night towards the end of February she made Robin a special dinner. She hadn’t made lasagna in months and Roland was with Marian and Jeff. Regina wanted to talk to her fiancée’ about their sons name. She was ready to name him and she hoped that Robin liked what she came up with. She made a simple salad with the lasagna and bought a six pack of his favorite beer. She had to order it special at the liquor store. She changed into one of her favorite dresses and set the table. It was seven and Robin should have been home fifteen minutes ago. She hoped he wasn’t going to be much longer. She took out the lasagna and the salad was already mixed and chilling in the fridge. She sat on the couch and put her feet up and waited. Another fifteen minutes later he walked in the door “Baby, I’m sorry I’m late.” 

“It’s alright. Is everything okay?”

“Yes, snow is coming in a few days. I’m getting everything prepared early. I don’t want any issues.” 

“I don’t blame you.” 

He sat next to her “Is that lasagna I smell,” he asked. 

“Yes, and I made a salad.” 

“Wow, you haven’t made lasagna in a long time.” 

She smiled “Do you want to eat or shower first?”

“I’m starving,” he admitted. 

“Good, let’s eat because we are hungry too,” she said rubbing her belly. 

“How are mama and baby today,” he asked as he kissed her belly. 

“We’re fine.” They sat at the table and Robin cut the lasagna. They chatted about the impending storm and Regina talked to Robin about work and how tired she was starting to feel.

“Would you like a back rub tonight?”

“That’s a stupid question. Of course I would.” 

“Then, you shall have it.” 

“Robin, I feel huge,” she admitted. 

“Regina, we talked about this. You’re beautiful and you’re giving birth in a few months.” 

“I know but the doctor said I gained a decent amount of weight which to me means one thing . . . I’ve gained too much.” 

“She didn’t say that my love.” 

“I know but . . .” She could feel her eyes welling with tears and she wiped her face. 

“Regina, you are pregnant. You are beautiful and sexy and when our boy is born you will lose the weight and I’ll help you. We’ll be back at the gym in no time. Please, don’t cry.” He was on the floor in front of her with his face against her belly. She nodded and he took her hands “I know this is very emotional for you but you have to realize – I will always think you look beautiful – always my love. 

“I’m sorry. Yes, I’m very emotional,” she admitted. “I planned this meal because I wanted to talk to you about something.” 

He sat back in his chair “Do you want to get more comfortable.” 

“Yes, can we go sit in the bedroom?” Robin nodded and then put the dishes in the sink. He told her he would do them later and then they went to the bedroom. Robin began stripping of his clothes. Regina got settled against the pillows and he sat next to her “I wanted to talk to you about naming our son. I have an idea and I’m hoping you’ll like it.” 

Robin smiled and turned toward her “You have a name picked? Well, what is it?”

“Rory. Rory Everett Locksley,” she said softly. “I wanted it to be an ‘R’ name for obvious reasons.” 

Robin put his hand on her belly “Rory, I love it. Regina it’s brilliant.” 

“You’re not just saying that because I broke down before are you?” 

“No, not at all,” he said. He put his arm around her “I like it.” 

“Yes, I like it too. I hoped you would.” 

“I think we just named our son Regina.” 

“Yes, I believe we have.” 

“Sit on the edge of the bed and I’ll rub your back,” he said softly. 

“Can you hand me the lotion? I need to put some on my belly.” 

“I’ll do it,” he offered. She took off her shirt and sat on the edge of the bed. Robin sat behind her and began to rub her back. She closed her eyes and moaned as he moved his hands over her “How’s that,” he asked. 

“It feels really good. My back hurts.” For ten minutes straight he rubbed her back and then he moved to the floor in front of her and began to rub lotion over her stomach. 

She had her eyes closed and Robin swore she was falling asleep “Regina, I meant what I said; you are so beautiful.” She smiled and opened her eyes “I’m so proud of you. I know this pregnancy hasn’t been easy. If you want to stop working; I wouldn’t blame you.” 

“No, Robin. I want to spend time with Rory once he’s born.” 

“I know you do but if you’re tired and you want to stop working I wouldn’t blame you.” 

“I’m fine. Trust me I’ll tell you if I can’t do it anymore. I have a doctor’s appointment next week and if they tell me to stop working – I will.” 

“Alright, I guess I can deal with that,” he said as he continued to rub her stomach.

“You’re wonderful. Thank you so much,” she said. 

“I would do anything for you Regina and for our children,” he said. 

“I’m so tired,” she admitted. 

“Lay back and I’ll rub your feet.” 

“Robin, no you don’t have to do that.” 

“I want to,” he said. Regina lay down and she moaned and he rubbed her calves and her feet. She was falling asleep she couldn’t help it. Robin watched as she drifted off. He covered her with the blanket and then went back to the kitchen to do the dishes. Then, a few minutes later he climbed into bed and she snuggled against his side. He glanced down at her engagement ring. He knew she wanted to wait but part of him really wanted to get married. He would talk to her more after their son was born – he wanted to make their family official. Robin eventually drifted off to sleep also and dreamed of the day Regina Mills would become his wife. 

 

A month later Regina was having lunch with Belle, Emma and Mary. The men were watching Neal and Roland. They’d gone for a small “shopping expedition” as Mary put it for baby things. They stopped at one of the local diner’s and when Regina couldn’t fit in a booth they quickly changed to a table “This is getting fucking ridiculous,” she said. 

“Stop it. Regina you’re pregnant,” Mary said. 

“I’m huge. I mean is this even normal?” 

“Yes, it is,” Belle replied. “You’re being too hard on yourself.” 

“I know but I’m just ready to . . .” 

“I get it,” Mary said as she took her hand. 

“I’m sure Robin is the most attentive boyfriend ever,” Emma said. 

Regina smiled “Yes, he really is. He’s a wonderful father. I can’t wait to see him with Rory.” 

“P.S I love that name,” Belle said. “I think it’s cute that Roland is already walking around and talking about him like he’s here.” 

“He’s going to be a wonderful big brother,” Regina added. They sat and chatted for at least an hour and enjoyed their lunch and then when she started complaining about her back she decided they   
should head home. A few hours later when they arrived at home; Belle helped Regina bring in all the bags “Just drop them there. Hello boys,” Regina said as she hugged Roland and kissed Robin quickly. Will was there but David and Neal had already left “How was your afternoon?” 

Robin smiled “We had fun didn’t we men?”

“Right you are,” Will said. Belle plopped on the couch next to him and he kissed her “Alright love?”

“Yes, are you ready to go home and make dinner?”

“Actually, I invited you both for Chinese – my treat,” Robin said. 

“Oh’ Robin you don’t have to do that,” she replied. 

“No, but I want to and we want to spend time with you guys,” he said. 

“Well, alright. I can help Regina put away all the new things she bought. It will be fun.” 

“Did you buy things for Rory,” Roland asked. 

“Yes, we did and I got something for you,” Regina said as she grabbed one of the bags and pulled it over to the sofa. Roland cuddled next to her and she took out the ‘Star Wars’ shirt she bought for him “What do you think?” 

“Thank you Gina! This is so cool,” he said. 

Roland ran off to try it on and Robin was shaking his head “Spoiled,” he whispered. 

“I can if I want,” she replied. “C’mon Belle let’s go put these things away.” Belle and Regina headed to the bedroom to put everything away while the men hung out in the living room. Regina closed the door “How are things with you and Will? We haven’t been able to talk much.” 

Belle smiled and sat on the edge of the bed “We’re in love and I want more but I don’t want to rush or push anything,” she admitted. “Robin hasn’t said anything has he?”

Regina smiled “No, but I can ask without being obvious of course. We talk about everything so it won’t look suspicious.” 

“I thought maybe he would ask me to move in with him. I’m kind of hoping for that.” 

“He is very attentive toward you and he doesn’t really seem like that kind of guy but with you . . . he is.” 

“Yes, that’s very true.” Belle helped Regina put away the rest of the items and then they went back into the living room. 

Will reached out for Belle’s hand and she sat next to him “All done,” he asked. 

“Yup we are all set,” she said. He wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled against his side. Regina sat next to Robin and he kissed her mouth quickly.   
She rolled her neck and made a face “Does your back hurt,” Robin asked. 

“Yes and my stomach is so friggin huge I don’t know where to put it,” she complained. 

“Gina, we talked about this at the diner,” Belle said

“I know but I’m just really uncomfortable,” she complained.

“What did you talk about,” Robin asked. 

“I couldn’t fit in the booth,” she said angrily. “I couldn’t fit so we had to sit at a table instead.” 

Roland looked up at Regina seriously and said “Gina, Rory is in there . . . that’s why. You just will have to wait until he comes out.” 

Robin laughed “Yes, Roland but you have to understand it can be very frustrating for Gina. She’s feels tired all the time and her back hurts . . .” 

“I’m fat,” she said angrily. 

“Stop that,” Belle said. 

“It’s true. I’m not fat . . . I’m huge,” she said. Robin could tell she was getting emotional. He took her hand and pulled her down the hall and into the bedroom. He heard Belle say to Roland “Let’s watch a movie. Pick one out.” So, he knew they could have a few minutes to talk. She sat on the edge of the bed and began to cry. Robin held her and kissed the top of her head “I’m so sorry. I’m just having such a hard time with how big I am. I guess I wasn’t ready for that part of it,” she admitted. 

“Baby you are pregnant. You are carrying our little miracle in there,” he said as he placed a hand on her belly. “You are beautiful . . . so beautiful and I don’t want you to stress about how big you think you are. You are mine and our boy is in there and he’s growing nice and healthy.” 

She gripped his hand “We haven’t had sex in a month and it’s because I’m huge and how the hell can we,” she said as the tears began to flow again. 

“Regina, I will do whatever you want. If you want me to pleasure you . . . just tell me baby. You are gorgeous,” he said as he kissed her. He pulled back and she nodded “Alright, try not to be upset.” 

“I know. I’m sorry.” 

“Do not apologize. You have a right to be upset. I understand that you’re in pain that’s why I’m doing everything I can to make you comfortable. Do you want to take a few minutes and change before   
you come back out?” 

“Yes,” she replied. Robin kissed her again and got up and closed the door. Regina placed her hand on her belly and rubbed. She felt a kick on her left side and then jumped when she immediately felt one on her right “That’s strange,” she whispered. “What are you doing baby boy?” She shrugged it off and changed her clothes she didn’t want to keep her friends waiting.


	25. IT'S TIME

There are CRAZY things being said in the fandom and I’ve literally had to unfollow people on Twitter b/c I’m sorry I can’t listen to it. The rumors about Sean leaving are rumors until we see the show and know for sure. I really don’t want to be freak out for the rest of the season so I’m trying not to listen to what people are saying. I will say that I will be devastated IF it’s true but I’m a fan of Sean’s forever now. I’ll continue to write b/c it’s what I love. I should mention that I’ve officially decided to start my own original manuscript but don’t worry fanfiction is my 1st love. I hope you enjoy this chapter. 

Happy ONCE WEEKEND! #Hoodies

CHAPTER 25 – IT’S TIME

Robin’s phone rang around two in the afternoon in early April and he knew – it was time. Regina had gone home early and asked Emma to come hang out with her but it wasn’t much longer after she was home that she started to feel painful contractions. Emma rushed Regina to the hospital knowing that Robin’s car hadn’t been in the parking lot of the main office and then called him. He left the site he was at after receiving the call and immediately dialed Belle and asked if she could take care of Roland. When he finally arrived at the hospital he was in such a panic he made a wrong turn and when he was finally parked he willed himself to relax but when he rushed into the emergency room he blurted out “My wife is in labor! Can you help me find her?” He let out a breath and said “My fiancé Regina Mills,” he said correcting himself. 

The woman smiled “Yes, Mr. Locksley we have been expecting you. If you’ll follow me please,” she said as she buzzed him through. She walked Robin to Regina’s room and when he glanced inside Emma was pacing the floor. 

Regina smiled when she saw him “Hi,” she said weakly. 

“Everything alright so far,” he asked as he walked up to her bed and kissed her on the mouth quickly. 

“Yes, she’s doing well,” the nurse said. 

“How long is it going to be,” Emma asked. 

“A few hours – Regina would you like something for the pain?”

She shook her head “No, I’m doing this the old fashioned way,” she said. 

“Alright, well if you need something let me know.” 

The nurse was gone and Emma looked flabbergasted “That’s it! She’s just going to leave us here?”

“Relax,” Robin said as he ran a hand down her back. 

“Emma go take a walk or you’ll make us all nuts,” Regina said. 

“Right. I’ll go get coffee. Robin, you want?”

“Yes, that would be great. Thank you.” Emma nodded and high-tailed it out of the room mumbling as she left; Regina smiled and motioned for Robin to come closer.   
Robin said on the edge of the bed “Can I do anything?”

“No, just don’t leave me.” 

“I wouldn’t dream of it. I’m not going anywhere,” he said as he kissed her. She pulled back and made a face “What is it?”

“I’m scared,” she grimaced. 

“I know and I will be right here the whole time.” A few minutes later Emma came back with coffee and told them she called Killian and Mary. A contraction came and Regina was moaning and Emma was making faces “Baby just breath through it,” Robin said. 

“Oh Jesus,” Emma said. 

“Shut up Swan,” Regina yelled as she attempted to catch her breath. Once it was over Emma stepped into the hallway. 

Robin took a sip of his coffee and smiled at Regina “It’s going to be a long night,” he said as Regina shot him a dirty look. 

 

Eight hours later Regina was ready to bring her baby boy into the world. The doctor came and told her it was time to push. Emma, Killian, David, Mary and Will were in the hallway and Robin was next to her – it was almost over. Soon they would meet their son. She pushed several times and then she heard the cries of her son. Then she heard the doctor say “Regina guess what . . . we’re not done. I need you to push when I tell you.” 

“What . . . why,” Robin asked. 

“There’s another baby,” the doctor said smiling. 

Robin’s eyes grew wide “How is this possible?” 

“This can happen,” the doctor said. “The other baby must have been hiding. Regina I need you to push now,” she said. 

“Baby, I know you’re tired but you’re almost done,” Robin said as he held her hand. Regina screamed and pushed a few more times and then she heard the cries of another baby. 

She lay back exhausted and the doctor said “We’ve got a girl,” she said laughing. “Great job Regina.” They cleaned the babies off and Robin stared at Regina in disbelief. 

She was crying and she said softly “No wonder I was so fucking fat.” 

He laughed and kissed her the mouth “Twins, Oh’ my God. Can you believe this,” he said. Several nurses came in and tended to the babies. Once they were cleaned the doctor handed Regina her son and a nurse came over and placed Robin’s daughter in his arms. The four of them snuggled on the bed and tears were running down his face “What are we going to name our daughter my darling,” he asked Regina. 

She smiled “Raina . . . Raina Marie Locksley,” she said as she ran a finger over he daughter’s cheek. 

Robin wiped his face and kissed his daughters head “Raina . . . I love it,” he said. 

 

A week later Robin and Regina ordered take-out and sat at the kitchen table while Rory and Raina napped in their room. Regina wasn’t sure how long this would last so they were enjoying it while they could “How’s that sesame chicken,” he asked. 

She smiled “Very good.” 

“I’m looking at a house in Mary and David’s neighborhood tomorrow. I could ask Will and Belle to stay with the babies while we go look.” 

“Robin . . .” 

“You haven’t left them since they were born and I’d like to take my fiancé out to lunch,” he said. 

“Okay, I know you’re right.” 

“I’m giving Belle a raise and I hired her as our full-time nanny. I know you will want to go back to work eventually.” 

“Yes, you’re right. So, Belle accepted your offer?” 

“Yes, she did.” 

“You’re wonderful. Have I told you that lately?”

“Yes, and I love you,” he said. Regina stood up and straddled his lap and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her “We can’t,” he said. “The doctor hasn’t given you the okay,” he groaned as she moved her hips against him. 

“I know. Just kiss me,” she whispered. His mouth came down on hers and she moaned. She rubbed her fingers over his chest and he pinched her nipples through her shirt. She moaned and rubbed her core against him. She could feel him getting hard and he groaned. Just when she was about to rip his shirt over his head one of the babies started crying. He placed his forehead against hers “Shit,” she said. 

“I’ll go,” he said. “You finish your dinner.” She plopped back into her seat and she heard Robin on the monitor talking to the babies. A few minutes later he came out carrying both of them. He placed Rory in Regina’s arms while he carried Raina and began heating up their bottles. Regina finished eating and then cleared the dishes. When the milk was ready they sat on the sofa and fed their children.   
Regina noticed Robin was staring at her “What is it?”

He smiled “I’m still in shock about the twins.” 

“Me too; Mary and Emma want to go shopping with me. We need stuff,” she said seriously. 

“I think the guys and I can handle the babies on Saturday if you want to go. I’ll have Roland as well.” 

“Are you sure you can handle it?”

“Yes, you need this Regina.” 

“Alright, I’ll tell them and we’ll set something up.” 

“Good.” The rest of the night was uneventful and finally around ten the babies went down and Regina and Robin got into bed. She scooted into his arms and he kissed the top of her head “Are you feeling okay?” 

“Yes, are you?”

“I wish I could stay home longer with you and the children. I hate that I have to go back to work on Monday.” 

“You don’t work far Robin.” 

“I know but I’ll miss you and them. I like being home.” 

“We’ll visit,” she said. 

“Belle is taking a vacation with Will but once they come back she’ll be on board full-time.” 

“I knew you’d take care of us,” she said. 

“Always,” he whispered as he ran his fingers through her hair. They drifted off to sleep and when the babies woke at three in the morning for a feeding – Robin took care of them and let Regina sleep. 

 

I'm sorry this was so short! I still hope you enjoyed!


	26. THE LOCKSLEY'S

CHAPTER 26

TWO MONTH’S LATER . . . 

Regina ran. She was sweating and her earbuds were slipping but she didn’t stop. She had a good rhythm going. She sipped her water and glanced down at her machine – she’d been running for thirty minutes. She began her cool down and smiled when the machine next to her slowed down as well. He was done “I can’t do anymore,” he said as he downed his water and wiped his face. 

She stopped her machine “You’re getting lazy Locksley,” she teased. 

“Oh’ really well who was up half the night with Raina,” he replied. 

“Alright, I’ll give you that,” she said. They wiped down their machines and then headed out of the gym into the night air, “I’ll cook dinner when we get home,” she said. 

He smiled “Thank you. I’ll shower first,” he replied. A few minutes later they were walking in the door and Belle was on the sofa with both babies. 

She placed a finger to her lips “They’re exhausted,” she said. “Why don’t you two do what you have to do and I’ll stay here with them. I’m just reading so I don’t mind.” 

“You are a lifesaver,” Robin said as he kissed her cheek and headed to the bathroom. 

“I’m making tacos for dinner. Do you and Will want to join us,” Regina asked. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, you always go above and beyond.” 

“Well, technically it’s my job,” she said as she gathered Rory in her arms and brought him to the other room. Regina began cooking and watched as Belle came back for Raina and then was gone for a few minutes as she attempted to put them both down. After Robin was showered and dressed he switched off with Regina and Belle helped him set the table and then called Will to come over. A little while later there was a knock at the door and Belle answered it and gave her boyfriend a quick kiss.

He walked into the kitchen and clapped Robin on the back “What’s up Mate?”

“Not much. How are things?”

“Alright,” Will said as he put his arm around Belle and hugged her close. Then, he sat at the table and chatted with Robin and then once Regina came out Belle had a glass of wine ready and handed it to her. 

Regina smiled “Thank you. How were the kids today?”

“They were fine. Raina’s fever is gone and Rory seemed okay.” 

“That’s good. Thank you Belle you really are amazing with them.”

“They’re very good babies,” she said smiling. 

“What’s the news on the house Mate,” Will asked. 

Robin smiled and said “Closing is schedule for two months from now.” 

“We need to pack,” Regina said. 

“We’ll help,” Will replied. 

“We will appreciate any help,” Robin said. They sat down to have dinner and a few minutes after that the monitor went off and one of the babies began crying - Belle stood “No, you are off-duty. I’ll get them,” he said. The three of them continued to eat and they listened as Robin talked to the children. Regina giggled as Robin asked them if they behaved for Auntie Belle. 

A few minutes later; he came out carrying them and he plopped Raina in Will’s lap “Oh hello my little princess and how are we today,” he asked. Belle couldn’t help but smile as she watched her boyfriend with little Raina he looked up and caught her staring “What is it love?”

“Nothing, I’m just watching,” she said blushing. Regina grabbed the bouncer from the living room and Robin placed Rory down. 

Raina was smiling at Will “Oh’ my sweet niece has such a beautiful smile,” he said. 

Regina laughed “We asked David and Mary to be her God Parents.” 

“That makes sense,” Belle said. 

Belle yawned and Will handed Raina to Robin “Okay, Auntie Belle is tired. So, we better get going.” 

“Thank you for dinner and call me tomorrow if you want to go to the gym,” she said. 

“We might take tomorrow off but we’ll call you,” Regina replied. They left and a few minutes later the four of them snuggled on the couch together “We are lucky to have Belle.” 

“You are right my love. She’s wonderful.” 

“Imagine couples who don’t have help. I can’t imagine,” Regina said. 

“Neither can I,” he replied. 

“So far I’d say we are doing pretty well,” Regina said.

Robin wrapped his arm around her “We’ll figure things out – one day at a time,” he said. She kissed him and nodded – he was right. This was an adjustment for all of them but as a family Regina was sure they’d be able to deal with anything. 

 

Life had officially become hectic in the Locksley house and when the time came for them to close on their new home in August things became even crazier – Marian filed for divorce and Jeff moved out. This meant Roland was with Robin and Regina a lot more and they were perfectly fine with that. They did their best to give him the same attention as the twins and he was turning out to be a wonderful big brother. He was very helpful and Regina was grateful he was around more because it was really helping her. Plus, Roland would always have a special place in her heart and she was always quick to show him. She was grateful he still wanted to cuddle and sit with her and most nights he requested that she tuck him in. They were moving five houses away from Mary and David. It was a little farther drive to work for both of them but they didn’t care. Robin had found their dream house. The house had five bedrooms, three bathrooms, a renovated kitchen, and finished basement which they’d probably turn into a gym -plenty of room for their family of five. They moved in on Friday August 11th and Regina had only taken a long weekend off work but everyone was helping with the exception of Belle and Will who were away for a romantic getaway. They deserved it because Belle always worked so hard. Around 8 O’clock they made the last trip from the apartment complex and everyone was hanging out in the kitchen. Regina was holding Rory and Emma was carrying Raina around and that was when Robin yelled out that he was ordering Chinese food for everyone. Regina motioned to Emma and they went upstairs to the bedrooms. They walked into Rory’s room and Mary and David were setting things up for them “What do you think,” Mary asked. They had outdone themselves. Emma placed Raina in her crib and covered her with a blanket. It was white and had her name written on it. It was specially made by Beverly. She’d made each of the babies their own blanket. Regina winked at Mary and David and then they went to Rory’s room. His was set up the same except everything was blue unlike his twin sister’s room which was obviously pink. They put Rory down and Regina grabbed both monitors. She handed one to Emma and they headed back downstairs. Robin was on the phone ordering the food but he pulled her back up the stairs toward their bedroom and once inside – he closed the door. She sat on the bed and waited for him to finish. He put his phone on the dresser once he was finished with the call “All set,” she asked. He sat down on the bed next to her and pulled her into his arms. She laughed as he kissed her neck and then hugged her tightly “Someone is in a mood,” she said. 

He pulled back and kissed her quickly on the mouth “Yes, I’m always in a mood. Are you happy,” he asked. 

“Yes of course,” she replied. 

“Good,” he said as he ran his fingers through her hair. “Tonight, I’m going to make love to you because I think it’s been way too long,” he whispered. 

“I think it’s been two weeks,” she said against his mouth.

“We will make that happen but right now I need to go pick up dinner for our friends.” He kissed her again and then they headed downstairs. Robin asked Roland if he wanted to go and his son jumped at the chance to have quality time with his father. The women set the table while the men sat in the living room. Ruby was watching baby Neal so Mary was on the phone with her checking in on them.   
After she was finished she came into the kitchen and sat at the table with the rest of the women “Did you think this would ever happen,” she said glancing around. 

“What do you mean,” Emma asked. 

“Just all of us – happy,” Mary said. 

“I’d say it’s a good thing and let’s not jinx it,” Regina said. 

“True,” Emma replied. They went to the living room and waited for Robin to come back with the food. Twenty minutes later Robin and Roland came home and everyone began dishing out sesame and orange chicken, with egg drop soup. There were cartons of food and Robin gave a quick speech and thanked everyone for helping him and Regina move into their new home. Roland sat next to Regina and she could tell he wanted her attention so they talked about school while they ate. Emma was nearby listening to them and after they were finished her, Killian, Mary and David cleaned so that Roland and Regina could go cuddle on the couch and relax. 

She wrapped her arm around Roland “Did you enjoy the ride with your Papa,” she asked. 

“Yes, Gina . . .” 

She could tell something was bothering him “What is it,” she asked. 

“I have a secret,” he whispered. 

Emma and Mary had now joined them on the couch “Did someone say secret,” Emma said. 

“Yes,” Roland said as he leaned toward them. 

“What is it sweetheart,” she said. 

“Papa wants to start planning the wedding,” Roland said. 

“Oh’ snap,” Emma said. 

“Roland did your papa tell you not to say anything,” Mary asked. 

“No, not really,” he admitted.

“Okay, let’s pretend we didn’t talk about this. Can you do that Roland,” Regina asked. 

“Yes, Gina. I think I can do that.” Emma had an “OH SHIT” look on her face but Regina simply pulled Roland closer and ran her fingers through his curls. About an hour later everyone headed out and   
once Roland was tucked into bed Regina and Robin settled down for their first sleep in their new home. 

She scooted into Robin’s arms and he kissed her forehead “So, what do we think of our new home,” he asked. 

“Big,” she said simply. 

He laughed “Yes, well we have a big family,” he said. 

“Very true; it’s a lot to clean.” 

“Regina, I will hire someone to clean,” he said. 

“No, Robin. I’ll do it.” 

“I don’t think you realize we have a family of five now. I don’t want you to get overwhelmed. You’re right this is a very big house and we have three children to take care of.” 

“You’re right,” she said. 

He pulled her close and whispered “Roland was cuddling with you a lot tonight.” 

“Yes, I think he’s okay though,” she said softly. 

“There is a lot going on in our family at the moment,” he said. 

“Yes, but we’re happy,” she said as she looked up into his face. He kissed her slowly and then pulled back and began running his fingers through her hair. Regina could tell he was falling asleep but all she kept thinking about was what Roland told her – Robin wanted to plan their wedding. Was she ready for that? It made her a little bit nervous. She closed her eyes and tried not to ponder of such things – there would be plenty of time for that.


	27. ROBIN AND REGINA . . . LOCKSLEY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the wonderful comments and kudos. There will be about 30 Chapters in this story so we are almost finished. I am struggling with the end. But I will try to finish this out the best way I can. XOXO

The next night Regina knew something was up when Robin mentioned they should move the Christening up a few weeks. He wanted to plan it for October. She didn’t see a problem with this but it was a little fishy. He’d mentioned the 20th and she didn’t see a reason not to do it then. They had Roland almost all the time now. Marian was a complete wreck about Jeff and the divorce. Robin wanted no part of her grief and Regina couldn’t help but feel sorry for her. The night before the Christening Robin seemed on edge. He didn’t seem like himself and when she asked him what was wrong he said he was nervous about the Christening and he wanted everything to be perfect. Before she went to bed she pulled out her dress and tried it on one more time. Mary and Emma had insisted they go with her to buy it and they picked out a pretty cream colored knee-length simple number. It wasn’t really her style but it was nice enough. Plus, they would be in church baptizing her children so she didn’t want to show up looking like she was going clubbing. She came into the bedroom to show Robin – he was rocking Raina “What do you think of this? Is it . . . boring,” she asked. 

He smiled “Regina, you know you always look stunning to me,” he said. 

“Alright, I’ll stick with it. Plus, if Mary and Emma see that I’ve changed my outfit they might kill me. We searched for this dress for hours. I’m not really sure why they were so adamant about this particular one.” 

“You look beautiful,” he said. She nodded and then went into the closet to change into her pajamas. She hung her dress up and then came out to find him lying down with his eyes closed. 

She climbed onto the bed “Robin, are you alright?”

“Yes, my love,” he whispered. 

“Okay, if you say so,” she said as she slipped under the covers with him. 

“I want everything to be perfect tomorrow,” he said. 

“It will be,” she said. “It’s just a Christening. What could go wrong?”

“You never know,” he replied as he ran a hand down her back. 

“It will be fine. You’ll see,” she said as she reached up and kissed his lips. “Are you tired,” she asked. 

“Yes, very,” he admitted. 

Are you too tired for . . .?” 

He laughed “Don’t be mad at me,” he said softly. 

“Damn Locksley,” she said pouting.

“I’ll make it up to you tomorrow night,” he said. 

“Alright, I guess I can deal with that,” she replied. He ran his fingers through her hair and eventually her eyes grew heavy and she fell asleep in her fiancés arms. 

 

They woke up late. Mary and Emma came over to help with the babies. They were almost ready to go and Regina was surprised when Robin and Roland came downstairs dressed in suits – alarm bells went off in her head “Wow you two look nice,” she said. 

“Today is special,” Roland said. 

“It sure is,” she said straightening his shirt. “My parents and my sister are meeting us at the church,” Regina said as she glanced over at Robin. 

“Alright, we should probably head out,” he replied. Once they arrived at church and said hello to everyone time seemed to move rather quickly. When it was time for the babies to get baptized all the God Parents were on the alter including Robin, Regina and Roland. When the babies were finished getting doused with holy water everyone started heading back to their seats but Robin stopped Regina and grabbed her hand “Wait,” he said. 

She turned around “What is it,” she whispered. 

He waited until everyone was sitting down and then he gripped her hand “Just hear me out – everyone we love is here.” 

“Robin . . . what are you talking about?”

“I want you to marry me. Right here . . . right now,” he said softly. 

Regina felt the air go out of her lungs and her chest began to tighten. She glanced over at Mary and the rest of her friends and everyone was on the edge of their seats – this was planned “I’m cursing at you in my head right now,” she said. 

“Fair enough . . . but will you marry me?”

“Robin, you’re divorced there are strict laws. You can’t get married in a church.” 

“I got an annulment,” he said.

“What? When did this happen?”

“I’ve been working on it because I want us to get married. Regina, please just say yes.” He motioned to Roland and his son came over and handed his father two gold bands. Robin held them up “I want to be your husband . . . forever.” 

She let out a breath “I know I shouldn’t be difficult but I need to know why you did this behind my back.” 

He smiled “It’s simple. I didn’t want you to worry about the details. I had a lot of help. Everyone knew about this. You became a mother of twins and yes . . . we were expecting a baby but we became a family of five basically overnight. I just didn’t want you to worry. I wanted to take care of it.” 

Roland was still standing close to them and whispered “Papa, get down on your knee.” 

Everyone laughed and Robin did what he was told “You’re right Roland. Regina, maybe I shouldn’t have done it this way but . . . Regina Mills will you marry me? Right now in front of everyone we love?” 

Regina looked over at Roland and he said “Please Gina . . .” 

Everyone was holding their breath and she couldn’t help the tears that were falling down her face “Have I ever been able to tell either of you - no?”

Robin smiled “Is that a yes?”

She bit her lip “Yes, I’ll marry you,” she said. Everyone cheered and then Mary and Emma walked back up to the altar and John and Will joined Robin and Roland. The priest came over and Robin and Regina faced one another. He started the ceremony and then they exchanged rings. Then he asked if either of them wanted to say anything to one another. 

Regina spoke first “Yes, I’d like to,” she said. She cleared her throat “Robin, you are my best friend, my love and I truly believe my Soul Mate. Until I met you I didn’t believe in such things but you have changed my perspective about life and love. You came into my life when I needed you; when I was ready to move on and I will love you and all of our children for the rest of our days. I love you with my whole heart and soul.” 

People were wiping their faces – Robin included and he began to speak “Regina, I have loved you since the day I saw you at the gym. I know that sounds crazy and cheesy but it’s the truth. I couldn’t take my eyes off you and just looking at you made my throat close up. I was drawn to you that day and I am so glad to have met you. I too believe we were destined to find one another when we were both ready to move on from the past and love again. I vow to love, honor and cherish you forever. You mean everything to me and I will take care of our family and try my hardest every single day. I will always be here for you when you need me. I love you.” 

The priest said loudly “By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride,” he said. Robin pulled Regina into his arms and they kissed. Everyone was cheering and the priest motioned for them to go back to their seats. The mass finished a little while later and everyone met them outside. Killian and Emma held the babies while Robin and Regina hugged and kissed all their friends and family members. 

He pulled her close and whispered “Now, it’s time to party.” 

“Where,” she asked. 

Killian and Emma came over with the children “Where else,” Killian said “The Marina.” 

Regina smiled “Well, then we better go change,” she said. She kissed Robin quickly. He was beaming at her – his beautiful wife. It was time to celebrate. 

 

Regina, Mary and Emma stood on the edge of the dance floor. Robin was dancing with Cora and she couldn’t help but smile at her husband – her husband. She was his wife. They were married. Emma wrapped an arm around her shoulders “Were you surprised?”

“Yes and this is wonderful. Thank you both,” she said. 

“It wasn’t just us. We had lots of help,” Mary said. 

“I should be annoyed but I’m not,” Regina admitted. 

“Would you really have said no,” Emma asked. 

“No. How could I? He didn’t want me to worry. Between taking care of our new house and the children life has been an adjustment. He really is amazing.” 

“Don’t forget he’s very handsome,” Mary said. 

“He’s loaded,” Emma added. They all laughed and then watched as Cora told Robin she needed to take a break. Emma ran out to dance with him and then Killian, David, Belle and Will joined in on the   
fun. The music was faster and everyone was singing along to ‘Love Shack’. 

Mary hugged Regina “Isn’t our family the best,” she said. 

Regina smiled “Hell yes.” Beverly was watching Rory and Raina on the sidelines so Regina and Robin could enjoy their reception. 

She checked on them and then joined her husband on the dance floor; he yelled into her ear “Best day ever!” She laughed as she turned around and began to dance and grind on him “Stop it you minx or we’re leaving and starting the wedding night early,” he yelled. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and then kissed him “Maybe that’s what I want,” she teased as she thrusted her hips against him. 

“We can’t leave until we have cake,” he said. 

She laughed “Alright, whatever you say,” she said as she continued to dance with him. 

 

An hour later; cake was served and they both behaved and fed each other small bites without making a mess. It was very romantic and Emma couldn’t help the tears that were falling down her face “Love, what’s wrong,” Killian asked as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“I’m happy for them,” she said. 

“I know. It’s been a great day. Would you like to come outside with me? Maybe, get some air,” he said. 

She took his hand and smiled “Sure.” It was getting late and the lanterns were lit outside. The water was a little choppy but Killian made sure to put his jacket on Emma so that she didn’t get a chill. He knew she would want to go inside soon and start to clean up but he needed to talk to her. He found a bench and asked if she wanted to sit down for a few minutes.   
She nodded and then he wrapped his arm around her shoulders “Robin, did a wonderful job. He was so bloody nervous.” 

“It was perfect,” she said. 

“Yes,” he replied as he drifted his fingers through her hair. It was now or never. He cleared his throat “I’d like to talk to you about something,” he said. 

“What is it,” she asked. Emma watched and her eyes grew wide as Killian knelt down in front of her and took her hand “Oh’ my God,” she said. 

He laughed “Will you let me talk?”

“Okay, alright,” she said. 

“Thank you. I love you Emma. You know this. Our relationship has been far from perfect but I will never love anyone else the way I love you. So . . .” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box “If you say yes and you agree to marry me – you call all the shots regarding our wedding. If you want to wait two years – that’s fine. If you want to wait five – okay I can deal with that. He opened the box and Emma gasped “Emma Swan . . . will you marry me? I love you. Be my wife,” he said. Tears were running down her face and she couldn’t stop looking in his eyes. A single tear drifted down his cheek and she wiped it away. She looked down at the ring it was simple; a circle with a band of diamonds around it. She would love simple and he knew that. She started laughing and shaking her head “Is that a good laugh,” he asked. 

She wiped her face “Yes, and yes I’ll marry you,” she said. Killian put the ring on her finger and then picked her up into his arms and swung her around. They were laughing and kissing and when he put her down he took her hand and kissed the ring “Do we announce this now,” she asked him. 

“Yes, I told Robin was I was doing this. He’s the only one that knows.” 

She smiled and took his hand “Then, let’s go - fiancé,” she said as she pulled him back toward the party. Everyone was dancing and once they were back inside Killian found Robin’s eyes and gave him thumbs up. Robin clapped his hands and then went over to the D.J to stop the music. 

He grabbed a microphone and went into the middle of the dance floor “Sorry everyone but an important announcement must be made – right now,” he said smiling. 

Killian pulled Emma out to Robin and then he handed the microphone to his mate “Thank you and sorry for interrupting but Robin said I could do this. Emma Swan has just agreed to become my wife,” he yelled. She held up her hand and everyone came out to the middle of the floor to congratulate them. Mary, Ruby, Belle, Regina and the rest of the women in attendance were all crying and screaming. There were lots of tears and hugs. 

Regina turned to face her husband who was standing on the edge of the dance floor – he was smiling and she realized he’s known this was going to happen “Best day ever,” she said as she approached him. 

He kissed her and winked “Yes and tonight is our wedding night.” 

“Oh’ so I take it Robin Locksley has a plan for his wife?”

“Hell yes I do,” he said. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered “Well, then why don’t we kiss our children, our friends and our family and say goodnight?” 

He smiled and bit his lip “I like the way you think – wife.” 

She laughed “Good then let’s get the hell out of here.” Robin took her hand and kissed it. His wife would be so surprised when she learned what he had planned for her. He couldn’t wait.


	28. 50 SHADES OF LOCKSLEY

NOTES: I’m so sorry but I had to . . . smut alert! This story is almost over. I’m sad but at the same time relieved. I have enjoyed all the love and comments. Hopefully, you love this chapter. It was difficult to write. XO

CHAPTER 28 – 50 SHADES OF LOCKSLEY

Robin was nervous. He was holding her hand and moving his fingers back and forth over her palm as he drove. He could feel the sweat beading on his forehead as he glanced over at his wife. She was looking out the window “Are we going . . . home,” she asked. She almost sounded disappointed. 

He smiled “Yes, actually. The children are taken care of for the evening and I get to take you the way I want in every room of our house. With the exception of the children’s rooms of course – does that disappoint you?” 

She looked over and smiled at him “No, as long as I get to be with you; I don’t care where we go.” He kissed her hand and she looked out the window again. He’d had a plan. It was . . . different. He wondered how she would react to it. A few minutes later they pulled in the driveway and he cut the engine. He came around to her side of the car and once she stood he picked her up into his arms bridal style “Robin, what are you doing?” 

He laughed “Isn’t it obvious? I’m carrying you across the threshold milady.” She giggled as he unlocked the door to their house and carried her inside. He walked up the stairs to their bedroom and placed her down on the edge of the bed. She pulled him against her for a heated kiss and he pulled back gently “Perhaps you’d like to take a bath first to relax,” he suggested. 

She smiled “Perhaps. That sounds lovely.” 

“I picked something out for you to wear.” 

“Oh’ really; well, I’ll go take my bath and then you can bring me my clothes.” She kissed him quickly and then disappeared into the bathroom. Robin let out a breath and tried to relax. He took off his clothes and then put on a pair of black boxers and a pair of jeans. He’d never been so scared in his life but he wanted to give Regina pleasure like she’d never had before and he was a determined man. He bit his lip as he pulled the handcuffs out of the top drawer along with the blindfold and placed them on the dresser. He grabbed the bag with the clothes he chose for her and left them outside the bathroom door. He yelled that the bag was outside and she replied that she was almost finished. He went down to the kitchen and poured them each a glass of water and brought those upstairs also. He leaned against the wall of their bedroom – and waited. A few minutes later he heard her come out of the bathroom and enter the room. He glanced up and his mouth watered at the sight of her. She was blushing and bit her lip as their eyes met. Oh’ yes, he’d definitely done a good job. His eyes moved over her body as she placed a hand on her hip. 

The leather shorts were practically up her ass and her breasts were pulled up into a black tight corset. He wanted to say fuck it and just take her right then but he had a plan “Did you pick this out,” she asked shyly. 

“Are you surprised,” he asked. 

“Yes,” she admitted. 

“My plan for this evening is to give you pleasure like you’ve never had in your life.” 

He watched as she let out a breath and then took a step toward him “How exactly do you intend to do that Mr. Locksley?”

He took her hand “Well, Mrs. Locksley I have a few ideas. I guess you’ll just have to wait and see.” 

She finally noticed the handcuffs and grabbed them off the dresser “Are you going to lock me up?”

“That’s the plan,” he said seriously. 

“Do you have a key for these?”

“Yes, I do. Why do you ask?” She smiled and then as fast as lightening placed one of the cuffs around his wrist and then roughly pulled him over to the headboard and attached it. She giggled and his mouth fell open “Regina Mills Locksley,” he said softly. 

She laughed “You thought you were going to do that to me? I don’t think so.” 

“This wasn’t the plan,” he said. 

“Well, I’m changing it,” she replied. “So, you were going to what . . . blindfold and cuff me and then seduce me?” 

“Yes, sort of,” he replied. 

She smiled and grabbed the blindfold “It’s not a bad idea. But you see . . . now I’m in charge,” she said seriously. 

“What are you going to do,” he asked. 

She laughed and then put the blindfold over his eyes “I’m going to surprise you,” she replied. 

“Shit,” he said softly. She straddled his lap and he groaned as she leaned down for a kiss. Robin opened his mouth and she forced her tongue inside. She grabbed the side of his face and when he tried to move the cuffs were cutting into his wrist “Ouch,” he said. 

“Oh’ don’t worry baby it’s a good pain,” she said as she continued to kiss and grind on top of him. 

He laughed and then moaned and with his free hand tried to reach out and touch her “I want to feel you,” he said. 

“No, you lost that privilege,” she teased as she moved off him. 

“Regina please you’re not being fair,” he said. 

“Nope you brought this on yourself,” she replied. He felt her fingers unbuttoning his jeans and she began pulling them off him. Every time he moved the cuffs hit his wrist and he knew when this was all   
over he was going to have cuts. Once his jeans were off he felt her pull his boxers down his legs and she tossed them to the floor. He shivered as her hands moved up his legs and then she was blowing on his cock. He was rock hard. She licked the top of his shaft and Robin practically jumped off the bed when her mouth came down on him. He jerked at first and then he remembered the cuffs and attempted to sit still. 

He moaned as she sucked on him and then said “Regina, Jesus let me watch you. Let me touch you. I’m begging.” 

He heard a pop and then she said “No, just remember this was your idea.” She went back to the task at hand and Robin realized she was going to make him come in her mouth. 

“Regina, if you don’t stop. I’m going to come,” he said as he groaned and practically yelled. 

“I don’t care,” she replied. Robin placed his head back against the headboard and closed his eyes. She was acting like a ravenous, sex goddess and he loved it. She was moaning and he knew she was enjoying herself. He wished he could touch her or just watch her but she was being stubborn. He imagined what she looked like in his mind. A few minutes later; finally, he felt his body tighten and then groaned loudly as he spilled into her mouth. She continued to suck and then he felt her move off him. He didn’t know what she was doing and then a few minutes later she was wiping him with a towel. Then, he heard her drinking and she offered him a drink as well. Then, she straddled his lap again and he realized she had taken the corset off. She pushed her breast into his mouth and he began to suck on her nipple. He went back and forth between each one and she was moaning “Do you want to see me now,” she asked. 

“That’s a stupid question,” he replied against her breast. 

She laughed and then removed the blindfold “Hi, handsome,” she said. He kissed her hard and then she pulled back “Wait.” She got up and then pulled her shorts off “Are you ready for me to take those off you?” 

“Yes, please I really want to touch you,” he admitted. 

“Where’s the key,” she asked once she was naked. 

“Top drawer,” he replied. She found the key and then unlocked his wrist and then put the handcuffs back in the drawer “Get on me,” he said as he pulled her on top of him. She laughed and then straddled him. She rode him until they were both gasping for breath and when she tried to move Robin wouldn’t let her. “I love you Regina. I love you so much,” he said against her forehead as he attempted to catch his breath. 

“I love you Robin,” she said as he pulled her against his chest. 

 

They’d fallen asleep but at about midnight Regina slipped out of bed and threw on a t-shirt and headed down to the kitchen. She didn’t want to disturb Robin. They’d made love several times and she knew he was tired. He’d planned their whole wedding and she was sure he was mentally exhausted as well. She was actually hungry and decided to try and find something small to snack on. She cut up a banana and grabbed the jar of peanut butter out of the cabinet. She sat down at the table and jumped when she noticed Robin in the doorway “Jesus, you scared me,” she said. He was leaning against the door wearing only his black boxers. 

“I’m sorry. I woke up alone,” he said as he sauntered over to the table and sat down next to her. 

“I’m hungry,” she said. 

“You worked up an appetite,” he said seriously. 

She smiled “I blame you.” 

“Can I have some of that,” he asked as he nodded toward her peanut butter. She put a little bit on her finger and he grabbed her hand and sucked it off. 

She let out a breath “You did say you wanted to take me in every room of our new beautiful house. Does that mean you’re going to fuck me in here,” she said softly as she gazed into his eyes. 

He bit his lip and smiled at her “Such language Mrs. Locksley,” he said. 

“I’m just saying . . . I know that’s what you wanted.” 

“It’s sounds as if that’s what you want.” 

“Robin, I always want you to fuck me,” she said seriously. He got up so fast it made her head spin. He swept the table of its contents with his arm and grabbed her around the waist. He placed Regina on the table and lifted the shirt over her head and onto the floor. He pulled his boxers down and they quickly positioned them ad he moved inside of her “Shit,” she said. 

“Isn’t this what you wanted,” he said against her ear. 

“Yes,” she said as he continued to move inside her. 

He groaned and then said “I don’t think I’ve fucked so many times in one night.” 

She actually laughed “Shut up Robin and don’t stop.” She felt the same way as him but she wasn’t going to tell him that. Before the night ended – they fucked two more times. After all they had to take advantage of an empty house. 

 

She woke up in her husband’s arms. She was chilly and pulled the blanket over and snuggled against Robin’s side. Regina glanced over at the clock on the end table and it read 8am. Robin had said Mary and David would keep the children for as long as they wanted. She sighed and closed her eyes. Regina felt Robin stir beside her and he groaned and then whispered “Good morning beautiful wife.” 

She smiled “Good morning husband,” she replied. 

“How are you feeling,” he asked. 

“Like I don’t want to get up I’m comfortable,” she said. 

“Technically, we can take all the time we want.” He ran his hands down her arms and over her back “Are you hungry? I can make you breakfast in bed.” 

“No, I’m not hungry but . . .” She reached over and ran her hand over his chest “Maybe, we could . . .” 

He looked down at her “Wow, someone has an appetite,” he teased. 

“Well, we do have three children. When is the next time we’ll be able to do this – this way,” she replied. 

“Oh’ I’ll find a way,” he said seriously. 

“How many times did we do it,” she asked. 

He smiled and then winked at her “I lost count. You’re insatiable,” he said as he ran his fingers through her hair. 

“I can’t believe you planned our whole wedding. That’s impressive,” she said. 

“I didn’t want you to worry. Are you at all disappointed?”

“No, not at all it was all so lovely.” 

“I’m glad you think so. I would do anything for you Regina.” 

She smiled “I know.” 

“I wish I could stay in bed with you all day but we really should let the children come home,” he whispered as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. 

“I agree.” After showering and eating breakfast; Regina called Mary around ten and asked if they wanted to bring the children home at one and they could all have lunch together. Their friend agreed and Regina took the time to go through some pictures on her phone from the night before. She was sitting on their bed and Robin came into the room “Hi, I’m just thinking of posting a few pictures from last night,” she said. He nodded and then approached the bed carefully “What are you up to,” she asked. 

He laughed “Why would you think I’m up to something?”

“You have that look on your face,” she said. 

“Well, we have about two hours until everyone gets here. I thought maybe we could have a little more fun,” he said wiggling his eyebrows. 

Regina bit her lip and put her phone on the dresser “What did you have in mind?”

“I’d like to put the blindfold on you.” 

She smiled “I see.” 

“How do you feel about that,” he asked. She stood from the bed and stripped all her clothes off. She lay down and then motioned for Robin to join her. He grabbed the blindfold out of his top drawer first and then sat down on the edge of the bed. He put it on her and she leaned back against the pillows “How many fingers am I holding up,” he asked. 

“I don’t know but you better get to work,” she teased. 

“Patience my beautiful wife; I’ll be right back no peeking,” he whispered as he kissed her mouth quickly and then left the room. Regina tried to catch her breath. This would be exciting. Surprisingly enough she’d never been blindfolded before. Her heart was beating fast and she lifted her head a little bit off the pillows when she heard him come back in the room. He placed a glass down on the dresser and then she heard him removing his clothes. She jumped slightly when she felt an iced cold liquid hit her stomach and then a few seconds later Robin’s mouth was licking it up. She hummed in approval and bit her lip as his mouth kissed her belly. She was sitting on her hands and it took everything in her not to grab him and beg him to fuck her right then. He began running an ice cube over her nipples; he would suck and then move the cube over her breast. She was moaning and thrusting as he teased her with his lips. He licked her clean and then she felt something light moving over her body; down her legs, over her feet and then back up toward her stomach. 

She whispered “What is that? Is that a feather?”

“Right you are my love,” he replied. 

“Robin . . .” 

“Yes?”

“How much torture are you going to put me through,” she asked. 

He laughed “I’ll know when you’re ready,” he replied. She felt the bed dip and she could tell he was now lying next to her. He kissed her neck and she turned her head to give him better access. He caressed her body with fingers and parted her legs. She opened even more for him and he chuckled and then ran his tongue over her bottom lip. Regina turned slightly and he attacked her mouth with his. He shoved a finger inside her and she groaned. He pulled it out slowly and then placed it near her mouth. She licked his index finger and then took it inside her mouth and he groaned “Jesus, I don’t know how much longer I can wait,” he admitted. 

She let out a breath “Then, take this fucking blindfold off me,” she said. As quick as lightening he ripped the blindfold off and tossed it to the floor. He managed to swing her on top of him and in one swift motion his cock was inside her. His hands gripped her ass and she began to move “I think we’re done playing games Mr. Locksley,” she teased. He laughed and kissed her hard and they made love for the next hour and a half. They’d gotten dressed just in time because when the doorbell rang she was fixing her hair and she heard Roland’s laughter from downstairs. Robin had answered the door. She smiled and headed to the living room her children were home.


	29. CHAPTER 29 - MARRIED LIFE

NOTES: This is not the last chapter - 30 is. Sorry this is so short. I was really struggling with the end of this fic. I hope you still enjoy this. xoxo 

CHAPTER 29 – MARRIED LIFE

Robin and Regina set into married life rather nicely. For the longest time she wasn’t sure she’d ever have this. When Daniel left her at the alter she denied herself happiness until the day she met Robin. He’d broken down walls of doubt and gotten through to her and she would be eternally thankful for meeting him. Their romance had been a whirlwind of emotions from the moment they met. Sometimes, she felt they’d moved rather quickly and other times she shook off those feelings and convinced herself they were meant to be. As she watched him now with their daughter she couldn’t help but smile as he kissed her face. Raina giggled and screamed at her father and placed her little chubby hands on his face and Regina bit her lip and realized she was the luckiest woman alive. Her husband, daughter, and her two sons; she loved Roland as if he were her own. Finally after many months of grieving Marian was acting like a mother to him again and Regina was relieved because she knew Roland was struggling with his feelings regarding that. He was an amazing big brother and he was growing right before their eyes. He could change a diaper almost by himself and he could feed and entertain them. Robin looked at his son with pride and Regina felt the same way. He could tell she was lost in thought “Love are you alright,” Robin asked. 

She smiled “Yes, actually I was just thinking about how lucky I am,” she admitted. 

“We’re lucky to have you,” he replied. 

“It’s past her bedtime.” 

“I know. I’ll see if she’ll go down.” Regina kissed her daughter’s forehead and Robin left the room. She slipped into bed and let out a breath - the house was incredibly quiet. It was around 9:30 and   
Roland was even fast asleep. She was tired and closed her eyes. A few minutes later she heard Robin come back into the room and it sounded like he was changing. She sat up and he was in fact getting dressed “She fussed a little,” he admitted. 

“She’ll probably play for a while and then get tired.” 

He crawled into bed and pulled Regina against his chest “You seem tired yourself my love.” 

She yawned and then laughed “Sorry. Yes, I am,” she admitted. 

“Regina, I love you,” he whispered as he ran his fingers through her hair. 

“I love you too,” she said. “You make me so happy Robin.” 

He chuckled “You have no idea how happy I am,” he replied. 

“Trust me – I do,” she whispered.

“I think so far we’re handling this married thing okay. Don’t you,” he asked. 

She smiled and bit her lip “Yes, I’d say we’re very good at it.” 

“What’s next,” he asked. 

“I think that’s the beauty of life. Whatever happens . . . happens.” 

“I agree,” he said softly.

“That day we met in the gym . . . it changed our lives forever,” she said. 

“I’ll never forget it. It was by chance really. I wasn’t going to go and then at the last minute I decided I should. When I first saw you I thought it was some kind of dream. I know that sounds cheesy but then after a few minutes I couldn’t concentrate. I was trying so hard not to look at you. I didn’t want you to think I was some loon,” he admitted. 

“I hate to tell you this but I didn’t even really get a good look at you the first time. I was so focused on my run that I didn’t notice. I did recall that you had an accent and when I told Mary and Emma about that they scolded me for not checking you out,” she said. 

He laughed “So, when you saw me the next time that’s why you talked to me?”

“Well, I stood in the doorway and looked at you for a bit and then yes . . . I realized I wanted to talk to you.” 

“Even in your gym clothes you were stunning to me. I couldn’t stop staring at your . . . face,” he said smirking. 

She smacked his chest “Right you were staring at my face. You are full of shit Locksley.” 

He laughed and bit his lip “Well, you have beautiful eyes and I guess you have a nice ass too. Maybe, I was looking at that as well.” 

She snuggled against his chest “Now, look at us,” she whispered. 

“I’m the happiest man in the world,” he said as he ran his fingers through her hair. She grabbed his hand and they fiddled with each other’s fingers. 

She laughed “Do you remember when we were at the restaurant and I was tipsy and you drove me home?” 

“How could I forget,” he said smirking. “You looked so sexy that night. That dress . . . my God. My mouth went dry when I saw you in that thing. That was basically our first date.” 

“I never really admitted this to you but I wore that dress for you. I . . . I felt really good about the attention you had given me and I wanted to look sexy. I wanted men to notice me. Then, when you showed up I freaked out. I didn’t want you think I looked like some slut.” 

“Regina you can’t be serious? You looked absolutely stunning that night,” he said. “Why do you think I asked if I could walk you in? I wanted to kiss you. God, I wanted to do more but I knew we couldn’t do that.” 

“I know but back then we were just getting to know one another,” she said. 

“I can’t believe how much time has passed,” he replied. 

“I know. It’s unbelievable.” 

He kissed the top of her forehead “Meeting your parents was pretty eventful,” he said. 

“For Thanksgiving; it was fine until my sister acted like an asshole,” she said. 

“Yes, but the two of you are better now. Wouldn’t you say?”

“I suppose. Time heals. I would like to have a better relationship with her,” she admitted.

“Family is family,” Robin said. 

“Roland is already such a good big brother to his siblings. I hope they remain close,” she replied. 

“I think they will.” 

“I hope so.” 

“I think the biggest revelation was finding out about you and Emma,” Robin said smirking. 

Regina groaned “Yes, I know it was shocking but we were young and in college. A lot of people experiment.” 

“I know love I’m only teasing,” he said. 

“I’m not going to apologize for thinking Emma is a good kisser because she is but both her and I knew at the time that our friendship was more important,” Regina said.

“That’s very true. I think you made the right decision,” he said as he rubbed his hands up and down her arms. 

She hummed in approval “We’ve been through a lot together haven’t we?” 

“Yes, and we will have many years together and we’ll watch our children grow up. Maybe, they’ll have children.” 

“Good grief. Slow down. I am not ready to be a grandma. I just became a mother for Pete’s sake.” 

Robin laughed “You will still be beautiful to me. I will love you forever Regina Mills Locksley.” 

She faced him and smiled “I will love you forever Robin Locksley.” 

He kissed her quickly on the mouth “Time for sleep,” he said. He turned out the light and Regina cuddled against his side. Out of all the memories they’d made she was sure there would be many more to come. Regina fell asleep in her husband’s arms easily that night and for many nights after that.


	30. CHAPTER 30 - MANY YEARS LATER

NOTES: I have STRUGGLED with the ending of this. I wanted it to be beautiful and sweet. It took a lot out of me b/c I think secretly I didn’t want to end this story. I couldn’t work on this for two weeks b/c I was STUCK and then one night after being on twitter and scrolling through all the crazy drama . . . it just came to me. This was my first #OutlawQueen fic and I’m so proud and happy that people loved it and left comments and genuinely looked forward to it every week. I don’t know where the show is going but #OutlawQeen will always hold a special place in my heart no matter what happens. It’s a shame that we didn’t get more material with Sean and Lana in season 5 b/c I think they are both wonderful actors and work well together. I know the season isn’t over yet but I still feel I always want more. You’re devotion to this story means so much to me. Sorry this is so short.   
I’m sad to say this but . . . here is the last chapter. 

CHAPTER 30

MANY YEARS LATER . . . 

Roland Locksley was nervous. He’d never been so scared in his life and when he asked his father for advice he’d just said “Son, if this is the woman of your dreams and your confident in that – then you should know what to do.” So, Roland went out and bought a ring, made dinner reservations and was going to propose to his girlfriend tonight. But, he had to do one thing first. He had to talk to his mother. Well, his step-mother. So, here he was in their house. The house he grew up in. His sister and brother were upstairs arguing; it probably had something to do with what they were taking with them to college. They were stomping around and Raina came bolting down the stairs “OH’ hi Ro; I didn’t know you were here,” she said. She was the spitting image of her mother; she had long brown hair and eyes the color of chocolate and her smile could light up a room. She looked just like her mama but she had her father’s dimples and right now her eyes were smiling – she was happy. She was starting a new adventure. 

Roland shrugged “I just want to talk to mom. Is she coming down?”

“Yeah, she’s helping dad with something in the bedroom. Rory should be down soon too. We’re leaving any minute. Is everything okay?” That was just like her to worry about her big brother. She always did. 

He smiled “Yes, I just needed to talk to her. Are you and Rory all ready for school?”

“Yeah, it’s only an hour and a half away but you know how mom and dad can be. I think they’re freaking out,” she said. 

He nodded “Yes, well you’re all grown up. I’d imagine it’s difficult for them to let you go. We all grew up in this house and now they’re going to be all alone.” 

“Yes, but they didn’t act this way when you moved out,” she said. 

“Well, I moved fifteen minutes away – not an hour and a half,” he said. 

“I know you’re right. I’m going to miss you Ro. You’ve always taken care of me,” Raina said. 

“You’re my baby sister. I’ll always have your back.” She hugged him and Rory came down the stairs carrying boxes. 

Robin and Regina were right behind him and he placed the boxes down and darted toward his brother “What are you doing here? I thought we said our goodbyes last night,” Rory said as he hugged Roland. There was excitement in his little brother’s eyes and Roland couldn’t help but wonder what kind of trouble Rory would get into at school. But, he was confident he would do well. He would be the next business man in the family and follow in his father’s footsteps. He already knew his major was going to be Business Administration and he was determined to take over Robin’s businesses and keep the legacy going. He’d cut his hair and he looked . . . mature. It made Roland a little sad but at the same time – proud.

“Yeah well I needed to talk to mom about something. So, I thought I’d stop by,” Roland said. 

“Is everything alright son,” Robin asked. 

“Sure pop,” Roland replied. Regina was leaning against the counter and looking at her son. She knew something was up. 

“Dad can you help us bring this stuff out to the car? We really need to get going,” Raina said. 

“You will call us when you get there and in two weeks you promise you’ll come home for a visit,” Regina said. 

“Yes, mom I promise. Please, try not to worry. We’ll be fine,” Raina replied. 

She hugged Regina and then Rory did the same and practically picked his mother up in his arms “I love you both so much. Please be careful and take care of each other.” Roland watched them all on the sidelines and he could see the worry creases in his mother’s forehead. She still looked as beautiful as the day he met her all those years ago but he could tell she was nervous. He saw happiness in her eyes but he knew she was already worrying about her children. 

“We will Mom I promise,” Rory said. “I won’t let anything happen to her.” 

“It’s going to be great,” Raina added. “Besides, I get the feeling I’m going to need to take care of you,” she said poking her twin. 

Robin picked up a few boxes and the three of them headed outside “I’ll be right back,” he said as he walked outside with his children. 

Regina nodded at her husband and held out her hand to Roland “Come sit down. I can see something is troubling you,” she said. 

They sat on the sofa “Not really. It’s just . . . there’s something I need to ask you or rather tell you.” 

“What is it,” she asked as she sat back against the cushions. 

“Well, I bought a ring,” he said slowly. Roland watched as his mother’s mouth parted and a soft smile emitted from her lips “I’m going to ask her tonight. I made reservations and I just wanted advice. Maybe, you could just tell me . . .” he lost his train of thought and they both looked outside when they heard laughter and yelling. It seemed the twins were finally on their way. 

Regina took his hand “It seems you’ve made your decision. I’m proud of you, Roland, just speak from the heart. When you talk to her – tell her how you feel. I know she feels the same way about you.” 

He nodded “Yes, I know. Alright, yes, I can do that mom. Thank you,” he said. She hugged him tightly and that’s when Robin walked back into the house. 

He sat down next to Roland “What did I miss?” 

“It seems our son bought a ring,” Regina said. 

Robin hugged Roland “You’re asking her? When? Tonight then; I’m so happy.” 

“Dad you’re squishing me,” Roland said laughing. 

Robin released him “Sorry. This is great news. Why didn’t you tell your brother and sister?”

“They’re excited about school. I’ll tell them when they come home in two weeks,” Roland said. 

A tear rolled down Regina’s cheek and Robin looked over at her concerned “Love, what is it?”

“I’m sorry but it feels like it was only yesterday we had our first Christmas in this house with our little Roland and now he’s proposing marriage,” she said sniffling. 

“Oh’ Crap. Okay mom . . .” Roland said. 

Robin smiled and moved over to the other side of the sofa and wrapped his arms around Regina “She’s right you know. Our boy is starting a family of his own now.” 

“I get it. Listen, if she says yes . . .” 

“She’ll say yes,” Regina said. 

“Okay, when she says yes I’d like to have a small dinner party here with a few people. Her parents, you guys, maybe Aunt Emma, Uncle Killian, Uncle David, Aunt Mary and my mom of course. Would that be okay?”

“Yes, whatever you want son,” Robin said. 

“Alright, that’s great. Thank you. I only have a few hours to get ready. So, I better get going. I have a few things to prepare before she gets home from work,” Roland said. Robin and Regina hugged him and Roland headed out. He lingered in the doorway and watched as his father and his step-mother held one another on the sofa. When he was about ten he’d made the decision to start calling her mom. He liked the idea of having two mothers and Regina had always treated him as her son. Plus, he hated the word step-mother. It sounded so . . . cold. He watched them. This was nothing new. He’d always watched them throughout the years. Their love comforted him. He could see the love in their eyes after all this time and it gave Roland hope. Yes, they were much older now but his father still held and kissed Regina the same. Roland smiled and closed the door behind him. He had a proposal to finish planning. 

Regina sat back on the cushions and Robin placed his arm around her shoulder “Can you believe this,” he said. 

“No, time goes by so quickly,” Regina whispered. 

Another tear fell and she wiped her face “What’s wrong beautiful,” Robin asked. 

“Oh’ it’s nothing. It’s just Roland is proposing to his girlfriend and Rory and Raina are off to college. We’re going to be alone in this house after all these years,” she said. 

Robin sat back “Well, I for one am grateful for the alone time . . . aren’t you,” he teased as he wiggled his eyebrows at her. 

She laughed “You are insatiable,” she replied. 

“I didn’t hear you complaining the other night,” he said. 

“It’s not that . . . it’s just we’re getting older. Aren’t you a little afraid,” she asked. 

Robin pulled her closer “No, and do you know why,” he asked. 

“No, tell me,” she said staring into his eyes. 

“Regina, with you by my side; we can handle anything that comes our way. We’ve been through so much in our lives and I’m sure they’ll be more to come. But, we’ll get through it together – like we always have.” He leaned in and kissed her slowly and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled back and placed his forehead against hers “I love you Regina Mills Locksley.” 

She bit her lip and smiled “I love you Robin Locksley,” she replied. They sat on the sofa; holding one another - grateful for all the blessings that life had to offer.

THE END 

 

NOTE: THERE IS A VERY SMALL PART OF ME that wants to write Roland’s story is that crazy? Who do you think his girlfriend should be? I have no clue!!! Maybe, in the future I’ll write a bunch of #SHERUNS one shots! Thank you all for sticking by me.


End file.
